Pour Some Slushy On Me
by it'sbrittanabitch
Summary: AU Badass!Brittany and Geek!Santana have been having sex for about a year in secret. What happens if Brittany begins to be more public about their secret, and Santana wants more out of it? Will Brittany be able to stop sleeping around and be with her? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Pour Some Slushy On Me

**Author:** it'sbrittanabitch

**Pairing/Character:** Brittany/Santana, slight Brittany/Everybody (not necessarily everybody), possible Quinn/Rachel, others.

**Rating:** T (could change)

**Summary:** AU Badass!Brittany and Geek!Santana have been having sex for about a year in secret. What happens if Brittany begins to be more public about their secret, and Santana wants more out of it? Will Brittany be able to stop sleeping around and be with her? Brittana and slight other Brittany pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ANYTHING! If I did Brittana would have tons of lady babies already.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>"We really need to focus on our set list for Sectionals!" Rachel exclaimed as she adjusted her backpack.<p>

"I get what you're saying Rach, but Sectionals isn't for at least another month, and you know how glee club can get." Santana said as she quickly tried to catch up to the fiery brunette.

"Well that's easy for you to say Santana, but you aren't the leader of the glee club." Rachel said with fervor as she walked past the dumpster just in time to see Kurt get thrown in.

"Well you're not really-"

"Regardless," Rachel interrupts, "I'm the only one that is truly looking out for the glee club's competition. Do you really think that Vocal Adrenaline is just sitting in their seats, or, or serenading one another?" She questioned.

"Well I-" Santana shifted her books in her hand. "I'm not too sure, no?" She said nervously.

"Exactly!" Rachel pointed her finger in the air. "They've practically been doing their vocal exercises in their mother's womb!"

"Okay ew Rachel, I don't think anyone other than you would do something like that." Santana said as she scrunched her face in disgust. Rachel looked at her, and opened her mouth to counter what Santana said, but Santana had stopped listening. Rachel and Santana had just walked past the side of the school where all the "Troubletones" as Rachel liked to call them hung out. (_"They are extremely talented, and most of them would end up on Broadway if they didn't damage their vocal chords with all of the cigars they smoke, and damaging their flawless skin with those awful ink markings."_)

Santana looked over at them and saw one of them staring right back, a wide smirk set on her face. She was standing next to her best friend and from Santana's knowledge (it made her stomach churn) her fuck buddy, Quinn Fabray who was hungrily staring at Rachel. The blonde still had her eyes set on Santana, and Santana sent a shy smile back to her, and it only made the girl's smirk widen.

* * *

><p>Brittany S. Pierce, that's how she had introduced herself when they were freshman. She had casually leaned on Santana's locker and stared intensely at her, a hard determined look on her face.<p>

That's where it all went to hell (surprisingly she's using hell in a positive way). Santana didn't know how she let it happen, but Brittany S. Pierce was the girl that took her virginity halfway through freshman year.

After that Santana tried to avoid Brittany afraid of getting too close to her. It seemed that Brittany didn't mind because the next day she had another guy wrapped around her finger, and another, and another, and a few girls (Brittany doesn't discriminate).

But in sophomore year halfway through the year again (Santana figures Brittany had it planned out or something) they slept together again. It was at David Karofsky's party, and they were a little drunk. Well Santana was full on crying, but Brittany was sober enough to get her crying for a whole other reason.

Santana was surprised she was even invited. She had been dubbed a geek ever since freshman year when she had glasses, and was best friends with Rachel Berry, she still is. But to add to her geek status she is in glee club, the lowest on the food chain, even lower than the AV club.

But after they slept together at David's party, it happened again and again, and well you kind of get the point, it still goes on today and Santana's now a few months into her junior year.

Although, Brittany and Santana are the only ones to know about their secret "meetings". Santana does it because she knows about Brittany's rep of sleeping around, and she doesn't need another label. Brittany doesn't tell anybody because she likes to keep Santana around. Brittany really only keeps around Quinn and Santana, although never at the same time, no way in hell.

* * *

><p>Brittany blows out a long stream of smoke and casually waves at Santana. Santana blushes and catches up with Rachel again. She can hear Brittany's deep husky laugh, and it makes her blush even harder.<p>

"Santana, were you even listening to what I was just saying?" Rachel asked.

"Uh-um sectionals, and um to focus on the set list," She paused to think of anything else. "go team!" She said weakly throwing her fist in the air. Rachel scoffs at her and shakes her head, as they enter the school.

"Santana I feel that you should stop staring over at those troubletones and actually listen to what I-" All of a sudden they both felt a cold slap to the face.

"Morning glosers! Red is a good color on you." Azimio stated as he laughed and high-fived the other football players. Rachel gasped and wiped her face.

Santana grabbed Rachel's arm and began to head to the bathrooms. She opened the door and they both got paper towels and put water on them. Rachel sighed and began to clean her face off.

All of a sudden the door slammed open, and Rachel cowered thinking there were more slushies to come. But to both of their surprise it was Brittany. Her face was red, and she was shaking from her boots all the way to her leather jacket.

"Berry go find Fabray and let her clean you up." She stated angrily. Rachel looked at her confused. "Now!" She spat. Rachel practically sprinted out the door. Santana's eyes widened, and she gently placed the paper towel down. Brittany's face softened at Santana, and she walked over to the brunette and picked up the wet paper towel.

"Those jockstraps don't know what's coming to them." She stated as she gently wiped the girl's face off. Santana's breath hitched at her touch, and she looked up at Brittany. Brittany slightly smiled at her.

"Britt you don't have to do that." She smiled gratefully.

"Yeah well, someone's got to do something to those shitheads, and now I have a reason to." She grinned, Santana stared at her intently. "Now don't get all sappy with me fuck buddy." Brittany sighed. "I just don't want to see anything happen to that pretty face of yours." She looked up at Santana and wiped right under her eyes. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not getting sappy." She smiled.

"Good, I don't need feelings involved in this thing we got here." Brittany smirked. "I got a rep to uphold y'know?"

"I know." Santana chuckled.

"Oh and now you're laughing at me, this is fantastic." Brittany said sarcastically as she got some more slushy off the brunette's forehead.

"It's just I like it when I see that you have a sensitive side." Santana laughed a little.

"And I like it when we fuck." Brittany smirked. "So if we keep doing that, eventually I'll buy a puppy, and start wearing sweaters with animals on them like the little dwarf of a friend you have."

Santana frowned a little, "She's not that short."

"Manhands, Ru Paul, whatever." She paused and looked over at Santana. "Oh wait you don't like when I insult your friends." She teases.

"Would you like it if I insulted yours?" Santana questioned.

"Well I only have one." Brittany says. "And I don't know what you could say about her; hairs too short, she never cuts her finger nails short enough so it hurts when we have sex." She finished thoughtfully.

"Okay, okay." Santana says exasperatedly. "I don't want to hear about how you have problems with Fabray's wolverine claws."

"Alright they're not that long. Wait," Brittany pauses, "Are you jealous?" She sings.

"Please if I were jealous of all the people you slept with I'd be jealous of the whole school." Santana scoffs.

"Ouch." Brittany says playfully and holds her heart. "Now shut up and let me clean you."

"You've never helped me before."

"I'm turning a new leaf so shut up." Brittany grins as she wipes if off of her hair.

"Right." Santana smiles.

"Fine, I know how to shut you up." Brittany says.

"How-" But she's cut off by Brittany licking the side of her face.

"Mmm cherry my favorite." She grins, and leans in again. Santana is about to say something, but Brittany pushes her against the sink, and wraps her legs around her waist. "Now shut up and let me clean you off." She purrs. The only talking Santana does after that; were words of encouragement.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry I haven't updated my other story, but I've been busy! My sister apparently isn't going back to college, but to another one, but not until after this semester!

I got this idea as I was going to bed so yup. I think a badass Brittany would be hot, I mean come on. As you can tell it's only chapter one, so there will be more chapters! (Only if you guys want.)

Also check out my youtube channel for Secret Circle (and eventually Glee) videos:

youtube. com / user / BrittanaChamberlake (without the spaces)

And you can check out my tumblr, to yell at me to do stuff.

ijust-want-you . tumblr . com (also without spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Santana began putting books in her locker and switching them for her next block. Seeing as she had missed her first block due to-well stuff. Rachel came storming up to Santana a brand new animal sweater on; Santana guessed the slushied-one was now in her locker.<p>

"Santana Lopez!" Rachel exclaimed as she marched over to her locker. Normally if it were anybody else people would stop, and a crowd would gather; but it was just the gleeks so no one assumed anything of it. Santana looked up and saw her friend and sighed as she closed her locker.

"Yes Rachel." She said as she looked over at the diva.

"Why exactly was _the_ Brittany S. Pierce helping you in the ladies room?" Rachel question suspiciously.

"You make her sound like some sort of celebrity or something." Santana snorted.

"Santana!"

"Sorry," Santana apologized, she started to think, "she was just helping me clean off." _Smooth Lopez wait to tell her the actual truth._ "B-because I helped her get out of detention a couple of days ago, so she felt like she owed me?" She tried to make it not sound like a question, but Santana was a terrible liar. She just hoped that Rachel was dumb enough to believe it.

"Well," Rachel stated, "that was very noble of her, and rather unexpected. Quinn also helped me, and was very genuine about it, so maybe Brittany told her to help." Rachel shrugged. "Anyway," She smiled, "I must get to class, don't want to be tardy. I don't think you could get me out of that one." She playfully nudged the taller brunette. Santana smiled nervously and watched her walk off.

"Phew that was a close one." Santana jumped at the sudden voice. "I mean she really bought that crap you just told her? And I thought I was gullible." Brittany grinned.

"How long have you been standing there?" Santana asked.

"Long enough to be ready to save your ass, Lopez." She looked at the brunette. "I mean I seriously thought you were gonna tell her we were getting it on in the bathroom." Brittany chuckled. Santana paused and looked around. There were a few curious stares, but none of them heard Brittany.

"Can you keep your voice down?" She whispered hurriedly.

"Oh, was I that bad?" She smirked.

"Seriously Britt." Santana glared.

"Do you have a rep to uphold or something?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean I could probably raise it." She smirked placing her arm over the shorter girl's shoulder. Santana pushed it off.

"Yeah and be known as that nerd that fucked the school's badass that also happens to be a slut." Santana spat. She paused and looked a Brittany. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, I've heard worse." Brittany smiled. "Trust me babe." She winked at Santana, and gave her a subtle kiss on the head. "Well you better get to class, wouldn't want someone else to be the top class nerd." She smirked playfully.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just next time you want to talk about us having," Santana paused and looked around, "sex. You might want to keep your voice down."

"Well how bout next time," Brittany leaned down to the brunette's ear, "try and not tell the dwarf about us having sex." She purred. "Unless you want her to join." Santana glared at her. "You know I don't fuck the gleeks so calm down." She held her hands up defensively. "See you around hot stuff." She grinned and walked off.

Santana watched her carefully and sighed. She looked around the hall and everyone seemed to be heading to class. She smiled happily and headed off to hers too.

* * *

><p>Santana was waiting in the lunch line when Rachel approached her.<p>

"Hey." Rachel smiled.

"Hi." Santana replied as she picked up an apple and set it on her tray.

"So," Rachel drawled, "heard that after I finished yelling at you Brittany came." Santana nearly sputtered but realized that Rachel wasn't a dirty pervert, and Santana's mind was clearly in the gutter.

"Yeah, she just uh wanted to make sure that you know you didn't get the wrong idea or something." Santana lied with a slight smile. She got up to the register, and paid for her lunch. They both began to head to the gleeks table. As they sat down, Kurt straightened up in his seat.

"So Santana, what's going on with you and Brittany?" He grinned. Mercedes and Tina leaned in closer, while Artie, Sam, and the rest of the gleeks looked on with little interest.

"Nothing! God this school gets crazy with rumors." She sighed. "Britt-Brittany was just helping me get cleaned up after I was slushied." Kurt looked like he was about to say something. "But only because I helped her get out of detention, that's it!" Santana lied. Everyone else seemed to take that while Kurt looked on curiously. She looked at him and shrugged and began to eat.

The club began to talk about songs that were possible for sectionals only because Rachel was being persistent. But Santana's eyes were on someone else. She looked over to the corner of the room and saw Brittany and the rest of the troubletones sitting and throwing food at each other. She looked closely and saw Quinn getting awfully close to Brittany, and she didn't feel hungry anymore.

"Hey Lezpez." Noah Puckerman said from the seat across from her. "What cha looking at?" He grinned and followed her line of sight. Immediately Santana looked back at him.

"Nothing, just how nice it looks outside." She tried to cover-up. The gleeks turned to her, but didn't say anything. She tried to look as innocent as possible, and they eventually turned around.

"Whatever you say, alright gleeks I gotta go back with the jocks so, see you guys later." He looked at Santana and winked, and walked off. She gave a disgusted look.

Santana looked back to the gleeks at the table and noticed that Kurt was looking over at her a pure look of shock and confusion.

"What?" She said confusedly. The rest of the gleeks stopped their conversation and mirrored Kurt's expression. "Is there something on my face?" She questioned. Kurt shook his head, and was about to say something, but was cut off.

"Hey Lopez nice seeing you again." She could practically hear the grin on her face. Santana took a deep breath and turned around. She offered Brittany a slight smile, but she felt it was more of a grimace. "Oh where are my manners, Gleeks may I have a seat at your calorie infested table?" Brittany smirked, but didn't wait for an answer and pulled up a chair right next to Santana. All the gleeks looked at Santana with pure confusion.

"Um-uh hey Brittany, what are you doing here?" Santana was just as confused as the gleeks were. Today had been weirder than normal, and that's saying a lot. Brittany was never this open about talking to Santana, and it was freaking her out.

"What?" Brittany fake pouted. "I can't say hi and have a good lunch with my, _savior_." Brittany punctuated and leaned into Santana. This caused some of the gleeks to gasp (probably Rachel and Kurt, drama queens.) and some of them to look at them like you just said that the Earth really was flat. She carefully placed her arm on the back of Santana's chair and leaned back. "Now where are my manners? Well I'm Brittany S. Pierce." She stuck out the hand that wasn't around Santana's chair and grinned even harder. Santana tensed beside her and tried to send her a 'get the hell out of here' look.

"Kurt Hummel." He grinned and he surprisingly shook Brittany's hand.

"Ah gay face." Brittany said knowingly. The gleeks looked at Brittany appalled.

"Excuse me?" Kurt questioned. Santana pretty much waited for some sort of worm hole to suck her away, and bring her back to the Brittany that only nodded to her existence.

"Well I mean you are a homo right?" She smiled innocently. "I mean that's totally okay or whatever. I mean I do prefer the ladies." Brittany looked over at Santana and winked. Santana looked over at her and opened her mouth to say something but Kurt cut her off.

"Well your track record seems to show it." He grins at her triumphantly, thinking that he got a good insult.

"You've been keeping a track record of who I've slept with?" She questioned with a smile. "This is fantastic!" She clapped her hands together. "Can you like give me that list so I don't have any repeats, I mean you know how people can get clingy." She looked over at Quinn who was looking over at the table just as confused, and if not a little pissed. Kurt looked at her appalled.

"I mean are you serious?" Kurt couldn't believe this girl.

"Well I thought you said; whatever not important. What are you gleeks talking about anyway?" She leaned forward in her seat much like Kurt had, but for some reason it seemed more seductive than questioning.

"Set lists for sectionals." Sugar grinned quite oblivious to the looks the glee club was giving her.

"Ah sectionals, is that like some kind of nerd convention, like comic con or some shit?"

"No I will have you know Brittany S. Pierce that it is a highly recognized singing competition, where the glee clubs of Ohio come to compete for a place at a higher ranked competition!" Rachel proclaimed angrily.

"Do you have your own language or something? Because I seriously didn't understand any of that shit." Brittany chuckled at her. Rachel looked mildly offended. "So who's like singing lead for you guys?" Rachel was about to answer, but Mercedes cut her off.

"Well Rachel of course wants it to be herself." They both glared at each other. "But the _REST_ of the glee club thinks it should be Santana." Santana looks shocked; she didn't remember them saying anything about that. Hmmm, maybe she should pay more attention. "I mean girl is talented." She grins at Santana.

"Oh I bet she is." Brittany says smugly as she leans closer to her. Santana can't help but see a bit of pride in Brittany's eyes, but as soon as it was there, it went away. Brittany was about to continue, but all of a sudden there was a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the offender and smiled slightly.

"Hi Britt-Britt." Santana's stomach churned again, this time at the nickname, and she literally thought she would vomit. "Gleeks." She greeted venomously.

"Hey Quinn I was just appreciating how Santana got me out of detention." She purred lightly, and the table looked over at her in shock, while Quinn looked unamused.

"Yeah one more B and you probably would have gotten suspended instead." She smiled lightly at her. Santana glared at Quinn, and for some reason scooted closer to Brittany. She didn't seem to mind, and actually let her arm graze Santana's shoulder. "Well Britt honey, I was just gonna go get something from my locker, and I might need some help." She grinned suggestively. Brittany looked confused, but then it seemed to click.

"Oh well, okay." She smiled goofily. "I'll help you with that." She looked at the gleeks. "See you losers later, I guess." They tried to return the sentiment. Then Brittany turned to Santana. "And thank you San wouldn't have gotten out of that without you, glad that you could _come_ just in time." She purred. Kurt choked on his milk and began sputtering; Sam immediately went to his side.

Brittany chuckled and shook her head. Quinn agitatedly grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her out of the cafeteria. Santana couldn't help but watch them walk away, and felt the same feeling that she felt when she looked at their joined hands.

"O-okay w-what the hell was t-that?" Tina said.

* * *

><p>"Can I sit here?" <em>Great just what I need, why can't you leave me alone? <em>But instead of actually saying what she was thinking Santana looked up and smiled.

"Sure Britt." One of the few classes that Santana shares with Brittany is Spanish, there's also Gym, and Chemistry. Brittany grins and sits down, there are a few odd looks sent their way, but Brittany glares at them, and then their books suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

"I was gonna sit even if you said no, so." She scoots her chair closer to Santana and takes Santana's Spanish book off of her side, and onto hers. "I also need this too. I don't think you'll mind since you've been _so_ helpful today right?" Brittany puts her hand on Santana's thigh, and it shoots up and hits the desk. "Oh, jumpy." Brittany giggles.

"What has been up with you today?" Santana asks. "I mean all of this PDA, and people will start thinking that were-"

"Dating?" Brittany smirks. Santana glares at her. "Well fine," Brittany puts her hands up defensively. "if you don't want the attention, I'll find someone that will." She's about to get up out of her chair but Santana stops her.

"That wasn't an answer." Santana pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Aw how cute? Santana's angry." Brittany pouts mockingly. "So what if I am touchier with you? People won't think anything of it because I don't _date._" Brittany emphasizes with venom. "So get over yourself sweetheart."

Santana scoffs. "Whatever." Brittany adjusts her seat closer to Santana's and opens Santana's Spanish book. Santana doesn't stop her this time, and looks intently at Brittany. All of a sudden her focus is broken when Mr. Shuester walks in.

"Hola class!" He sets his stuff down and begins to teach. Santana can't focus because Brittany is running her hand up and down her thigh. She doesn't stop her because she would rather get the attention than some other idiot. It's not like she likes Brittany or anything.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and thank god because Santana didn't think she could take anymore of Brittany's teasing. She almost got a question wrong that Mr. Shue asked her because she was so distracted. As she headed to her locker she wasn't surprised to see Brittany standing there, but surprised at how fast Brittany got there. She was pretty sure Brittany stayed behind for a few minutes after Santana left.<p>

As Santana approached her locker Brittany leaned off of it and got closer to her. "Well hello Santana, didn't expect to see you here." She grinned.

"At my locker, oh what are the odds?" Santana questioned sarcastically. Brittany started off chuckling but then she broke out into hysterics, Santana could tell she was faking it though.

"Oh Santana you are too funny." She placed her hand on Santana's shoulder. The laughter immediately stopped, and Brittany got serious. "But that's not what I'm here for." Santana raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Well if it wasn't obvious already I was wondering," _Oh god is she gonna ask me out? Wait she said she doesn't date, but what if she changed her mind? Would I say yes? I mean do I even like her like that? Well she is beautiful and can be sweet and-_ "Hey short stuff, are you even listening to me?" Brittany crossed her arms over her chest.

"I um- well I-" Santana began to sputter, and with Brittany's stare she began to get nervous.

Brittany sighed, and looped their arms together. "Alright this isn't working." Santana panicked internally. "Your obviously afraid some bozo is gonna hear us. So how bout I ask you in the parking lot, is that private enough for you, _darling_?" Santana was about to point out that the parking lot wasn't very private, but she was too nervous to argue.

"N-no that's fine." Santana smiled a little. She looked down at their linked arms. 'Turning a new leaf', being more public about affection, maybe she was gonna ask her out.

"Okay." Brittany looked at her confusedly. As soon as they got out to the parking lot Brittany stopped and turned Santana to face her immediately releasing her arm. Santana looked down, and sort of missed the contact.

"So as I was saying," Brittany took out a cigarette and lit it up, "I just wanted to ask you," She brought the cigarette to her mouth and blew a little stream before she leaned in closer. Santana held her breath, not out of the smoke. "if you wanted to you know, 'hang out'." Brittany put air quotes around the word, and grinned seductively. Santana's features fell, how could someone so smart be so stupid. Brittany actually asking her out, that would be the day. And would she even say yes, she doesn't know how she feels about Brittany, but she's pretty sure now that Brittany only likes her for sex.

"I um I have a project," Santana tried to sound bummed out, it really wasn't that hard. Brittany gave her a 'so what?' look. "it's just really important, and I just want to get it done. So maybe tomorrow?" Brittany immediately brightened, and nodded her head.

"Awesome, well I would come and help you with your project. But I don't really do homework, and a girl has needs so." She grinned sheepishly and then looked around for second. Santana was a little confused, but then Brittany leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later hot stuff."

Santana grinned and watched her walk off. Her cheek was still tingling from where Brittany kissed. Maybe one day. But as she watched Brittany walk over to Quinn and run her hand up and down Quinn's arm. With Quinn enthusiastically nodding her head, and following Brittany to her car. Santana sighed. That'll be one freaking long day away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Don't hate me! Yeah Brittany is kind of a jerk, but for this chapter I kind of wanted to get Santana's side of their relationship established. Don't worry, the next chapter you will see some of the 'sweetness' Santana is talking about, and some of Brittany's side ;)

ALSO NEW GLEE TONIGHT! THE FIRST TIME I EVER SAW YOU FACEEEEE!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Updates are gonna be frequent this week, because there are exams, woah wait frequent? Yeah that's right because I do get to leave school early so yeah! Also about the Glee Modern Family, I will update that soon, but this is a new story so it's really fun to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p>She starts kissing down the girl's glistening abs and is about to pull down the girl's panties when, "Was Santana acting weird today?" Quinn pulls away and looks up at Brittany. She shakes her head and goes back down but suddenly Brittany pushes her off. "I mean seriously something was off about her."<p>

"Okay are you being serious right now?" Quinn asks agitatedly. "You were being weird and touchy feely with her, she wasn't being weird, you were! And can you seriously not think about Santana when we're doing this?"

Brittany chuckles and looks over at her. "Well jealous isn't a good colour on you babe. And I was being touchier because lately Santana hasn't been wearing her glasses and she looks smoking." Brittany sighs dreamily. "And because well, I don't know, being touchy feely with you is dull." Brittany looks over at her and grins.

Quinn looks at her and scoffs, "Well can you seriously not think about her? I mean Britt we were about to have sex!" If looks could kill.

"I usually think about her when we're doing it." Brittany smiles cheekily. Quinn smacks Brittany upside the head. "Ow! Dude not cool! Can you not get mad at me when I'm concerned about my girl?"

"She isn't your girl Britt; you don't need to worry about her because you don't do feelings." Quinn sighs and starts to put her shirt back on. "I mean you made it pretty clear to me."

"That's because you have a lady boner for man-hands." She pointed out.

Quinn got stuck and couldn't get her shirt on. "Okay I do _not_ have a lady boner for _Rachel_!"

"Well I mean you have one for me too." Brittany gives her a smug look and goes on top of her. She leans in to kiss her. "And how is it so odd for me to have feelings?"

Quinn leans up and kisses her. "Because that's not how you work. I know you don't like Santana like that. You wanna know what I think?" Brittany starts trailing kisses down her neck.

"What, Qunnie?" Brittany mocks as she takes Quinn's shirt and throws it across the room.

"You're not just getting bored of me, you're worried that someone might try and ask Santana out. I mean come on Britt you don't have any real feelings."

Brittany pulls away and looks at her. "Ouch, Q that really hurt." She puts her hand to her heart. "Maybe there are other reasons. What if I liked Santana?"

Quinn looks at her. "Alright be honest with me B, do you?"

Brittany pauses and looks at her, she thinks about it for a little. "Well," She pauses again, "nah not really. She is a firecracker in bed though. Not as good as you yet, but she has the potential to be."

Quinn smiles a little at the indirect compliment. "What if you found out that Santana has feelings for you? Then what will you do?"

"Run for the hills. Drop her like Kim Kardashian did with her marriage." Brittany chuckles, she leans into kiss Quinn again.

"I know that's not true." Quinn says with a knowing look. "You've kept her around for about a year, you wouldn't just drop her."

"Does that make you jealous?" Brittany sings.

"Oh absolutely," Quinn says sarcastically, although there is a hint of jealousy. "I'm just saying that you like her more than those one night stands."

"You like dwarf." Brittany reiterates.

Quinn sighs, "And you're changing the subject. So what if I like her? She's hot."

"And probably an animal in bed, I mean I would know." Brittany smiles happily.

Quinn looks at her disbelievingly, "You're kidding."

Brittany chuckles, "Okay I am, but you like her." Brittany's chuckle turns into a little school girls giggle.

"Whatever," Quinn scoffs, "you called me here for a reason, so let's do this shit." She pulls Brittany closer to her. That immediately shuts Brittany up.

"Yes ma'am." Brittany grins and kisses her.

It's later at night when Brittany sent Quinn off because she doesn't do 'sleepovers'. She looked over at the clock and it was only 7. Brittany begins to think about what Quinn said. It's not like she woke up and decided to be touchy feely with Santana. She's wanted to for a while, and now she finally had the lady balls to do it. All of a sudden Quinn thinks she has a crush on the girl. _Pfft I don't have a crush on Lopez. I mean she's gorgeous, but I won't tell her that, and she's adorable, definitely won't tell her that. She does get my sarcasm. Okay stop it Pierce you don't do feelings they only hold you back. _

Well now that she has the brunette on her mind, she might as well help her with her project. Brittany picked her leather jacket from the floor, grabbed her keys for her motorcycle, and headed to Lopez's house.

* * *

><p>Brittany went up and climbed the tree she knew lead to the brunette's room. She went up to the window and tapped 3 times. It took a total of 10 seconds for Santana to go up to the window and look out. The frantic searching that she did was kind of cute – <em>stop it Brittany<em>. She slowly loosened the hatch and opened the window.

The blonde smiled gratefully as she stepped into the other girl's room.

"What are you doing here?" Santana questioned, she really hoped this wasn't some sort of booty call. Was Quinn not enough?

"Where's your project stuff?" Brittany questioned as she looked around the room.

"I-um-" Well shit didn't think of this happening.

"Or did you just not want to see little old me?" Brittany stepped closer and pouted. "You know you're my _favorite_." Santana's heart swelled a little. Brittany was right in front of her, and leaned in and kissed her. Santana immediately grabbed the back of Brittany's head and kissed her back. Brittany started to part Santana's lips open, but then mentally slapped herself in the back of the head.

_Focus, Brittany._ She pulled away and Santana took what she thought was the initiative and trailed kisses down her neck. Brittany moaned slightly and pulled her impossibly closer. _Dammit Pierce, this isn't why you're here._ Santana leads her to the bed and then straddles Brittany's waist. _Oh god she never goes on to-Brittany show her that she's not just sex. Wait did my mind just think that, she is just __**sex**__. _

Santana pulls away slightly and pulls her top off, and then she goes back to kissing Brittany's neck. _I mean if she just wants sex I'll give it to her._ Brittany pulls her back up, and kisses her. _You've kept her around this long and you know nothing about her. _

_She's an animal in bed? _Brittany mentally hits her head again. When did she start sounding like a horny teenage boy? She may think like one sometimes, but she definitely isn't one. This causes Brittany to pull away from Santana, causing a whimper to escape the brunette's lips. "Is everything okay?" Santana asks. _No I'm having a fight with my own mind._

"Yeah everything's okay hot stuff, but this actually isn't the reason I came here." _Woah wait to go Pierce._ Santana looks just as confused as Brittany feels.

"It isn't?"

Brittany looks at a bra-clad Santana, "It is-isn't." She shakes her head. "I was actually thinking that you know we could just hang out." Brittany smiles. "Unless you have something else in mind?" Brittany puts her hands on Santana's hips. Santana pushes them off and sits on her bed next to Brittany. She tries to contain her excitement.

_She really wants to hang out with me? I must be dreaming._ She looks over at Brittany and sees Brittany looking at her expectantly. "Well I mean, what did you have in mind?" Santana grins.

"Hmm, maybe I can actually help you with that project?" Brittany smiles cheekily. Santana freezes. The project, shit. _Sorry Britt there isn't actually a project, I was just sad that you wouldn't date me._ Yeah that wouldn't scare her off. Okay Santana starts to think. Project, project, well there was that Art project, but that's not due for like another month, her teacher likes to plan ahead.

She'll just have to go with that.

"Oh yeah, I didn't really get anything started on that, so I could use some help." Santana smiles sheepishly.

Brittany looks over at her in shock, "Wow book-worm actually needs this badass's help, wicked." She looks like a child that just got a whole bag of candy. Santana smiles and goes to grab some supplies from her closet. What she's a nerd, they're always prepared. "But hey Santana, do you mind putting on a shirt? Not that I don't mind your body or anything, but we won't get anything done." Santana stutters for a second, but grabs her shirt from the floor and puts it back on.

She brings some of the art supplies over to Brittany, and takes her sketchbook from her desk over to the bed. "I have an um art project." Santana smiles nervously.

Brittany looks at her and chuckles, "Yeah I can see that. But how exactly am I supposed to help? I have like, the drawing skills of a blind person who was given a ketchup bottle to draw on the pavement."

Santana's eyebrows shoot up, "I-I doubt you're that bad." Brittany smiles at her.

"Well thanks sweetheart, but I'm terrible. But I guess I'll try; for _you_." Santana looked over at her and felt like her heart was about to explode.

"Okay, well, the um assignment was to make a collage of my life." Santana moves some of the pencils and paper over to Brittany.

"Alright, this will be exceedingly awkward. What do you want me to do? Draw our favorite sex positions?" Brittany leaned closer to her, a grin plastered on her face. Santana blushed, and looked down at her sketchbook. Brittany's eyes followed her's, "Is there some art in here?" Without even asking to look at it and without Santana being prepared Brittany snatched the sketchbook from her bed, and opened it.

Santana weakly tried to grab it, but when Brittany didn't budge she sighed. "They're um; they're really not that good, just some sketches." But they were, Brittany's hand traced over the detailed drawings. A few were from some places Brittany recognized, the pond, Breadstix, the school, and the flower garden right outside of Lima. She had never seen anything so detailed. There were people entering the school, and people feeding ducks at the pond. She even got little details of a couple holding hands or cleaning each other's faces off. They were,

"So beautiful." Brittany hadn't even realized that she mumbled that. Santana looked over in shock. She'd never heard Brittany's voice so soft; her eyes were wide with amazement and pure adoration. A part of Santana was proud that Brittany seemed to adore them, but another part was jealous, _why can't she look at me like that or speak that softly to me. _

Brittany still seemed to be in a trance, "I guess that's what three years of art class does for you." There was a trace of a smirk on her face, but it turned into a smile. Santana couldn't be more surprised, Brittany actually knew that she had been in art since freshman year? Normally people wouldn't care if they knew other people's classes, but Brittany barely even knew let alone cared about her own.

"You knew that I've been taking art since freshman year?" Santana didn't mean to ruin the moment, but she was in a state of disbelief. Brittany looked a little surprised, like she almost forgot that she was there with her.

"Uh well I used to see you around school, just like sitting and sketching and stuff. I mean I just assumed." Brittany sounded nervous, when did Brittany ever sound nervous? Brittany watched her when she sketched? Well maybe she didn't, maybe she just happened to glance and see Santana.

"Well yeah I used too." She smiled lightly, "But I've been more focused on actually going to the art classes to improve my work."

"Well you're already good enough." Brittany looked over at her and grinned.

"I don't know." Santana said shyly.

"You are." Brittany reassured. Santana had never heard her tone be this sincere. "I mean anybody with eyes can see that you are really doing something that you love." Brittany looked at her. Santana couldn't help but stare back, as soon as the words love came out of Brittany's mouth, Santana began to think of all these crazy scenarios were Brittany would use this in a different context. Santana stared at her for a little bit longer, holding her gaze, but then snapped out of it.

"We should probably start drawing." She said as she pushed some hair behind her ear. Brittany seemed to snap out of it too.

"Yeah totally, now hand me some of that shit." Santana looked over at her and giggled, and handed Brittany some pencils and paper. "I actually kind of want to use crayons." Brittany looked down for a second, not out of sadness, but nervousness. So badass Brittany really does have a soft side?

"Sure." Santana handed it to Brittany, and Brittany took the crayons quickly, and began to draw. Santana watched the way Brittany's tongue stuck out in concentration, and as her face scrunched up in pure focus. She still looked beautiful.

"Hey J-Lo take a picture it'll last longer." Santana's eyes widened and she picked up some pencils and began to draw.

After a little while, Santana wasn't nearly finished, but Brittany seemed to have stopped. "So what cha got there Britt?" Santana leaned over, but Brittany gripped her drawing tighter and hid it. "Aw come on." Santana tried to grab it, but Brittany slapped her hands away.

"Okay but if I do, promise not to laugh." Brittany glared.

"Promise." Santana smiled, and stuck out her pinky.

"Alright, what the fuck are you doing?" Brittany looked down at the pinky in confusion.

"A pinky promise." Santana replied confusedly.

"Yeah no chance in hell am I doing that shit." Brittany lightly pushed away her hand, and grabbed her paper. Santana looked over excitedly. "Alright kid this isn't Christmas or anything." She slowly turns the picture around. Santana is expecting a morbid drawing of all the gleeks drowning in a lake or something, and being eaten by zombies. Yes Brittany did describe a dream like this. Instead she saw a duck winking at her, in a leather jacket, holding a cigarette in between its teeth.

Santana began to break out in hysterics, she held her stomach, and literally fell back on her bed. "Oh my god, oh my god." Brittany looked down in embarrassment. Santana tried to breathe and she looked up and saw something she never thought she would see. Brittany Fucking Badass S. Pierce was blushing. Santana slowly stopped laughing and looked up at Brittany. "It's actually a pretty good drawing Britt." She encouraged.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She looked away again. Santana decided to be bold and she brought her hand under Brittany's chin, and got Brittany to face her.

"You're really not a terrible artist." She grinned. Brittany pushed Santana's hands off of her, and grinned smugly.

"Yeah I mean this duck is pretty badass." Brittany puffed out her chest. Santana looked at her and smiled. Brittany looked up at her and smiled nervously at her. Santana's breath caught and it seemed like she couldn't break the gaze. The blonde looked at Santana and before she knew it, she was slowly leaning in. Santana felt her heart skip a beat, and leaned closer to Brittany.

Brittany realized what she was doing, and shook her head, and pulled away. "Alright, dork." She said playfully. "I um actually think it's time for me to go, so." Brittany cast a glance over to the window.

Santana nodded her head still a little dazed. "Yeah okay." Brittany stared at her as she got off the bed, and walked to the window.

"Hopefully, my terrible duck will be enough for your little collage." The old Brittany made a reappearance, and she smirked.

"Yeah, um it'll be fine." Santana looked over at her, and smiled. It definitely was Brittany. And Brittany was a part of her life so.

"See you later then, Lopez." Brittany winked, and opened the window, slowly letting herself climb down the tree. As Santana went up to close the window, she couldn't help but smile happily. That was the first time they _actually_ hung out. She sighed dreamily and flopped on her bed.

As Brittany headed home, her hands in her pocket as she got on her motorcycle. All she could think was _what the hell is wrong with me?_ Another part of her mind told her, _don't open up, you'll only get hurt in the end._ Like always Brittany listened to that part of her head. She was going to pretend that tonight never happened.

* * *

><p>As Santana opened her locker, Rachel came over to her. "Okay something is up Santana Lopez, because I have never in my whole years of being your best friend, seen you look this jubilant." She crossed her arms over her chest suspiciously.<p>

"Well what can I say Rach," She put her arm around Rachel's shoulder, "it's a beautiful day." She sighed dreamily, and leaned against Rachel.

Rachel chuckled and patted Santana's head. "Well whatever happy juice you're drinking, I want some." She smiled.

"It's not happy juice." Santana said, but her smile only widened.

"Love?" Rachel asked surprised. Santana looked at her and giggled like school girl that was just told a dirty secret.

"I'm just so happy." She scrunched her face up, and took her arm off of Rachel. "I'm just gonna go head to class now." She looked over at Rachel with a wide smile, and literally skipped off.

"We're weird enough Santana, there's no need for this tom foolery!" Rachel shouted after her. "That girl." Rachel sighed and headed off to her class.

* * *

><p>All the girls were in the locker room changing for Gym. Santana was still smiling, and began to look around for a certain blonde. As soon as she saw her she walked over to the girl. "Hey Brittany." Santana smiled, as she leaned on the locker next to Brittany's.<p>

"Trying to sneak a peek, Lopez?" Brittany grinned over at her.

"I was actually wondering if maybe, you would help me with my project tonight." Santana suggested.

"If by project you mean sex then gladly." Brittany smirked as her eyes racked over Santana's body. Santana's smile fell instantly.

"No I mean my art project."

"Listen Santana about last night." She looked around the locker room, and saw that all the girls were heading out to the gym. "Can we like forget that happened? I mean I'm pretty sure I must've been high or something to not try and have sex."

Santana then visibly deflated. "Sure whatever you say." She felt tears in her eyes, and rubbed them a little. She thought she was making progress with Brittany, guess not.

"Hey now, don't get that upset." She tried to put her hand on Santana's shoulder, but Santana shrunk away. Brittany sighed. "If it makes you feel any better I had a good time last night." Santana smiled a little. "But it can't happen again." The smile was wiped off her face. "I don't deserve to be happy like that. You do," Brittany paused realizing what she said. "you deserve to be happy with someone, but until then you have me." Brittany smiled sadly, and walked off.

Santana watched Brittany leave the locker room, and thought for a second, and then came to a realization. She was going to show Brittany S. Pierce that she deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Kind of how I wanted it to turn out, I did cut some scenes, well change them, but whatever. The next chapter does consist of you getting to see why Brittany's so closed off, and a little bit of Santana trying to convince Brittany to do 'something' ;). Also if some of you liked Brittany's sweetish side, you will see some next chapter, but she does do some Brittany things that might make you facepalm.

Thank you for all the reviews.

ALSO LOVE IS IN THE AIR, AND THE FIRST TIME I EVER LAID WITH YOU I FELT YOUR HEART SO CLOSE TO MINE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Santana had spent the whole Gym class watching Brittany. Not in a perverted way or anything, well her shorts were a little short. But she wanted to keep a good eye on her. Although, this week happened to be the week they were learning volleyball. Let's say that the only sport Santana is good at is Wii Sports. Well, even the best player wouldn't have seen the fly ball that hit Santana's head.<p>

Brittany was off in the corner talking with some of the troubletones, and Santana looked over at her for a brief second, and then BAM. She doesn't recall who did it, or if it even was from the opposing team. All she knew was that her world went black for about 3 seconds, and the next thing she knows everybody's running up to her. Some people stay behind to laugh, while others surround her.

"Give her some fucking space!" Santana knew who that was. She couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face.

"Language, Pierce!" Coach Bieste yelled.

"Oh fuck you!" That shut Coach up. She heard footsteps and as her vision got clearer, she saw that the crowd dispersed, and only Brittany was kneeling down. "What are you trying to do Lopez? Get yourself killed?"

"I don't think a volleyball would kill me." Santana stated meekly.

"A concussion sure could." Brittany smirked, but Santana could see worry in her eyes. "Are you trying to kill yourself cause I won't hang out with you?"

Santana laughed a little. "Yeah, that was sure it. I actually begged that girl to spike the volleyball at my head." She remarked sarcastically.

"And she's back." Brittany chuckled a little. She looked down at Santana and stroked some hair from her face. Santana's breath hitched. Brittany seemed to realize what she was doing, and immediately removed her hand, and cleared her throat. "Hey Coach!" Coach Bieste looked up from her clipboard. "How bout I take this nerd fest to the nurse, make sure she didn't burst a pocket protector or something." She grinned at her jab. The rest of the class laughed a little.

"Alright Pierce!" Coach Bieste nodded. Santana was about to stand up, but Brittany literally picked her up bridal style.

"This is a little unnecessary." Santana breathed out slowly.

"You enjoy it, so shut up." Brittany smiled a little, and carried her out of the gym. Santana laughed and gripped Brittany's neck a little tighter.

"So how did you get out of getting in trouble for totally cussing out Coach Bieste?" Santana asked.

"You know, I'm just that awesome." Brittany stated smugly. Santana gave her a pointed look. "Well I'm guessing cause I was helping you." She smiled a little at Santana. "Cause she usually gets pissed when I cuss at her."

Santana grinned, "Well I guess maybe you should start helping me more." Brittany laughed, and shook her head. Santana couldn't help but watch as Brittany laughed.

Brittany finally reached the nurse's office and stopped at the door. "Gonna need you to open it for me Lopez." Santana nodded, and Brittany bent down a little so Santana could turn the knob. Brittany pushed the door open, and the nurse looked up from her desk.

"May I help you Miss. Pierce, and Miss. Lopez?" The nurse's eyes widened in shock seeing the most unexpected duo walk into her office together.

"Well little nerd herd here isn't very athletic. So you know," Brittany shrugged, "she kind of got hit in the head with a volleyball. And Mrs. A before you say she's fine; her head hit the floor _pretty_ hard." Santana looked at Brittany and to the nurse. Mrs. Amick looked between the two still baffled.

"And you didn't orchestrate the attack on Miss. Lopez did you?" The nurse crossed her arms over her chest suspiciously.

"Well I have never." Brittany feigned shock, and glared at the woman. "Do you really think I would be _stupid_ enough to actually bring a victim of mine to the nurse? Give me some credit lady." Brittany rolled her eyes and carried Santana to the bed, and gently laid her down. Mrs. Amick watched the interaction silently. "You gonna be okay Lopez?" Brittany moved some hair from Santana's face.

"Y-yeah, I'll probably just need an aspirin, and an ice pack." She smiled, "I'll be fine, Pierce." She teased. Brittany grinned, and stood up.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you just gonna stand there lady or are you actually gonna do your job?" Mrs. Amick realized that Brittany was headed for the door. She quickly went over to Santana and began to check her. Brittany watched for a few more seconds before leaving, satisfied.

* * *

><p>It was around the end of the day when Rachel approached her. To say that is was unexpected would be an understatement. She came to the area on the side of the school where all the troubletones hung out, a tissue firmly placed on her nose. "Brittany S. Pierce!" She called out as she walked towards the group. Brittany blew out a stream of smoke and looked up to the source.<p>

"Rachel Barbara Berry!" Rachel glared at her, and Brittany held up her hands defensively. "Alright someone doesn't want to play." Rachel nodded her head towards an area a little further away from the group. Brittany turned to the troubletones with a smirk, "Oh no mommy came to punish me." The troubletones snickered. Rachel pointed her fingers. "I didn't mean to smoke; I promise I'll pass my next test." Brittany said with a pout, the group burst out in laughter. "Hugs before drugs right?"

Rachel growled and grabbed Brittany by the collar of her jacket. "Oh I like it when you're rough Berry." She purred. Rachel tried to give her an unamused face, but she was crimson.

"What have you been doing with Santana, hmm?" Rachel folded her arms over her chest.

"You should be asking what I haven't been doing with her." Brittany retorted a seductive look on her face. Rachel turned an even deeper shade of red and looked away. Brittany smirked and took a step closer to her.

Rachel cleared her throat and looked at her. "I see that you've been hanging around my best friend and I don't approve of it." Brittany snorted. "You are nothing but trouble Brittany, Santana doesn't need that."

Brittany scoffed, "Well then why isn't Santana telling me this sweetheart?" Brittany gave her a pointed look. "I mean since when did the troll get to make decisions for her?"

* * *

><p>Santana was walking out of the school looking for Rachel; she was her ride after all. She looked all around, and saw the strangest thing. Santana stopped and saw Brittany and Rachel, talking? She stopped and watched from the distance.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I am looking out for her. And since I am the leader of glee club-"<p>

"Since when does being the leader of glee club make you the queen of everything?" Brittany looked over at her.

Rachel stuttered, "Well I'm only looking out for her well-being."

Brittany took a step closer, "Oh you are now?" Brittany smiled devilishly. "I mean Berry you seem to have so much on your plate," Brittany trailed her hand down Rachel's shoulder. "how bout I take care of this one for you?" Brittany leaned into her and purred.

* * *

><p>Santana kept watching and she saw Brittany lean in and watched as her arm slide down Rachel's shoulder. If looks could kill Rachel would be dead in oh about, right now.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel visibly shook. "Well as enticing as you are Brittany, I'm not interested." Brittany looked at her incredulously. "I mean not that you aren't gorgeous, and you do have very good sex appeal, but," Rachel moved in closer, "I'm a virgin." She whispered as if Brittany was supposed to be surprised.<p>

Brittany pretended to look surprised, "Oh you don't say?" She began to burst out in laughter, and placed her arm over Rachel's shoulder. "No offence Berry but I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last person on this planet. I mean I kind of hate your guts," Rachel deflated, "but that would lead to some hot angry sex." Brittany said dreamily. Brittany shook her head. "You're too; let me put this lightly, fucking annoying for me." Brittany smiled brightly as if she actually felt like that was a gentle blow.

"Well that's all good then." Rachel stuttered. "Just try and keep your distance from Santana." Rachel tried to put her best bitch glare, but Brittany ended up chuckling.

"Whatever you say Berry." She took her arm off of Rachel, and took another drag of her almost-forgotten cigarette and blew it in her face. "Have a nice day."

Rachel began to cough profusely and swatted her hand as if a fly was in her face. "Second hand smoke! Second hand smoke! Not my vocals!" Rachel quickly ran away, Brittany cackled and shook her head.

Rachel continued her coughing fit and began to look for Santana. She was about to head in the school, but then she saw Santana standing in the parking lot arms over her chest, and a scowl on her face. "Santana, hey." Rachel quickly made her way over to the other brunette. "What's up?" She said as she noticed the scowl was imprinted on her face.

"Why were you talking to Brittany?" She tried to keep her voice calm, but it was pretty damn hard.

"Oh well it's been odd that she's been hanging around you, don't you think?" Rachel questioned. Santana just stared at her. Rachel began to get nervous, "Well I was just defending you, and telling her to back off." Rachel smiled proudly.

Santana nodded her head slowly, which only made Rachel more nervous. "So you did that by offering to _fuck_ her?" Santana's voice was eerily calm, although she said fuck venomously. Rachel's eyes widened, she had never heard Santana say anything so vulgar, let alone practically spit it out at her.

"N-no? I mean she tried," Santana's stare hardened, "but I mean I'm saving myself for someone special." Santana's look seemed to soften. "I mean I would have to have pretty low self-esteem to sleep with Brittany S. Pierce." Rachel chuckled. "Right?" She looked over at Santana with a grin, but Santana seemed to have a frown placed on her face and she was looking down, as if she were ashamed of something, but what?

"How bout you just drive me home." Santana suggested. Rachel still looked frightened. "I'm sorry Rach, I didn't mean to snap."

"It's fine, she's your friend, I understand." She smiled briefly and led her to the car, still suspicious.

* * *

><p>Brittany parked her motorcycle in the driveway, and took her helmet off. She shook her hair out, and opened the garage door. She grabbed a water bottle from the mini-fridge and tossed her helmet on the ground. Brittany slowly trailed up the steps and opened the door, while taking a sip from her water.<p>

"That thing is gonna get you killed." Ms. Pierce spat as Brittany walked in.

"Good to see you to mother." Brittany replied calmly. "Oh and my day was fine, thanks for asking."

"I will not have that tone used on me Brittany." Her mother said sternly.

"Sorry." Brittany shot sarcastically. "Dad bought that motorcycle for me, so I think it'll be perfectly safe."

"Your father," Ms. Pierce chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if he made sure they faulty wired it. That man is a dead beat."

"He's trying his best," Brittany defended, "it's not his fault that you won't let him see me, or I don't know, help out."

Ms. Pierce stopped cutting her vegetables. "He put those things in your _stupid_ little head. Your father left us, remember?"

"No, he left cause you were a lying cheating whore." Brittany spat.

Her mother glared at her, and Brittany shrunk away slightly. "I don't know how anyone can handle you. Your father couldn't and I barely can." Her mother said her voice eerily calm, but her words hurt all the same. "He didn't love you so he bailed," Brittany looked down, "and I certainly don't love you. I mean it makes perfect sense to me. A loveless marriage produced an unlovable child." She shook her head with disgust. "And you are so _naïve_ that I have to keep reminding you every day that your father doesn't _care_."

"He does." Brittany tried to sound strong, but it came out as a whisper. Her mother stepped up to Brittany and grabbed her chin between her two fingers.

"You don't have any friends," That cut deep. Her mother always did this, brought her down for no reason. "you're only good for one thing," she paused and Brittany thought that maybe she would say being a daughter, it was wishful thinking, "and that's sex." She spat out coldly. "That's the only reason you can keep that Fabray girl around, I mean do you honestly think she cares about you?" Brittany visibly swallowed. "You can't even defend yourself." Her mother shook her head, and dropped Brittany's chin.

Brittany sighed; trying to hold back tears, and went back out the way she came from.

She pulled up to a familiar place, and got off her motorcycle, and knocked. Without even knowing who it was she pulled Brittany in for an embrace. "She's not worth it." Quinn mumbled against her head. Brittany heard the words and wondered when she was finally going to listen to them.

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany walked in with her head held high, and headed towards her favorite person's locker. All of a sudden she was stopped. "Hey babe." Finn leaned against the locker preventing Brittany from moving.<p>

"Hello Finnocence." She tries to move past him, but he stops her.

"Heard that you've been hanging around Lopez." He grinned.

"Yeah, and I heard that whales are becoming extinct, must suck for you." She glared and tried to pass him. Finn grabbed her arm, and that's when she saw what he was holding. A purple slushy.

"Now I wouldn't be mean to me." Finn smiled sweetly. "Because well, you've been getting awfully close to Santana, and it's kind of, you know, making you less of a badass."

"I'll kick your _fat ass_ if you don't move." She shoved him. He stumbled back a little surprised.

"Well I really don't want to have to do this." He pretended to sound sincere.

"Then don't." Brittany stated.

"But I mean, you hang around Lopez, and those losers of a glee club, and I heard that you haven't been sleeping around. It's just looking so bad for you."

"I still sleep around." Brittany defended.

"Yeah with Quinn, and sorry sweetie but that's not enough." The next thing Brittany felt was an iceberg running down her back.

"That has never happened to me!" She roared. Finn looked like he was about to laugh, but Brittany full on tackled him to the ground. She began to hit him wherever she could. "You stupid dumbass bitch! You don't know what I could do to you! Slechte dingen!" She screamed as she hit him again and again. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms pulling her away. She began to squirm but still yelled out. "Ik ga je vermoorden! Ik beloof het! Wacht maar!" She was still struggling all the way to the bathroom.

"Calm down." She heard the voice whisper against her ear. She slowly began to breathe in and out, and turned around. She saw Santana getting paper towels, and wetting them. Brittany looked under the stalls and sighed when she didn't see anybody there.

"I can do it myself, Lopez." Brittany remarked.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Santana grinned. She walked over and began to wipe off Brittany's face.

"So does that mean this'll end the same way?" Brittany smirked, putting her hands on the brunette's hips. Santana shrugged them off.

"If you just let me get a few of this off." Santana smiled. She wiped some of the obvious chunks off of the blonde's head. "So why did Finn do it?"

"You didn't hear?" Brittany asked surprised. Santana shook her head. "Well I need to start getting my sex on, because apparently hanging around you is doing some damage to my rep."

"Since when do you care about your rep?" Santana asked confused.

"I don't, but I wanna hang around you so." Brittany grinned, and wrapped her arms around Santana. Santana shook her off a little.

"You don't need to sleep with other people to do that."

"This again? Santana I don't do feelings." Brittany looked down for a second. "I'm only good for sex." She said a lot quieter. Santana shook her head confused. She gently lifted Brittany's face up.

"No, you're funny, and you care about your friends. You can be sweet, and you're a pretty damn good artist." Santana smiled. Brittany looked up at her and smiled back. Santana looked down shyly, "You're the most beautiful girl that I've ever met." Santana looked up to see Brittany's reaction. Brittany's breath caught in her throat, no one ever genuinely called her beautiful, hot and sexy sure, but not beautiful. "And I hear you're a really great dancer." Santana grinned and wiped off some excess slushy. Brittany stared at her for a little, it made Santana feel self-conscious as she swiped some hair from her eyes.

"Why are you so nice to me?" She sounds breathless, and not quite comprehending anything. Santana looks at her genuinely confused, well they were trying to be friends? "I'm a bitch to you all the time. And I keep rejecting you." She looks down a little upset about it. "You keep thinking I'll be nice, but then I do a complete 180 on you. So why are you so nice to me?"

Santana briefly places her hand on Brittany's. "Because deep down, you might not see it yet, or even feel it. I know you care about me." She smiles slightly. "And one day, when you figure it out, I'll be right here, and waiting for you." Brittany looks so shocked and confused.

"You might have to wait a while." She grins, but there's less fire to it.

"I had to wait 14 years for my first kiss, I think I can wait."

"Wait first kiss? Seriously? That was me?" Brittany looks at her genuinely surprised.

"You've gotten all my firsts so far." Santana smiles playfully. "So I'll keep holding them for you." She winks and hands Brittany the paper towel as she walks out of the bathroom. A stunned blonde at her wake.

* * *

><p>"So slushied Pierce, what colour did they use on ya?" Quinn nudges her playfully.<p>

Brittany rolls her eyes and pushes her. "Purple, you know it's their trademark colour for dykes." Quinn shakes her head.

"I can take care of them for you?" She offers.

"Nah I got Hudson pretty good." She smiles triumphantly. "It did make me realize something though," Quinn looked at her curiously, "I gotta get laid more." She grins.

Quinn looks at her and frowns, "I thought you were focusing on Santana?"

Brittany pauses, "I need to keep my rep up."

"When has that ever been important?" Quinn scoffs.

"Look Fabray, you're only friends with me because I have sex with you. So I don't really need your advice or opinion."

"She really got to you yesterday didn't she?" Quinn gently touches Brittany's arm. Brittany shoves it off as if she was on fire.

"Screw you." She turns around and walks the other way.

"Brittany!" She calls after her. "Don't do something you'll regret." Quinn mumbles it more to herself.

* * *

><p>As Brittany was storming down the hallway Santana caught sight of her. "Hey Britt." She ran to catch up to her. Brittany slowed her pace and turned around.<p>

"I don't have time for a quickie okay!" Brittany said frustrated.

"I wasn't- Is everything okay?" Santana goes to touch her arm, but Brittany moves away.

"No everything is not okay Santana. I was doing fine until you started talking about fucking feelings and shit. I don't have any for you, I don't want any from you, and I don't need any okay!" Santana looks at her for a second.

"No you don't, but you know what you need?" Santana stares intently at her. Brittany looks over at her curiously.

"To have sex with someone?"

Santana chuckles, "No you need a family." Brittany freezes.

"Excuse me?" She gets really close to Santana, "You best be taking that back now." Santana looks confused.

"Not biological," Brittany looks at her confused. Santana smiles, this will show her that she deserves to be happy. It'll show her that people do care about her. "Join Glee Club."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was supposed to be up earlier so I apologize, but my sister made me watch Wipeout with her! (Not that I'm complaining, cause that shit cray, in a good way).

I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, favorite, alerts, etc. you guys are amazing! And I will try to have the next chapter up by tomorrow! So you'll get Britt's answer quick! Also exams are over so YAY! And for those of you asking, yes there will be flashbacks, but not yes, be patient .

Slechte dingen- Bad Things

Ik ga je vermoorden! Ik beloof het! Wacht maar! - I'll murder you! I promise! Just wait!

And Google translate was my friend (so correct me if I'm wrong )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><em>Join Glee Club,<em> Brittany paused and stared at her for a while. Santana shifted on her feet nervously. All of a sudden Brittany burst out in laughter. "G-glee c-c-club? Y-you want me," she pointed to herself, "to join glee club?" She couldn't stop laughing, and Santana looked down. "I would rather stick pins in my eyes."

"I know it sounds ridiculous." Santana stated calmly.

"It's probably the dumbest thing you've asked me to do." Brittany retorted. "I mean-"

"BRITTANY!" Brittany's eyes widened. "Can you just listen to me for one goddam second?" Brittany looked at her in shock.

"I don't know whether to be angry or turned on." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know glee club isn't really popular." Brittany snorted. "But, we're like a family. We love and care about each other." Brittany stared at her.

"And why should I care that you guys are going around a campfire singing songs, and being all buddy-buddy?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You think there is nobody in the world that cares about you." Brittany looks down. "Well I do," She looks at Brittany determined, "and I can show you that there are other people too."

Brittany chuckled, "Do you honestly think they would care about me after everything I've done to them?" She looked at Santana. "I've done nothing but ridicule and slushy them. Do you honestly think they'll just take me in with open arms because we're _friends_?" Brittany exclaimed.

"No," Brittany looked confused, "but if they see the Brittany that I see," She put her hand on Brittany's arm, "then maybe they will." Brittany looked around the hallway and then at Santana's hand.

She paused, "Can I like, think about it for a day?" Santana tried to contain her enthusiasm.

"Of course!" She beamed. "Meetings are after school, so if you want to come today that's great, but if you are really going to think about it today, then it's the same time tomorrow." Santana explained a grin plastered on her face.

Brittany grinned back, "Now don't get too excited Lopez, I might not show at all." Santana looks down briefly.

"You're saying no now, but I have a feeling that you'll show." She smiled. Brittany just stared at her. "And I'm willing to offer you something if you go."

"Are you going to bribe me with sexual favors Miss. Lopez?" Brittany smirked as she took a step closer to her.

"No, I was going to say if you want, you can bring Quinn." She offered.

Brittany looked surprised, "I thought you didn't like my fuck buddy?" Santana growled at the word, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't," Brittany smiled knowingly, "but if that can convince you to go, then she can join too."

"Well I wouldn't worry about her coming. Quinn and I have a little disagreement."

"What?" Santana chuckled, "Can't decide who gets to be on top?"

Brittany's expression became guarded, "Nothing." Santana looked at her concerned, and was about to say something, but Brittany interrupted her. "Well I have to get to class so, see you around Lopez." She smiled slyly and scampered away. Santana watched her walk away confused.

* * *

><p>She's sitting on the side of the school, taking slow drags of her cigarette, contemplating what Santana said. She feels someone sitting next to her and she sighs. "I really don't want to talk about it Fabray."<p>

She can feel Quinn roll her eyes, "Then we won't." She takes a seat next to Brittany, and grabs her cigarette. She pulls it to her lips and inhales, "You and Lopez, huh?"

Brittany smiles slightly at the mention of her name. "We aren't dating or anything, no need to get your panties in a twist."

Quinn nudges her, "I saw you two talking."

Brittany chuckles, "So you're stalking me now?" She looks over at Quinn with a smirk.

"Nah, I've been doing that for a while, you finally caught me though." She winks at Brittany. Brittany laughs and shoves her while taking her cigarette back.

"She asked me to do something." Brittany said hesitantly.

"Oh that thing with your tongue?" Brittany looks at her questioningly. "You know where you-"

Brittany slaps her on the back of the head. "No you idiot! She asked me to join glee club!" Quinn holds the place where Brittany smacked, and begins to crack up.

"She what?" Quinn covers her mouth with her hand.

"Hey, she offered for you to join too." Brittany smirks. The other blonde immediately stops laughing, and begins to choke on the smoke. Brittany laughs and pats her back. "I said you probably wouldn't, so no need to freak out." Quinn looks over at her.

"What if I wanted to?"

"Is this because of Berry?" Brittany asks, there is a hint of jealousy, but it is mostly covered up by her questioning.

"N-no." Quinn runs a hand through her locks.

Brittany grins a little, "Well, well, Quinnie has a little crush."

Quinn glares at her, "We've already established this." She stares intently at Brittany. "So are you going to join?"

Brittany shrugs, "I don't know."

"I mean think about it, you could spend more time with Santana," Brittany still looks a little unconvinced, "and outshine Berry."

Brittany smiles, "I am more talented than her."

Quinn bumps her shoulder, "Well she doesn't know that. So why don't you show her?" Brittany blows out a stream of smoke.

"You're really good at convincing people." Brittany smirks.

"It's what I do." Quinn smiles slyly. They stare at each other for a while, "What happened to us?" Brittany stares at her confused. "I mean remember when we used to be friends, just friends?"

Brittany smiles slightly, "Yeah, and we would play house, and try and bake with your easy bake oven." Brittany chuckles.

Quinn smiles, "Hey I could cook! You were the one that set it on fire!" Brittany gasps.

"How was I supposed to know that you couldn't put the cookies on aluminum foil?" Brittany exclaims.

Quinn laughs, "Well I don't know, if you read the instructions maybe." Brittany shoves her shoulder.

"I had trouble reading then." Quinn grins and shakes her head. She leaned her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany smiled happily, resting her head atop the blonde's.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Mr. Shue claps his hands and turns around to the group, "set lists." Mr. Shue smiles, "Sectionals is only a few weeks away, so we need to start working on the songs for them." He grins and looks around at the room. Rachel's hand is the first one to shoot up. Santana rolls her eyes from her seat next to her and sighs.<p>

She knows that she told Brittany she would give her a day to think about it. But she knew that if Brittany didn't show up today, she probably wouldn't show up tomorrow.

Mr. Shue sighs, "Yes Rachel."

"Well Mr. Shue I for one think that we should-" Santana thought that she had zoned out, because it seemed that Rachel stopped talking. Except she doesn't recall getting distracted and it really seems like she stopped talking. In fact, the whole room has gone quiet. Santana was about to look around and claim she didn't do it, but before she got a word out Mercedes beat her to it.

"Oh hell to the no, what the hell is she doing here?" Santana looked up and saw Brittany standing at the door; she looked over at Santana expectantly as if to say, 'well introduce me'. Santana beamed and stood up, walking over to the blonde. The whole room looked over in shock, especially Puckerman who wasn't there when Brittany visited during lunch.

"Guys," Santana said slowly with a smile, "I recruited a new member." She put her arm on Brittany's; Brittany looked at everyone with a smirk.

"We already have enough members Mr. Shuester." Rachel spat while glaring at Brittany. Mr. Shue looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

"We could always use more members. Glee club is about acceptance, remember?" Rachel huffed. "Which means we accept everyone who tries out." Brittany's eyebrows shot up.

"Wait hold up, I actually have to audition?" She chuckled about deny him, but then Rachel spoke up.

"See she's clearly not as musically talented as us." Rachel stated smugly.

"Oh really Berry?" She spat, but she quickly sent a look to Sugar. Sugar shrunk in her seat. "I'm just as talented. Oh wait, I'm even _better_." Rachel glared at her.

"You are so hot." Puck stated from the background. Santana shot daggers at him, but Puck didn't notice.

"Watch and learn ladies and gentlemen." She winked and walked over to the band. She whispered into the guitarists ears. He looked excited and nodded his head.

Brittany stood in the middle of the room and waited for the music to start. Santana smiled encouragingly and went to a seat in the front of the room. Mr. Shue's eyes widened realizing what song it was. Brittany begins to sing:

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!_

The guitars began to play, with the drums quickly following.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

Brittany shoots a look at Rachel, and begins to swing her hips.

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

Brittany sends a wink to Santana, and she blushes.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

Brittany shoots a seductive look to Sugar, and Sugar gets a huge grin on her face.

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Puck looks like he is having trouble staying in his seat, partly from excitement, and partly from being turned on. Brittany dances over to Mike and pulls him up from his seat, receiving a glare from Tina. Mike happily starts to dance with her.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon, fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

Brittany begins to dance around the people in the front row, while Mike dances in the background.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

Brittany smirks, and winks.

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

Brittany smiles and shakes her body to the beat.

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

Kurt smiles at Brittany and nods his head to the beat, while Rachel crosses her arms over her chest.

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

Brittany goes up to Santana and puts both legs on either side Santana's lap and begins to dance. Mr. Shue looks over and blinks awkwardly. Santana blushes profusely and Brittany lifts her head up. Puck looks over at the two in shock.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

Artie throws his hands up and starts to clap, and whoops.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah_

_The guitar solo starts. _

Brittany gets off of Santana and starts pulling people up to dance. She twirls Sugar off her seat, and Sugar laughs.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

Everybody is up and dancing, except Rachel who has her arms over her chest and is glaring, and Santana who is sitting there nervously. Artie is over with Mercedes and sings along. Mike and Tina dance together, and Rory is dancing around Puck. And Sam is thrusting his hips while Kurt laughs at him, but is sashaying his hips.

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

Brittany laughs and keeps spinning Sugar.

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Brittany spins Sugar to Mike and Tina, and goes over to Santana. She smiles and extends her hand. Santana laughs nervously and takes her hand and Brittany spins her out of her seat.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

The whole Glee Club is laughing and singing along with Brittany, dancing around each other.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

Brittany finishes and puts her arm around Santana, and leans back with laughter. Santana has never seen her look so happy. All the kids are going around and high-fiving each other and congratulating Brittany. Rachel is in her seat scowling.

Mr. Shue stands up and claps his hands, still looking uncomfortable. He extends his arms, "Welcome to Glee Club!" Brittany grins and shoots a glance to a huffing Rachel. The kids all start going back to their seats still clapping.

"Perfect song for Sectionals!" Puck whoops sending a grin to Brittany.

"It's highly inappropriate." Rachel points out with a scowl. Brittany goes and sits next to Santana carefully placing her arm around her.

"That's usually how you win things. _Seduce_ the judges." Brittany purrs. Mr. Shue shifts uncomfortably in the front of the room. Rachel glares at her. Puck's grin widens.

"I like this one! Good job Lezpez!" Brittany shoots him a seductive look, Santana glares back at Puckerman.

"Glad someone enjoyed it." She smirks at him. He raises an eyebrow but grins back. Santana scoots closer to Brittany.

"You did great Britt." She whispers with a smile. Brittany brings her attention back to her and smiles.

"Thanks Lopez." She squeezes Santana's shoulder.

"That was crazy good, yo." Artie shoots his hands in the air. Brittany looked over at him and grinned.

"I got to dance a lot, so it was good." Mike smiled, Tina nodded with him.

"It was fun, you're really talented." Tina smiled; Brittany looked at her and smiled back.

"I underestimated you Brittany, brava." Brittany turned to Kurt and beamed. Sam grinned at Kurt and nodded. Rachel watched the interactions with disgust and jealousy. They weren't supposed to like this troublemaker.

"You were almost as talented as me, but you're hot so it makes up for it." Sugar smiles; Brittany looks over at her and winks.

"Okay guys!" Will smiles and claps his hands to gain their attention. "That was very good Brittany." She nods her head at him. "But Rachel is right, it might not be appropriate." Rachel beams, and the rest of the group groans. "Sorry guys, does anyone else have any songs to share?" Will looked around the room, Rachel's hand shot up. Everyone kind of rolled their eyes.

She gets to the front of the room and looks at everyone. "I'm going to be singing my idol Barbara Streisand's Oscar-Winning performance, Don't Rain on My Parade. It's from the 1964 musical Funny Girl." Brittany rolled her eyes, as the music began to play. She leans onto Santana, as Rachel starts to sing.

"Does she sing like every meeting?" Brittany groans. Santana's breath hitches as Brittany's breath hits her ear.

"She's really talented." Santana defends quietly. Brittany leans in closer to her.

"I didn't say she wasn't, I was saying do I have to hear her voice every damn meeting." Santana glances at her with a smile.

"So you're coming to the next meeting then?"

"And the one after that, and the one after that." Brittany smirks. Santana beams at her. "What? These kids seem to be eating out of the palm of my hands." Santana laughs and shakes her head.

She tries to focus on the rest of Rachel's performance, but Brittany is lazily rubbing her hand up and down Santana's shoulder. When Rachel finishes Santana doesn't notice, because Brittany felt like it was okay to lean against Santana and trail kisses on her neck. No one seemed to notice however, all to focused on cheering for Rachel.

Brittany reluctantly pulled away from Santana, "I'll admit Berry; you've got the goods." She grinned at her. Surprisingly Rachel gave her a small smile back. "I think that would be a good song for Spectionals." Santana chuckled.

"It's Sectionals, Britt."

"Oh, that would make sense." Brittany said thoughtfully.

"Well thank you Brittany." Rachel said smugly.

Mr. Shue nodded his head. "I agree Rachel, and Brittany." He grinned at her. "Anybody else?" Puck raised his hand. Brittany rose a brow expectantly. Mr. Shue nods his head and Puck steps up, and takes a guitar from its stand.

"Alright it's time to showcase this badassness." Puck said smugly as he begins to do his own version of 'I Wanna Sex You Up.' He looks over at Brittany as he begins to sing. Santana glares at him the whole time and puts her hand on Brittany's thigh trying to keep her attention. Mr. Shue looks like he wants to stop Puck. Brittany looks at him; amused.

He gets closer to her as he sings, and Brittany chuckles, but moves her head slightly back. Santana rubs her hand up and down Brittany's thigh, but Brittany is too amused by Puck's performance. Puck stares intently at Brittany, and the whole room gets up and starts dancing. However, Brittany stays in her seat arm firmly placed around Santana. It gives Santana a sense of pride. As Puck finishes he does a bow, and looks at Brittany expectantly.

"That was slightly disturbing." Brittany states. Santana smiles smugly at him. Mr. Shue stands up and claps awkwardly.

"Yeah that's definitely not a song for Sectionals, Puck." He says regretfully.

"I wasn't singing it for Sectionals." He winks at Brittany, and Santana looks at him in disgust. Brittany winks back, but looks slightly unamused. The rest of the meeting goes on talking about ideas for Sectionals, Brittany contributes to some of it, but only to agree or disagree. Santana smiles at her as Brittany continues to trail her hand up and down her shoulder.

* * *

><p>After the meeting the club begins to leave, and Brittany catches up with Santana. "Hey Lopez!" She puts her hand on Santana's shoulder to slow her down. Santana turns around and grins.<p>

"What's up?"

"So you keep blowing me off." Brittany grins. "Thought I would try again. So, do you want to you know 'hang out'?" She puts air quotes around hang out. Santana smiles slightly and kind of hates herself, because she actually can't 'hang out'.

"I'm really sorry Britt." Brittany sighs. "I do have an actual reason though." She grins. "I have to babysit my neighbor's kids." She is really starting to hate her neighbor.

Brittany groans, "Fine, but you need to promise to hang out with me tomorrow."

Santana smiles and nods, holding her pinky out.

"Still won't do that." Brittany grins. She smiles at Brittany, and Brittany walks off.

* * *

><p>Brittany starts to head out of the school when she hears her name. "Hey Pierce!" Puck runs up to her, and Brittany sighs and turns around.<p>

"Yes Puckerman?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Well you seemed to be impressed with my performance." Brittany snorts. "So how bout you listen to the lyrics and, you know, let me 'sex' you up?" He leans his arm on the wall.

"That is probably the worst way to ask me to sleep with you." Brittany chuckles. "And I don't do gleeks." She said. She began to turn around, but his voice stopped her.

"Well I heard that your reps going down." Brittany turns around.

"And do you really think sleeping with a gleek will get it up?" She questions sarcastically.

"No," Brittany nods and is about to turn around, "but sleeping with a football player will. And guess who's on the football team?" Brittany looks at him confused. "I am, so how bout it Pierce?" He grins at her. Brittany thinks about Santana for a second, she doesn't know why. She's never thought about Santana before she slept with people, and she doesn't know why she is now. It starts to freak her out.

"Your house or mine?" Puck smirks and Brittany follows him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DON'T HATE ME! Even though Brittany is changing she can still go back to her old ways.

Next Chapter you'll see the consequences of her actions, and she might do something else not very smart ;). (Also jealous Brittany will make an appearance soon, and the next chapter will have more Santana)

Song: 

Pour Some Sugar on Me- Def Leppard

Thanks for all the lovely reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Santana was at her locker getting out her books for her first block. She was actually excited for the day. Brittany would go to Glee Club, and then she would come over after school; Santana couldn't be happier. Everything seemed so perfect, until Puckerman came up to her.<p>

"Hey Lezpez." The perv was sporting a huge grin as he approached her locker.

Santana sighed, and closed her locker, "What Puckerman?" She questioned as she adjusted her backpack on her shoulder.

"I just wanted to thank you for getting Pierce to join Glee Club." His grin widened if possible.

Santana looked at him confused, "Yeah sure whatever. She's an amazing dancer." Santana said with a grin.

"Yeah that's not the only thing she's good at." He got a perverted look on his face, and Santana looked at him with disgust.

"Yeah like Brittany would ever sleep with you." Santana snorted.

Puck pushed her shoulder, "Don't speak so soon. The Puckasaurus shoots, and scores!" He makes a motion as if he is shooting a basket.

Santana looks even more confused, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"She slept with Puckzilla last night, that's what." Santana looked over at him disbelievingly. "It's true!" He smirked, "And she is certainly a firecracker, wonder if I could get her again." He got a dreamy look on his face, and Santana couldn't believe what he said. She didn't want to.

As he kept staring off into space Santana walked off. She began to head to the area at the side of the school where the troubletones were. She couldn't believe Brittany would do that. Every damn time she thought that they were making progress, Brittany had to go and fuck it up again; literally.

* * *

><p>She reaches the side of the school and doesn't see Brittany. However, one of the troubletones notices her.<p>

"Hey sweet cheeks." The girl says as she takes a step to Santana. "What can I do for ya?" She grins devilishly.

"Uh well I was looking for Brittany." The brunette says as she looks around for the blonde. The other girl smiles and laughs.

"Pierce?" She chuckles. "She'll probably be here soon; she's usually like 10 minutes before the bell. How about I entertain you?" The brown haired girl takes a step closer to Santana.

"Look," Santana tries to recall the girl's name, but can't.

"Diana." The girl smiles, her dimples showing.

"Diana," Santana says, "I'm not really interested." Diana pouts a little.

"Aw come on, I bet I'm more interesting than Brittany." _You aren't._ Santana thinks. "How about you and me hang out after school when Pierce isn't around?"

Santana stops and thinks for a second, she told Brittany she would hang out with her, but Brittany went and slept with Puckerman. "I'll think about it." Santana replies distractedly. The brunette grins at Santana, and looks over to something else.

Santana follows her gaze expecting to see Brittany, but sees that Diana is staring at a raven haired girl across the parking lot, setting up her motorcycle. She catches Diana's eye, but sees Santana and her expression darkens. Santana looks at the biker confused.

* * *

><p>Brittany parks her motorcycle next to another girl's in the parking lot and gets off. She recognizes the girl, and sees that she's staring at something. "Hey Faye." Brittany smirks as she puts her helmet on her bike.<p>

"Pierce." She nods, but her eyes are over at the side of the school. Brittany follows her gaze and sees Diana talking, no, leaning against the wall _flirting_ with Santana. Brittany emits a growl and sees red.

"Who the hell does Meade think she is?" Brittany spits. Faye looks over at her, and chuckles.

"Is she flirting with your girl or something?" She tries to joke, but she is too busy glaring at Santana.

Brittany stutters, "W-well she's n-not really." Brittany scratches the back of her neck. _I want her to be, but I keep fucking up. Wait did I just think that?_

Faye looks at her confused, "Well can you get your girl away from mine?" Faye growls.

"Diana's not your girl." Brittany retorts venomously still glaring at Diana. Faye glares at her.

"Fuck you." She spits.

"I have," Brittany jabs, "not that great." Faye gasps, but Brittany sees red and heads over to the two girls. "Hey Santana." Brittany says as she walks up to the shorter girl. Brittany expects to see Santana beam back, but all she receives is a glance. "Demi." She nods her head at Diana.

"It's Diana." She smiles aggravated.

"I don't care." She steps closer to the troubletone, sizing her up, "You're flirting with my girl, and I'm not okay with that. So you need to step off now." Brittany snarls. Santana looks over at her surprised.

"I'm sorry," Diana says sincerely, Brittany grins at her. "I didn't know everybody you fucked was your property." The grin falls off her face. "I might as well back off the whole school." Brittany clenches her fist, and Santana notices.

"I would step off now, Darla, because I'm about to go all Kung Fu on your ass. That's right," She takes another step closer, "I've been taking classes in Kung Fu for about 10 years, so if you don't step off, your ass is going to be on the ground, and your nose is gonna be broken. Well," She looks at Diana, "you could use the nose job." Diana pushes past Brittany.

"Fine, but if you change your mind Santana; I'm available for six." She whispers to Santana. Brittany is about to tackle her but Santana holds her back. Brittany shoots daggers at Diana as she walks away.

"Can you believe that bitch?" Brittany growls at Santana.

"I can't believe you!" Santana spits at her. Brittany looks over at her confused. "Puckerman really?" Santana says angrily. "It could have been anyone, anyone," She says quieter, "why him?" Brittany looks down.

"I'm an idiot." She mumbles.

"Oh don't play the sympathy card with me!" Santana says shoving her. "I thought that maybe we were actually starting to get somewhere." Brittany has to bite her lip to stop it from trembling.

"Santana I'm so sorry." She says as she looks up at the brunette. Santana's face softens a little.

"It doesn't excuse what you did."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that I couldn't sleep with people, it's not like we're dating." She tries to defend, but her voice is weak.

"Don't play that card with me!" She pushes Brittany back again. Brittany is surprised by the force, and stumbles back. "You know how I feel about you! And just when I think that maybe you actually care, you fuck it up!"

"I do care." Brittany protests weakly.

"Then why the fuck did you do it?" She spits. "Why?" This time it's quieter.

"My rep was-"

"Your rep? Oh your fucking rep!" Santana throws her hands up in the air. "Fuck you, and fuck your stupid reputation." She starts to walk off, but Brittany grabs her arm.

"Santana please, I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything!" She pleads. Santana jerks her arm away.

"I was stupid to believe for just a second that maybe, maybe your stupid rep was less important than me. I put you first." She sighs sadly. "Thanks for finally helping me understand that I mean absolutely _nothing_ to you." Santana tries to spit it out venomously, but a sob comes out.

"You mean _everything_." Brittany says, but Santana's already gone. _I was too stupid to realize it, and now it's too late._ Rachel pops out of the corner, and goes to her next class, having heard _everything_.

* * *

><p>Brittany takes another swig from her bottle of vodka, and rests her head on the school's brick wall. She feels someone standing over her and cracks an eye open. She's about to make a comment, but the person's question interrupts her.<p>

"How long?" The question could be taken in any context, but the girl asking only needed one specific answer.

"How long what?" Brittany slurred with a chuckle. "Shouldn't you be in class Blurry?" Brittany's eyes go crossed and she giggles. Rachel sighs and sits next to Brittany, and looks directly at her.

"How long?" She emphasizes.

Brittany pauses to take another swig, "About a year, well," She pauses again, "I took it in freshman year, but it didn't really start till sophomore year."

"That's why she looked so guarded and offended when I talked about how bad sleeping with you would be." Rachel mumbles to herself.

"Okay," Brittany hiccups, "did you just come here to talk to yourself, or are you actually here for some alcohol?" She holds the bottle to Rachel.

Rachel pushes it away with a disgusted face. "I'm here to help you." Brittany looks at her confused.

"You hate me though. Why would you want to help me with Santana?" Brittany scrunches her eyebrows together, but ends up crossing her eyes. Rachel laughs a little.

"You are the only person that I know that makes Santana genuinely happy." Brittany looks surprised. "I may not like you, but seeing as I am her best friend; it is my duty to see that she's happy." The Brittany S. Pierce full on giggles, maybe it's the alcohol.

"Santana is so pretty." She sighs dreamily. "But I fucked up so bad."

"Which is where I come in," Rachel smiles, "we are in Glee Club aren't we?" Rachel looks at Brittany. "So I propose you show her what she means to you in song."

Brittany stares at her, "I just want her, you know." She sniffles, and cradles the vodka. Rachel looks at her shocked, is she going to cry? "But it's_ sooo_ hard to not sleep with people because it's what I've always done." Rachel sees tears in the blonde's eyes. "And now some bitch from _my_ group is trying to get with her!" Now Brittany starts to full on cry. "Why do I always fuck everything up? Why am I so unlovable?" Rachel's jaw is pretty much on the floor. She stares at the self-claimed badass, and rubs her back gently.

"I know that you messed up Brittany." This causes the blonde to go in full-blown hysterics. "But, but you can still fix it. You haven't pushed her all the way away." Rachel tries to soothe her. "Come on! You're the Brittany S. Pierce you're supposed to make me mad at you! Then we yell at each other, and I go off and tell Santana how horrible you are, and then she defends you! Where is that Brittany?" Rachel exclaims.

"I'm not that Brittany without Santana!" She whines dramatically, tears streaming down her face. Rachel sighs, and then remembers all her years of acting classes. She remembers how some actors get so into a scene that you sometimes have to give them a little nudge to tone it down, maybe the same rules apply. She brings her hand back and full on slaps Brittany.

The hysterics stop, and Brittany glares at her, "Do you have a death wish?" She snarls. Rachel smiles and claps her hands. Brittany stares at her incredulously.

"So if I help you get Santana, will you do something for me in return?" Rachel questions.

Brittany sighs, "Yes I'll get Quinn to join Glee Club." Rachel looks at her like a deer in headlights.

"N-no, I-I don't like Quinn." She stutters and nervously wrings her hands. Brittany gives her a knowing look.

"She likes you too." Brittany admits. Rachel's face seems to brighten.

Rachel stares at Brittany for a second, "Now Brittany, you must know that just because you sing her a song, it doesn't mean that she will fall in your arms." Brittany nods her head intensely. "You're going to have to show her that you care about her and you're willing to commit." Brittany begins to nod her head furiously.

"Whatever, whatever it takes. I'll stop sleeping with people. I'll leave flowers in her locker. Hell I'll serenade her every fucking Glee Club. Diana just needs to back off of her." Rachel nods.

"Well let's talk about song selections."

Brittany smiles for the first time at Rachel, "You're not half bad Berry." Rachel takes the vodka, and puts it off to the side.

"You're still bad, but my dislike for you has gone down." Rachel smiles back.

* * *

><p>Santana is sniffling and trying to rush to her class, her head down. "Santana!" Santana is about to speed up, but she realizes that it's not Brittany's voice, but her best friend's. She stops and turns around, her gaze still on the floor. "Hey," She grins, "are you okay?" She says worriedly as she sees tear tracks on the darker skinned girls face.<p>

"Why do you care?" She spits. "Don't you have to go fuck Brittany or something?" Quinn looks at her.

"Oh god, she fucked up didn't she?" Santana sniffles and nods her head. Quinn puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "I'm sorry Santana." Santana smiles a little. "God I warned that idiot." Quinn mumbles to herself.

Santana stares at her for a second, "Well I have to get to class."

Quinn sighs and nods her head, "If you need anything, like me to beat up my best friend, just let me know, yeah?" Santana looks at her grateful, and turns around to leave. "She cares about you, you know." Santana sighs. "But I don't think she deserves you." Quinn turns around and leaves. All Santana can think is how much Brittany _does_ deserve her.

* * *

><p>Glee Club starts off awkwardly, the room is already tense to begin with, but as soon as Santana enters, it gets extremely awkward. Puckerman is looking smug from the top row, and Santana glares at him. Mr. Shue enters the room and senses the tension.<p>

"Okay." He claps awkwardly. "Where are Rachel and Brittany?" He looks around the room and doesn't see the diva or the blonde. Santana is about to comment, but Rachel comes rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Shue, but I had some things to do." She says secretively. The whole glee club looks at her confused, but then Brittany comes in the room. Santana glares at the blonde, and Brittany shrinks a little.

"Mr. Shue, I know I'm late and all, but I was wondering if maybe I could sing something?" She wrings her hands nervously, and Santana looks confused.

"Oh hell to the no, it's only her second day, and white girl thinks she can take all the solos." Mr. Shue looks like he is about to agree with Mercedes, but the person he least expects interrupts him.

"Think about it this way Mercedes, if she gets all the solos now, who will get them in the competitions?" Mercedes looks shocked, but nods her head. Santana looks at Rachel like she grew two heads.

"Alright Brittany take it away." Mr. Shue grins as he takes a seat. It took a lot of convincing on Brittany's part, Rachel, but Quinn finally agreed to help out because, Rachel, Brittany begged her. So here Quinn was walking out with a guitar, and Santana looks even more confused.

Brittany pulls up a stool and sits on it. Quinn whispers to the band, and they nod their heads. Quinn begins to play the band slowly following along. Brittany taps her fingers nervously on her leg, and begins to sing.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There are many things I wish I didn't do_

Brittany glances over at Puck, Puck looks down.

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

The Glee Club looks around to see who she's singing at, but can't pinpoint it. Brittany is staring directly at Santana, and Santana tries to break the gaze.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Brittany looks at Santana and smiles. Mike puts his arm around Tina and they sway together.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

Brittany looks at Santana apologetically. Santana looks down to hide her eyes that start to tear up.

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

Santana opens her mouth and takes in a deep breath as a few tears escape her eyes. It takes all of Brittany's will power not to stand up and wipe her tears.

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Kurt looks suspiciously between the girls, but Sam gently takes his hand and Kurt smiles at him. Mercedes leans her head on Artie, and ruffles his hair. Sugar hugs Rory and he smiles.

_and the reason is you _

_and the reason is you_

_and the reason is you_

Puck is sitting in the back looking between Brittany and Santana suspiciously, not understanding. When the music started he thought she was gonna sing about how good he was in bed.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_and the reason is you_

Quinn glances up at Rachel and sends her a shy smile, Rachel looks down and blushes.

_I've found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

Brittany finishes and wipes a tear that she didn't know fell. Everybody claps, some people stand up and whoop. Although everyone is confused as to whom it was for. They all look around the room, but then they hear someone's footsteps on the floor. They all look up to their surprise, and some people's suspicions, Kurt, they see Santana walk up to Brittany.

Brittany shrinks back as if expecting a slap, but Santana stares at her. Brittany cautiously lifts her hand up and wipes some stray tears off her face.

"Is that really how you feel?" Santana asks. Brittany sends her a relieved smile and nods. Santana watches her, and can't handle everything right now. She moves away from Brittany and runs out of the room. Brittany gets up and looks at Rachel. Rachel signals for her to go after her, and Brittany complies. The room goes silent.

"So she's not into me?" Everybody glares at Puck.

* * *

><p>"Santana! Santana please wait!" Brittany says as she chases after Santana. Santana hears Brittany and eventually slows down. She turns around to Brittany angrily.<p>

"How dare you?" Santana accuses. "You can't just sleep with Puckerman, and then the next day sing to me and everything will be okay!" Brittany nods her head solemnly.

"I know, but I just wanted to show you that you mean something to me." Brittany explains. "I know it doesn't fix what I did, but please just know that what happened with Puck didn't mean anything."

"Why now?" Santana questions, "You could have done this any other time, so why now?"

Brittany pauses, "Well I wasn't in Glee Club before," Brittany points out, Santana glares at her, "I just, I don't want to lose you." She mumbles, and kicks her shoe on the ground.

"Is this because of Diana?" Santana crosses her arms over her chest; Brittany's eyes remain downcast. "So you only want me when you can't have me." Santana scoffs.

Brittany looks up quickly, "No Santana, that's not it." She looks down briefly. "Have you ever heard the saying, 'you don't know what you have, till it's gone.'?" Santana nods her head. "Well just seeing her talk to you made me think of what it would be like to not have you in my life. And I don't want that. I've never cared about anyone in my life before, I just," Brittany runs a hand through her hair, "I just don't want to mess _us_ up anymore."

"How are you so sure there is an us anymore?" Santana says as she crosses her arms over her chest. Brittany looks hurt.

"I deserve that."

"What do you want from me Brittany?" Santana sighs.

Brittany looks at her, "Don't go on a date with Diana." Santana stares at her.

"Why?" She questions.

"Because I don't want you to." Brittany tries.

"Why?" Santana asks again.

"Because you can do better."

"Why?" Santana says again irritated.

Brittany inhales and musters all the courage she can, "Go on a date with _me_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oooo cliffhanger! I like doing cliffhangers, but I hate getting caught reading one. So I know we all still hate Brittany, but she hasn't won over Santana yet. These next few chapters will have Brittany working her ass off, and you'll get to see if she's willing to commit. Also for those of you that like Secret Circle, see what I did there? ;)

Next Chapter you'll see who Santana goes on her first date with !

Songs:

The Reason- Hoobastank

Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are amazing! I don't have school tomorrow so expect another update then!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Santana puts her head on her hand and stares off into space. She shifts a little, and pulls her red dress down. She never thought her first date would be at the Lima Bean. Well to be honest she never thought her first date would be with anyone other than Brittany. She sighs and continues being in her own little world until the girl across from her clears her throat. Santana shoots her head up.<p>

"Santana were you even listening to what I was saying?" Diana asks with a slight smile.

Santana smiles nervously, "Sorry I just have a lot on my mind." Diana nods and takes a sip of her coffee.

She stares at Santana for a little, and it makes Santana shift nervously under her gaze. "You're really not into this." She points out.

Santana laughs even more nervous, "No of course I am." She thought she would be.

After Brittany had asked her out, Santana couldn't look at her and just ran out of the room. She told herself that if she could enjoy this date, that maybe she could get over the blonde. After all the events today however, she now realizes that she doesn't want to. Of course that still doesn't mean she will take Brittany in with open arms.

Diana shakes her head, "It's okay really." Santana looks at her confused. The way Diana was at school was tough and flirty, but so far on this date she had been sweet. She gives Santana that same analyzing stare, and Santana shifts more. "You're in love with her." Diana says it wasn't even a question, just a statement.

Santana looks down, "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to like lead you on."

Diana chuckles and shakes her head, "I didn't mean to lead you on either." Santana even more confused than before. "I'm in love with someone else too."

Santana looks at her incredulously, "Well then why-"

"She's too scared to be with me. She keeps talking about her rep."

Santana looks surprised. "Oh god you're not in love with Brittany too?" She really didn't need someone else going after the blonde's heart.

Diana laughs, "No, god no."

Santana stares at her for a second, "That girl from this morning," Santana states, "that one that you were staring at."

Diana looks at her like a kid that just got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. "Faye?" Santana nods her head. "Yeah," She sighs, "we had started having sex like two year ago, while I was dating somebody. Well my now ex-boyfriend Adam." She runs her hand through her hair, "I fell in love with her, and I told her, and she sort of ran away. She told me she wanted to be with me, but she was afraid of how people would react. So here I am." She explains. Santana nods her head, she feels really bad for Diana. Brittany and her have only really slept together for not even a year, and she hadn't told Brittany about her feelings. Santana now feels kind of selfish thinking that she was the only one going through this. "I'm sorry for leading you on."

Santana chuckles, "I'm sorry for leading you on." She looks down and thinks about what Brittany had texted her after she ran out on her. Brittany said that even though they're both scared she still has a date planned out, and if Santana still wanted to, she asked her to show up at the Lima neighborhood park by one of Lima's only ponds at 6:30.

Diana smiles and leans over and grabs Santana's hand gently. "You're a very pretty girl Santana." Dianna's dimples showed as she grinned. "Brittany's kind of an idiot for not seeing it."

Santana smiles back, "Well Faye's stupid for not seeing that you have the cutest dimples ever." Diana throws her head back and laughs. Santana starts to think about Brittany's text again.

Diana stops laughing for a second and sees that Santana zoned out again. "You seem to have something on your mind."

Santana snaps out of it and looks at Diana, "It's just," Santana pauses trying to think of a way to tell Diana what's on her mind. So instead Santana takes her phone out of her purse, and shows Diana the text.

Diana gasps as she reads it, "Well then honey, what are you doing here?"

"Well I just, she said she would fight for me, and I feel like if I go on the date, she will already win." Santana sighs as she crosses her arms over her chest; conflicted.

"Not necessarily." Diana grins. Santana looks over at her waiting for an explanation. "Well just because you go on one date, it doesn't mean you're dating." She sort of gestures between her and Santana, they both laugh.

Santana nods her head, "So well, what do you mean exactly?" Santana asks curiously.

"You go on the date with her tonight." Santana looks at her, "Well only if you want, and then the next day you act as if it was a hang out." Santana just stares at her. "You tell her that just because you went on a date it doesn't mean you're dating. Then it will make Brittany work for you." Santana smiles finally understanding.

She looks down at her watch. "She told me to meet her at 6:30, but it's already 7:20." Santana sighs.

"Perfect." Diana grins, "You're late, so it shows that you weren't super anxious to go on this date. It shows that she isn't always going to be your top priority, if she isn't going to acknowledge your relationship and treat you like sex." Santana grins back.

"You know Diana, you're not half bad." She smiles and picks up her purse.

"You aren't either." She smiles back. "If the date doesn't go well then just call me up." Diana grins.

Santana laughs, "Well if you need help getting Faye, you know who to call. I'm more than willing to help." Diana smiles gratefully, and they both stand up. Diana goes up and hugs her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for at least going on this 'date'." She laughs. Santana smiles and nods her head. "Do you need a ride?" Santana shakes her head.

"It's only a couple blocks down, but thanks." She gives Diana a small wave, and heads out the door.

* * *

><p>As Santana walks out she thinks that Brittany might not be there. She is now; she looks down at her watch an hour late. She speeds up a little, her heels clicking on the ground, and arrives at the park.<p>

At first she doesn't see anything and her heart breaks a little. But then she looks over and sees Brittany sitting on a swing going back and forth. Santana can't help but grin, and looks surprised as she sees Brittany is wearing a leather jacket, but a blue dress is on under it. Santana can't stop her breath from hitching, she looks absolutely beautiful. Her blonde hair is slightly curled, and she actually has makeup on, and even more surprising high heels.

Brittany is looking down at the ground so she doesn't notice Santana walk up to her. "Hey." Santana says nervously shifting on her feet.

Brittany looks up, "Lopez." It doesn't come out the usually flirty way she thought it would. It sounds as if Brittany's breath caught in her throat.

It really did, as Brittany stares at the red dress, she can't believe her eyes. Santana's brown hair flows down past her shoulders a clip holding her bangs at the top, and the dress fits every perfect curve.

Brittany quickly stands up from the swing; she tries to think of what to say. _Be cool Pierce, you've got this._ "Here." Brittany says as she shoves the rose to Santana. _Smooth._

Santana looks down with a smile, and takes the rose. "Thank you Brittany." She smiles.

Brittany giggles nervously. "I didn't think you were gonna show."

Santana looks at her, "I wasn't." Brittany looks down. "But then I thought I might as well see what you had planned." Brittany grins, and holds out her hand.

"Well how bout you follow me?" Santana smiles and takes her hand. Brittany's breath hitches at the feeling of Santana's on her own. She looks down at their intertwined hands, and gently tugs Santana to follow her. Santana grins and follows Brittany and sees her motorcycle. Some things never change.

"You still brought your motorcycle, while wearing a dress." Santana laughs.

Brittany smiles at her, "It is a date, but I'm still Brittany." She laughs and hands Santana her helmet.

Santana takes it and looks at Brittany, "But what about you?"

Brittany shrugs, "I've ridden without it a few times. Besides it's not that far, and your safety's more important."

Santana grins, "Quite the charmer."

Brittany smirks, "I try." Brittany gets on the motorcycle Santana slowly getting on with her. "Now hold on tight." She glances back at Santana, and starts the motorcycle. Santana throws her head back and laughs as they speed down the road. She looks around at the surroundings wondering where they are going. Before she can ask they pull up at their destination.

Breadstix, Santana looks over at Brittany as she helps Santana get off the motorcycle. "Breadstix?" Santana asks curiously. Brittany helps take her helmet off.

Brittany looks down nervously, "I know it's not that much of a romantic place and all. But that one time that we were having sex, you told me I almost tasted as good as Breadstix's breadsticks." Brittany actually blushes and rubs her heels together.

Santana smiles, "You remembered that?"

Brittany looks up, "Of course I did," Brittany smiles back, "I try to hide it, but I actually remember a lot of the things you say." Santana feels her heart swell, but remembers Diana's words. _Don't make it too easy._

Santana keeps her face neutral, and Brittany feels more nervous. "Shall we?" Brittany says as she holds out her hand.

Santana looks down at it, "But there are going to be people from school in there."

Brittany only moves her hand more forward, "I don't care." Santana smiles slightly and intertwines their hands.

As soon as they enter the restaurant Brittany goes up to the hostess, "Two under Pierce." The hostess looks at the computer than up at Brittany. Brittany recognizes the girl from her History class.

"You're an hour late." She points out snottily.

Brittany chuckles but remains calm, "Okay," She grins and looks around the restaurant, "well I see some free tables so I guess we don't need one." Santana looks at her, surprised she didn't explode.

The girl scoffs, but puts on a fake smile, "Right this way then." Brittany keeps hold of Santana's hand and doesn't even falter when they get stares. As they sit down at the booth the hostess hands them both menus and walks back to her station.

Brittany looks up from her menu and looks at Santana, "So, is there a reason you were an hour late?"

"Oh," Santana shifts nervously, "I was kind of," Brittany looks at her expectantly, "on a date." She says lower.

"Wow two dates in one night; must be the best night ever." Brittany says sarcastically, but there is a strong hint of jealousy.

Santana nods nervously, "Yeah." She chuckles and rubs the back of her neck. Brittany pauses, but eventually smiles although it is a little tight-lipped.

The waiter comes over to them and introduces himself as Dan. "So what can I get for you two?" He smiles.

"Um ladies first." Brittany smiles as she looks at Santana.

Santana looks down at the menu, "I'll have the Shrimp Cocktail please, and some water also." She closes her menu and hands it to him. He smiles and takes it, and writes her order down.

He looks over at Brittany expectantly, "I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs, and some coke to drink please." He writes it down and takes her menu.

"You're drinks will be out soon." He waves awkwardly and scampers off. Soon enough Dan comes back with their drinks. They both begin to drink but Brittany is shifting nervously.

"Is everything okay Britt?" She looks over at her.

Brittany continues to shuffle, "Well I know that this place isn't very romantic." Santana's about to interject, but Brittany keeps going. "But I still tried my best to um, well, make this what I thought would be your first date the best." Santana looks down. "Hey don't feel bad, I deserved to get rejected." Santana nods.

"So what did you do?" Santana questions. Brittany takes her spoon and taps it three times. Everyone in the restaurant looks over. Santana thinks that Brittany is going to make some big announcement, but instead a group of men holding various different instruments, such as violins and cellos step out. Santana looks confused. The shortest man with a small moustache and a violin comes over and sets a rose in the middle of the table.

"I um, well, instead of saying what it is, how bout I show you?" Brittany nods her head to the man, and he nods to the other men, and they begin to play a familiar tune.

_Oh this is the night_

_It's a beautiful night _

Santana looks over at Brittany and smiles widely. Brittany looks down shyly and puts some hair behind her ear.

"You did this?" Santana grins.

Brittany nods, "I know that after this date, we won't be dating, but I still want to show you that you mean something to me." Santana smiles at her, "And I love Lady and the Tramp."

_And we call it Belle Notte_

_Look at the skies _

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Belle Notte_

Their food comes out and they begin to eat. Brittany is carefully pushing a meatball to the side as if she's saving it. Santana looks over at her confused, but doesn't question it.

_Side by side_

_With your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

Brittany starts finishing off her spaghetti and makes some space, as she pushes her plate subtly to Santana.

_Oh, this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Belle Notte_

Santana looks over at Brittany, and Brittany leans down to her plate. Santana looks at her extremely confused, but then Brittany pushes the meatball with her nose across the plate and to Santana.

Santana laughs and Brittany looks at her expectantly. Santana shakes her head, and picks it up with her fork, and places it in her mouth.

_This is the night_

_It's a beautiful night_

_And we call it Belle Notte_

_Look at the skies_

_They have stars in their eyes_

_On this lovely Belle Notte_

"You really thought this all out." Santana grinned.

Brittany laughs, "Nah, the writers of Lady and the Tramp did." She leans back a little and winks.

_Side by side _

_With your loved one_

_You'll find enchantment here_

_The night will weave its magic spell_

_When the one you love is near_

Santana leans across the table, and wipes the sauce off of Brittany's nose. Brittany throws her head back in laughter. Santana puts her finger with the sauce on it in her mouth and licks it off.

_Oh, this is the night_

_And the heavens are right_

_On this lovely Belle Notte_

Brittany grins and scrunches her face. The rest of the restaurant begins to clap and cheer. Brittany smiles at the main guy and gives him a subtle thumbs up.

The band continues to play, but they are now taking requests. Brittany looks over at Santana and grins. Santana grins back. They continue to eat their dinner in a happy silence.

At the end of dinner the waiter comes back and hands them their bill. Santana goes and reaches for her purse, and Brittany reaches across the table and stops her.

"You ordered shrimp, so I'm paying." Brittany smiles cheekily. Santana smiles back, and readjusts her purse. Brittany takes out some of her money, and makes sure to put a tip.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany are now walking back to Santana's house, Santana glances over at Brittany. "I still don't get why you parked your bike like a house away."<p>

Brittany looks over at her and intertwines their hands, "Because I heard that walking someone to their house is more romantic." Santana laughs and shakes her head. They walk up onto Santana's porch and stare at each other.

"I forgot to mention how beautiful you looked tonight." Brittany says breathlessly. "I was just really nervous." Santana smiles brightly.

"You looked beautiful too." Brittany smiles shyly and looks down. "I had a great time tonight."

Brittany smiles relieved and takes a step closer. "I'm glad you did. I know I still have a lot of work to do, before I can call you my girlfriend," Santana's breath hitched. "but I promise that I'll blow your mind." Santana smiles nervously as Brittany takes a step closer. "You really are beautiful." Brittany says quietly as she moves some hair that fell out of the clip, and tucks it behind Santana's ear. Santana blushes, and Brittany leans in even closer. Santana can feel Brittany's breath on her lips, and she gets nervous.

Brittany gently brings their lips together. Santana's heart stops beating because unlike all of their other kisses, this one feels different. Their other kisses were desperate, and hard. Brittany kissed her softly and passionately. Santana realized that she hadn't moved and she used one hand to pull Brittany closer. She kissed back a little harder. Before things got out of hand Brittany pulled away dazed, and rested her forehead against Santana's.

Santana tried to catch her breath and looked down and realized that Brittany had hooked their pinkies together. "Goodnight Santana." She grinned.

"Goodnight Brittany." Santana said still reveling in the kiss. Brittany unhooked their pinkies and gently kissed her forehead, and pulled away from her. She smiled and began to walk down the porch. Santana watched as Brittany walked to her bike. Brittany was still looking over at Santana and stumbled as she tried to get on her motorcycle.

Santana chuckled and watched as Brittany tried to play it off as cool and got on her motorcycle. Santana watched as she rode off. A smile still on her face, as she touched her lips and went into her house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Shorter chapter I know! But this was just the dates, so be ready for the aftermath at school! There will be some Jealous!Brittany (and like _REALLY_ jealous) next chapter so be ready! Brittany and Santana still aren't dating, because Brittany still has a lot of work to do.

Thanks for all the reviews! I can't express how awesome you guys are.

Also Brittana Kiss = SOON!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Brittany walked into the school with a huge smile on her face. She thought the date went absolutely perfect. Although she still has to work for Santana, she knows for sure that it'll be worth it in the end. As she walked in the school she made sure to hide the flowers she was holding. First she headed to Rachel's locker, no not because she likes the dwarf, but she wanted to help Quinn.<p>

She took out her credit card and slide it down in the space in the locker, and opened it. Brittany took out the Gardenia and put it in Rachel's locker, along with a note Quinn had written. Brittany didn't read the note because it was private, and she would like to keep her breakfast down. As she shut the dwarf's locker her smile widened as she headed to Santana's locker, a rose in her hand.

She stopped abruptly as she saw the brunette wasn't alone. Leaning close to her a hand on her arm and laughing was none other than, Diana Meade. Brittany growled and almost crushed the rose in her hand.

* * *

><p>Diana retracted her hand and smiled, "I like that we can be friends Santana."<p>

Santana nodded her head and grinned, "Me too." Diana paused and looked at her thoughtfully. "What?" Santana questioned with a slight laugh.

"I'm thinking of asking Faye on a date." She paused briefly, "But I might need your help."

Santana smiled, "Yeah sure, whatever you need."

Diana smiled that big dimpled smile, "Great. I just need you to give this to her." Santana looked down at the paper that Diana handed her.

She looked over at the brunette confused, "Why can't you give this to her?"

Diana chuckled, "It's a clue, to something. Something big, once she reads it she'll know." Diana said with a shrug.

Santana stared at her for a second and nodded her head, "Yeah, okay." Diana grinned and pulled Santana into a bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed. Santana laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

><p>Brittany was shaking with rage, who did this bitch think she was? All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder, and was about to go all ninja on their ass, but then she saw who it was and sighed.<p>

"Hey Pierce." Puck smiled.

"What the hell do you want Puckerman?" Brittany glared.

Puck started to grin, "Well I was thinking you could, you know, revisit the Puckzilla." He said gesturing to his lower region.

"What part of me singing a song to Santana do you not understand?" Brittany hissed.

"Well I mean dude, I sang a song to you." Puck pointed out.

"Yeah a one about having you sex me up, which by the way, you're terrible at." Puck looked mildly offended. "Now get out of my breathing space."

Puck shrugged, and pulled out something from his bag. "I got you a slushy," He smirked, "heard blue was your favorite flavor so." He handed it to her. Brittany took it and stared at him. She glanced over to Santana's locker and saw them embracing tightly and almost broke the cup.

She let out an audible growl and took off the cap of the slushy, "I would not want to sleep with you again if you were the last person on this planet." She dumped the slushy on his head, "So _fuck_ off." Puck let out a gasp and swiped the cold liquid off his face. Brittany turned around and stomped off to the brunette's locker.

* * *

><p>"Hey San." Brittany says as she sidles up to the brunette. Diana looks over at her, and Santana looks shocked at the nickname. She gently puts her arm around Santana's waist. "I got you something." She grins; completely ignoring Diana. She hands Santana the rose.<p>

Santana looks down at it in surprised, but takes it. "Thanks Britt." Brittany smiled and nods and leans in to kiss the brunette's cheek. Santana blushes a bright red.

Brittany gently pulls away and looks at Diana, "Meade." She spits. Diana looks at her but keeps a neutral look.

"Hello Pierce." She grins. Brittany nods her head down the hallway. "Alright see you later Santana." Diana smiles at her and complies with Brittany's request. Santana smiles back and Brittany's hands clench.

"Bye San." Brittany purrs. Santana visibly gulps, and Brittany giggles as she follows Diana.

* * *

><p>Diana gets to the end of the hallway, out of sight from Santana, and turns around. "How may I help you Brittany?" She asks oblivious.<p>

"I already warned you once, now it's just getting old." Brittany glares. "Back off _my_ girl."

Diana chuckles and crosses her arms, "Again with the possessiveness, Santana isn't anybody's property."

Brittany softens a little, "You're right, she isn't." Diana nods in agreement. "But I don't want you within a 50 mile radius, clear?"

Diana shakes her head, "You can't stop me from hanging out with Santana."

Brittany steps closer to her, "Oh I can, and I will." Diana shrinks a little. "See here's the thing, I like Santana, and Santana likes me. So I don't see where you fit in this equation, you feel me?"

"Yeah well you know how I feel about Faye, and you still jumped in." Diana reminds.

Brittany scoffs, "Oh please, she jumped on me."

Diana stiffens, "How would you like it if I jumped on Santana then, hmm? I think she would be pretty receptive."

Brittany glares at her, but smiles sweetly, "Oh honey, I heard about your date yesterday, but guess who got to kiss her at the end of the day." Brittany pauses and stares at her, "Oh wait, not you." Diana tries to contain her excitement for Santana. "So I'm only gonna tell you one more time. Back _off_. Because if I have to remind you one more time, things aren't gonna be pretty, _begrijpen_? " Diana looks at her confused. "It means understand, dumbass." Diana nods her head quickly. Brittany smiles brightly, "Great." She claps her hands and walks off.

* * *

><p>Brittany goes down the hallway and exits the school for a much needed smoke. She stops when she sees Faye sitting on the side of the school looking downright miserable. Brittany walks over to her.<p>

"Chamberlain." Brittany greets. Faye looks up. "Mind if I sit?" Faye shrugs her shoulders, Brittany sighs and sits down. She pulls out a cigarette and holds it in her mouth. Faye looks over at her and pulls out her lighter, and lights it up for her. Brittany inhales slowly and holds it for a few seconds, before expelling the smoke. "What's eating you?" She says as she glances at Faye.

Faye looks back at her, "You haven't seen?"

"What, Diana and Santana?" Faye looks down, Brittany scoffs, "They're just friends, no need to get your panties in a twist." Faye looks up at the blonde.

"How do you know?"

Brittany laughs, "Well I made sure to tell Diana to keep her distance is all." She takes another drag and looks at Faye. "Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Faye says curiously.

"Well that you're in love with her." Brittany states as if it's the most obvious thing.

Faye looks away and fumbles, "I-I I'm not in l-love."

Brittany shakes her head, "You wouldn't be so sad if you weren't." Brittany stares at her intently, analyzing her. "What are you so scared of?"

Faye looks at her for a second, "People. Their reactions and shit I guess."

Brittany chuckles, "Since when do you care about what people think? I mean look at you, you smoke in between, hell even during classes. You sneak booze into your locker, you drive a motorcycle. It seems to me like you don't give a damn about what other people think."

Faye sighs, "It's different now."

"Why because there's feelings involved?" Faye remains quiet. "Fuck what other people think." Faye looks over at her. "Listen Faye, I know you and I aren't the best of friends. But you're a decent person. And everybody deserves to be happy."

"Even rapists and serial killers?" Faye asks snottily.

"Are you either of those? No." Faye takes a drag of her cigarette. "Look, all I know is you and Diana have been playing this back and forth game for about 2 years. The lines gotta be drawn somewhere."

"Shouldn't you be taking your own advice, what about you and Santana?"

"Santana and I are different." Faye gives her a knowing look. "No seriously. You and Diana are both badasses, so if you two start dating nobodies gonna care, and they'll be too afraid to mess with you two. Santana and I come from two different places on the social ladder. Do you know what people would do to her?"

Faye chuckles, "She can handle herself."

"That's what you think." Brittany mumbles. "But look this isn't about me, you should go for Diana."

"Are you just trying to get Diana out of the picture?"

Brittany laughs, "I'm trying this new thing were I actually do things for other people's benefits, not my own. And Diana makes you happy, and if you can find someone who makes you happy, that's all that really matters. Other people aren't dating her, you are, well should be." Brittany grins.

"Thanks." Faye smiles, "You should really take your own advice, though." Faye mumbles as she stands up, and puts her cigarette out.

"It's not that simple." Brittany whispers. But she's really starting to think that maybe it is.

* * *

><p>Santana is walking around looking for Faye when she sees Brittany and Faye talking. She pauses and watches how intently Faye is looking at Brittany. She's about to leave but she sees Brittany laugh and Faye stands up and begins to part with her.<p>

"Faye!" Santana shouts as she catches up to her.

"What do you want Lopez?" Faye growls as she glares at her. Santana shrinks back a little, but sticks out the note to Faye. Faye looks down suspiciously but takes the note. She carefully opens it and begins to read it. A small smile spreads on her face, and she closes the note. Santana looks at her expectantly, but Faye just nods her head and scampers off. Santana watches her go away curiously.

"You're really getting around huh?" A husky voice says. Santana jumps and turns around to see Brittany. "I mean gosh Lopez; I didn't know one date was all it took for you to start jumping around at every girl." Brittany teases, but there is an undertone of jealousy.

Santana chuckles at her jealousy, "I'm actually playing matchmaker."

"Matchmaker huh?" Brittany grins, "That's _hot_." She leans closer to Santana and her breath hitches. She's so close Santana can smell the smoke from her cigarette on her breath. Brittany gently takes Santana's hands and pulls her over to where she previously was. "I mean I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." Brittany leans onto Santana. "I try to be romantic, and sure you blush, but then you're off with someone else. What does a girl have to do?" Brittany purrs, as she leans into Santana's neck, lifting her head up to take the girl's lobe between her teeth. Santana moans softly.

"I'm trying to make more friends, and you know work on my social activities." Santana breathes.

"Oh yeah, social activities?" Brittany whispers. Brittany trails kisses down the brunette's neck, while her hands wander over Santana's body. Santana allows her hands to go through and grip the blonde's locks. "I think," Brittany pauses as she sneaks her hands under the girl's shirt, "that you should be focusing more on your _oral _activities." Brittany gently sucks on her neck, and Santana leans her head back to allow Brittany more access. "Like I don't know, _singing_." Brittany grins as she pulls away from Santana.

Santana whimpers in protest, Brittany lifts her hands up in defense. "You wanted me to work for you; I don't really think this is what you meant." Brittany smirks. Santana whines and crashes their lips together. Brittany is taken by surprise, but wraps her hands around the singer's waist. Santana starts pressing desperate kisses to her mouth, and Brittany realizes what's happening. "Seriously Lopez." She pulls away, "I need to earn it." She winks.

Santana comes out of her haze and nods her head, "Yeah, sorry it's just we haven't."

"Really done this in like a week." Brittany finishes. "I know I'm not used to it either, but I made a mistake, and now I have to make up for it." Santana nods her head, and pushes Brittany off. Brittany laughs and stumbles back, and watches the brunette hurry off, "Yeah that's right, get to class!" Brittany smiles and shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Around last block was when everything turned to shit. Brittany was going to Santana's locker to ask if maybe she could walk the brunette to class when she sees Diana Meade <em>kiss<em> Santana on the cheek.

Brittany growls and the next thing she knows is that she is seeing red. She marches over to the troubletone, and full on pulls her hair back. Diana didn't see it coming so she falls to the ground.

"What the fuck did I tell you this morning?" Brittany shouts angrily. Santana looks over at her in shock. "I tell you to back the fuck off, and what are you doing?" Brittany leans down to Diana, "Your touching _my_ girl."

"She's not yours." Diana says, a little disgruntled from the fall. Brittany growls and full on tackles the brown-haired girl.

"Brittany! Brittany, stop!" Santana says as she watches the girls roll on the floor.

"You just can't listen can you? I tell you one fucking thing!" Brittany shouts as they tumble further down the hall. Santana chases after them calling out for Brittany to stop. The hallway stops everything, and watches the scene before them.

"It's not what you think!" Santana shouts to Brittany.

"Oh really?" Brittany shoots back while she rolls on top of Diana. "It looks like; she was touching something that I clearly told her to stay away from." Santana looks over shocked not knowing about the confrontation between them.

"She didn't seem to mind." Diana says as she struggles under the blonde's grip.

"Oh, Ik ga je vermoorden neuken teef!" Brittany shrieks as she pulls Diana's hair again, but makes sure to press her knee into Diana's gut. Diana gags a little bit.

"Brittany please, stop." Brittany looks up for one second, one damn second, and Diana fucking punches her in the face. _God dammit Santana_, Brittany thinks as she falls to the ground. Santana screams and everybody is looking at Brittany in shock. Diana stands up and wipes her clothes off.

"I wasn't doing anything with your little _girlfriend_." Diana spits. "I was thanking her for helping me with Faye." Diana shakes her head, and walks off. Brittany slowly sits up and leans herself against a row of lockers.

"Fucking a." Brittany mumbles as she touches her nose and sees blood on her hand. Santana slides down to the floor and over to Brittany.

"Oh my god your nose Brittany." Santana says as she touches it gently.

"Bitch has a mean right hook." Brittany says sarcastically, but there is blood trailing down her face. "Who would a thought?" Santana pulls out some tissues from her pocket and puts them on Brittany's nose, and applies some pressure.

"What the hell is your problem Britt?" Most of the crowd starts to disperse in boredom.

"I told her to back off, and she didn't listen." Brittany states innocently.

"You need to work on your jealousy issues." Santana chuckles, "Diana and I are just friends."

"That went on a date." Brittany points out.

"Do you see how well that worked out?" Santana says sarcastically. "We both like different people." She pulls the tissues away, and looks at Brittany's nose. "You are definitely going to need to go to the nurse." Santana winces.

"Help me up please." Santana nods her head, and slowly lifts Brittany up. They both start to slowly walk to the nurse and fail to notice Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hey Little Miss Badass." Azimio smiles mockingly.

"Looks like you decided to take a ride on the Milky Way." Karofsky adds.

Santana looks at them confused, "That doesn't even make any sense."

"Doesn't matter," Karofsky scoffs, "all we know is that Brittany is hanging out with the nerd herd, so how bout we give you two a little present." The next thing they know a cold slimy substance is oozing down their bodies. They both laugh and high-five each other.

"Oh no you don't you domme wijven!" Brittany finds some strength and pulls out of Santana's grasp as she tackles Karofsky. He didn't expect her to, so she knocks him right to the ground. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" She spits as she hits anywhere she can find.

"You crazy bitch!" Azimio shouts as he pulls the fiery blonde off of his friend.

"Oh you think you can stop me?" Brittany rocks back and forth on him, and hits him with the back of her head. The force knocks him over, and just before she goes to jump on him, she hears Santana.

"Brittany you need to go to the nurse." Santana gently takes Brittany's arm and guides her away.

"If you tell anybody about this, I'll find you." Brittany murmurs to the two football players. They rub their heads, but nod quickly.

"You've got to stop that." Santana says gently.

"I'm defending your honor." Brittany grins. Santana smiles softly and leads Brittany to the nurse. Brittany stops them both at the door, "You go get yourself cleaned up."

Santana looks at her, "Are you sure?"

Brittany smirks, "I'll be fine." She nods her head. "Now go." Santana nods and Brittany smiles and walks into the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>Santana enters the girl's bathroom and sees a rose taped to the mirror with a note, and clothes sitting under it. She takes the note, and reads it.<p>

_You still look beautiful, even when you have slushy on you. You thought I was done being sweet. I got news for you honey, this is just the beginning._

_xoxo,_

_Brittany_

Santana smiles at the note, and everything else set up, and wonders how the hell she did it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gosh this is a little shorter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. It will be filled with even more jealous!Brittany (not with Diana ;) ), some Faberry, and possibly another serenade ;)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews! You guys rock, I'll give you loads of Brittana kisses, oh wait, I'm not Ryan Murphy :(… Get on that buddy.

Ik ga je vermoorden neuken teef- I'll murder you fucking bitch

Domme wijven- dumb bitches

Google Translate was my friend so correct me if I'm wrong!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Brittany walks down the hallway a small bandage on her nose. She starts to head towards the choir room when she feels herself being tugged into a classroom. She turns around to see who it is. "Sorry I don't have time for a quickie." Brittany smirks. Quinn rolls her eyes and releases Brittany's arm.<p>

"Well it's a good thing I don't want one." Quinn remarks.

"Oh right," Brittany grins, "you have the hots for Berry." Quinn glares at Brittany and is about to retort to her statement, but refrains herself as she looks at Brittany.

"God B, what happened to your nose?" Quinn says concerned as she lightly touches Brittany's injury.

Brittany scrunches her face up, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Quinn smiles slightly at Brittany as she gently strokes her cheek, "Try me."

"Well you know Diana has been flirting with my girl," Quinn nods her head, "so I gave her a little warning."

"Well," Quinn chuckles, "you know when you threaten somebody, you're supposed to hurt the other person, not yourself."

Brittany glares at her, "Let me finish." Quinn puts her hands up in defeat, "So, you know, she kissed Santana on the cheek, and I went all Jackie Chan on her ass." Quinn looks like she's trying to say something, but Brittany interjects. "Santana didn't like the violence, and I look up for one damn second, and the bitch got me."

Quinn's stare goes from concerned to angry. "That bitch did that to you?" Brittany nods her head, "I'm gonna kick her ass." Quinn starts to walk off, but Brittany grabs her arm.

"Q, I appreciate your concern, and you being all angry is hot, but I'm fine." Quinn sighs and seems to relax. "Now you brought me in here for a reason, so can you hurry up I have to get to Glee." Quinn smiles a little at Brittany.

"I did what you texted me to." Brittany looks at her questioningly, "That cute little slushy kit that you made for Santana a few days ago." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest.

"It isn't cute." Brittany defends. Quinn gives her a knowing look. "It's badass." Quinn chuckles. Brittany gives Quinn a hard stare. "Okay is there something else that you wanted?" Quinn looks at Brittany hesitantly. "Oh god, is Berry not satisfying your needs?" Brittany comes closer to Quinn and trails her finger down the shorter girl's arm.

Quinn shoves it off, "I'm taking it slow with her."

Brittany laughs, "Slow? It? You don't have anything with Berry."

Quinn sighs, "Which is why I need your help."

Brittany looks at her incredulously, "Okay I am not serenading that troll." Quinn starts to shake a little.

"Don't call her that!" She defends angrily. Brittany looks at her surprised.

"Oh serial killer Quinn, don't want to mess with that." Brittany says a little frightened. Quinn seems to calm down slightly; a killer look still present on her face, however.

"Just hear me out on this." Quinn states.

Brittany looks at her for a little, studying her face. "You're in love with her."

Quinn shifts a little. "So what?" Even though she sounds defensive, she is looking down.

Brittany looks surprised. "Love?" She sputters. "Y-you your actually i-in love with B-berry?"

Quinn looks at her confused, "Well yeah, I mean why do you sound so frightened about love. Aren't you in love with Santana?" Brittany looks at Quinn like she just suggested to get married and have kids with her.

"L-love?" Brittany repeats. "No, hell no. That, that's-I don't do love." Brittany looks panicked. "I don't love anybody; I mean you love Berry, what the hell is going on with the world?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You don't do love." Quinn scoffs. "Please, I see the way you look at her."

"I-I don't love her." Brittany states meekly. "God, what if she thinks I do, I need to, I need. God I need to have sex." Quinn is about ready to face palm, but instead she smacks Brittany upside the head. "Ow, what the hell?"

"Sex doesn't solve anything stupid. It's okay; I get it you don't love her, no need to freak out." Quinn soothes, although there seems to be some disbelief in her statement. If Brittany heard it she doesn't seem to react to it.

"Just because I sing a song with the word love in it, doesn't mean I do." Quinn sighs.

"Okay, but can you help me out?" Quinn pleads; Brittany still looks panicked, but nods her head.

* * *

><p>Rachel leaned forward in her seat, "Where is Brittany?" Santana turned around from her spot in the front and shrugged her shoulders. Even though she tried to remain nonchalant she was worried. Maybe that slushy was the final straw.<p>

"Okay guys." Mr. Shue says as he walks into the room. "Where's Brittany?" He asks as he looks at the empty seat next to Santana. Santana and the rest of the glee club shrug. "Alright," he sighs, "I guess we'll just have to start without her." He walks up to the board and is about to write down the theme, but then a guitar starts to play. The whole glee club looks around confused, but Rachel breaks their confusion when she gasps.

The Glee club turns around to see Brittany walk in playing a guitar, with a nervous Quinn following closely behind. Mr. Shue sees them and excitedly sits down in the front row. Quinn wrings her hands together and begins to sing softly.

[Quinn]

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

Quinn grins nervously at Rachel, and Rachel looks at Quinn in awe.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms me and I'm home_

Quinn looks down shyly and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear.

[Brittany]

_How many times will let you me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

Brittany looks at Santana with a mix of apology and admiration as she strums. Santana blushes and grins.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

The band begins to join in, and the guitars and drums quickly find the rhythm. Kurt can barely contain himself from swooning at the girls. Sam looks over at him and smiles. Quinn begins to dance a little to the beat, loosening up.

[Brittany and Quinn]

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

The glee club listens in awe at how good their voices sound together.

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

Brittany and Quinn look over at Santana and Rachel, and the respective girls begin to dance in their seats.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

Mercedes and Tina begin to harmonize with Quinn and Brittany. Tina leans over to Mike as she sings, and Mercedes grins and ruffles Artie's hair.

[Quinn]

_I try my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved til..._

Brittany strums and smiles at Santana. Rachel is blushing furiously and cannot contain her grin. It only encourages Quinn, and she dances closer over Rachel. The band begins to fade out, and only Brittany and Brad are still playing.

[Brittany]

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

The band begins to play again, and everyone smiles and dances in their seats. Sugar takes Rory's hand and lifts it up and begins to sway it back forth. Puck is even dancing in his seat.

[Brittany and Quinn]

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

The music fades and Brittany grins and bows. The glee club practically jumps out of their seats, and clap furiously. Quinn stands there and blushes, and looks down. Rachel stands up, and everyone gets quiet, waiting on baited breath. Rachel walks down to Quinn, and Quinn looks at Rachel patiently. The brunette finally reaches Quinn and wraps her arms around the blonde. Quinn (and the rest of the glee club) sigh in relief. Quinn wraps her arms tightly around Rachel.

Brittany watches them, and grins proudly. She takes her guitar off her shoulders, and sets it in a stand. Slowly, Brittany walks over to where Santana's sitting, and pulls up a chair next to her. She sits down and places her arm casually around Santana's chair, accomplished.

"That was very beautiful, Quinn." Rachel says softly as she contains to hug the blonde. "Although your pitch was a little off, the effort was amazing, and the lyrics of the song seemed to really fit our relationship."

Quinn chuckles into Rachel's neck, of course with a compliment, comes some constructive criticism. "Thanks Rach." Rachel pulls away excitedly, and takes her hand and leads the blonde back to where she was previously sitting.

"You were amazing Britt." Santana says as she leans closer to the blonde.

"All for you sweet cheeks." Brittany grins, and gives the brunette a side hug. Santana smiles and decides to be bold and leans over to give Brittany a kiss on the cheek. Brittany looks surprised and turns crimson.

"Thanks for everything today." Santana giggles, and gently bops the blonde's nose. Brittany shrugs, and leans her head on Santana's.

"Uh," Mr. Shue says awkwardly, "welcome to glee club!" He claps his hands towards Quinn, but Rachel is talking furiously to the blonde. Quinn looks over and grins.

"Why are all the hot chicks gay?" Puck asks from the back of the room.

Brittany rolls her eyes and turns around, "Because there are guys like you." Everyone except Puck and Mr. Shue laugh. Santana tries to cover it up and gently hits Brittany in the shoulder. "Also because vaginas are better." Santana turns red, and Mr. Shue's eyes widen.

"Alright," he says loudly. "Today we are going to…" Santana tries to listen but she's too busy looking over at Brittany. Brittany catches her staring and grins. Santana tries to act like she wasn't staring, but Brittany laughs, and gently strokes her shoulder. That's how the rest of the meeting went.

* * *

><p>After Glee Brittany began to head to Santana's locker. Santana finally promised to let Brittany 'woo' her today, but Santana told her that she had to stop at her locker first. That gave Brittany the perfect time to text some people, and set everything up, but now she had to go pick up the brunette. As she headed to the girl's locker she saw some cheerio leaning against Santana's locker talking to her. Brittany growled, and was about to go all Kung Fu on them, but was stopped by a hand. Brittany sighed and turned around. "Puck I swear." But instead she saw another cheerio. <em>Oh fuck<em>. She sighed and saw Emily. Emily grinned mischievously at her, and Brittany sighed. You sleep with her one time, and she just can't let it go.

"Not Puck." She smirked.

"Yeah I noticed." Brittany retorted. "Because he doesn't happen to have ripe chest fruit." Emily giggled and placed her hand on Brittany's arm. Brittany shifted uncomfortably. "So how can I help you?"

"Oh there are many ways you can." Emily said leaning in slightly, her breath hitting Brittany's ear. Brittany's train of thought seemed to be lost, but she glanced over and saw that other cheerio bitch giggling and flipping her hair at Santana. She gently nudged Emily away.

"Yeah I'm not really interested."

"You were the first time." Emily grinned, "And I mean come on, I've heard that you've just been hanging out with Santana. Somebody's gotta relieve that tension." Emily purred as she traced circles on Brittany's arm.

"W-what, do you have like a camera following me or something?" Brittany stuttered. Emily laughed and leaned in closer. Brittany sighed irritated, and pushed her away.

"Look old Brittany would tell you to find the nearest closet, so you can help me. But new Brittany wants you to go away." Brittany explained.

Emily pouted, "I'm kind of wishing that old Brittany would make a reappearance." Brittany sighed kind of wishing the same thing, but she looked over and saw Santana laugh at something the cheerio said, and then any of those thoughts went away.

"You have to hands, use them." Brittany spat as she quickly rushed away. She neared the brunette's locker and quickly placed her arm around the girl's waist. "Hey San." Brittany purred as she leaned into the girl. The cheerio looked at the two in confusion.

"Hey Brittany." The cheerio said as she grinned over at the blonde.

"Who the fuck are you?" Brittany spat at the girl. Santana nudged Brittany.

The cheerleader seemed to cower a little bit, "I'm Elizabeth."

"Well I would say it's nice to meet you, but you seem to have eyes for something that you shouldn't be." Brittany hissed.

"Brittany." Santana whispered. "Be nice." Brittany nodded her head as if understanding and Santana smiled relieved. She failed to notice that Brittany had removed her arm from her waist.

Brittany gently pushed the cheerio's shoulder back, "Imma tell you once, and only once, clear?" The cheerleader quickly nodded her head. "It's gonna be in your best interest, and health, to stay the hell away from Santana." The cheerio whimpered slightly. "Oh is the little baby afraid?" Brittany pouted mockingly. "She's not interested, and she won't ever be, so move along." The cheerleader nodded her head and quickly scampered off. Brittany smiled happily, but turned around to see the brunette looking at her accusingly.

"Are you gonna be jealous of everybody that talks to me?"

"Only if they flirt with you." Brittany points out. Santana sighs and Brittany looks down. "Look, it's just, now that you're hanging around me, people think that you're gonna be willing to sleep around, and stuff."

"Why would they think that?" Santana questions.

"Because I'm a slut." Brittany says dejectedly.

"Hey," Santana says carefully, "you're not a slut."

"Really?" Brittany asks in disbelief, "I've slept around with practically everybody in this school."

"That doesn't make you a slut," Brittany looked confused, "it makes you out, to be a person that likes sex. A slut would be someone that is still sleeping around, and not trying to woo a nerd." Santana explains shyly.

"You're not that nerdy." Brittany interjects quietly.

"Oh please, I play video games all day, have perfect grades, and know like every line to the Star Wars movies." Santana says.

"Okay that's like stereotypical nerd," Brittany defends, "all the lines really?"

Santana laughs and nods her head. "I think you have something planned out for me?" Brittany grins and holds out her hand.

"Yeah, and it'll blow your mind." Santana laughs and takes her hand, and they head to Brittany's motorcycle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** DON'T KILL ME! I was gonna update Wednesday, but I wasn't feeling too hot, so my mom gave me drugs, and I was all loopy. I mean the story would have been all kinds of crazy. I was gonna do it Thursday but I had to go to my dad's. You can kill me for not doing it Friday because I was just lazy then.

Next Chapter will be longer I can guarantee it! Cause they be hanging out! There might possibly be some Faberry, and maybe a little Fayana ;)

Songs:

Arms- Christina Perri

Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are fantastic!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p>"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" Santana whined as Brittany tugged her along a pathway.<p>

"That would kind of defeat the purpose of it being a surprise." Brittany smirked.

Santana threw her head back, "Well we're at a park."

Brittany chuckled, "You are very observant Ms. Lopez." Santana used her hand that wasn't holding Brittany's to hit the blonde.

"Tell me!" She whined louder.

Brittany laughed and shook her head, "It would upset the surprise gods."

Santana laughed, "Surprise gods?"

"Yeah, it's like Santa, you can't tell anybody that he isn't real or else you won't get any presents." Brittany explained.

Santana only laughed harder. "Santa and surprise gods, oh Britt, you are killing me."

Brittany smiled over at her, "What? Santa is real, well I mean, to some kids." Brittany got a distant look in her eyes, "But I mean, everybody knows about the surprise gods. If you ruin surprises they like, take away your teeth."

Santana looked a little frightened, "Do you mean the tooth fairy?"

"Oh yeah that would make sense." Brittany nodded thoughtfully, "I kind of scared myself with that one." Santana giggled. Brittany began to slow her pace, and Santana nearly bumped into the girl, when she saw what Brittany was looking at.

"A picnic?" Santana grinned.

Brittany looked over at her, "Well yeah, I know it's not the most romantic thing or whatever, but it's nice outside, and there's food, and...—"

"I love it Britt." Santana cut off with a smile of pure adoration.

"Really?" Brittany asked with disbelief.

"Really." Santana confirmed with a grin. Brittany smiled and took the brunette's hand and led her to the blanket that was set on the grass.

Brittany reached for the basket, and popped the top off. "I know that you like breadsticks, so I have some of those." Brittany smiled, and pulled them out. "I also have some fruit salad and some PB&J." She put the other two things out in front of other girl.

Santana couldn't help but admire Brittany's determination. She also couldn't contain her excitement when she saw the breadsticks. She quickly reached over and grabbed the treat and immediately began to devour them. She looked up to see Brittany staring at her amused. "A true lady." Brittany chuckled. Santana blushed, and put some of the breadsticks down.

"Do you want some?" She asked shyly.

Brittany smiled and shook her head, "They're for you." The blonde went and unwrapped her sandwich and ate it as she watched the brunette go back to devouring the breadsticks.

* * *

><p>"You think it's working?" Rachel whispered from her place behind a tree. They were up a little higher on the hill, and were observing the two girls eating the food.<p>

"You know you really don't need to whisper." Quinn stated, as she watched the brunette duck as if she felt the girls below were watching. Quinn giggled at the girl's antics.

"Quinn Fabray, do you really want to get caught?" Rachel whispered hurriedly.

Quinn laughed a little louder, "Rachel they are all the way down there, there is no way they would hear us." Rachel's eyes widened, but Quinn gave her a look, and she seemed to calm down.

"It was very nice of you to do this." Rachel grinned.

Quinn shrugged, "Brittany's my girl. I would do anything for her." Rachel nodded her head.

"I think that deep down you're really sweet." Quinn looked over at Rachel and smiled.

"_I think_ that is the first time you have complimented me without indirect constructive criticism." Rachel's grin widened.

"And it won't be my last." She leaned in and closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p>Santana had finished off the breadsticks in record time. She was mannered enough to actually get a napkin and wipe her mouth off. Brittany had finished her sandwich shortly after, and they both shared the fruit salad.<p>

"This was really nice Britt." Santana admired again. Brittany looked down and tried to hide her smile. "So what's for dessert?" She questioned.

Brittany looked a little surprised, "Well I hadn't really planned that far ahead." She twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"I have a few ideas." Santana grinned, as she straddled the blonde's lap. Brittany's hands automatically found the brunette's hips. Santana's grin widened and she leaned in to kiss the blonde. The blonde kissed back without much of a thought, and Santana smiled into the kiss.

Before Brittany knew it the kiss began to get more heated. She felt the other girl prod her mouth open and slide her tongue in. Brittany reluctantly pulled away, but Santana continued to kiss down the girl's neck. "Santana," Brittany breathed, "we're in public." Santana nipped at the blonde's neck, and continued to trail kisses to the blonde's collarbone. "Santana, there are kids here." The brunette hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't stop her ministrations.

"I saw that girl with you today." Santana said in between kisses.

Brittany began to lean into the brunette's kisses. "What girl?"

"That stupid cheerio." Santana said jealousy evident in her tone. The brunette began to trail her hand to the bottom of Brittany's shirt, and slipped her hand under to Brittany's taut abs.

"Emily?" Brittany asked, trying to bite back a moan. Santana nodded her head against Brittany's neck. "What does that have to do with this?" Brittany questioned. Santana lifted her head up placing a quick peck on the blonde's lips as she trailed her hand further down towards the blonde's pants.

"Well she said that we haven't been doing anything, so she thought she could get with you." Santana stated as she unbuttoned the blonde's pants, slipping her hand towards the girl's panties.

"So you want to show _everybody_ that we are doing it?" Brittany asked incredulously.

Santana leaned up and kissed the blonde full on the lips. "I just don't like it when people, you know, offer themselves to you."

Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana, "You make it sound like I'm some sort of vampire or something." Santana glared at her. "You really think that this," Brittany gestured to the brunette's hand that was now heading further south, "is going to stop people from 'offering themselves' to me?"

Santana looked down a little. "I just, I don't…-"

"Hey," Brittany interrupted, "I don't want those other people." Santana looked up shyly at Brittany. "I mean Santana we haven't had sex for a week, hell I haven't had sex in like 3 or 4 days. I'm still trying to impress you." Brittany sighed. "I'm, I'm not-" _With you for sex, _"Listen, Santana, if we have sex right now, what do you think will happen. We have sex, I still have to earn your trust, we won't have sex after this, and I will do something stupid, like have sex with someone else."

Santana looked down, "I'm sorry I…-"

"I'm not blaming you." Brittany stated. "I just, I've never had to fight for something in my life, hell I've never wanted to. But if we sleep together now, I'll be getting what I want, not what you want." Santana smiled slightly. "I have to work for this; it shouldn't be handed to me on a silver platter, or well, a picnic blanket." Santana laughed. Brittany smiled at her. Santana carefully got off the blonde's lap.

"Sorry I was being a horndog."

"It was hot." Brittany admitted. "If this was old Brittany I would've tapped that in a second." Santana smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not really used to this whole 'no sex' thing either. But I just, you're right, I do want you to work for it." Santana agreed. Brittany nodded her head, buttoning up her jeans; she stood up and offered her hand.

"How bout I take you home?" Santana stood up, and looked at Brittany.

"What about the stuff?" Brittany laced their fingers together, and looked at the food, and slightly crumpled blanket.

"I have people for that." Brittany stated. Santana looked at her questioningly but Brittany started to drag her to her motorcycle. Santana's phone went off and she reached into her back pocket and pulled it out. "Is that your mom?"

"No it's Diana." Santana said as she read over the message. She could practically hear Brittany seething. "She says her car broke down by the Lima Bean."

"Sucks for her." Brittany spat.

"Brittany, I thought she was your friend."

"She totally went all Chris Brown on my nose, that girl is not my friend." Santana shook her head.

"She needs a ride."

"Get her to call a cab or something." Brittany shrugged.

"She said Faye doesn't like cabs." Santana said as she looked down at her phone.

"Faye's with her?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Yeah they're on a date." Santana stated.

"I don't think a motorcycle will get them home."

Santana sighed, "Take me home so we can use my car." Brittany bit her lip and debated for a second.

"No, my house is closer; we have a BMW that should get the little bastards home." Santana smiled gratefully, and texted Diana back. She quickly latched onto Brittany, and they sped off.

* * *

><p>As they reached Brittany's house, Brittany took Santana's hand and opened to garage door. "Try and be quiet okay?" Brittany asked.<p>

"Why do your parents not like guests?"

"No, I don't really want the guests to meet my mom." Brittany muttered. Santana looked at Brittany worriedly, but shut her mouth. Brittany quietly opened the door, and sighed in relief when she didn't see her mom in the kitchen. She gently tugged Santana to the stairs, and was almost to safety, but a voice stopped her.

"Who's the new fuck buddy that you're trying to hide Brittany?" Santana's eyes widened in shock, never having heard a mother cuss at their child. Brittany's eyes seemed to do the same, except Brittany flinched along with it.

"She's not, this is Santana." Brittany said straightening herself, and gently motioning to the brunette. Santana waved at the mother awkwardly.

"Wow, I've never actually heard one of her fuck buddies names." Her mother remarked. "But don't think that makes you special sweetheart, they all leave eventually." Brittany looked down, and Santana felt the urge to punch this woman. "Isn't that right Britt-Britt?" Her mother questioned with a sickingly sweet voice. Santana looked over at Brittany, expecting the girl to yell in Dutch or kick this woman's ass. But it surprised her to see Brittany's head remain down.

"Yes mother." She replied quietly.

Brittany's mother chuckled, "She can't even defend herself." Her mother shook her head. "It's a wonder your father didn't stick around, useless." Santana felt rage bubble inside her.

"Hey you can't talk to her like that!" She exclaimed angrily. Ms. Pierce looked over at her shocked.

"Of course I can, I'm her mother." She stated smugly. "You'll be gone before the week is up. Brittany doesn't really have anything to offer, do you darling?" Her mother looked over at her expectantly. "I'm the only person that manages to stick around this trainwreck. Drugs, fuck buddies, and terrible grades at school, I mean it's a wonder that you're still alive." Brittany seemed to deflate, and it only angered the brunette.

"You don't know anything about her." Santana defended.

Brittany's mom grinned, "Wow Brittany, I mean you really seem to have somebody that actually is defending you." Santana glared at the woman. "But don't think for a second that she cares about you. Nobody does." Santana's glare hardened, did this woman really not realize she was in the room? "There's nothing special about you." Brittany shoulders slumped further if possible. "Now go to your room, and try not to be too loud when you fuck her." Brittany took Santana's hand and led her upstairs.

Santana had never seen Brittany so vulnerable and it broke her heart. Brittany opened the door to her room without a word, and went straight to her desk, and picked up the car keys. She began to head out the door but Santana stopped her.

"Hey Brittany, hey." She said gently as she grabbed the girl's arm. Brittany's eyes were still downcast. "Don't let her get to you okay?" Brittany didn't look up. Santana sighed, and gently lifted the blonde's face up. "Look at me," Brittany still didn't, "hey, Britt. Look at me." Brittany sighed and raised her eyes. Santana looked into the ocean blue eyes, and saw red rims around them. "I care about you, okay?" Brittany nodded weakly. "Hey, you're not listening." Brittany looked up. "I _care_ about you. You're perfect, okay?" Brittany shrugged.

"I'm not-"

"You're perfect." Brittany smiled slightly. Santana leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the blonde's.

She pulled away reluctantly, "What your mom says, she shouldn't speak to you like that." Santana knew she said something wrong when Brittany's stare hardened.

"I'm not worth it." Brittany stated. Santana was about to say you are, but Brittany took her hand, and dragged her downstairs.

As they reached the bottom of the steps the voice returned, "Well that was quick." She looked down at their interlaced fingers. "And that's new." Santana sent a glare to the woman and dragged Brittany out the door. Brittany opened the door for Santana, and then got to her side. The ride was quiet the whole way.

* * *

><p>The next day of school was awkward to say the least. Faye and Diana were grateful, but they could sense the tension in the car. When they tried to ask what was wrong, Santana shook her head. Brittany didn't greet Santana in the morning, and when Santana did see her Brittany was smoking.<p>

In the classes Santana had with the blonde, she sat next to her, but didn't say anything, just picked at her nails.

* * *

><p>Santana had made a decision so when it was time for glee club she was really excited to go. She went into the room to see Brittany already there, in the front row, waiting for the brunette. Santana instead went up to Mr. Shue. "Do you mind if I steal the spotlight for a sec, Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shuester looked up from his music sheets surprised, but nodded his head.<p>

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue said with a clap, "Santana has actually volunteered to start us off." Brittany looked confused, while Quinn looked over to Rachel, and Rachel just shrugged. The rest of the glee club sat forward in their seats.

Santana went over to Brad with a smile, and whispered the song. Brad smiled, and nodded to the band. The guitar slowly began to play in, and the band followed along. Santana stood in the middle of the room nervously.

_Beauty queen of only sixteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_She was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Santana glances at Brittany, and then looks over at Puck and Quinn. They both look away.

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

Brittany looked up at Santana, and took a deep breath. Rachel glanced at Quinn and smiled softly.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Mike placed his arm around Tina, and smiled. Kurt leaned his head on Sam's shoulder, and Sam beamed.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

Brittany feels tears pricking at her eyes, and she quickly looks away.

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

Santana tries to convey all of her feelings, about the way she acted yesterday, the way she's felt for a long time. She hoped that Brittany understood.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

She smiled playfully and winked. Brittany smiled, but it was weak and trembling.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

Sugar watched in awe and looked between the two with a huge smile on her face. Rory smiled over at Mercedes, and Mercedes smiled, and nudged Artie.

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Santana looks down briefly, and puts some hair behind her ear nervously.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

The club watches as Brittany inhales slowly, but a few tears escape her eyes. The façade seeming to slowly break.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

The glee club smiled at the two, and sang along. Brittany looked down having never felt so much love. She had never had anybody care about her this much.

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

Santana stared at Brittany, and Brittany held the gaze.

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

The band began to slowly fade out, and Santana started to wring her hands together, trying to get the final note out. The glee club helped her out, and carried the tune along.

_Try so hard to say goodbye_

Santana looked down, and then wiped a few stray tears from her face. As she looked up and smiled shyly at Brittany. The glee club began to clap, and some of them gave each other knowing looks.

Santana walked up to Brittany slowly, afraid that the girl was going to run away. Brittany quickly wiped the rest of the tears off her face, and looked up at Santana. She smiled at the girl, it was so sweet and caring, and she had never felt this way before. She almost felt- no she didn't. She pushed those thoughts away and stood up. Santana looked into the blonde's eyes.

Brittany took a step forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette. Santana was surprised, but she wrapped her arms around the blonde just as tightly. "Thank you." Brittany whispered into Santana's neck. The words that she felt just wouldn't come out.

Brittany wouldn't let them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Alright I haven't updated in a little, and I'm kind of smacking myself. I have been really busy with school it's now the 3rd quarter/ 2nd semester. I just got my report card back today, and I'm doing well in school, so updates might start becoming more frequent. Well if the teachers aren't butt faces, and give me work.

There was no Diana/Faye this time, but next chapter there will be some, also more Faberry, and of course Brittana and ooo is Brittany actually getting some feelings up in here? ;) Also if I use any Dutch at any time, I'll let some of you fluent Dutch speakers know, so that you can help me out!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Also, thank you for not killing me! You guys are flawless.

Song:

She Will Be Loved: Maroon 5 (Some of the lyrics were changed)

Also, Happy B-Day Hemo! And also Valentine's Day (don't want to spoil anything, but for those of you that are spoiled, you know what I mean)!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Santana set her lunch down on the grass, and crossed one leg over the other. She looked around for a certain blonde. Brittany had told her to not eat with the glee club today, because she wanted to have lunch alone with Santana. Brittany claimed it would be more 'romantic'. Santana continued to look around, but didn't see a sign of the girl. It had been about 5 minutes, and Santana was ready to go inside to search for the blonde, until another one came outside. It wasn't the blonde she was looking for, but she still smiled at her.<p>

"Hey Quinn." She greeted politely.

"Santana." The other girl smiled, as she sat down next to Santana.

Santana looked at the other girl, "Is there something that you needed?"

Quinn looked at her and laughed, "I can't sit down and eat with a friend?" Santana looked at her and laughed along.

"Well you can it's just, I know that you wanted to spend some time with Rachel and all." Santana explained. The two had started to become inseparable. Where one would be, the other wasn't close behind. Santana hadn't gotten to spend as much time with Rachel, but she was fine with it as long as her best friend was happy.

Quinn got a love-stricken look on her face, "She's in the choir room doing, 'vocal exercises'." Santana laughed and nodded. Rachel was always practicing her singing. "I also wanted to let you know that Brittany got lunch detention, so she's not standing you up or anything." Santana released a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Although the brunette quickly became worried, "What did she do?"

Quinn sighed, "Well Brittany didn't do her homework, the teacher yelled at her, and well, you know, Brittany yelled back. Except she started yelling in Dutch, so when the teacher got confused, she just started cussing at her." Santana looked at Quinn surprised. "Yeah that was my reaction when she texted me."

"Well I'm glad it wasn't anything that bad." Santana said as she ran her hand through her hair. Quinn paused and looked at the brunette.

"You really care about Brittany." Santana nodded her head. "Good because I need someone to be there for her when I can't." Santana looked at her a little confused. "If you break her heart though, I'll murder you in your sleep, okay?"

Santana looked a little frightened. "Yeah, I got it." Quinn smiled brightly at her.

"Awesome, because Brittany's my girl, and I just want to make sure that she's happy." Santana got a thoughtful look on her face, and Quinn looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"What's the story with you and Britt?" Quinn looked taken-back not having expected this question. "I mean I know you're best friends and all." Santana added quickly, "But you seem really protective of her, and I know that I'm that way with Rach, but I've never slept with her so."

Quinn nodded, "I can see where you're coming from. Britt was my first everything." Santana nodded, and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "First kiss, my first time and first…" She seemed to trail off and Santana reminded herself to ask what she was going to say, but decided to let her finish.

"Were you her first anything?" Santana asked with a hint of jealousy. She didn't need any competition for Brittany, and the most viable person that could stand in her way, would be Quinn.

"No." Quinn replied a little sadly, "She had already had her first kiss when she kissed me; she had already had sex before she slept with me, and she doesn't really…" Quinn trailed off again, and it sort of frustrated Santana.

"She was my first everything too." Santana said. Quinn looked at her and smiled slightly. "Do you remember your first, you know, everything." Quinn nodded.

"Are you sure you want to know? I don't want to upset you or anything." Santana shrugged.

"Better to know now, then later." Quinn smiled.

"Well she gave me my first kiss when…"

* * *

><p><em>Brittany burst through Quinn's front door, and quickly ran upstairs. She knocked repeatedly on Quinn's bedroom door. "Quinn, Quinn! Open up please!" The 6<em>_th__ grade Quinn sighed and slid off her bed. She went up and opened her door. _

"_Is everything okay Britt?" Quinn was kind of annoyed that she was interrupted because she was looking through a catalogue for clothes. Her mom finally caved and said that she could get a leather jacket, and Quinn wanted to find the perfect one. _

"_He-he kissed me!" Brittany panicked. Quinn had never seen Brittany panicked, angry sure, all the freaking time. But Brittany was always so calm and collected. _

"_Who, who kissed you?" Brittany touched her mouth and stared at Quinn. _

"_Nate." Brittany mumbled, between her fingers. Quinn looked a little shocked; Brittany and Nate had been hanging out for a while. Quinn was a little jealous because Brittany would always blow her off. Brittany claimed that Nate wasn't her boyfriend, just a guy that hooks her up with some smokes. But after hearing this news Quinn didn't know what to think. _

_Quinn gently took Brittany's hand and led her to her bed. "Britt calm down." Brittany looked at her and took in a deep breath. "I thought you guys weren't dating." Quinn stated confused. _

"_We aren't." Brittany scoffed. "We were just smoking, and the next thing I know he's leaning over and-and kissing me!" Quinn strokes Brittany's hair to soothe the girl. _

"_Well how was it?" Quinn asked with interest. _

_Brittany's nose scrunched up, "He tasted like cigarettes." Quinn chuckled a little. _

"_Well was it good?" _

"_I-I don't know, I've never really kissed anyone before." Brittany looked down nervously. "I don't even know if I kissed well." Quinn shook her head in disbelief. _

"_You were probably great Britt." _

_Brittany smiles bashfully, "What if he does it again?" Quinn looked at her and thought for a second. _

"_Well I don't know." Quinn tapped her chin lightly. _

"_I'm gonna need practice." Brittany stated. "To get good." Quinn nodded her head in agreement. _

"_Well, what are you gonna use? A pillow?" Brittany laughed at her. _

"_I'm not lame Quinn." Brittany paused and stared at Quinn for a little bit. Quinn shifted at Brittany's gaze. "I could practice with somebody. Just to get good you know." _

_Quinn nodded her head again, unable to form words. Brittany leaned closer to Quinn. "It's just practice." Brittany whispered as she felt Quinn stiffen. Quinn's eyes fluttered closed as she felt Brittany press her lips on her's. Quinn had never felt anything so amazing. Brittany's lips were so soft and tasted like the mint gum that Brittany chews after she smokes. Quinn had never kissed anybody before, but if kissing felt like this she promised that she would try it. _

_She felt Brittany's tongue press at the bottom of her lip, and she jumped slightly. What was she trying to do? Quinn opened her mouth as if to ask, but then she felt Brittany slip her tongue in her mouth. Quinn moaned slightly surprised at her own actions. Of course she had seen movies with kissing, but she never knew that there were tongues involved. Quinn was about to reciprocate, but she felt the other girl pull away. _

"_You're good at that have you done it before?" Brittany questioned slightly dazed. Quinn shook her head. "Wow," Quinn looked at her, "let's just practice some more." Quinn would be stupid to stop her. It was just practice for boys; it wasn't like she was gay._

* * *

><p>Santana looked at Quinn surprised. "So she kissed you right after she got her first kiss?"<p>

Quinn nodded slightly, "She was just scared and wanted practice."

"So what happened after that?"

Quinn looked down nervously, "We practiced a lot. We practiced with each other, more than with any other guy." Santana felt jealousy bubble inside her. She hadn't gotten her first kiss till 9th grade. So Brittany and Quinn had kissed a good 3 years before she had a chance.

"We don't do it anymore, obviously." Quinn said to try and reassure the girl. Santana nodded.

"W-what about you know your first time?" Santana asked. Quinn looked shocked.

"I, you don't need to hear it if you don't want."

"Just don't get graphic." Quinn laughed slightly.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany and Quinn were on Quinn's bed making out. It had become an occurrence after school for Brittany to come over, and then they would practice. It was around the end of 8<em>_th__ grade and Brittany had been acting weird lately. She had become more secretive, and when they would make out, she would put her hand under Quinn's shirt. They usually didn't have that kind of skin to skin practice. _

_Before she knew it Brittany flipped Quinn on her back and got on top of the smaller blonde. She pulled away slightly. "So you know that camping trip we had over the weekend?" Brittany said in-between kisses. _

_Quinn pulled away, and Brittany trailed kisses on the girl's neck. Quinn giggled slightly. "Yeah, the one with James and the other football players?" Brittany hummed from her place on the girl's neck. _

"_Well James and I went back to my tent, and you know." Quinn looked confused. _

"_I don't really." _

"_We got a little high." Brittany mumbled. Quinn nodded her head. That wasn't really that bad. "And, you know, we did it." _

_Quinn pulled back, "You did it?" Quinn didn't think that she would say she had sex so casually, would she? _

"_Yeah, you know, sex." Brittany looked up and grinned. "It hurt a little, but it was fun." Quinn nodded her head. "And I've been thinking…" _

_Quinn looked at her confused, "Well that's why it smelt like burning wood." Brittany swatted her arm. _

"_I was thinking since we practiced kissing, why not" Brittany's voice lowered, "practice sex?" Quinn looked shocked. _

"_I-I don't think I'm ready for that." Brittany smiled slightly. _

"_It's fun." Quinn looked a little uneasy. "It's an experience that I want to share with you." Quinn smiled at her. "And I'll be gentle." _

"_Well isn't sex different with a girl?" Quinn questioned nervously. _

"_Can't be too hard, it's like putting a tampon in, except with fingers." Quinn laughed at the analogy. "So what do you say?" Quinn thought about it for a second, and looked into Brittany's eyes. _

"_It's practice right?" Brittany smiled widely and nodded her head. _

"_Just practice." She leaned in and kissed Quinn. So she lost her virginity to a girl, but it was for boys, so it's not like she's gay._

* * *

><p>"You were really in denial." Santana pointed out. Quinn looked down ashamed. "Hey it's not a bad thing, hell after Britt and I had sex I avoided her for a whole year." Quinn looked up and smiled.<p>

"What was your first kiss with her like?" Quinn asked as she picked at her sandwich.

"Definitely not romantic." Santana chuckled.

Quinn laughed, "And mine was?"

"Well at least you were in your room." Santana said as she recalled her first kiss with Brittany.

* * *

><p><em>Santana held her red solo cup closer as the music boomed throughout Puck's house. She pushed her glasses up on her face and looked around nervously as she took a sip from her cup. It was her first high school party, and she was surprised she was even invited. Puck was nice enough to invite Santana though, seeing as their parents were friends. <em>

_People were dancing around drunkenly, and a few couples were making out in the corners of the house. Santana sighed into the cup as she held it against her mouth._

"_Santana right?" Santana jumped and almost spilled the contents of her drink. She turned around and her heart stopped. Brittany. The girl had introduced herself earlier this week, and Santana couldn't stop thinking about her. She was gorgeous. Her long blonde hair flowed passed her shoulders, and her leather jacket fit her curves. Although Santana heard that she was trouble. Santana quickly nodded her head. Brittany chuckled. "Cute." Santana's heart stopped. _

"_T-thanks." She mumbled as she adjusted her glasses again. _

"_Wanna talk somewhere quieter? You look super uncomfortable." Santana hesitated, but nodded her head. Brittany grinned and hooked her arm through Santana's and tugged her outside. They ended up against the side of the house after Brittany shooed away a couple of horny teens. Santana leaned against the side of the house. "Where's your friend?" Santana looked confused. "The annoying gnome with the big nose?" Santana stiffened. _

"_She's busy, and her name is Rachel." _

_Brittany looked taken back. "Oh feisty, that's hot." Brittany leaned into Santana, and Santana held her breath. Brittany smelt slightly of alcohol. Brittany stared at Santana for a second, looking into her eyes, and gently removed the girl's glasses. Brittany became slightly blurry, and Santana went to reach for them. "You look really pretty without your glasses." Santana blushed. Brittany gently stroked Santana's cheek, and Santana got more nervous. _

_Brittany gently leaned in fueled by the alcohol, and captured the brunette's lips. Santana gasped, she had never been kissed before. She expected that she wouldn't ever, because she was deemed a nerd. But here she was getting her first kiss by the most beautiful girl in the whole world. Her lips were so soft, and even though they tasted like alcohol it was the best feeling ever. Brittany pried Santana's mouth open, and Santana gasped slightly, still stiff. Brittany encircled Santana's waist, the brunette's glasses still in hand, and continued to kiss her. _

_Santana had never felt anything so great; she never wanted to stop kissing her. She actually never wanted to kiss anybody else ever. Santana kissed back fueled by Brittany's tongue, and gripped the blonde's hair. She was drunk on Brittany. She could feel Brittany smile into the kiss, and Santana grinned. _

_Even though it was her first kiss, and she had no other experience, she didn't want anymore. All she wanted was the blonde's lips, forever. If that made her gay, then so what._

* * *

><p>Quinn looked at her in awe, "Have you ever kissed anybody else?" Santana shook her head. "Wow, do you want to?" Santana shook her head again. Quinn looked shocked, sure she liked Brittany's kisses, but she loved Rachel's. Even after kissing Brittany for the first time, it made her want to kiss other people, not just Brittany. Quinn was about to ask Santana another question, but was interrupted.<p>

"What was that other thing that you were talking about?" Quinn looked confused. "That other first?" Quinn looked defensive and quickly looked away.

"Well lunch is almost over, so we should probably head to class. Brittany is probably anxious to see you." Santana was about to say something, but she stopped as she saw a brunette come up behind Quinn and wrap her arms around her neck.

"Hey babe." Rachel grinned, and kissed the blonde. Quinn reciprocated. She pulled away with a huge smile. "Hello Santana." Santana nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I'm just gonna go find Britt." She smiled at the two, and watched Quinn lean into Rachel's hold. They nodded, and Santana got up, and headed back into the school. She would find out that other first later.

* * *

><p>"Hope you weren't too lonely without me. I feel like an ass for ditching you, but you know detention and all." Brittany said with an eye roll.<p>

Santana giggled, and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "Nah, I had Quinn to keep me company. We just talked." She felt Brittany stiffen in her hold, and got confused.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just our first times, you know like first kisses and Quinn's first time." Santana explained. Brittany, however, remained stiff.

"Anything else?" Santana looked confused, but shook her head.

She leaned in and kissed Brittany's neck, "Nope we only had time for that." Brittany nodded noticeably relaxing, and slung her arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"How bout I escort the lovely lady to class?" Santana smiled and nodded. Brittany grinned and kissed the shorter girl's head. They headed to Santana's class. Santana was still confused about what Brittany and Quinn were hiding, also a little suspicious, but she decided not to bring it up.

"So are you excited for Sectionals this weekend?" Brittany smiled nervously but nodded. "Don't worry." Santana smiled. "You'll be fine." Brittany nodded, and stopped at Santana's classroom. "See you in glee?"

"Always." Brittany smirked; she leaned in and kissed the brunette. Santana was surprised by the public display, but kissed her back. They still weren't dating, but Santana didn't mind Brittany showing that Santana was off limits.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys," Mr. Shue clapped as he turned away from the board, "Sectionals is tomorrow, so we do have our set lists ready. I just want to let all of you know the decisions. After all the rehearsals we did, we finally made a decision on the songs." Brittany had her arm around Santana, and was whispering in the brunette's ear, but looked up as soon as she heard Mr. Shue.<p>

"Mr. Shuester, how about I give out the songs, I feel like since I helped with the set lists that I should be the one, telling them the decisions." Quinn was about to pull her girlfriend back down, but Mr. Shue shrugged and nodded. Rachel squealed and ran to the front of the room.

"Oh hell to the no Mr. S, she's just gonna give all the songs to herself." Mercedes stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"Shut up Mercedes." Quinn spat as she turned around. Mercedes looks surprised, and quickly shut up.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel smiled gratefully. Quinn nodded, and gave her a motion to continue. "Okay well we decided to start off with a duet, then a solo, then a group number." The glee clubbers gave murmurs of agreement and Rachel grinned. Brittany went back to whispering into Santana's ear. "I would like to congratulate our two people that we chose for our duet. You guys have been singing this song in our rehearsals so we thought that you should sing it."

"We as in you and Mr. Shue." Tina pointed out, Quinn shot her a glare, and the girl cowered.

"Congratulations Brittany and Santana." Brittany was running her arm up and down Santana's shoulder, and neither were paying attention. Sugar leaned forward and swatted Brittany's arm. Brittany glared at the offender, but saw it was Sugar, and softened.

"What?" She whispered quickly. Sugar pointed to the front, and Brittany looked at Rachel.

"I just gave you and Santana a duet and you don't even have the decency to listen." Rachel huffed. The girls both looked surprised. Santana opened her mouth in shock, and Brittany reached over and grabbed Santana's arm and bounced up and down. Santana smiled at her enthusiasm. Quinn looked at the two with an unreadable expression, but then turned back to Rachel.

"I would like to also congratulate out soloist." The glee club held their breath waiting for Rachel to say herself. Brittany and Santana weren't paying attention anymore, too busy congratulating each other. "Tina." Tina looked at Rachel in shock, and the whole glee club, except for Brittany and Santana, turned around and congratulated her. "Sectionals!" Rachel said as she threw her hand up in the air. The glee club cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** YAY! So Sectionals is obviously the next chapter. Will it be dramatic? Maybe. There wasn't any Fayana, because well they didn't really have any point to be in this chapter. There will be more flashbacks later! And what is up with Quinn? ;)

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are AWESOME POSSUMS! Also 3 days till the Valentine's Day promo! Excitement!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p>Brittany's leg bounced up and down rapidly as she looked up at the stage. She clenched her hands at the bottom of her dress. Santana looked over at the blonde, "Nervous?" She smirked, as she watched Brittany saw her bottom lip between her teeth.<p>

"N-no." Brittany stuttered.

Santana chuckled, and glanced down at the girl's crinkled dress. "Really?" She asked with a raised brow.

Brittany looked at the brunette and inhaled sharply, "That clown judge just gives me the creeps." Brittany defended nervously. Santana looked back at Tickles and smiled. She turned back around and laced her fingers through the blonde's.

"You'll be fine." She reassured. Brittany glanced down at their hands and nodded. She wasn't the only one, however.

* * *

><p>Quinn shifted in her seat behind them as she watched Brittany and Santana lean into each other. Santana must have been saying something sweet, since there was no hiding Brittany's smile. She had never seen Brittany look at somebody like that. She felt bitter until she felt a hand on her's. She looked up and smiled at Rachel.<p>

* * *

><p>Santana was whispering sweet nothings into the blonde's ear. Brittany was completely entranced and rubbed her thumb over the brunette's hand. Santana was glad to have her full attention. Suddenly the lights dimmed, but Santana continued to whisper to the blonde. The curtains pulled back and the announcer introduced The Unitards. <em>What the hell?<em> Was all Santana thought, but even that didn't stop her.

The curtains pulled back all the way and revealed a group all dressed in red facing upstage. There was a sound of a train's whistle, and the group began to clap. A girl right in the center turned around a wide confident grin on her face. Her brown hair was slicked back into a bun. Santana almost laughed at how pale the girl was, but she realized that Brittany had scooted away from her. The lead brunette began to sing.

_What's new Buenos Aires?_

_I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you_

_You'll be on me too_

Brittany seemed entranced by the girl, and Santana felt jealous. But then she realized that the blonde was probably admiring the dance. The spunky girl danced around her group in perfect choreography and winked.

Santana was about to chuckled at the wink, but she realized who the singer winked at. She looked over and watched Brittany's grin widen.

_I get out here, Buenos Aires_

_Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

Santana looked back at the singer, and saw the girl was doing the choreography, but was staring at _her_ blonde. _Wait, what?_

_Fill me up with your heat, with your noise_

_With your dirt, overdo me_

_Let me dance to your beat, make it loud_

_Let it hurt, run it through me._

_Don't hold back, you are certain to impress_

_Tell the driver this is where I'm staying_

Santana trailed her hand up Brittany's thigh, but the blonde stopped her, and laced their fingers together. Santana smiled slightly at the action, but noticed her attention was still on the other girl.

_Hello, Buenos Aires_

_Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go_

_We'll put on a show_

Rachel mouthed the words to the song and leaned over to Quinn, "I should be singing this song." She muttered bitterly. Quinn smiled slightly, but bore holes into the Unitard's face.

_Take me in at your flood, give me speed_

_Give me lights, set me humming_

Sugar danced to the beat grinning from ear to ear.

_Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up_

_With your nights, watch me __**coming**_

The singer emphasized the word coming, and winked at Brittany.

_All I want is a whole lot of excess_

_Tell the singer this is where I'm playing_

All Santana saw was red, and she placed her arm around Brittany. Instead of going back and whispering sweet nothings to the blonde, Santana began to whisper dirtier things. That got Brittany's attention. The blonde's eyes remained on the stage to keep up appearance, but she wasn't looking at anybody specific.

_Stand back, Buenos Aires_

_Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

Santana smirked triumphantly at the singer, having gotten the blonde's attention.

_And if ever I go too far_

_It's because of the things you are_

_Beautiful town, I love you_

The girl grinned slightly at Santana's smirk, and continued dancing around her group.

_And if I need a moment's rest_

_Give your lover the very best_

_Real eiderdown and silence._

The group danced around as the music rang out; doing the Ba-Dums to the beat.

_You're a tramp, you're a treat_

_You will shine to the death, you are shoddy_

_But you're flesh, you are meat_

_You shall have every breath in my body_

_Put me down for a lifetime of success_

_Give me credit, I'll find ways of paying_

Santana was still running her hand up and down Brittany's shoulder, and whispering to her.

_Rio de la Plata_

_Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio_

_All I want to know_

The rest of New Directions were dancing and grinning at each other. Save for a few people that glanced nervously at each other.

_Stand back, Buenos Aires_

_Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of_

_Just a little touch of star quality_

The music slowly died down and the group finished with a striking pose. Brittany flew out of her seat and cheered, other audience member following her actions. Santana let a smile break out on her face and clapped.

* * *

><p>The green room was hectic to say the least. Puck and Sam were arguing about sexy dance moves. Kurt and Mercedes were arguing about outfits. Mike and Tina seemed calm until Artie said something and all three started yelling. Rachel was yelling about how the group needed to calm down and not strain their voices.<p>

Santana and Sugar were probably the only moderately calm ones. They stood off in the corner of the room and held their arms over their chests Santana was busy watching Quinn rub her hands over a stretching blonde's arm. Sugar seemed to be in her own little world.

Brittany seemed to be mumbling something to Quinn as she stretched. Quinn looked more concerned and rubbed the dancer's shoulders more, and leaned in and kissed the blonde's head. Santana seethed. _They're just best friends, really close best friends that used to have sex. They only stopped having sex like a week ago._ Santana took a deep breath.

Sugar seemed to snap out of her daze and looked at Quinn and Brittany. She grinned over at Santana, "They're cute." She pointed out oblivious to the brunette's inner turmoil.

Santana flushed with anger, "Yeah, adorable." She growled.

Sugar's eyes widened slightly, "Well I mean as best friends." Sugar held her breath as she looked at the brunette. Santana forced a small smile and nodded her head. Sugar let out the breath. Santana looked over at the blondes again, and decided to head over to them.

As she reached the blondes, she saw how frightened the dancer looked. "Hey Britt-Britt, you okay?" Santana said as she kneeled down to the blonde. Quinn backed up a little, and sent a look to Santana.

"I'm fine Lopez." Brittany teased. She looked amused from the nickname. Santana rolled her eyes and gently stroked Brittany's arm.

"I know when you're lying."

Brittany bit her lip and looked down. "There are a lot of people in the audience."

"Brittany, look at me." Brittany glances up at Santana. "You're an amazing dancer; you have nothing to be nervous about."

"But w-what if I like have a misstep o-or if I twist my ankle, or…-"

"Brittany, that's not going to happen," Brittany looked uneasily at Santana, "you're amazing." Brittany smiled. "And even if you do mess up, I'll be right there to catch you." Brittany's smile widened. "I'll even twist my ankle." The blonde laughed. Quinn watched the two interact.

"I don't say this often, so don't get used to it." Brittany stated. "But thanks." Santana smiles and nods her head. Brittany leans up to Santana and kisses her.

"We're gonna rock this duet."

"It's gonna be my bitch." Santana laughed.

* * *

><p>The two are standing at the curtains that lead to the audience. Brittany looks over at Santana. "You're gonna be awesome." Santana mouths to Brittany. Brittany grins and clasps her hands together. They hear the music start and Brittany takes a deep breath as she pulls the curtains open.<p>

Both girls are on opposite sides of the auditorium, but they are able to maintain eye contact.

[Santana]

_Yeah_

[Brittany]

_Yeah_

[Santana]

_Oooh _

[Brittany]

_Oooh ho-oh _

[Santana]

_Oh _

[Brittany]

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say_

_Baby's so sweet_

Brittany walks down the aisle throwing her arms up as she sings.

_Ever since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boys,_

Brittany walks over to Mr. Shue's seat and ruffles his hair.

_Girls_

Brittany walks up to the lead Unitard and strokes her arm. Santana tries to keep a neutral face.

_I can't help it baby_

Brittany looks up at Santana, and shrugs exaggeratedly.

_So be kind_

_And don't lose your mind_

_Just remember_

_That I'm your baby_

Brittany points to herself as she belts out the lyrics.

[Santana]

_Take me for what I am_

_Who I was meant to be_

Santana walks down the aisle and around the place where Brittany was.

[Brittany]

_And if you give a damn_

Both girls move further down the aisle all the way to the stage. They turn and walk down to the area in front of the stage.

[Brittany and Santana]

_Take me baby or leave me_

They both get into each other's face and belt the lyrics, acting as if they are angry.

[Brittany]

_Take me baby or leave me_

Brittany playfully shoves Santana, and they both turn around and walk in opposite directions.

[Santana]

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby, let's have fun!_

They both turn and walk up their respective steps, and head towards each other.

_You are the one I choose_

Santana points to Brittany.

_Folks would __**kill**__ to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight too, now baby_

Santana gets closer to Brittany.

_So be mine_

_And don't waste my time_

_Cryin', Oh Honeybear_

The brunette puts her hand to her chest and exaggerates a whine.

_Are you still my, my, my baby?_

Santana sings right in Brittany's face.

[Brittany]

_Take me for what I am_

Brittany lets her arms slightly rise and her eyes close as she belts out the lyrics.

[Santana]

_Who I was meant to be_

Santana gets impossibly close to Brittany. The audience is clapping and cheering along the two.

[Brittany and Santana]

_And if you give a damn_

Brittany takes a step forward, and Santana takes a step back, a game of cat and mouse.

[Santana]

_Take me baby or leave me_

The crowd cheers louder.

_No way, can I be what I'm not_

Santana brings her hands up and shakes them in a 'back the hell up' move.

[Brittany]

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

Brittany fans herself.

[Santana]

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

[Brittany]

_Cause every night, who's in your bed?_

[Brittany and Santana]

_Who?_

[Santana]

_Who's in your bed?_

[Brittany]

_Kiss, pookie_

Brittany leans in for a kiss as she says the line. Santana pushes her away.

[Brittany and Santana]

_That's it! _

[Brittany]

_The straw that breaks my back_

Brittany walks closer to Santana.

[Brittany and Santana]

_I quit. _

[Santana]

_Unless you take it back_

Santana points both of her hands at Brittany.

[Brittany and Santana]

_Women, _

[Brittany]

_what is it about them?_

[Brittany and Santana]

_Can't live with them or without them!_

[Brittany and Santana]

_Take me for what I am_

Brittany and Santana go up to each other and playfully shove each other.

[Santana]

_Who I was meant to be_

[Brittany]

_(Who I was meant to be)_

_And if you give a damn_

[Santana]

_(And if you give a damn ya better)_

_Take me baby or leave me_

[Brittany]

_(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)_

[Brittany and Santana]

_Take me baby_

Both of them get impossibly close, staring intensely at each other, seeing who can hold the note longer.

_Or leave me_

Brittany puffs out her chest, and towers over Santana.

_Guess I'm leaving_

_I'm gone!_

They both throw their hands up in the air. Santana storms off and goes through the curtains to the side of the stage. Brittany was a little confused, because that wasn't a part of the choreography, but she shakes it off, and also storms off behind the curtain. The crowd roars with applause.

Tina smiles slightly at Brittany as she walks onto the stage for her solo. Mike and Rachel follow onto the stage, because they were planned to dance around Tina.

Tina begins to sing 'Tonight' from West Side Story. Brittany goes around backstage looking for Santana. She finds the brunette standing on the side watching Tina perform. Brittany goes up and hugs Santana from behind, she feels Santana stiffen. Brittany gets confused, but then Santana relaxes. "You were awesome out there." Brittany mumbles into Santana's shoulder.

She sees the brunette smile softly. "You were too." Brittany grins, but it falters a little.

"What was with that, you know, walking off the stage?"

"Well we couldn't stay on when Tina was singing." Santana points out.

"You know what I mean," Brittany pulls away slightly; "we were supposed to hug, and then walk off together." Santana sighs.

"I just, that Unicorn-"

"Unitard." Brittany corrects.

"Whatever, she's just flirting, and I don't like it." Santana shrugs nervously.

"Okay," Santana looks confused, "I'll tell her to back off if I see her again." Santana grins. "What? If I get jealous when you flirt, I don't think it's fair for me to flirt." Santana feels her heart swell. "Even though it might be hard to stop, I'll try, for you." Brittany smiles cutely. Santana leans in and kisses Brittany. Brittany sighs happily in the kiss. They hear the audience clapping and Tina introducing the New Directions.

Santana reluctantly pulls away, and they both get in their positions. The music begins to play.

[New Directions]

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

[Rachel]

_Each mornin' I get up I die a little_

Rachel steps forward, away from the group and smiles.

[Quinn]

_Can barely stand on my feet_

Quinn steps forward and looks over at Rachel.

[New Directions]

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

[Rachel]

_Lord what you're doing to me_

[Quinn]

_I have spent all my years in believin' you_

[Quinn and Rachel]

_But I just can't get no relief, Lord_

They take each other's hands and walk back into the group.

[New Directions]

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

[Kurt]

_I work hard every day of my life_

He steps out next, doing a little sashay.

[Sam]

_I work till I ache my bones_

He goes out next to Kurt and does some little pelvic thrusts.

[Kurt]

_At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_

[Sam]

_I get down on my knees_

He winks at Kurt, and the boy blushes.

[Kurt and Sam]

_And I start to pray_

_Till the tears run down from my eyes_

Kurt and Sam hold hands and walk next to Quinn and Rachel.

[New Directions]

_Lord, somebody, ooh, somebody_

_Can anybody find me, somebody to love?_

[New Directions]

_(He works hard)_

[Puck]

_Every day, I try and I try and I try_

The boy steps out and does some moves that he thinks are sexy and grins.

[Sugar]

_But everybody wants to put me down_

She steps up and dances exaggeratedly.

[Puck]

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

[Sugar]

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

[Puck]

_Got no common sense_

[Puck and Sugar]

_I got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah, yeah yeah yeah_

Puck reaches for Sugar's hand, and she tugs him a little, but as soon as they reach Kurt and Sam she drops his hand.

[New Directions]

_Oh Lord_

_Somebody, somebody_

_Can anybody find me, someone to love?_

The rest of the New Directions are doing elaborate choreography, while the couples that are holding hands are swaying on the risers.

[Mike]

_I got no rhythm_

He comes out and does a couple of flips, and the crowd goes crazy.

[Brittany]

_I just keep losin' my beat_

Brittany also flips out similar to Mike, but ends in the splits, and the crowd jump out of their seats and cheer.

[Mike]

_I'm okay, I'm alright_

He takes Brittany's hand and they do an intricate dance.

[Brittany]

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

[Mike and Brittany]

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord_

Mike takes Brittany's hand and twirls her next to Puck and Sugar, Brittany throws her head back in laughter.

[New Directions]

They begin to line up on the risers and the members began to take hands and walk down the risers as they sing.

_Find me somebody to love_

Quinn and Rachel walk down holding hands, followed by Kurt and Sam. Puck holds his hand out and Mercedes takes it and they walk down. Rory and Artie are already at the bottom of the risers, and Rory rolls Artie forward.

_Find me somebody to love_

Mike and Tina walk down holding hands. Brittany goes up and takes Sugar's hand with a smile. Santana looks over at them and sings.

_Find me somebody to love_

Brittany gestures for Santana and she confusedly walks over and takes Sugar's other hand. Brittany walks down the risers with Sugar in the middle. And gestures for Sugar to jump, and Brittany and Santana swing her playfully in the air. They gently put her down once they reach the bottom.

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

The New Directions all line up and take each other's hands.

_Find me somebody to love_

Brittany lines up next to Santana, and takes her hand. Santana looks up and smiles.

_Find me somebody to love_

[Mercedes]

_Find me somebody to love_

Mercedes belts out and holds the last note. Artie raises his arms in appreciation. Brittany places her arms around Santana's shoulder and waist, and lifts her up, spinning her around. Santana laughs. The whole crowd breaks into applause. The New Directions raise their hands up and bow.

* * *

><p>All the groups are respectively standing in a section on the stage; The Unitards, the New Directions, and the Warblers. Sue Sylvester comes up to the stage a sneer on her face and an envelope in her hands.<p>

"Show choirs disgust me almost as much as William Shuester's hair." The audience members give each other strange looks. "I suppose I should tell you mouth breathers, who won this little competition?" There are some nods and murmurs of agreement. Sue opens the envelope. "Coming in third place, oh hell who am I kidding, the losers are," She looks over the name, "the Warblers." The crowd claps respectively for them, and Sue sneers at the crowd.

Brittany tightens her grip on Santana's hand. She subconsciously brings the joined hands up to her lips, and closes her eyes. Santana's breath hitches as she looks at Brittany.

"And coming in first place is," Sue reads the name and groans, "have mercy." She mutters. "The New Directions." The New Directions all pause not realizing they won. All of a sudden the crowd breaks out in a cheer. They all open their mouths in shock and hug each other. Santana jumps up and down, and hugs Brittany. Brittany wraps her arms tightly around Santana, and Santana didn't even notice that she wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist. Regionals here they come.

* * *

><p>After the congratulations, Santana went to look for Brittany. Rachel had told Santana to meet up with her so they could head to her house for the after-party at her house. Santana stops when she sees the Unitard laughing and she touches Brittany's arm. Santana seethes. She's about to storm over but she sees Brittany pointing to someone. Santana thinks it's her, but she turns around, and see's Brittany pointing to Sugar. Santana feels confused.<p>

She walks over to Brittany and puts her hand on her shoulder. "Britt I was looking for you everywhere."

Brittany turns around. "Oh sorry Santana." She looks at the Unitard then back at Santana. "This is Harmony, Harmony this is Santana." Brittany introduces coolly. Harmony smiles and sticks her hand out to Santana. Santana stares at it for a second, but then politely accepts it.

"Nice to meet you." Harmony says with a show-winning smile. Santana nods her head. "I was just telling Britt here, how good of a dancer she was." Brittany grins smugly, and Santana feels a hint of jealousy.

"I am pretty awesome." Brittany states proudly. Santana smiles and nods her head.

"Well I actually wanted to congratulate you both. You deserved it." She smiles again. "I'm only in 10th grade, so I've got two more years to kick it." Santana's eyes widen. 10th grade and she's already this good, damn. Brittany smiles.

"Well I do have someone to introduce you to." Santana looks confused, and Brittany leads Harmony over to Sugar. Santana follows along. Brittany places her arm around Sugar's shoulder. Sugar smiles up at Brittany.

"Sug's in 11th grade, maybe you can give her some tips, Sug." Sugar smiles and nods. "Oh wait, where are my manners? Sugar, Harmony, Harmony, Sugar." Sugar smiles and stick out her hand. Harmony grins and shakes it. "I'll leave you kids to it." Brittany takes Santana's hand and walks off.

"What was that?" Santana asks confused.

"Well Harmony has got the hots for Sugar, so I thought why not help out." Brittany shrugs.

"Is that why she was flirting with you?'

"Well she was flirting with me cause I'm hot." Santana glares. "But she actually wanted to get to know my friend, so. I hope you don't mind but I invited her to Rachel's after party."

Santana nods her head, "Well as long as she's not interested in you, then I'm fine." Brittany smiles and kisses her cheek.

"Well I believe you are my ride Miss. Lopez." Santana smiles back and laces their fingers together.

"It appears to be." Brittany laughs and they head to Santana's car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This was supposed to be up yesterday, but FF was being mean and wouldn't let me log in. I'm kind of thankful though, because I added some scenes.

I will try and update tomorrow and maybe Monday. I want to update all I can before Valentine's Day, because Brittana will kill me. The promos already did.

It also took me longer, because I was working on a youtube video, so. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Next Chap is AFTER PARTY!

Songs:

Buenos Aires- Evita

Take Me or Leave Me- Rent

Tonight- West Side Story

Somebody to Love- Queen


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walked into Rachel's house, still sporting their Sectional's outfits. Brittany looked around the house and saw posters of previous Broadway shows covering most of the walls. <em>Typical<em>, Brittany thought with an eye roll. Rachel turned around for a brief moment.

"Now ladies, would you like a change of clothes?" Santana smiled at Rachel and was about to agree, but Brittany spoke up.

"I would rather be shot in the face then wear a piece of your clothing Berry." Brittany spat disgustedly. Santana shot her a look.

Rachel seemed to catch on, "It's fine Santana. I will take that as a compliment." Brittany looked bewildered. "My fashion sense seems to be too highly up to date, and Brittany simply can't handle that." Brittany opened her mouth in shock. Santana tried to hide a smirk.

"It's because you dress like some fucked up cartoon character on drugs." Brittany mumbled, which received a hit in the arm by Santana.

The other brunette seemed to not hear the remark, and continued to lead them through the hallway, and towards a set of stairs that led to her basement. As Rachel led them down the stairs, Brittany looked around and saw most of New Directions, and Harmony awkwardly standing around the basement.

"What?" Brittany snorted. "Couldn't start the party without little old me?"

Puck chuckled, but there was a scowl present on his face. "Berry won't bring out any alcohol."

Brittany looked over at the diva in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me? I seriously cannot get through this party without alcohol."

Rachel cleared her throat, "Mr. Shuester said we can't drink alcohol until after Nationals."

"And um," Brittany looked around the room, "do you see Mr. Shue here?"

Rachel gasped, "Are you telling me to go behind Mr. Shuester back and-"

Brittany held up her hand. "Imma stop you right there Berry, because I'm pretty sure if you keep talking I'm gonna duct tape your mouth shut." The room snickered. Brittany took a step closer to the shorter girl. "Listen Ber-Rachel," Brittany said with a softer voice. "Nobody except us is gonna know that we're drinking."

"But my dads will." Rachel said quietly.

"I'll buy you some more." Rachel looked at her. "Come on Rachel." Brittany purred. Santana shifted uncomfortably at the action. Rachel glanced over at Santana as if asking whether she should or not. Santana shrugged and nodded her head.

"A-alright." Rachel said nervously.

Brittany squealed. "Damn Berry! I knew you weren't that bad." She then proceeded to squeeze the brunette's shoulder, and take Santana's hand, and run over to the booze cabinet. The teens looked uneasily over at Brittany. "I just got you some free booze, and y'all are just gonna stand there?" The group looked at one another. "Berry get some music on! And none of that Broadway crap, I'm talking some Far East Movement up in here!" Brittany said excitedly as she opened the cabinet. Rachel looked even more uneasy but turned on some music.

* * *

><p>Santana didn't even know how it happened. She really didn't even have that much to drink; one cup to be honest. What? She's put herself as designated driver. But that didn't mean that Brittany followed. So here she was on top of the blonde, not that's she's complaining. They are full-on making out. Brittany has her hands on the brunette's ass, and Santana can tell by the occasional giggles, that Brittany has a slight buzz.<p>

Other members of the glee club seem to be dancing to the music. Mercedes and Tina are in full blown hysterics, while Sam is completely enamored by a lamp. Puck is whining about his Mohawk and how it is a statement to his awesomeness. While Mike is dancing around as usual, but is certainly more clumsy about it. Rachel is clingy to an angry Quinn, who is going on and on about woman's rights. Kurt seems to be trying absolutely anything to get Sam's attention. And Rory and Artie are giggling and throwing dollar bills at each other.

Sugar and Harmony, however, were sitting at the bar, but with no booze. They are both having a regular, sober, conversation.

Santana was too focused on Brittany to know what was going on around her. The music was blasting and she could hear shouts here and there, but she was too focused on Brittany's lips. Brittany pulled Santana's bottom lip between her teeth, and squeezed the brunette's ass tighter, which caused Santana to yelp slightly. Brittany giggled a little more, and then proceeded to deepen the kiss.

"Spin the bottle! Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Santana heard Rachel shout drunkenly, but she only deepens her kiss with Brittany. "Santana spin the bottle!" Santana jumps a little at the closeness and pulls away.

"Not really my kind of thing Rachel." Santana said, as she sat on Brittany's lap. Brittany was a little upset that they had stopped kissing, but proceeded to play with Santana's dress and slip her hands underneath it. She playfully nipped at Santana's collarbone.

"What about you Brittany?" Rachel asked excitedly. Brittany looked up seemingly broken out of her daze.

"What?" Santana giggled slightly.

"Spin the bottle!" Rachel slurred. Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder and saw a circle already formed in the center of the room.

"Sure." Brittany shrugged nonchalantly. Santana looked over at her in surprise. Brittany reached over and grabbed her cup and chugged the remaining contents. "You fill this up Berry, and I'll be there in a second." Rachel nodded happily and grabbed the cup. As Rachel ran off Brittany looked at Santana. "You okay with this?" Santana looked at her for a second.

"Yeah." She smiled. It was a game, this was a party, and Santana didn't want to be one of those people that brought it down. I mean they had won freaking Sectionals.

Brittany grinned, "To be fair, do you want to play?" Santana looked at her.

"Nah, not really my thing." Brittany looked confused. "I really don't want to kiss anybody in that circle."

"You sure?" Brittany asked. Santana nodded. "Okay." Brittany said a little uneasily. Santana carefully got off her lap.

"Have fun." Santana teased. Brittany laughed and kissed the brunette.

"I'm gonna need that booze to get through this." Rachel ran over as Brittany stood up, and clung to the blonde.

"I got your drink." She grinned.

"Awesome Berry." Brittany grinned back as she took the drink. Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"You are _sooo _pretty." She sighed.

Brittany looked over at Santana, "I think I like her better when she's drunk." Santana laughed and shook her head. She headed over to the bar where Sugar and Harmony were before, now they were in the circle. Santana sat down and looked over at Kurt.

"Why aren't you playing?" She questioned.

"Not my thing." Kurt said as he played with his hands.

"Or you're too nervous for it to land on Sam." Kurt looked up in shock.

"It's just, we haven't exactly, kissed." Kurt hesitated. Santana looked at him surprised.

"It'll happen; I mean you have a pretty good idea, it is better to have your first kiss when you're both sober." Kurt nodded his head. They both turned to watch the game proceed. Brittany took a seat in between Sugar and Rachel, who was still sort of clinging to the blonde. Brittany chugged her drink, and took Rachel's and drank her's too.

"I'll go!" Rachel exclaimed. She took the bottle and spun it. It happened to land on Sam. Rachel giggled excitedly. "You're lips are super big." Kurt looked unfazed, and Santana figured it was because he knew they were both gay. Rachel and Sam kissed for about 10 seconds, and Rachel giggled and pulled away. "You're turn!" Sam nodded and took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Brittany, and Brittany laughed. Santana looked between the two and let out a sigh of relief.

"This just isn't working out for you, is it blondie?" Brittany slurred. "Sorry I have boobs." Was the last thing Brittany said, before she got a sly grin on her face, and kissed the boy. He seemed to be uneasy at first and then got into it. Brittany was a good kisser. He put his hands threw her hair, and Brittany grinned. Santana and Kurt shifted slightly. Brittany ultimately was the first to pull away with a pop. "Easy there, some people might start to think you're digging the ladies." Sam looked down embarrassed and scooted back to his seat.

Brittany grabbed the bottle and spun it, it landed on Sugar. "Um, uh." Sugar looked at Harmony for help.

"This is gonna be awkward. You're like a sista to me." Brittany exclaimed. Sugar laughed and leaned into Brittany. Brittany met her the rest of the way and they kissed. The kiss went on for a good minute both seeming to get into it until Harmony, thank god, pulled Sugar away. Brittany looked smug. "Bitches love me." Brittany grinned proudly. Santana laughed and shook her head.

Spin the bottle went on for a little bit. The kisses only seemed to get weirder; Sugar and Tina, Tina and Puck, Puck and Mercedes, Mercedes and Mike, Mike and Harmony, Harmony and Sugar (finally), Sugar and Rory, Rory and Artie, and then Artie and Rachel.

Rachel pulled away and giggled. "Again! Again!" Rachel grabbed the bottle and spun it. "Britty!" Rachel exclaimed as it pointed to the blonde. Brittany looked mortified.

"I said I liked you when you're drunk, doesn't mean I want to be all up on that." Rachel ignored her protest, and grabbed the blonde and kissed her. Santana cackled while Kurt smacked her arm. Brittany's eyes were wide open for a second, but then she got into it. They began to battle for dominance, but Rachel pulled away.

"You taste awesome." Rachel whispered against her lips.

"Damn Berry." Brittany breathed. "Don't know why I didn't do that before." Santana's laughter stopped and she looked disgusted. Brittany shot Santana an apologetic look, what Berry was a good kisser? She then proceeded to grab the bottle and spin it. "Fabray." Brittany slurred slightly. Quinn grinned clearly drunk. Santana looked between the two very uneasily.

Quinn scooted closer to the blonde, and kissed her without hesitation. Brittany seemed surprised by the quickness of it, but responded just as fast. The two went at it for a little less time than Brittany and Rachel, and Brittany was about to pull away. But Quinn went on and straddled the blonde's lap, running her fingers through the blonde's hair. Brittany's hands went to the blonde's hips, but then she remembered a certain brunette and pulled away. "Alright Q that was fun." But Quinn proceeded to kiss down the blonde's neck. "Fabray come on."

"We've done this before at parties." Quinn slurred, she tried to sound quiet, but it wasn't at all. Santana looked away.

"Yeah, but Q, I'm not interested." Quinn ignored the blonde and tried to reach under the other girl's shirt. "Berry get your girlfriend off of me." Brittany stated. Rachel giggled and pulled the blonde off.

"That wasn't very nice Quinnie, Britty likes Santa." Brittany looked confused but scooted out of the circle.

"This was fun and all, but some people can get clingy." Brittany said as she shot a look to Quinn. The glee club all looked awkwardly at each other, but Rachel continued the game. Brittany walked over to Santana. "Hey Kurt, I think it's time for you to go play spin the bottle."

Kurt looked at her. "But I don't-" Brittany shot him a look, "I was dying for you to suggest that." Kurt said as he scampered to the circle.

Brittany gently nudged Santana off the stool, and sat down then pulled Santana on her lap. "Game was totally lame, well other than your BFF." Brittany grinned.

Santana looked down. "Quinn seemed into it."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Quinn is a clingy little bitch, that doesn't know when to let things go."

"What happened with you two?" Brittany looked confused. "Well when Quinn was talking about firsts, she seemed to want to say something, but cut herself off." Brittany looked panicked, but then brought her face back to a neutral look.

"Nothing important, probably first cigarette or some shit." Brittany said as she pulled the brunette into a kiss.

_She's lying._ But Santana didn't stop to ask again.

* * *

><p>It was a little past midnight and Mike and Tina headed home. The rest of the glee club and Harmony stayed, and the party was still in full swing. Brittany and Santana had now moved to the couch, but were still making out. Brittany had started to remove some of her clothing. When she gets drunk she starts to strip. But she seemed to forget to mention she also got emotional.<p>

So when Santana had to go to the bathroom, Brittany broke into full blown hysterics. "S-Santana don't leave me!" Brittany cried as she clung to a pillow on Berry's couch. The bra-clad girl was whimpering into a pillow.

"I'll save you Britty!" Rachel wailed as she ran over to the blonde and hugged her.

Brittany began to push the tiny brunette, "I don't want you! I just want Santana." Brittany cried. "She's smart and pretty, and I-I—" Brittany broke down and Rachel threw herself on the blonde.

Santana walked out of the bathroom and saw the two girls on the couch. She looked even more confused. The brunette approached the two cautiously, "Hey Britt."

"Santana!" The blonde wailed, and shoved Rachel off. "Where did you go? I thought I lost you!"

"Is everything okay?" Santana said as she held the blonde in her arms.

"I need you! You can't just leave me!" Brittany cried harder. "Let's just, let's just have sex now, okay? Yeah." Brittany whimpered and pushed the brunette on the couch straddling her.

"Hey Britt, you're drunk." Santana says as she tries to push the blonde off. Brittany ignores her and kisses down the brunette's neck. Santana moans as the blonde begins to suck on her pulse point. "Wait Britt." Brittany suddenly jumps up.

"Let's dance, let's just dance." She sniffled. Santana was so confused, didn't she just want sex? Brittany pulls the girl up, and takes her to the floor. Brittany begins to dance around everybody, and slowly starts to remove the shorts that she had on under her dress. Santana rushes up to stop the blonde. Brittany giggles, and twirls the brunette. She slowly presses her back against Santana's front and starts to grind against her. Santana dances with Brittany for a little bit, but it was short lived as Rachel walks up.

"Britt you just ditched me when we were cuddling." Rachel whines as she gets closer to the blonde, clinging to her.

Brittany seemed to have stopped crying and puts her arm around the brunette. "Santana doesn't want to have sex with me." Brittany mumbles to the brunette.

Rachel nods her head. "We had fun kissing." She giggles.

"So we should have sex?" The blonde asks confused.

Rachel laughs and shakes her head, "We should do a duet!" Santana watches the two interact and tries not to laugh.

Brittany gasps like it's the best idea she's ever heard. "Yes, take my hand!" Brittany sticks it out and Rachel grabs it. The two go up onto the make-shift stage, and grab the mics that are set up. Rachel bounces back to the stereo and turns off the music. The glee club is about to protest, but Rachel turns on the karaoke machine. Both of the girl's begin to dance to the beat. The glee club recognizes the song and begins to dance along.

[Brittany]

_You were workin' as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_When I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around_

_Turned you into someone new_

Brittany dances around Rachel drunkenly with a grin. Santana watches them with a smile.

_Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet_

_Success has been so easy for you_

_But don't forget, it's me who put you where you are now_

_And I can put you back down too_

Brittany gets in the brunette's face and tries to look serious, but she's drunk.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

As Brittany sings don't you want me, she points to her abs, and Rachel crosses her eyes a little. Santana laughs wanting to take her phone out and record this, because she's pretty sure Brittany will deny this.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me_

Brittany gets closer to Rachel, and Rachel playfully gets closer to Brittany.

[Brittany and Rachel]

_It's much too late to find_

_You think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

They both dance trying to outdo each other, while giving playful flirty looks.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

The girls both began to bounce up and down excitedly around the 'stage'.

[Rachel]

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar_

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_

_Either with or without you_

Rachel frames her face as she begins to sing.

_The five years we have had have been such good times_

_I still love you_

_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_

_I guess it's just what I must do_

Rachel twirls Brittany and giggles into the mic.

[Brittany and Rachel]

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it_

_When I hear that you won't see me_

The girl's both alternate in-between singing lines, and they both began to dance around each other. The rest of the glee club are bouncing around and having a good time.

_Don't, don't you want me?_

_You know I don't believe you_

_When you say that you don't need me_

Rachel playfully gets in Brittany's face.

_It's much too late to find_

_When you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

Brittany playfully nudges Rachel.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Santana dances with Mercedes and laughs. Sugar and Harmony are twirling around.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Kurt sashays around Sam, while he is doing various different 'sexy' moves. Rory and Puck are playfully twirling Artie around.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Quinn stands off on the side and watches the two sing together.

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

_Don't you want me, baby?_

_Don't you want me, ohh?_

Both girls end with standing in each other's faces. Rachel is the first one to break and pulls Brittany into a hug. Brittany freaking_ giggles _and hugs Rachel back. Brittany twirls Rachel and then sets her down.

"We from now on declare all the duets." Rachel says seriously into the microphone. Brittany nods her head in agreement. "You're awesome." Rachel gushes as she hugs Brittany, Brittany laughs and hugs back tighter.

The blonde pulls back and hops over to Santana. "That was fun." The blonde grins.

"You were awesome!" Santana grins back. Brittany looks down bashfully and then pulls Santana into a hug. Santana is a little surprised by the actions but hugs back.

"Best party ever." Brittany mumbles into the brunette's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Santana gently tucks Brittany in the rest of the way. They both decided that it might be best for them to just stay at Rachel's. Brittany was too drunk and didn't want to go home and Santana texted her mom and told her she was staying at Rachel's. She smiles and looks at the blonde, and tucks some hair behind her ear. She kisses the blonde's forehead causing the blonde to smile and lean up. Santana's heart swells but she fixes the blonde's blankets one more time, and turns to head to the other guest room.<p>

She is almost all the way out when she feels a hand reach out. "Stay." Even though it's mumbled she hears it loud and clear. The brunette smiles and carefully gets under the blankets. Brittany scoots closer to the brunette and wraps her arm around Santana's stomach pulling her close. She nuzzles her head into the brunette's neck.

Santana grins having never cuddled with Brittany before. She stares at the blonde for what feels like forever, but was probably only a couple of minutes. "Hey Britt." Santana whispers. The blonde doesn't respond. Santana takes a deep breath. "I just-I want to tell you this now, because I can't say this to you when you're awake." The blonde still doesn't move. Santana brushes some hair from the blonde's face. She can feel her palms start to sweat "I just need to say it out loud; I need to admit it to myself." Santana looks directly at the blonde, and without any hesitation in her voice, she says it as clear as possible.

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hehehe, this was supposed to be up yesterday, yet again, but I couldn't log on D:. So I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day! Even though it isn't Valentine's Day yet. Just I can't wait for tomorrow so. Brittana, that is all.

Next Chapter should be up, tomorrow or Wednesday, or from my grave.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! Over 100 favorites, I shall give you Brittana kisses! ;)

Song:

Don't You Want Me- Human League


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p>Brittany woke up and felt as if someone had taken a sledge hammer and slammed it repeatedly on her skull. She groaned and shifted getting even more irritated when the morning sun hit her face. As she moved she felt an unfamiliar thing in the bed, a person. She internally began to freak out. What would she tell Santana? That she was drunk and horny so shit happened?<p>

Brittany would've hopped out of the bed and started yelling at the person, if their body wasn't so damn warm. Subconsciously she shifted forward, still in pain from the headache, and exhausted from who- knows-what she did last night. It took a second and she realized that her arms were wrapped tightly around this person's waist. The chilly wind slipped through the air under the covers, and caused the blonde to shiver and scoot closer to the unknown person. They smelled pretty damn good too. Brittany nuzzled her head into their neck and sighed. She had never in her life cuddled with a person. If she knew it felt this good she would've done it all the damn time.

The other person let out a tiny whimper and shifted closer to the blonde. Brittany felt a strand of hair get in her face. She wanted to move the hair out of the way, but didn't want to move her hands. This person, whoever the hell they were, was the most comfortable and nicest smelling person in the whole world. She felt guilty for feeling this way because she felt like she was betraying a certain brunette. Brittany wanted to try and recall anything about what happened last night, but the headache and sleepiness overcame her. The last thing she recalled was wrapping herself tightly around the mystery person. Cuddling was fucking amazing.

Santana moaned as she woke up, she recognized the room as Rachel's guest room. She was about to question why she was here, but she remembered the party last night. The brunette was about to get out of the bed, but felt something clinging to her. She shifted slightly and saw something she never expected. Brittany S. Pierce was literally wrapped up in her body. Santana tried to suppress a smile as the blonde mumbled and shifted closer to the girl. Santana moved slightly with a grin, and heard the blonde whine and grip the brunette. Santana couldn't help but let out a giggle. This, to her displeasure, seemed to wake up the sleeping beauty.

"What time is it?" The blonde rasped. Santana found the blonde's scraggily voice extremely sexy. She wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning. Santana went to go look at the clock but realized she had left her contacts in overnight without any solution, she found it harder to see anything. Her dried-up contacts started to make her eyes hurt. She wanted to take them out but realized that if she did, she would pretty much be blind. Squinting Santana glanced at the clock.

"It's a little after 12:30." Santana replied. Brittany seemed to be slightly more aware of her surroundings.

"Lopez?" She questioned confusedly. Santana nodded her head, and heard a 'thank god' murmured from the blonde's lips. "You're super comfy." Brittany stated. The blonde must have realized what she said, and blushed furiously. "I mean…What the hell happened last night?"

She didn't remember? Part of that was good, and she prayed that Brittany was asleep when she made that confession. She wasn't exactly ready for Brittany to know that. "You don't remember anything?"

Brittany cleared her throat. "I remember making out with you, and then making out with everyone else, but everything else is like blegh." Brittany explained. Santana laughed slightly.

"That's the gist of it." Brittany grinned and loosened her grip on the brunette. She scooted away slightly, and looked around the room.

"So where exactly am I?" Brittany saw some Broadway posters littering the walls, and the room was super tidy, she assumed she was still in Rachel's house, but she needed confirmation.

"Well you were super drunk and I was super tired, so we spent the night at Rachel's." Brittany groaned and touched her head.

"Well that's just great." Brittany said sarcastically. She sighed, "I fucking hate hangovers. Not the movie though, that was totally awesome."

Santana grins and shakes her head, "How about we go downstairs and I get you some Advil?"

Brittany snorted, "You act like this is your house."

Santana playfully shoved her, "Do you want to get rid of your killer headache? Because with your attitude; I am perfectly fine with screaming in your ear." Brittany's eyes widened.

* * *

><p>The two spent the rest of their Sunday nursing their hangovers and just hanging around the neighborhood. Santana would have offered for Brittany to come over to her house, but she wasn't exactly ready for Brittany to meet her family yet. Seeing as she wouldn't know how to introduce the blonde, "Hey mom, dad, this is my fuck buddy Brittany, but don't worry, we are actually trying to figure out our relationship, so we'll still fuck, but we might consider dating soon too." Yeah that would go over well.<p>

When the sun started to set Santana offered to walk Brittany home. At the blonde's door Santana leaned in for a kiss, but was surprised to only receive a kiss on the cheek. She smiled, however, and told Brittany goodnight. She was a little nervous for school tomorrow, not knowing how the interaction with the club would play out.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked through the school doors surprisingly happy. She still didn't know the entirety of what had happened at the party, or after, but Santana was being tight-lipped so Brittany didn't question it. As Brittany headed to her locker, she opened it and looked around waiting for a certain brunette. Instead she got another one.<p>

"Good afternoon Brittany." Rachel smiled. Brittany looked around and slowly closed her locker.

"What the hell do you want Berry?" Brittany folded her arms over her chest.

Rachel deflated slightly, "Well I wanted to catch you before Santana did." Brittany's brows rose in curiosity. "Our duet at my extravaganza was fantastic, and I was wondering if you possibly wanted to do one with me today in glee."

Brittany's eyes widened, "What the fuck?" Rachel looked confused. "There is no way in hell that I would sing with you." Rachel chuckled slightly.

"Well Brittany, you certainly did. And might I say we were amazing together." Brittany looked mortified. "So what do you say?" Brittany glared at her.

"I don't remember singing with you. I don't want to. And I won't do a duet with you." Brittany shrugged and walked off. Rachel watched the blonde walk away.

"You will succumb to my wishes Brittany S. Pierce, just you wait!" She called after her. Rachel looked at the students and headed to class.

* * *

><p>Santana sat her tray down at the lunch table and looked at the gleeks. "Hey, where's Rach?" The brunette asked as she looked around. The club shrugged and picked at their food. Santana felt a presence behind her. She looked up and smiled. "Hey Britt." Brittany smirked and leaned down and surprised her and the glee club with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Lopez." Brittany's smirk turned into a smile as she sat down next to the brunette. She placed her arm at the back of Santana's chair. Brittany looked at the table. "Gleeks." They nodded their heads in greeting, but continued to eat.

"Hello Brittany." Brittany sighed and turned her head as she saw Rachel.

"Berry." Rachel grinned and pulled a chair next to the blonde.

"So have you thought about my offer?" That got the gleeks to pay attention.

Puck sat up, "You offered Brittany a foursome?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No, Noah, I simply offered for me and Brittany to relive our duet, but well, sober." She smiled over at the blonde, and the blonde scoffed in return.

"I seriously don't recall this." The glee club laughed. Brittany glared at them.

"It was fantastic." Sam grinned. "You were half naked, and all over Rachel." Even Santana let out a giggle.

"No-I, you." Brittany sputtered.

Rachel grinned proudly. "See, the glee club loved it." Brittany rolled her eyes, and was about to say something, but then another person joined the table.

"Hey Britt," The club looked up, "can we talk?" Santana shifted uneasily, and the glee club looked worriedly between Quinn and Brittany.

"No thanks." Brittany stated as she brought Santana closer to her body.

Quinn looked pleadingly at Santana. Santana sighed, "You should go." Brittany looked incredulously at her. Santana nudged her shoulder.

Brittany sighed, "Fine." She stood up and threw Santana one last glance as she followed Quinn into the hallway. "What do you want Fabray?"

Quinn looked down and shuffled her feet. "I'm sorry." Brittany looked at her confused. "For the other night, I was drunk and stupid."

"Hell yeah you were." Brittany stated. Quinn looked down. "You told me you loved Rachel, and I'm cool with that; but then you were all over me in front of your girlfriend." Brittany trailed off. Quinn took a deep breath.

"It's just; I'm not used to sharing you." Quinn explained.

"Sharing?" Brittany chuckled. "I fucked the whole school on a daily basis. You were perfectly fine sharing me then."

Quinn swallowed. "Yeah but, nobody ever lasted that long with you. You never kept anybody around."

"I keep Santana around." Brittany pointed out.

"Exactly, and I just-I got scared that." Quinn sighed running a hand through her hair. "You only slept with her in the first place because-"

"Don't even go there Fabray." Brittany growled.

"Well not the first time, but in sophomore year."

"I said shut up!" Brittany shoved Quinn. Quinn looked at her in surprise.

"Brittany when are you going to tell her?" Brittany pushed her against the set of lockers and got up to her ear.

"I'm not the one that needs to hide anything." Brittany whispered. "We both know what went down, and in the long run, Santana has nothing to be worried about. More like Rachel." Quinn inhaled sharply. She gently pushed Brittany off her.

"If you don't tell her I will." Quinn said as she puffed out her chest. "She has a right to know."

"What's it gonna do huh? What's the benefit, it won't affect our relationship at all, so why tell her?" Brittany questioned quietly.

"It won't affect? Of course it will?" Quinn sputtered. "She needs to know the real reason you slept with her again."

Brittany scoffed. "It's not like it was on a bet, so it won't piss her off. And if you tell her, how will Rachel take it, hmmm?" Brittany got closer to her. "It would just break her little heart that you hid this from her." Brittany fake pouted. "Do you even love her?"

Quinn scoffed. "Of course I do!" Brittany rolled her eyes and shook her head. She started to head back to the cafeteria. "She'll find out eventually!" Quinn called after her.

Brittany walked quickly back to the table and sat next to Santana. The brunette looked worriedly at her. Brittany gave her a reassuring look then turned to Rachel; leaning towards her. "So how bout that duet?" Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

* * *

><p>The duo were outside at the side of the school. Brittany lit up a cigarette and looked at Rachel. "No Broadway." Brittany stated.<p>

Rachel gave a pout, "But-"

"No." Brittany said pointedly. "In fact how bout I choose this duet?" Rachel hesitated.

"We are not doing Best I Ever Had." Rachel stated with a glare. Brittany whined.

"Come on. It's perfect." Brittany sing-songed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"It's either a reasonable song or Broadway." Brittany sighed and took a drag.

"And to think that you would be fun." Rachel gasped.

"Of course I'm fun." Brittany gave her a look. Rachel grabbed the cigarette from her hand. She put it up to her lips and inhaled. It caused the brunette to sputter and cough. Brittany reached over and patted the girl's back.

"You inhale here." Brittany said pointing to her chest, "Then you hold and release." She laughed. "I never thought you would do that."

Rachel coughed for a little bit, and took deep breaths. "It was peer pressure." The brunette said out of breath.

Brittany laughed. "I didn't pressure you into anything. I just said you weren't fun." Rachel grimaced. "But I mean after that, you seem pretty chill." Rachel beamed.

"Well I can be even more chill." Brittany smiled at her. "You just wait Pierce." Brittany laughed harder and shook her head.

"Oh I will," Brittany waggled her eyebrows and it elicited a laugh from the brunette. "Now let's get back to the duet."

* * *

><p>The glee club was bouncing with excitement as they looked around for the duo. Quinn shifted in her seat feeling bad about her confrontation with Brittany. Santana bounced in the front and looked around for the blonde.<p>

"Alright guys," Mr. Shue said with a bounce to his step, "Brittany and Rachel have something for us." He looked around for them. "Where are they?" The glee club shrugged. Mr. Shue sighed and looked around for them; he opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a piano.

Rachel walks out with a broad grin as she sings softly.

[Rachel]

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi _

Brittany walks into the room and flirtatiously waves at Rachel.

_And I might say hey_

Rachel smirks playfully and nods her head up at Brittany.

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Coz they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

Rachel looks over at Quinn with a smile.

[Brittany]

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

Brittany steps in front of Rachel as she begins to rap and the band joins in with the piano.

_I know you feel where I'm coming from_

_Regardless of the things in my past that I've done_

_Most of really was for the hell of the fun_

Brittany looks around the room and playfully shrugs.

_On the carousel so around I spun (spun)_

_With no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_This is how I lost more than I had ever won_

_And honestly I ended up with none_

Brittany tries to put it off as playful, but Santana sees something flicker in Brittany's eyes. It goes away quickly, and Brittany begins to softly sing.

_There's no much nonsense_

_It's on my conscience_

_I'm thinking baby I should get it out_

_And I don't wanna sound redundant_

_But I was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(That you wanna know)_

Santana looks up at Brittany to see Brittany sending her a questioning gaze.

_But never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

Brittany puts her hand out and shrugs it off to let Santana know it's a part of the song.

_Cos we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_

_And all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go)_

Brittany stands in front of Santana and grins as she does a motion of something disappearing into the air.

[Brittany and Rachel]

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi _

Brittany walks up to Tina and the brunette gives her a flirtatious wave and wink.

_And I might say hey_

Brittany shakes her head slightly, but puckers her lips. She immediately turns away and looks back to Santana.

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

The glee club laughs as Rachel does moves that she thinks look gangster.

[Brittany]

_Hands down there will never be another one_

_I been around and I never seen another one_

_Look at your style they ain't really got nothing on_

_And you out and you ain't got nothing on_

_Baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_And you keep it real while them others stay plastic_

Santana blushes and tries to hide her face in her hands.

_You're my wonder women call me Mrs. Fantastic_

_Stop... _

Brittany holds her hand up and looks at Rachel and grins.

_Now think about it_

She taps her head a few times and looks at a still blushing Santana.

_I've been to London, I've been to Paris_

_Even went out there to Tokyo_

_Back home down in Georgia to New Orleans_

_But you always steal the show (steal the show)_

Brittany points to Santana with a smile. Rachel goes up behind Santana and frames her face.

_And just like that girl you got me fro (got me fro)_

_Like a Nintendo 64 (64)_

_If you never knew well now you know (know, know, know)_

Brittany does a thoughtful pout and gives Santana a knowing look.

[Brittany and Rachel]

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi _

Brittany goes up to Mercedes and Mercedes plays along and gently takes the blonde's hand.

_And I might say hey_

Brittany jokingly squeezes her hand, but then pulls away.

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

[Brittany]

_Everywhere I go I'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_And no matter where I'm at girl you make me wanna sing (sing)_

Brittany points to the choir room floors, and that elicits a laugh from Santana.

_Whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_No other girls in my brain and you the one to blame_

Santana immediately stops laughing and looks over at Brittany trying to hide her surprise.

[Brittany and Rachel]

_Beautiful girls all over the world_

_I could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_They got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

_They might say hi _

Brittany goes up to Sugar and Sugar smirks flirtatiously and takes Brittany's hand. The blonde pulls the other girl up and twirls her around.

_And I might say hey_

She dances around with Sugar for a little bit, but then goes over to Santana and takes her hand gently. Rachel goes over to Quinn and follows Brittany's actions.

_But you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_Cos they got nothing on you baby_

_Nothing on you baby_

They pull away from their respective people and go back to the front of the room.

_Not not not nothing on you babe_

_Not not nothing on you_

[Brittany]

_Yeah and that's just how we do it_

_And Imma let this ride_

_B.S.P and Rachel B._

They dance to the beat a little, and then turn to each other. The glee club stands and starts cheering like crazy. Rachel goes over to Brittany and throws her arms around the blonde. The entire glee club holds their breath, but are surprised to see the blonde throw her head back in laughter and hug her back.

Santana stands up from her chair, pumping her arms in the air, and goes over to the duo. They both turn to her expectantly. "That was amazing!" Santana grins and pulls them both into a hug.

Quinn nervously stands up from her chair and goes up to the now-trio. She stands shyly on the side looking at them. Brittany rolls her eyes and pulls the blonde into the hug. Quinn smiles and hugs all of them tightly as she possibly could.

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana walk out hand in hand and head towards Brittany's locker. "That song really was perfect."<p>

Brittany looks at the brunette and chuckles, "You've been saying that for the past, oh I don't know," Brittany glances down at her wrist and pretends to read an invisible watch, "10 minutes." Santana gently nudges her.

They both come to a stop as they reach the blonde's locker. "So I have something to ask you." Santana says as she plays with the blonde's fingers. Brittany looks down at their hands then back up at the brunette.

"Alright, shoot."

"What happened with you and Quinn during lunch?" Brittany froze. "I mean you seemed really upset when you came back." Brittany shrugs trying to be nonchalant. "Did her apology not go over well?"

"A-apology?" Brittany asks nervously. "Did you hear any of it?" Santana looks at the blonde confused. She was in the cafeteria.

"Well of course not." Santana answers, still baffled. "Did she say something bad?" Brittany internally let out a breath, and shook her head. "Is there something I should be worried about?"

Brittany looked at Santana, "Of course not."

Santana pauses, "So nothing happened between you and Quinn that could affect our, whatever this is?" Brittany nodded. "Nothing in the past or anything? Because if there is, it's better that we just get it over with now."

"There isn't anything." Brittany reassured.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked nervously.

Brittany looked directly into Santana's eyes, "I promise." Santana nodded and hugged Brittany, she failed to see the guilt on Brittany's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm not dead! Well technically I am, death by Brittana and Faberry, and Quinnie (bb gurl, even though I knew it would happen, it still didn't hurt any less).

This was supposed to be up last week, but I've been going to the gym after school, (my mom told me I need to gain muscle mass, since I'm 'underweight' for my age, or whatever).

Well anyways 7 WEEKS!

Songs:

Nothing on You- B.O.B (feat. Bruno Mars)

Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! You guys all get choco tacos!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

* * *

><p>It had been a week after the incident in the cafeteria, and things seemed to be looking up. Santana still felt like Brittany was hiding something from her, but she didn't ask Brittany anymore, because when she was ready she knew Brittany would tell her. Besides, Brittany and Quinn seemed to be getting along just fine.<p>

So here they were on Santana's bed making out. Brittany was on top, of course. This was how the past week after school/week-end activities went. They would never go all the way, because Santana didn't want to until Brittany was her girlfriend. But she also wouldn't date the blonde until she fully trusted her. To be honest, she almost does, but she feels like she can't completely until Brittany tells her what she seems to be hiding. She just doesn't want to sleep with Brittany, and then Brittany gets bored and sleeps with someone else.

Brittany trails her hands under the brunette's shirt and gently rubs her abs. Santana moans into the dancer's mouth. She can feel Brittany grin into the kiss.

Brittany was totally cool with just making out, as long as she got to at least cop a feel. She hadn't had sex in almost a month and it was driving her crazy. Usually she would just find some other willing person (because there were many), but whenever she thought of doing that her stomach churned uncomfortably.

Santana deepened the kiss and ran her hand through the golden tresses, tugging the blonde closer. All of a sudden she heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps. Santana pulled away, but Brittany, seeming to have not heard the door and continued to kiss down the brunette's neck. "Brittany, did you hear that?" Santana murmured. Brittany hummed against her neck, but didn't stop her ministrations.

Santana heard little feet pad along the floors, and assumed they were going to the kitchen. Her parents weren't supposed to be home for another hour. "Britt, seriously." Brittany didn't stop. "I think my parents are home." That got her. Brittany flew off of Santana to the edge of the bed.

She quickly turned her head to Santana's bedroom door. "What?" She panicked. "You, I thought you said, they weren't gonna be home for another hour." Santana tried to soothe the blonde, but she jumped off the bed. "Shit, shit. I did not sign up for this." She mumbled to herself as she paced the floor.

Santana looked at the blonde confused. "Sign up for what?"

Brittany stopped, realizing that Santana was still there. "I can't, I didn't sign up for this." Santana looked even more confused. "I can't meet your parents." Santana looked slightly hurt, Brittany must've caught on. "It's just-Santana, how would you introduce me. 'Oh hey mom, dad, this is Brittany. She was just upstairs about to defile me, oh but no, we're not dating.'" Brittany trailed off.

Santana sighed, she thought the same thing a week ago, but after some thought she kind of wanted her parents to meet Brittany. Maybe if they could trust her, Santana could too; although if Brittany wasn't ready, she wouldn't force her. "You could try and sneak out the window." Santana offered. Brittany ran over to the window, and looked like she was ready to just jump out. Even if it cost her, her dancing legs.

Santana looked out to the driveway, but saw something she didn't expect. "Shit." She whispered. Her dad was out by the trunk of his car handing her little sister some groceries. Even though Brittany parked her motorcycle a house away, there was no way she could get past her dad. Her dad had like, a sixth sense, one time Santana tried to sneak an extra cookie, her dad was all the way upstairs, but he yelled down for Santana to back off the jar. Like seriously, he is some freaking ninja or something.

Brittany seemed to notice Santana's distress and looked at her. "Santana you need to distract him or something." Santana nodded nervously, but then a thought hit her. Her mom was still downstairs too. She always knew when Santana was b-s-ing.

"Yeah and then have my mami come outside too? She'll see you for sure." Santana stated.

"Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?" Brittany questioned angrily, and ran her hands through her hair.

"Help get the groceries out?" Santana said nervously. Brittany gaped at her. "Don't worry about introductions; I'll just say that you're Brittany, that's all they need to know." Brittany seemed to relax.

A small smile broke out on her lips. "This is the first time I'm meeting somebody's parents. Well except for Quinn's." Brittany stated a little dazed. "But I guess that doesn't count since I was like 5." Santana chuckled a little, and readjusted her clothes.

"Mija!" She heard her mom yell. "Can you come help with the groceries?" Santana held out her hand, Brittany looked at it, and instead looped her arm through Santana's.

"Coming, Mami!" Santana yelled back. She opened her door and they both began to head downstairs. Brittany fixed her hair a little bit, and they both realized how nervous they were. Santana slowed her steps as she reached the kitchen and took in a huge breath.

"Okay, mija, I got some things for dinner tonight, your papi is outside getting it." Her mother's back was to her, but seeing as she didn't hear an immediate response, she turned around. Her mother looked completely shocked, Santana never really had friends over, other than Rachel, and the occasional glee club member. But this girl, this very beautiful blonde, she didn't recognize. Judging by the two girls' face they were both very nervous, and clearly didn't expect for her to be home. She put her hands on her hips. "Santana, who is this?" Santana shifted nervously under her mother's gaze.

"Uh, mami, this is Brittany." Brittany that rang a bell, Santana would sometimes bring the girl up during dinner; a love stricken look would appear on her face. Santana would often realize that she was talking about the blonde, and then immediately stop. The older Lopez looked over at the blonde and grinned.

"Gloria Lopez, it's very nice to meet you Brittany." Brittany eye's widened as she stared at the other woman.

"You're really hot." Brittany blurted out, she seemed to be dazed. Santana looked over at the blonde and her jaw dropped. Brittany must have realized what she said, and blushed furiously. "I mean, uh, Brittany, yep, it's nice to meet you too." Brittany smiled shyly.

Santana's jaw was practically on the floor. She usually got this reaction when her friends met her mom. She wouldn't deny that her mom was beautiful, with her long shining brown hair, perfectly tanned skin, and she hand no wrinkles, some people often thought that she was her sister. When Puck had first met her he spent the first ten minutes just staring at her boobs. Much like Brittany was doing right now. Santana nudged Brittany. Brittany seemed to get out of her daze and looked apologetically at Santana.

Mrs. Lopez watched the two silently communicate and smiled. "Well mija, why don't you get Brittany to help with the groceries?"

Santana was about to reply but Brittany beat her to it. "Sure thing, Mrs. Lopez." Santana looked over at Brittany and rolled her eyes.

"Brittany feel free to call me Gloria." The woman smiled at the blonde.

Brittany giggled like a freaking school girl. "Alright, Gloria." Santana glared at the blonde and dragged her out the door. Gloria watched the two leave with a chuckle and shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Okay flirting with my mom is wrong on so many levels." Santana murmured in the blonde's ear.<p>

"I wasn't flirting; I was just-you didn't tell me she was really hot." Brittany stuttered.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Well sorry, she's married y'know."

Brittany chuckled. "You're really hot when you're jealous. But cougars aren't really my type." Santana gently pushed Brittany. She was about to say something, but was cut off by a squeal.

"TANA!" Her little sister ran up over to her and hugged her leg.

Santana laughed and patted her younger sister's back. "Hey Soph." The younger girl hugged Santana's leg tighter, but looked up and met Brittany's gaze. She hopped back immediately and looked at the blonde.

"Sanny who's this?" Santana looks over at Brittany and clears her throat.

"Yeah Sanny." Brittany grins teasingly.

Santana rolls her eyes but touches Brittany's arm, "This is Brittany." Brittany smiles slightly and looks at the little girl.

"Hi!" The girl grins broadly. "I'm Sophia Manuela Lopez!" She sticks out her little hands and jumps up and down.

"I'm Brittany Susan Pierce, pleased to meet you." Brittany bows and Santana looks over at the blonde shocked. Sophia, however, giggles and immediately latches onto the blonde.

"I like her Sanny, she's _super_ pretty." Brittany laughs and gracefully picks the girl up. Sophia without any hesitation wraps her legs around the dancer's waist.

"You hear that Sanny, I'm_ super_ pretty." Brittany bats her eyelashes at the brunette, but Santana was still stunned with how Brittany was reacting with her sister. "How old would you be pretty girl?" Brittany _freaking_ coos.

Sophia squeals and leans into the blonde, she was literally a carbon copy of Santana, well except all miniature, well younger. "I'm four." She sang while holding up four fingers, and showing off her missing tooth.

"You're four? Nah, I don't believe that, you seem so mature, and pretty." Sophia looks like she is about to burst with excitement.

"See Sanny, I'm amateur." Santana laughs and shakes her head. "And pretty." Her smile looks like it is about to split her face in half.

"I would totally go for it," Brittany slightly leans down to the younger girl, "but you're a little young." Sophia frowns a little.

"Well how bout Tana? If you go for Tana, then we can be sisters!" She exclaims and wraps her arms around the blonde's neck.

Brittany looks over at the older brunette and looks like she is about to say something. "Mija! Can you help with the-" Mr. Lopez walks over and sees Santana awkwardly standing next to a blonde he doesn't recognize, and his little princess in said girl's arms. "Santanita," Brittany has to stifle her laughter, "who's this?" Santana shuffles nervously, her father was very protective of his girls.

"This is Brittany Susan Pierce!" The youngest Lopez exclaims, without knowledge of the tension in the air. "Isn't she pretty papi?" Sophia says dreamily as she leans on the blonde's shoulder.

Mr. Lopez smiles slightly and looks at the blonde's demeanor, the leather jacket, the long black boots, and tight jeans, he observed the girl carefully. The blonde seemed to shift under his look. "Very," He smiles more broad, "Marquis Lopez, very nice to meet you." It shifts into a grin, he would have offered his hand, but the blonde was still holding his daughter. "Now that that's clear, mija, can you get the rest of the groceries?" Santana nodded, and scrambled off to the car. Mr. Lopez chuckled and headed towards his house. He would do Brittany's health exam later.

* * *

><p>Brittany, Santana, and Sophia walked back into the house. Brittany stood awkwardly at the entrance. "Well I should probably head home." Brittany said. Santana watched as Brittany's features dropped realizing that she would have to eat with her mom.<p>

"But we just met." Sophia pouted.

"Now Soph, Brittany does have to get home." Santana explained. Sophia sighed and hugged the blonde's leg.

"Or," All three girls jumped. "She could stay for dinner." Gloria grinned with an apron around her waist.

Brittany looked at her attire and got distracted. "Mrs. Lopez," Gloria sent her a stern look, "Gloria, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense, we'll have dinner, get to know you a little, and then you'll be on your way." Gloria sent the blonde a smile. Santana wanted to hide in a corner.

"Okay that sounds like a good idea." The blonde grinned still enamored by the outfit. Brittany agreeing to stay shocked Santana.

"The best." Sophia said with a huge smile.

"Yeah the breast." Santana's jaw dropped. "I mean breast-I mean best." Brittany stuttered and turned beet red. "Best, sounds like the best idea." Gloria laughed and headed into the kitchen; leaving a shocked brunette, an embarrassed blonde, and a confused child.

"What's a breast?"

* * *

><p>Her mother made Santana help with dinner, so Brittany could 'get acquainted with the other family members.' But in reality she was just watching Brittany twirl Sophia in the air. Santana was surprised having never seen Brittany look so happy or be so playful.<p>

Santana had finished the table and was told to get the girls ready for dinner. She walked into the living room and saw a tiara on Brittany's head. She chuckled and folded her arms over her chest. Even though she had a tiara, Sophia still made Brittany go on all fours and be the horse. Brittany played along and even let out a few neighs.

"Girls," Brittany looked up shocked to see Santana standing there. How much had she seen? "Dinner's ready." Santana grinned as if telling her just how much. Brittany carefully placed the tiara on the carpet. Sophia ran straight into the dining room. "Hurry up, Princess Brittany." Brittany playfully shoved the brunette.

The dinner was a little awkward to start off with. Mrs. Lopez wanted to make a family favorite, taco pizza. Santana was a little adamant because it didn't seem fancy enough, but Gloria just raised an eyebrow and shot a look to Brittany who was making faces at Sophia.

Mr. Lopez was at the head of the table, while Gloria and Sophia sat next to each other, Gloria right next to her husband. So that left Brittany to take a seat next to Santana. Brittany didn't seem to mind offering a smile to the brunette. After the dinners were handed out, Mrs. Lopez cleared her throat. "So how did you and Brittany meet?" Santana choked on the water that she was drinking, and Brittany's knee jerked and hit the table.

"Uh-Well, through a friend?" Brittany stated trying to sound convincing; Mrs. Lopez quirked her eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm, Brittany and Rachel started to hit it off, and well, here we are." Santana finished.

"You and Rachel are friends?" Mr. Lopez asked a little tone of disbelief present. He had met Rachel and now that he met Brittany they couldn't be any more different.

Brittany chuckled, "Rachel and I of course we aren-" Santana shot her a look, "We are total BFFs." Gloria laughed a little into her glass of wine. "Yep braid each other's hair and all that shi-shtuff." Brittany corrected sending a glance to Sophia, who was too distracted by a string of cheese. Santana let out a sigh of relief, maybe Brittany shouldn't do all the talking.

"Very nice." Mrs. Lopez commented, neither of the girls noticed that she didn't believe a word of it. "You and Santana seem very," She sent a look to Brittany's arm, even though hidden under the table, she bet that it was on her daughter's thigh, "_close_." Brittany must have noticed her gaze, and placed both of her hands on the table. Santana let out a small pout at the action.

"Yeah we're in glee club together." Brittany sent a grin to Santana.

"Brittany's an amazing dancer." Santana commented with a wide smile.

Brittany blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you're an amazing singer." It was then Santana's turn to blush. The two adults watched the teenagers closely and sent knowing smiles to one another. The two girls broke their gaze and returned to their food. "This taco pizza is so fu-fudgetastic." Santana almost face palmed.

Gloria smiled at Brittany, "Well thank you. But don't give me all the credit, Santanita helped a great deal." Brittany let out a small laugh at the name.

"Well thanks San." Brittany purred. Brittany must have not noticed that she had done that. But Santana certainly did. She shifted a little and sent a worried glance to her parents, whom looked a little surprised.

"Britty, I can make you taco pizza!" Sophia exclaimed from her seat, seeming to have eaten the string of cheese.

"I'm sure you can sweetheart." Brittany sent a wink to the younger girl. The older Lopezes shared a look. Brittany was definitely not like Santana's other friends.

* * *

><p>Brittany was standing at the door, her keys in her hand. Santana awkwardly stood next to her. "What do you think they want?" Santana murmured to the blonde.<p>

"I don't know, but I have to get home soon." Brittany pointed out. Santana nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but then the other Lopezes came out of the kitchen, Gloria had a bag in her hand.

"Well Brittany this was fun, you should come over more often for dinner." She grinned at the blonde. The blonde smiled back.

"Sure thing Gloria." Sophia squealed and nodded her head, and then latched onto the blonde's leg.

"I like you better than all of Tana's other friends." Brittany grinned and patted the younger girl's head.

"I like you better than all of Tana's friends too." The little brunette shrieked and hugged her tighter. Brittany laughed and leaned down and kissed the younger girl's head.

Mr. Lopez cleared his throat. "Well Brittany we wanted to give you some leftovers. So you can give them to your family to try." Santana sent Brittany a worried glance, and watched as the blonde visibly stiffened.

"Uh, just me and my mom, and I don't really think pizza or tacos or food is her style." Brittany murmured. "But thanks." She accepted the bag, and then looked over at Santana. "See you at school tomorrow Lopez?" Santana nodded with a smile.

"Yeah." Sophia stood back with her mom, and Brittany walked up to Santana. She looked over at the others and then leaned down. Santana closed her eyes expecting a peck, but received a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight; don't let the crickets steal your jewelry." Santana laughed and hugged the blonde. Gloria watched the two in awe.

"I'll walk you to your car Brittany." Mr. Lopez offered.

Brittany took in a breath. "It's actually a motorcycle." Mr. Lopez nodded and offered to carry the blonde's bag. Brittany nodded and gave the others a parting wave and headed out the door, Mr. Lopez right next to her.

* * *

><p>"You and my daughter seem close." Marquis commented as they walked on the sidewalk. Brittany nodded nervously.<p>

"Yeah, she's great." Brittany complimented absentmindedly. They reached Brittany's motorcycle and Marquis handed Brittany her bag. He stopped and stared at the blonde for a second. Brittany shifted under his gaze.

"You're not just friends are you?" Brittany looked surprised, but nodded her head weakly. "It's fine, I thought about it for a little over dinner. I saw the way you two looked at each other; call it a father's intuition." Brittany chuckled. "I like you Brittany, you seem to have it together, well not all of it, but most of it." Brittany let out a small laugh. "And it's obvious that you're in love with her." Mr. Lopez finished.

Brittany looked taken back. "I-"

Mr. Lopez chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight Brittany, feel free to stop by any time." He gave her a parting wave and then headed back to his house.

Brittany stood stock still, her mouth still open in shock. She watched him walk away. All she knew now is that there was no point in denying it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Don't hate me! I've been working on another Brittana story, it's AU, much like this one, except well different. I won't have that up until maybe next week, or well when this story progresses more.

This is sort of a filler chapter, but I managed to sneak some plot points in. Also, the next chapter will be longer, I pinky promise! (I'm not lying, because I don't want you guys to break my pinky, already done that before). And it could possibly contain a flashback and a scene that they talk about doing a lot, but you haven't actually got in detail ;)

Also, the Quinn part will be addressed, in time though. I do like to see you guys squirm. (Some of you guys are close, hint: it wasn't a bet that got Brittany to sleep with Santana). A food for thought.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are awesome unicorns!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

This chapter is rated M. (Wanky)

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Brittany had met Santana's parents. Brittany started to come over every day afterschool and hang out with the Lopezes. They enjoyed Brittany coming over claiming that even though she wasn't like Santana's normal friends, she was fun and sweet. Sophia had taken a liking to her very quickly and every time that Santana and Brittany tried to be alone, she would show up. Brittany had gotten so accustomed to coming over that some nights she would sleep there. ('Your bed is just really fucking comfy, okay?')<p>

Santana was nervous since Christmas was only about a week away. She didn't know if she should invite Brittany over or not, they hadn't officially started dating yet. She also didn't know if Brittany wanted to spend it with her mom, or invite her mom, that would be a shocker. Santana was waiting for Brittany to make a move, but that seemed like forever.

It was a Saturday and Santana had gone out to get some groceries for her mom. Brittany had texted her saying that she was out doing shit, so Santana decided to help out around the house.

The brunette pushed the door open and struggled to hold the bags on her arms, slightly tipping over. She sighed and casually laid the bags on the ground, loosing up her arms. She was about to call out to her mom, when a blonde popped out of her kitchen.

"Your mom made me a sandwich." It was hard to understand, because said blonde was stuffing her face with the sandwich. "She likes me better." The blonde muffled. She casually strolled over and took up some of the groceries and headed to the kitchen.

"Wha-How….Brittany you said you had stuff to do." The brunette hurriedly following Brittany into the kitchen, holding some of the remaining groceries.

"Yeah," Brittany hopped up on the counter as if she lived here. Mrs. Lopez looked over at the blonde and smiled. "Well I got it done." The blonde began to happily munch on the other half of her sandwich.

"You made her a sandwich?" Santana asked in disbelief.

Mrs. Lopez took some of the groceries and began to put them away. "Yes mija." She walked over to the blonde and lightly pinched her ribs. "See how skinny your friend is?" The tip of Brittany's ears turned a bright shade of red_. Two weeks and she's still infatuated with my mother._

"I do." Santana said, she wanted to make a remark about how she's already seen Brittany's body countless times, but refrains. "But you didn't make me one." Santana admits shyly.

"Well that's cause I'm taking you out Lopez." Santana's heart skipped a beat. "You know, Breadstix, since you love that place so much." Brittany shrugs. "Figured you'd want a good meal after being so helpful." Gloria nodded happily.

"See mija, you've got Brittany taking care of you." Santana blushed and looked over at the blonde. Brittany sent her a wink.

"Like right now?" Santana asks nervously. Brittany looks at Gloria and then back at Santana and rolls her eyes.

"No next week. Of course I meant right now." Santana laughs shakily along with Brittany and her mother.

Santana looks over at her mom, "Are you okay with this?" It was a subtle way of asking if she was okay with a girl taking her out to dinner.

"Of course Santana; your father and I are going away for the rest of the weekend." Santana looked confused. "Your father has this doctor's convention or something." Gloria's eyes scrunch together in thought. "He needs his arm candy." Her mother says teasingly. However, Santana doesn't miss the blonde nodding her head feverishly.

"What about Sophia?" Of course, her mother would have her watch her younger sister. But why would she let her go out with Brittany then. Obviously the two would be out late.

Mrs. Lopez grinned, "She's at her friend's for the weekend. You know that one that has those crazy braids and runs around pretending to be that man in that tight black suit?" Brittany looks over at Santana clearly confused. "You know the one with the cape and the deep voice?"

"Batman?" Santana offers. Mrs. Lopez snaps her fingers and points at Santana nodding her head. Brittany looks between the two and tries to stifle her laughter. Mrs. Lopez notices Brittany laughing.

"Well what are you two waiting for then? Get out of my house!" Mrs. Lopez shouts playfully. Brittany laughs along and takes Santana's arm and drags her to her motorcycle.

"Wait, you're not gonna let me change?" Santana looks down at her baggy sweatpants and her loose t-shirt.

"You look fine." Brittany retorts and hands Santana her helmet. "Besides we're just going out to eat."

Santana watches Brittany for a moment. "You mean this isn't a-" She catches herself. _Don't ask if it's a date, that'll only freak her out. _

"Do you always dress nicely on dates or something?" Brittany asks it so casually that it catches Santana off guard. Brittany had already assumed it was a date. She didn't ask, she didn't bring flowers, or come in a dress. She comes into her house without telling her, eats a sandwich that_ her_ mother made her, and tells her to leave on her lazy clothes to go on a date. If it were anybody else she would be pissed. But it was Brittany, and those were the things she loved about her.

* * *

><p>When Brittany pulled up in the parking lot Santana looked around, confused. "This isn't the Breadstix parking lot." Santana frowned slightly. Brittany helped take the helmet off Santana and grinned.<p>

She looked around the lot and nodded her head. "Yeah I know." Santana raised a brow. "Do you really think your mom would have let me take you anywhere else?" Santana shook her head. "So I lied a little."

Santana finally glanced at the building in front of her. "We're at a club?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"Aw come on Lopez, lighten up." Brittany gently nudged the brunette's shoulder only to receive a glare. She was actually looking forward to going to Breadstix. Brittany seemed to notice the change in her demeanor. "Hey, we've already been to Breadstix before, and I know how much you love it." Santana nodded meekly. "So I wanted to show you something I love."

"Booze and older sweaty men?" Santana said in confusion.

"No dancing." Brittany smiled. "And this is the best place to do it without judgment." Santana tilted her head in thought and watched as Brittany looked at her pleadingly. Well it's only fair.

"Wait how do you expect to get in? We're both underage." Brittany giggled.

"I have a fake I.D." Brittany pulled out a card that clearly looked like it had been made by a teenager. "I got the A.V club to do it for me."

Santana gently took the I.D out of Brittany's hands and read it. "Heather Morris, 25, okay seems clever enough." Brittany grinned and nodded her head. "But I don't have one." Santana pointed out.

"Don't you worry about that." Brittany smirked and gently took Santana's hand as she walked up to the entrance. The man standing in front of the door looked at the two girls and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I.D please." The burly man said. He held out his hands, and Brittany placed her I.D into it. He skimmed the card and occasionally looked up at the blonde as if comparing. Something seemed to click. "Oh hey Heather!" He grinned. "I barely recognized you." Santana looked between the two clearly lost. "You never actually enter with someone, you usually exit." He waggled his eyebrows and Santana looked at him with disgust.

"Oh hey Dan." Brittany batted her eyelashes. Santana shifted as she watched Brittany's demeanor change. "This is my _friend_...Naya." Brittany purred. "She sort of lost her I.D when we were, you know." Brittany gave him a sly wink. Dan's grin seemed to widen.

"Oh yeah totally get you." He looked at Santana and his eyes seemed to rack over her form. Santana subconsciously crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you wouldn't mind if she just slipped by?" Dan looked hesitant, but Brittany reached out and traced a path on his arm.

He got a smug grin on his face. "Well maybe if you make it worth my while." Santana was about to protest.

"No, this one's all mine." Brittany said putting an arm around the brunette's waist. Santana relaxed into the embrace, feeling ten times more comfortable.

"Are you sure? Cause that's what you said last time and you know what happened there." He got a perverted look on his face, and Santana was ready to just leave.

"She's definitely just mine." Brittany said, placing a predatory kiss on Santana's cheek. Without another word Dan grinned and moved over handing Brittany her I.D back, and letting the two in.

Santana glanced warily around the club, slipping her hand into Brittany's. Brittany leaned down towards Santana. "Now Lopez, don't judge a club by its doorman." Santana nodded quickly and looked around the club. The lighting was pretty dim, but Santana could still see most of the people grinding up against each other. They were acting like every day was hump day; it was hard not to judge it. Brittany led Santana through the throngs of people and up to the bar.

Santana looked down at her attire. "Are you sure this is suitable for a club?" Brittany nodded distractedly and waved over the bartender.

"We're not gonna drink are we?" Santana asked uneasily. She didn't want to be at a club getting wasted, she had heard a lot of stories from Puckerman about his club experiences. Let's just say that the stories are something that she is going to tell her kids in the future, that'll scare them.

Brittany looked over at Santana and grinned. "Of course not. I can already tell you're a little uncomfortable." Santana opened her mouth to protest, but Brittany interjected. "Alcohol won't help, dancing will." The bartender turned around and smile spread across her face, she had long pin-straight blonde hair, and a leather jacket, tightly wrapped around her shoulders.

"Well looky here. Miss. Heather Morris!" The woman grinned.

"Hey Holly." Brittany greeted as she sat on the bar stool, Santana was quick to follow. The woman, Holly, turned around and looked at Santana. Her gaze wasn't predatory like the doorman's, but was calculating.

"Who's this, sweet cheeks?" Brittany laughed, and placed her hand on Santana's arm.

"This is my…" Brittany seemed to pause for a second, as if thinking about how to address her. "Girlfriend, Naya." Santana's heart skipped a beat as Brittany introduced her. Girlfriend, she liked the sound of that.

Holly looked surprised, "Girlfriend, wow. You must be pretty special to have our little Heather tied down." Holly grinned. Santana looked over at Brittany and the blonde looked down and blushed. "I mean she would come in here, get a girl or boy, and then leave. She's never really come in here with someone, let alone a _girlfriend_." Holly nudged Brittany from across the bar, and Brittany lightly pushed her hand away. Santana looked over at Brittany and smiled.

She then looked over at Holly and grinned. "Well it's nice to meet you Holly."

Holly nodded her head. "You too." She looked over at Brittany, "So, Heather, what can I get you?"

Brittany glanced at Santana and then back to the bartender. "We were just gonna get some Cokes actually, no funny stuff in them." She sent a pointed look at Holly. "Me and my girl want to be as sober as we can." Brittany sent the blonde a dazzling smile and placed her arm around Santana.

Holly gave the two an adoring look and then went over to the other side of the bar to get their drinks. Santana immediately turned to Brittany, she leaned into the blonde. "Girlfriend, huh?" She said with a sly smile.

Brittany looked at her nervously. "Well I wanted to ask you in a more romantic way, but I guess this'll do?" Brittany sounded so unsure of herself.

Santana smiled. "Well we have been on a couple of dates, and you've met my parents. I would say it's safe to assume we are." Brittany brightened and leaned over and kissed the brunette. Santana enthusiastically kissed back. They were both broken from their trance when they heard a throat being cleared.

"Save it for later ladies." Holly joked as she placed the drinks on the coasters. Santana laughed, and Brittany watched her with a huge smile. "She's a keeper, sweet cheeks." Brittany smiled and nodded. "Well I do have a high demand of customers, so see you to lovebirds later." Santana felt Brittany stiffen slightly, but just when Santana was about to ask if she was okay, the blonde relaxed.

Brittany took the straw in her mouth and began to drink half of the contents. Santana watched her. "Well thank god that's not alcohol." She said playfully.

Brittany pulled away from the glass and laughed along. She looked around the club, and her eyes shot to the dance floor, she saw people gyrating and took in a breath. "What do you say we show these losers how it's done?" Santana looked at Brittany a little nervous. Brittany bumped her shoulder. "Come on, let's have some _fun_." Brittany stood up and held out her hand. Santana sighed and reluctantly took her hand.

Brittany dragged the brunette to around the middle of the dance floor and began to move to the beat. She playfully curled her fingers towards Santana to get the brunette closer to her. Santana chuckled and went up and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and let her take the lead.

"So you and Holly?" Santana asked as she moved impossibly closer to the dancer. Brittany began to move her hips against Santana's.

"Old friends, I guess." Brittany shrugged. "And no I haven't slept with her." Santana opened her mouth to protest. "I saw the way you looked at her, and then you looked at me, and it was as if you were asking me the question. With your eyes." Brittany explained while bringing her hand up to push some hair out of the other girl's face. "She's like a mom, or a mentor or something. She always gave me advice about stuff." Santana saw the longing in Brittany's eyes after she said mom. Brittany stepped back and twirled Santana around, except instead of having Santana face her, Brittany came up from behind, and moved her hips against her's.

"I think we are definitely outshining these people." Santana said with a grin. She looked around and saw that some people had moved over, and watched the pair dance.

"Hate to say it, but I think glee club has improved my moves. Mike is quite the dancer." Brittany stated. Santana nodded her head against Brittany's neck. Brittany twirled her again, which elicited a giggle from the brunette.

* * *

><p>Santana slid into the booth that Brittany was in and sighed, "Remind me not to do that much twirling."<p>

Brittany laughed and leaned against her. "I tried to tell you babe." Santana smiled at the term of endearment. "We've been here for almost two hours, and you've been twirling the whole time."

Santana ducked her head shyly. "Twirling is fun." Brittany smiled and nodded her head. "And I'm surprised that no one groped me."

"See, told you not to judge a club by the doorman. These people are actually pretty decent." Santana looked up to see a couple up against the wall making out. "Well decent with strangers, or people's girlfriends." Santana looked at Brittany.

"Did you tell them I was?" She questioned.

"Nah, Heather's a regular." She gave Santana a wink. "And I guess they're surprised I actually showed up with someone, so they're backing off." Santana nodded her head in understanding. "'Sides I can get pretty violent."

Santana chuckled. "Oh I've seen."

Brittany leaned even closer to her. "Have you?" Brittany teased.

"Yeah usually doesn't end well….for you." Brittany's jaw dropped and she shoved the brunette in the shoulder.

"Oh you are gonna get it Lopez!" Brittany began to tickle the brunette. Santana laughed and squirmed under her touch.

"B-Br-Brittany! I'm s-sorry, s-stop!" She shrieked. Brittany only cackled and tickled her more. Santana tried to push her hands off. "I will p-pee on you!"

Brittany pulled away still laughing, but had a disgusted look on her face. "Ew, Santana that is one way to stop somebody." Santana grinned and nodded her head.

"Used it on my dad all the time." Santana stated.

"You can do anything else to me, but peeing is where I draw the line. Well if you try to do anything that you are supposed to do in the bathroom, involving a toilet." Santana giggled.

"Nice save Pierce." Brittany shrugged.

"I would totally take a bath with you, so I had to like think of the options and stuff." Santana nodded her head. Brittany looked around and saw that the crowd was getting slightly bigger. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was almost 9. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"Is that your usual pick up line?" Santana questioned flirtatiously.

"Depends," Brittany brought her face close to Santana's, close enough that every breath she took hit the brunette's lips. "Is it working?"

Santana inhaled sharply, and tried to close the distance, but Brittany pulled away. "I think it might be." Santana said breathlessly.

Brittany beamed and took her hand, "Well then let's go." They began to walk out of the club, but not before hearing a 'Get it Morris!' shouted from the bar.

* * *

><p>The dancer carefully placed the helmet on Santana's head and tightened the strips on it. She placed a kiss on the top of the helmet. Santana couldn't help but let her lips curve upward. She shivered slightly as the night air blew.<p>

"Cold?" Brittany questioned. Santana nodded slightly. Brittany paused and took her leather jacket off, and placed it around the brunette. "It's a good look for you." Brittany said playfully. Brittany got on the motorcycle and Santana hopped on soon after, wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde's waist.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived back at Santana's house, they immediately noticed there was no car in the driveway. Santana pulled out her house keys from her pocket and went up and unlocked the door.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A freshman Santana opens the door to the Karofsky's house. She glances around and sees couples on the dance floor or in a corner of the house making out. She sighs as she shuffles through the crowd of people. She didn't know why she even came to the party. Well she figured she could make some friends, but it seems her new status is making that harder.<em>

* * *

><p>Immediately after they both got into the house, Santana pushed Brittany against the door and kissed her. Brittany kissed back without hesitation. Santana quickly removed Brittany's leather jacket from her shoulders, and then began to trail her hands up the blonde's shirt. Brittany pulled away and looked at Santana. "If I knew this was gonna happen, I would've gotten you home sooner." Santana shut her up by kissing her again.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana sighs as she brings the red solo cup to her lips, an hour in the party and all she's done is drink Coke and watch other people have fun. She had been shoved a few times by some people. She feels a hand on her shoulder and jumps and turns around to see a familiar set of blue eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>She tugged at the dancer's shirt and Brittany complied, pulling the material off. Santana trailed kisses from the blonde's neck down to her collarbone, taking little nips. Brittany pulled back once again.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Santana right?" The blonde leans down so she can be heard by the shorter girl. Santana nods quickly. Brittany S. Pierce, her first kiss. Brittany grins, "You seem lonely." <em>

"_Don't really have any friends." Santana admits shyly._

* * *

><p>"Wait Santana." Santana ignored her, and continued to bite the skin. "Santana stop." Santana reluctantly pulled away. "Are you sure you want to do this?"<p>

Santana nodded her head and went in to kiss her again, but Brittany moved away. "Brittany, I've been thinking about this, and I realized that I want to do this with you. Now that we're official and all."

Brittany rested her head on the door. "We just became official like a few hours ago Santana. If I do this with you again I want to be 100% sure that you're okay with this."

* * *

><p>"<em>Well how about you and I become friends?" Santana's eyes widen. Brittany looks around the party, and smiles slightly. "What do you say you and I go somewhere where we can talk?" Santana knew how this ended last time, but she did want new friends. "You do want to be my friend, right?" Santana nods, which earns a smile from Brittany.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana sighed and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany placed her hands in the brunette's hair, running it through her locks. "I do want to Brittany, I almost did last week. I'm sure now, I want to do this." Brittany gently lifted Santana's head up and looked in her eyes to see if there was any hesitation. "I want to." Santana said determinedly. "Do you?"<p>

Brittany sighed. "Yes, god yes, I've wanted to ever since I took you home from our date at Breadstix, well no, I've wanted to ever since we stopped."

* * *

><p><em>Brittany takes Santana's hand and gently leads her through the throngs of people and up the stairs, towards a secluded room.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana leans down and kisses Brittany's shoulder. "Well you have me now, so why don't you do something about it." Brittany smiles and lifts Santana's face up and molds their lips together. Santana begins to take her shirt off and Brittany briefly pulls away to let her. As soon as the brunette's shirt hits the ground Santana begins to pull Brittany towards the stairs.<p>

The bra-clad girls stumble up the stairs and Brittany almost falls halfway up, but Santana catches her. As soon as they reach the shorter girl's door, Brittany looks at her. Santana begins to turn the knob, and looks at Brittany giving her a reassuring smile. Santana pulls the dancer towards her and places a quick peck as she drags the blonde towards her bed.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany closes the door and locks it, Santana looks worriedly at her. "That's okay right? Wouldn't want people to interrupt." Brittany purrs as she takes a step closer, Santana's knees hit the mattress and she falls on the bed.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana's knees hit the back of her bed and she lands on her mattress, the blonde falling directly on top of her. Brittany places her lips on the brunette's and slowly brings her hands towards the girl's pants. Lips still firmly attached, Brittany blindly undoes the strings on her sweatpants and begins to pull them down. Santana struggles to get them off, but manages to kick them around her ankles.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany carefully places both of her legs on either side of Santana and smiles. "See I remember you." Brittany smirks. "I mean hopefully you remember me, we did kiss and all." <em>

_Santana looks up at the blonde and nods. "Of course I do." _

_Brittany lips curve up at Santana, "Well I hope you don't mind that I don't really want to talk, until after." Santana was about to ask what she meant, but feels a pair of soft lips meet her's._

* * *

><p>Brittany pulls away and looks into Santana's eyes and pushes a few loose strands behind the brunette's ear. Santana tries not to freak out, since Brittany has never initiated eye contact, well she's never made any ever before. Brittany places a soft kiss on the brunette's pulse point, before gently sucking on it. Santana's hips involuntarily buck up to the blonde's. Brittany pulls back with a smile, "Let's take it slow, yeah?" Santana nods her head, unable to form any words.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany's kisses become more frantic and quick, and Santana tries to keep up. She likes kissing Brittany; it's the best feeling ever. She freezes slightly as Brittany's hands wander under her top. "Wait Brittany." Santana pulls away from the blonde's lips. <em>

_Brittany places a few quick pecks on the brunette's neck, Santana gasps. "Have you not done this before?" Santana nods unable to form any words. "Well I guess we can stop." Brittany lightly traces Santana's abdomen, and for some reason Santana doesn't want to stop. She knows she's only 15 and that's pretty early to lose your virginity, but this moment, it feels right. Brittany had her first kiss, so why not her first time? She wanted Brittany to. _

"_We don't have to." Santana says hesitantly. _

_Brittany places a reassuring kiss under her ear. "I'll be gentle." She whispers. And Santana believes her._

* * *

><p>The blonde begins to place more gentle kisses on the brunette's neck, before she starts to bring her kisses lower. She reaches the valley between Santana's breasts and kisses the side of each one. She brings her hands to the straps of the bra and pulls them down. Santana takes the hint and lifts her body so Brittany can unhook her bra. Brittany expertly undoes the bra, and hurriedly takes it off the brunette. Brittany glances up at Santana and places a kiss just under Santana's breast, before taking a nipple in her mouth.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany tugs gently at the brunette's shirt and Santana takes the hint and sits up slightly, fumbling nervously with her t-shirt. "It's okay Lopez, I got it." Brittany says lightly. She takes the bottom of Santana's shirt and pulls it over her head. Santana subconsciously tries to cover her body, but Brittany takes her hands. "Don't worry Santana, you're smoking." Santana blushes and Brittany kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone, Santana moans at the new sensation.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana lets strangled moan and her hips buck up against Brittany's. Brittany presses down on Santana's hips, and continues to suck on the pert nipple. Santana's hands grip her bed sheets as her moans grow louder. Thank god her parents aren't home. "Brittany, <em>please<em>." Santana tries to push Brittany's head lower, and Brittany complies with a smirk. She places open-mouthed kisses as she reaches the brunette's panties. Brittany brings her hands up and trails them up Santana's thigh. As she reaches the other girl's panties, she can feel the heat emanating through it.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany gets to the valley between Santana's breasts and presses a few kisses on each, before continuing her journey down the brunette's body. She would have time for those later. Santana giggles slightly as Brittany's mouth ghosts over her abdomen. Brittany briefly glances at Santana and smiles.<em>

* * *

><p>She touches the outside of the girl's panties and it elicits a groan from Santana. "You're so wet." Brittany moans as she lowers her head in between the girl's thighs. Brittany places kisses on the inside of Santana's thighs before hooking her hands around the brunette's panties and tugging them down. Brittany can see Santana's glistening core and her mouth waters. She leans down and places a kiss on it, which causes Santana's hips to jerk up.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She reaches the brunette's skirt, and tugs it down to reveal, her underwear. Brittany quickly tugs it down but looks at Santana for reassurance. Santana nods her head. Brittany lightly traces the tip of her finger over the brunette's slit. Santana's hips jerk up, and she slams her head against the pillow. "God Brittany!"<em>

* * *

><p>"God <em>Brittany<em>!" Santana throws her arm up and covers her eyes. Brittany places an open mouthed kiss on it and looks up again at Santana, as her hips jerk frantically upwards. Her head is tilted upward and her eyes are no doubt closed. Normally Brittany would continue, but today felt different. Hell this whole year felt different.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany gets a confident smirk on her face. She looks at Santana and holds her fingers just above the brunette's core. "Now Santana, this is going to hurt a bit." Santana bites her lip in anticipation and nods her head. Bringing her arm to cover her eyes.<em>

* * *

><p>"Look at me Santana." Brittany whispers. Santana's arms are still covering her eyes. Brittany runs her finger up the girl's slit. "Santana, look at me." Santana moans and removes her arms from her face, but her eyes are still close. "Almost there, sweetheart." Santana flutters her eyes open and looks down at Brittany. Brittany grins and places another kiss on her core. "Now keep looking, I know it'll be hard, but just look at me okay?" Santana nods frantically.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany traces her finger around the brunette's wet core, and carefully places one finger in. Santana cries out in pain, and Brittany presses a reassuring kiss on her thigh. "It hurts Brittany! Take it out!" Santana cries.<em>

* * *

><p>Brittany's grin turns into a smile and she brings her mouth towards the other girl's core and flattens her tongue. Santana's thighs shake and Brittany panics thinking that Santana will come too early, but she looks at Santana and sees the girl staring right at her eye's pleading. Brittany goes for it again, and as soon as she presses her tongue to Santana's clit, Santana's eyes flutter for a second. Brittany gently squeezes her thigh as if telling her to keep them open. Santana nods again and struggles, but widens her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany pulls her finger out quickly and looks at Santana. "I'm gonna try it again, okay San? I know it hurts but it'll feel good after, I promise." Santana looks at Brittany, and the blonde gives her a reassuring smile.<em>

* * *

><p>Brittany brings her right hand up and trails it over her slit. She presses down gently on the brunette's clit and then Santana becomes frantic. "Brittany please." She begs. Brittany nods her head and slips two fingers in, but maintains eye contact; Santana tilts her head upward, but shoots her eyes down and looks into Brittany's eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana nods hesitantly, and bits her trembling lip. Brittany brings her finger back up and into the brunette's core. She cries out again, but she trusts Brittany and tries to ignore the pain.<em>

* * *

><p>Brittany pumps her fingers furiously in Santana and Santana meets her thrust, both finding a rhythm. Brittany can feel each time Santana clenches around her fingers. Since Brittany is looking into Santana's eyes she can not only feel, but see that Santana's close. She adds another finger, and watches as Santana can't help but close her eyes and let out a small shriek.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany looks briefly at Santana and sees the girl's head thrown back, she adds another finger, and Santana screeches. Almost protesting, but Brittany places a reassuring kiss on her thigh again. She pumps her fingers quicker, and she can tell Santana is still in a great deal of pain, but can feel some pleasure. <em>

"_Brittany I'm-what's?" Brittany feels Santana's walls close around her, and Santana lets out a loud moan, and bucks her hips on the blonde's fingers. Brittany brings her down from her high, and leans up to kiss the brunette on the cheek._

* * *

><p>Brittany can feel Santana's walls tighten around her digits, and Santana moans out Brittany's name, and Brittany doesn't have to look to know she's reached her climax. Brittany brings her mouth towards the brunette's core and greedily laps up the juices. After Santana seems to have come down from her high, Brittany pulls away.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>An orgasm, Lopez. Don't pretend you don't know." Brittany teased as she ruffles the brunette's hair.<em>

* * *

><p>She kisses up the brunette's abs, between her breasts, on the darkening skin on her neck, and finally reaches her lips. Santana happily kisses back, and Brittany discreetly wipes her hands on the sheets.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana nods her head; she's never felt something so intense or painful in her life. She's glad however that she experienced it with someone that she admires. "You'll get used to it." Brittany reassures.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana pulls away and looks into Brittany's eyes. "Brittany that was…"<p>

"I know." Brittany pants cheekily.

"Do you want me to?" Brittany shakes her head and wraps her arms around the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Santana looks at Brittany as if silently asking if she should return the favor.<em>

* * *

><p>"Tonight was about you." Brittany says tiredly. Santana runs her hands through the blonde's hair and nods.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany grins at Santana, "I'll show you the ropes Lopez."<em>

* * *

><p>Santana watches as Brittany traces a pattern on her skin, and smiles. If she didn't know any better now would be the perfect time to tell Brittany her feelings. Santana slows her ministrations, "Brittany I…" She hesitates, but as she looks at Brittany she realizes she has to tell her. She takes a deep breath, "Brittany I love…" She was about to finish her statement but feels the dancer stiffen in her arms. "The way you make me feel." Santana finishes instead. She feels Brittany relax under her touch, and mentally kicks herself.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Brittany flips them over and teaches Santana exactly how to please her. She teaches her all night, and Santana doesn't mind one bit.<em>

* * *

><p>"I love the way you make me feel too." Brittany smiles slightly. Santana watches the blonde and feels like something's off, but she smiles back anyway. Brittany places a kiss on the brunette's forehead and cuddles into her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana cuddles into the blonde after endless amounts of teaching, and Brittany wraps her arms around the brunette. Santana doesn't ask if Brittany will be there in the morning.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana doesn't bother asking if she'll be there when she wakes up, she knows Brittany will.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Santana cuddles into the pillow, and sits up slightly a little discombobulated to find the foreign bed cold and empty.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana groans as she flips over in her bed. She shuffles around to find the warmth to cuddle back into, with a smile. Only to find the other side of the bed cold and empty; like the way Santana started to feel.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh now you hate me! So as you can see next chapter shit will, as the kids say it, hit the fan. You'll find out about Quinn, Santana will confront Brittany, and just a lot of stuff going on!

Sorry I didn't update in a while, my Bio teacher gave us a 15 page research paper. And I wanted to do that beforehand, so that there aren't any accidental scientific terms in there. Also made this longer for you guys!

Also about the new story, been working on it, and probably not gonna post this until this story gets further along.

One more hint about Quinn and Britt- Wasn't a dare, bet, or anything like that. Quinn had something to do with it, but it was indirectly ;)

Thanks for sticking with me! And for all the fantastical reviews, favorites, and alerts!

BRITTANA DUETTTT!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

* * *

><p>When Santana enters McKinley High's halls on Monday she is pissed. The brunette storms through the hallways causing freshman to literally jump out of the way.<p>

Pissed now seemed to be an understatement for the way Santana was feeling. After Santana woke up alone she went downstairs to see if maybe the blonde was cooking something for them. But as she reached the kitchen she found it empty with only the sunlight pouring through the windows.

Santana had sent a few worried texts to Brittany, thinking that maybe her mom was angry and wanted Brittany home, so Brittany had to leave in a hurry. But after not getting any responses, Santana's text became angrier and she began to text things that part of her hopes Brittany never gets.

Santana heads towards said blonde's locker and the sight she sees makes her seethe. Brittany is leaning against her locker fucking laughing with _her_ best friend. Santana kind of wishes that she sent a text to Rachel about what happened between her and Brittany, and then see how Brittany and her would be this morning instead.

As the brunette approached the set of lockers Brittany immediately stopped laughing, good. Rachel turned over and smiled at Santana brightly. "Good morning Santana, might I say that it is such a beautiful-"

"Stop talking Berry." Santana growled. Rachel recoiled looking hurt by her best friend calling her by her last name. "I need to talk to you Brittany." Santana said not removing her eyes from the blonde's.

Brittany shrinks back a little at Santana's tone. "Uh yeah." She glances at Rachel. "Sure Santana." Santana can't help but feel a swell of pride as Brittany calls her by her name, proud that she scared the blonde into not shortening it, or calling her Lopez. Santana grabs Brittany's arm, and with a grunt of a goodbye to Rachel, drags her down the hallway. Santana can't help but puff up slightly at the fact that Brittany didn't make a joke about Santana's aggressiveness.

As Santana reaches an empty classroom she pushes the blonde in and locks the door. She turns around with her arms folded across her chest. Brittany looks down and shuffles her feet. "What the hell Brittany?" Santana all but spits out.

Brittany bites her lip and glances up at the brunette. "What?"

Santana pretty much wants to go up and shake Brittany's shoulders, but presses her feet down on the classroom floor. "Don't try and act innocent." Santana growls. "You and Rachel huh? All buddy, buddy."

Brittany sighs. "She's a friend."

"That you're gonna hump and dump right?" Santana spits.

"I have a feeling we're not talking about me and Rachel." Brittany states quietly.

"No shit we aren't!" Santana says throwing her hands up in the air. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Santana says as she moves from her position and pushes Brittany. Brittany loses her footing for a second and looks at Santana shocked. "You don't even look like you feel guilty!"

Brittany fidgets with her hands. "I don't know what you want me to feel guilty about." Brittany states and Santana sure as hell knows that Brittany's lying. Is she just trying to piss her off?

"How about Saturday, hmm? Ring a bell? How about how you weren't there the next morning, huh?" Santana shouts tearfully. Brittany looks down ashamed, but Santana doesn't falter.

"I don't know what you expected to happen Santana." Brittany says, Santana feels like Brittany wanted to say it coldly, but her voice cracks as she says it.

"What I-" Santana sputters. "It was different, you were different."

"What was so different than any other time?" Brittany questions, her voice is no longer confident, but quiet and weak.

"We-we…" Santana pauses as if to think about how she wants to explain exactly what happened. "We made love." Santana says, her voice falters and she feels her eyes fill up, but she tries to hold Brittany's gaze. She watches as Brittany flinches at the words. "You can't deny it." Santana whispers, she takes a step closer to Brittany catching her chin between her fingers. "We've never made eye contact before." Santana states. "That has to mean something." She says it more to herself than Brittany.

"Obviously you misread some signs." Brittany says coldly breaking her eye contact with Santana.

"No I didn't." Santana says firmly. "What happened with you that night, I felt different, it felt different. Not like our first time together, or all those other times in between. It felt right, like it actually meant something." She watches as Brittany clenches her fist.

"You're mistaken Santana." Brittany says once again.

"No I'm not; you can't keep denying that there is something going on between us." Santana takes a bigger step forward and takes Brittany's clenched hand between her's. "I know there is."

"How can you be so sure?" Brittany questions her voice is not above a whisper and Santana can see Brittany's eyes glistening.

"Because," Santana clears her throat, because this isn't the way she wanted to tell her. She wanted to tell her after they made love, or when they were at a fancy restaurant, or under the moonlight cuddled together, when she knew that she would hear it back. Not a desperate confession or because she was trying to prove a point. She didn't have a choice however, and quite frankly she couldn't think of any other way to convince the blonde. "Because I'm in love with you." Santana's voice was not much higher than Brittany's as she lets out her confession. She can see Brittany's breath catch in her throat. Santana lets a ghost of a smile appear on her lips.

But it's easily wiped off her face as Brittany pulls her hand away. "No you're not." Brittany's eyes widen. "You can't be you just think you are, you're not."

Santana looks incredulously at Brittany, and can't help but feel anger build up inside her. "You can't tell me how I feel. Especially after you left me in the morning."

Brittany begins to shake her head furiously, "You're not."

Santana takes a step closer as the blonde takes a step back. "I am." Santana says with conviction. "I'm in love with you Brittany Susan Pierce."

"Stop saying that!" Brittany shouts as she backs up into a bookshelf. "You aren't!" A couple of books fall off the shelf, but Brittany doesn't seem to care. Her eyes dart frantically around the room.

Santana takes a step towards the cornered blonde, gently taking her hand. Brittany becomes even more frantic and tries to pull it away, but Santana only holds it tighter. "I am." Santana states softly. "There's nothing you can do about it." Brittany begins to realize her struggling is futile and stops squirming. Santana uses her other hand to move Brittany's face to look her in the eyes. "I know that you feel something too, otherwise you wouldn't be so scared." Brittany shakes her head. "Then why did you leave so quick in the morning?"

"I always do." Was the blonde's frantic response.

Santana shakes her head. "You always get so tense when I mention love, Brittany. You can't deny that you feel something."

"I'll only hurt you." Brittany states weakly.

"I'll hurt you sometimes too. But Brittany, just tell me how you feel, just look me in the eyes, and tell me that everything that we have been doing has meant something. I know we have a long way to go, but this step will help so much." Santana rubs her thumb soothingly over the blonde's hand. "Just tell me that this all wasn't for fun, that it was real." Santana searches Brittany's eyes.

Brittany looks into the brown orbs and swallows. She can't just say how she feels. It can't be that easy. Something'll happen, something always does. She'll leave, just like everybody does. Brittany doesn't deserve her. She can feel the words wanting to pry out of her mouth, but Brittany presses her lips together. She can see the brunette frown, and Brittany feels as if someone had taken the heart she thought she never had, and stomped on it.

Santana feels weak, as if her world is spinning. She immediately drops the blonde's hand. "Okay." Santana rasps. She stumbles backwards bumping into a desk. The bell can be heard over the two. "Good to know that what we had meant absolutely nothing."

"Santana-" Brittany pleads. "Santana I-.."

Santana shakes her head violently. "I don't want to hear any of your lies Brittany. Don't pretend just so you can get me into bed. You don't need to pretend anymore okay? I know how you really feel." Santana feels liquid run down her face, and mentally hits herself for looking so weak.

"Santana please-…." _Just give me time. Just give me a second. Please don't leave._ Brittany tries to reach out for the brunette, but she's already out the door.

* * *

><p>Brittany takes another swig of her good old friend Jack Daniels, her only friend. She watches as some kids run into the school, bags banging their legs, as they hold their tardy passes. Brittany leans her head against the wall, and sighs. She feels a tear slip down on her face, and quickly wipes it. The blonde basks in the sun for a moment, before feeling a shadow descend upon it. She peaks an eye open, and rolls it. "Don't you have a best friend to attend to?" Brittany questions as she looks up at the brunette.<p>

Rachel rolls her eyes and sits down next to the blonde. "I do, but I wanted to hear why she was so upset in the first place." Brittany scoffs and takes another swig.

"Why don't you just ask her that?"

Rachel rolls her eyes again, "Because I want to hear it from you." Brittany ignores her and takes another swig. Rachel glares at the bottle and grabs it from the blonde.

"Hey!" Brittany reaches for the bottle, but Rachel throws it across over the grass and it lands on the parking lot, shattering immediately. "What the hell?"

"Brittany S. Pierce, Santana is crying in a bathroom refusing to go to class, and you're out here drinking like there's no tomorrow!" Rachel exclaims.

Brittany looks down guiltily. "I couldn't say what she wanted to hear, happy?" Brittany shoots a glare at the brunette. "And some people deal with their feelings in different ways, okay?"

Rachel nods her head. "Now what exactly couldn't you say?"

Brittany shrugs, "None of your business."

"Of course it's my business." Rachel blanches. "I'm her best friend."

"Best friends don't have to know everything." Brittany states.

"Then what's making you so upset?" Rachel looks over at the blonde. Brittany returns the look, and they both hold a gaze.

"I-I have these feelings." Brittany hesitates briefly looking down. "That I'm afraid to say."

"Why?" Rachel asks.

"Because, it always ends the same." Brittany states. "Every time I say it, they always leave. My dad, did I tell you I had a sister?" Rachel shakes her head. "Phoebe, she didn't even finish high school she was so desperate to leave. My mom." Brittany says and looks down.

"Don't you live with her?" Rachel questions confused.

"She's there, but she's not, y'know?" Rachel tries to agree, but doesn't really know because she has two dads. "Of course you don't," Brittany laughs bitterly. "She lives in my house, but she's too drunk to care. The only time she ever cares is when I'm happy, and then she has to fuck that up." Brittany mumbles as she looks down.

"What exactly are these feelings?"

Brittany looks off into the distance. "It doesn't matter now, I couldn't say it then."

"It could." Rachel points out. Brittany shakes her head. "Of course it matters that you couldn't say it then, but if you can say it now, maybe you can say it later."

"What good will that do?" Brittany questions bitterly.

"What else do you have left to lose?" Rachel says. That hurts Brittany in a way; she never thought Rachel Berry could do.

She looks down and plays with her hands. "I-.." She blinks back some tears that are forming, she will not cry in front of Rachel Berry, not again. "I'm…" She looks away, but then feels something warm on her hand. She looks at it to see Rachel holding it, and then she looks at Rachel to see her nodding encouragingly. "I'm in love with her." Her voice breaks, and she feels a tear slide down, dammit.

Rachel wipes her tear. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Rachel questions gently.

Brittany smiles slightly and shakes her head. "It wasn't."

"And I'm still here." Rachel points out. Brittany's smile widens.

"Why aren't you beating me up?" Rachel looks confused. "I broke your best friend's heart, and you're comforting me, why?"

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Brittany gives her a look, "Or third, or fourth. My point is, you love her, and even though you make her really upset." Brittany frowns. "You also make her the happiest I've ever seen her, and she does the same to you. And I can't just let that go to waste."

Brittany looks up at Rachel and gives her a tearful smile. "You're a really good friend Rachel. I can see why Santana likes you so much." Rachel smiles and nods bashfully, at the word friend coming from Brittany S. Pierce's mouth.

"I'm going to hug you now." And Brittany doesn't stop her.

* * *

><p>Glee club was tense, the members could feel it. Brittany was off in the corner of the room and Santana was nowhere to be found. Mr. Shue awkwardly walked in, about to say something, but music began to play. All the members looked around confused, Brittany least, because she had a feeling on who was singing.<p>

And when the girl walked in the room, Brittany's fears were correct. Santana stood in the middle of the room as the band played.

[Santana]

_The sun is filling up the room_

_And I can hear you dreaming_

_Do you feel the way I do right now?_

_I wish we would just give up_

_Cause the best part is falling_

_Call it anything but love_

Brittany looks away guiltily, as the glee club looks between the two girls.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Santana stares intensely at Brittany and Brittany looks down and fidgets with her hands.

_And please don't stand so close to me_

_I'm having trouble breathing_

_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_

_I give you everything I am_

_All my broken heart beats_

_Until I know you understand_

Rachel glances at Brittany, and sees that the blonde is on the verge of tears. She gives a quick glance to Quinn to see the blonde watching the performance intently.

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

Santana stands in the middle of the room a fierce look of determination on her face, and Brittany continues to not look.

_And I keep waiting_

_For you to take me_

_You keep waiting_

_To save what we have_

Sugar looks worriedly between the two.

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

The whole room feels a thousand times tenser, after Brittany lets a few tears fall. Santana however doesn't falter, and only sings more intensely.

_Make sure to keep my distance_

_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_

_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

Santana looks at Brittany waiting for the blonde to say something, but when she doesn't even look up, Santana runs out of the room. Quinn watches the brunette go, and waits a couple of seconds before following.

"Okay." Mr. Shue claps, effectively breaking the silence. "Very intense." He tries to smile, but the glee club glances at each other, before shooting him a look. Rachel gets up to comfort Brittany, but not without carefully glancing at the door. As she wraps her arms around the blonde, her heart breaks slightly for both of the girls as she feels Brittany's limp body, go stiff in her arms.

* * *

><p>"Santana, wait up!" Quinn chases the brunette, and it only causes the girl to run faster. "Santana please slow down!" Santana seems to listen and slows down significantly, before sitting down on a cafeteria table.<p>

She glares at Quinn. "What, what could you possibly want?" Santana shouts tears falling down her face. "I mean you saw what happened, Brittany's free for the taking!"

"I have Rachel." Quinn says slowly, as she takes a chair, pulling it in front of Santana.

"Cause it really seems like you want her." Quinn flinches.

"What happened?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, sulk all you want, that'll get you far in life." Quinn stands up and starts to leave the cafeteria.

"I told her I was in love with her." Santana states weakly, Quinn almost didn't hear it.

"And?" Quinn says taking a few steps back.

"She didn't say it back." Santana whimpers. She looks questioningly at Quinn as the other girl stiffens. "What?"

Quinn shrugs before sitting back in her chair. "Brittany didn't say anything about her and I?"

"Why would she?" Santana asks confused.

"I told her you would find out eventually, might as well tell you now." Santana held her breath. Was Brittany in love with someone else? Quinn? "Something similar happened to me." Quinn breathed.

Santana looked even more confused. "How does that have anything to do with?" Santana states.

"Remember when I told you about my firsts?" Santana nods her head. "Brittany was," She inhales sharply. "Brittany was my first love."

Santana feels her heart plummet to the floor. "What?"

"Last year, I told her how I felt." Santana looked uneasily at her. "She freaked, much like I'm assuming she did with you." Santana nods meekly. "She told me she didn't love me." Santana looks down, because even though Brittany didn't say it back, she didn't necessarily deny it. "She told me I was just sex, and that it never meant anything." Quinn took a deep breath. "I've been in love with her since I was four. Don't question it, I knew from the moment I first met her."

Santana looks down and feels her heart break, and also feels envy, wishing she could've been the one to meet Brittany first. Feel her heart speed up first, known she was the one first. But would she have ended up the same as Quinn. "Do you still…" Santana couldn't finish the sentence.

Quinn took another deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know, I love Rachel, but, Brittany's always been there. She's always been that one thing that I just couldn't shake. She was always the only girl I could think of. But when I told her all this she told me I was delusional, saying she didn't feel the same at all. Then she ran off to some party." Quinn looked down briefly. "Karofsky's party."

Santana's breath hitched. "When exactly did you tell her how you felt?"

Quinn looked away. "Around the beginning of sophomore year." Santana bit her lip. "And the next day she came back, and told me she found another hook up. Someone who couldn't possibly ever like her like that. Someone who's status was so low, that Brittany wouldn't have to worry about being seen with them in public, or hang out with them, so they wouldn't fall in love with her like I did." Santana felt her lip tremble. "I wanted to tell you Santana, she lied to you for so long, and I warned her." Santana felt her heart shatter and immediately stood up. "Santana I…-" Before she could finish she felt a stinging sensation on her cheek. A loud slap echoed the cafeteria.

"Fuck you." Santana spat. "You had no right."

"You needed to know." Quinn stated as she held her cheek.

"You need to mind your own goddamn business, does Rachel know about your feelings for Brittany?" Quinn shakes her head, and feels another slap. "Go to hell." Was the last thing she heard, and then she was alone.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked in the parking lot and headed towards her motorcycle. Brittany told Rachel to go check on her best friend. Santana definitely needed her more than Brittany did. As Brittany got to her motorcycle she heard slaps of shoes on the concrete. Brittany turned around, and before she could say anything felt a hard slap planted across her face.<p>

"When were you gonna tell me?" Santana growled. "This whole time you just used me, because I was unpopular and you had nothing to worry about huh?" Santana shoved her. "That I won't feel anything!" She gave another shove, and Brittany fell on the ground. "Well guess what? I do! And I am fucking hurt!" Brittany looked up.

"Santana I…" She wanted to tell her now, it worked with Rachel, she won't leave if she tells her now.

"Fuck you." Santana glared as Brittany looked up at her. "Fuck you and your stupid little troubletones. Fuck all of you." Santana started to walk away.

Brittany stood up quickly chasing after the brunette, tell her now, apologize and tell her now. "Santana I…"

Santana abruptly stopped and turned around, her face stone-cold. "I never thought that I would say this but, I think I hate you." Brittany stumbled back even though Santana didn't touch her. It was a punch to the gut. Santana gave her one more look and stomped off. Brittany stood there, paralyzed. And when she headed back to her motorcycle, she didn't feel anything.

* * *

><p>She walked into her house, back straight and staring at the ground as she all but dropped the helmet on the floor. The bang seemed to get her mom's attention. "Where's your little girlfriend?" Her mother crooned. Brittany could tell that her mother was joking, and it only pissed her off.<p>

She kept walking and was about to head up to the stairs. "Aw trouble in paradise?" Her mother got a sly smirk on her face. Brittany didn't feel anything at the jab, but wasn't in the mood for her mother.

"Shut up." Brittany said, it was mumbled, because Brittany had never talked like that to her mother before.

Her mother looked taken aback, "Excuse me?"

Brittany exhaled and thought about everything that had happened today, this weekend, the past couple of years. So she stood up straight, broadening her shoulders, and looked directly at her mother, eyes set into a glare. "I said, shut up." She said more firmly.

"You can't talk to me like that," Her mother's mouth dropped open. "I'm your mother."

"You haven't been my mother since dad left. You haven't been anything since dad left." Her mother looked ready to retaliate. "Actually, you've been nothing but a cheap slutty whore, and I'm sick and tired of you treating me like shit." Brittany spat, the anger at herself being directed to her mother.

"You can't-.." Her mother sputtered.

"Yes I can!" Brittany shouted angrily. "Cause it's your fault I'm this way! It's your goddamn fault that I can't open up to anyone, it's your goddamn fault that I felt like I wasn't worth anything! That I didn't deserve love!"

"That's because you don't!" She mother growled taking a step closer to her.

Brittany countered the step. "I do!" Brittany said firmly. "I did." She said more to herself. "Santana, that's her name, she gave it to me. She made me understand what it's like to love, and to be loved. She made me feel like I actually meant something." Her mother scowled. "She showed me that there's more to life than just sex and drugs. She showed me something that you've spent years trying to take away."

"Love? What do you know about love?" Her mother spat looking up and down at her daughter.

"A hell lot more than you apparently. You're all alone, nobody loves you, and nobody cares about you! I did nothing but try and love you, and you let me believe that love meant nothing. That I meant nothing, and I believed it, and pushed away the only thing that I'm 100% certain I actually love." Her mother rolled her eyes and looked away. "I love Santana! I'm in love with Santana Lopez, a girl! And I couldn't say it when she needed to hear it because I was so goddamn scared, scared that she would leave me, like dad, and like the rest of my family!" Brittany felt tears pour down her face. "Now she hates me, she hates me and I want to blame you so much, I want to put this all on you, but then I go back and think I was stupid enough to listen to a woman, who's had a failed marriage and family."

"You will not disrespect me like that." Her mother pulled her hand back and hit Brittany directly in the face. Brittany stumbled slightly surprised, and put a hand to her reddening cheek.

"You think that you can just hit it out of me? You think that you can just hit me, and I won't love anymore! Well here's a newsflash, I'm not a heartless robot like you! I won't be." Brittany stated getting up to her mother's eye level.

"You need to leave." Her mother stated. "You need to leave, and come back, when you've thought about this, and calmed down." Brittany laughed bitterly.

"Screw you." Brittany spat. "You made me like this, do you like what you see? Do you like what you've done?" Her mother turned away. "You can't even look at me." Brittany said bitterly. "If you want me gone, I'm gone." Brittany picked up her helmet and threw one last glance at her mother.

As she opened the door and walked out, Brittany realized she finally got what she deserved. To be alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Angstttt, don't worry, it will get happier eventually. But Brittany needed some consequences for her actions. Now you know the Quinn thing, could be anticlimactic, or exactly what some of you feared. Love Brittany, hate Brittany, it goes back and forth, haha.

I'll try and update sooner, but I am going to the midnight premier of The Hunger Games on Thursday (technically Friday)! And I might die!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! OVER 200 YOU GUYS GET A BRITTANA DUET! OH WAIT ;)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

><p>As Santana headed towards her house she tried to frantically wipe the tears that were running down her face. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to find out what happened, since they believed that Brittany was a sweet girl. Santana scowled at the thought. As she turned the knob and pushed the door open she tried to sneak upstairs.<p>

"Hola mija!" She could hear her mom yell from the kitchen.

"Hola mami." Santana returned her voice hoarse from all the crying.

Santana's mom began to walk out of the kitchen, "I'm making some quesadillas and-" She looked up and saw her daughter's red-rimmed eyes. "Oh mija, what happened?" She went up to Santana and gently cupped her cheeks, examining her face. "Was it someone at school? Because I can go all Lima Heights." Her mother declared.

Santana smiled slightly but shook her head. "Kind of, but it's not important."

Gloria only gripped her cheeks tighter. "Of course it is quierda, if it's upsetting you this much. Not to be rude Santana, but you don't look the best."

Santana's smile turned wry. "Thanks mami." Mrs. Lopez gave her a look and placed her hands on her hips.

"Santana you will tell me this instant what is upsetting you." Her mother thinned out her lips and narrowed her eyes.

"Upsetting whom?" Mr. Lopez said as he entered the room. _Just great_, Santana sighed. "Santana, what's going on?" He asked as he looked between his two girls.

"It's nothing." Santana stated trying to seem aloof.

"I think this is the first time I've seen her come home these past few weeks without Brittany." Mr. Lopez said to Gloria, thinking that's what was upsetting her. Seeing her stiffen confirmed his suspicions. "It's Brittany." He confirmed. "Did you two have a fight?"

"I-" Santana inhaled sharply to try and stop the tears, but it didn't work.

"Oh, Santana." Mr. Lopez said as she wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled into the crook of his neck and sobbed. "I know I won't stoop down as low and hit a woman, but if she has you this upset, I know what pressure points to hit." Her father offered.

"No papi, don't hurt her." Santana sobbed.

"She's upset my daughter, of course I have to." Mr. Lopez stated firmly.

"Honey, give her a second." Mrs. Lopez said gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now what exactly happened Santana?"

Santana clung to her father for a few more seconds before sniffling and removing herself from his arms. "I-" She looks down, "I told Brittany that I'm in love with her."

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez beamed at each other. "So these are happy tears?" Mr. Lopez questioned with a grin to his wife.

"She didn't say it back." Santana finished, ignoring her father. "And I found out she was using me this whole time." Mrs. Lopez looked over at her husband shocked.

"Brittany was using you?" Mrs. Lopez asked, very confused. "But the way she looked at you, I would've thought-.." A stern look from Mr. Lopez silenced her.

"Her best friend Quinn told her she was in love with her, like a year ago, and then she ran off and slept with me." Santana's eyes widened, her parents probably still thought she was a virgin.

"She what?" Her father clenched his fists.

"No papi, we've done it more than once!" Santana slapped a hand over her mouth. Her father's eyes widened.

"My baby lost her virginity last year." He cried as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Freshman year actually." Santana mumbled.

"Ay dios mio, Santana!" Her mother shouted, it wasn't angrily, but it was more or less to get her to stop.

"So she just, slept," Mr. Lopez bit his tongue at the word, "with you for fun?" Santana nodded sadly and looked down. "That's it, where does she live?" He marched angrily to the door.

"Sweetheart, that won't do anything!" Mrs. Lopez chased after him, grabbing his arm. "Look Santana," She looked over at her daughter. "Did she ever say she didn't love you?"

Santana looked a little offended that her mom might be taking Brittany's side. "Well she was just quiet." A small smile broke out on Gloria's lips.

"See honey, Brittany loves Santana." Gloria stated. Santana looked at her mother incredulously. "She used you for a while, which was wrong, and I'll get her for that." Mrs. Lopez added. "But somewhere along the way, she fell in love with you." Santana opened her mouth to protest. Gloria held up a hand. "Honey you can't see the way she looks at you, she'd be lying if she said she didn't."

"So I'm just supposed to forgive her?" Santana asked in disbelief.

"No." Mrs. Lopez said firmly. "Give that girl hell. Make her bow down to your feet, and beg for it." Mr. Lopez clenched and unclenched his fists. "Someone has to be the reasonable one, and not threaten to maim minors."

"I was just gonna give her a little nap." Mr. Lopez defended weakly. Santana laughed for the first time that day. Suddenly the doorbell rang, "Oh if that's Brittany I don't know what I'll do." Mr. Lopez said angrily.

"I'll get it." Santana said quickly, she may hate Brittany now, but she doesn't want her to die. As she opened the door, however, she sees someone she didn't really expect. "Rachel?"

Rachel wrung her hands together. "911 emergency, we've got a terrible best friend on the line." Rachel joked weakly. Santana smiled slightly opening the door for the girl.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez noticed who it was, and Mrs. Lopez let out a sigh of relief. "We're just gonna go to the kitchen mija." Mrs. Lopez stated dragging her husband away. Santana nodded her head, and turned to Rachel. Rachel gave her an apologetic look, and bit her lip. Santana tried to hide a smile, and opened the door wider. Rachel grinned and stepped inside.

* * *

><p>"That's it?" Rachel questioned as Santana finished up telling her what happened between her and Brittany. The shorter brunette crossed her legs on Santana's mattress.<p>

Santana gave her an incredulous look, feeling anger bubble inside her. "I tell you everything that happened? And all you can say is 'that's it'?" Santana glared at the brunette. Well she did leave out the whole Quinn fiasco, because she felt like that should be something Quinn should tell Rachel on her own. It wasn't exactly her place.

"No," Rachel said panicked. "I'm totally gonna kick that blonde bitch's ass, but…" She paused and searched Santana's eyes. "I feel like you're hiding something else." Santana broke the eye contact and shifted her gaze towards her dresser.

"Nope, I told you everything." Santana wrung her hands together, trying to avoid eye contact.

"See here's the thing Santana; I know when you're lying. Even though I haven't been the best, best friend, I know when you're hiding something." Rachel stated. Santana opened her mouth to protest, but thanked whatever higher power that was up there, when Rachel's phone rang. Rachel held up her finger, and reached into her pocket, picking up the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"_Rachel." _Came a breathless reply.

"Quinn?" Rachel questioned worriedly. Santana looked at the other girl with curiosity.

"_Yeah it's me." _Quinn confirmed still trying to regain her breath. _"Thank god you answered." _

"Is everything okay?" Rachel asked, her worry only heightening. Santana was about to open her mouth and ask what was wrong, but Rachel held up a hand. Santana nodded and bit her lip.

"_I know that you probably won't care, but I'm really worried." _Quinn said, Rachel could hear shuffling in the background. _"I mean, god, I shouldn't care. I'm pissed at her, but god I'm just so-" _ It sounded as if Quinn was talking to herself more than Rachel.

Rachel took a breath, "Quinn what's wrong? Who are you talking about?"

She could hear Quinn open and close a car door. _"It's Brittany." _Rachel was about to say something, but it was as if Quinn already knew, she kept talking. _"I know you're pissed at her. I'm pretty sure we all are, but that still doesn't mean I don't care about her." _

Rachel bit her lip worried. "Did something happen? Was there an accident?" Santana could barely sit still. Was it Brittany? Why should she be caring?

"_No god no. Well I don't know. It's just-I've been texting and calling her, and she isn't answering." _Rachel could hear the concern in her voice.

"Well she's pissed at us, I'm sure she'll be fine." Rachel stated.

"_She never ignores me Rach. You don't understand, I went to her house, and she wasn't there. But wait before you say something. I asked her mom where she was, and she just told me that she was probably dead in some ditch for all she could care." _Rachel gasped slightly. _"Look I know we are mad at her, but, what if she's hurt?" _

"I see your point." Rachel sighed. Santana kept mouthing to Rachel asking what was wrong. Rachel looked at her and shrugged. She couldn't tell Santana. "But I'm kind of with Santana right now." Rachel muttered.

"_Just tell her there's an emergency." _Rachel let out a breath. _"Please, she's my best friend Rach." _Rachel could hear the desperation in her voice. She looked over at Santana as if asking if she could leave. Santana nodded, not knowing what was going on, but being understanding. Rachel was here for her, but other people needed her too.

"I'll give you the address." She could hear Quinn saying quick thank yous.

* * *

><p>Brittany sat at the bar stool, and took another swig of her drink. "So where's your boo, sweet cheeks?" Holly grinned as she leaned on the counter.<p>

"What boo?" Brittany questioned as she twirled the straw in her glass.

"You know, that beautiful brunette you had here a couple of nights ago? The one that stole your heart." Holly said with a smirk.

Brittany stiffened. "I got bored of her." Brittany said trying to sound cold.

"Really?" Holly searched Brittany's face. "Seemed to me like you two were having a lot of fun here."

Brittany shrugged. "Guess she wasn't that entertaining. I guess I just need someone more mature." Brittany raked her eyes over Holly's body.

"Woah blondie, remember that time I told you that you were like a daughter to me? Yeah that still applies. Maybe if you were like 5 years older." Brittany leaned back, and drank more of her drink. "And I don't believe for a second that you're over that girl, Naya was it?" Brittany glared at her.

"Remember you can't tie this girl down." Brittany said smugly.

"You looked pretty into her, and tied down that night. So who screwed up?" Brittany looked away, and caught sight of a familiar brunette. 'Santana?' The girl laughed and turned to look over at Brittany, her face changing completely. She looked similar to Santana for sure, although her face was a little wider, and she was curvier. "Hey Heather?" Brittany turned and looked at Holly.

"I just got bored of her okay? Is that really that hard to believe." Brittany snapped.

"Seemed different to me." Holly mumbled.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion did I?" Brittany spat. Holly recoiled and shook her head, before going off to serve other patrons. Brittany brought her gaze back to the Santana look-a-like.

* * *

><p>Quinn turned back down on Brittany's street. "I don't see her anywhere." Rachel sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.<p>

"Are you sure?" Quinn glanced briefly at Rachel, and saw her shake her head.

"We've checked her neighborhood, the park, even Breadstix. Is there anywhere else she would go?" Rachel asked. "Somewhere she goes to drink her troubles away?"

Quinn hit the brakes, and Rachel jerked forward. "Quinn what the-" Quinn drove a little further down the road before making a U-turn.

* * *

><p>Brittany took a huge gulp of her 5th-6th glass, she lost count. Her eyes hadn't left the brunette since she got here, and the girl seemed to not be able to stop staring either. "I knew I'd find you here." Brittany jumped looking away from the girl, and saw a familiar blonde. She rolled her eyes and turned away from her.<p>

"How did you get in?" Brittany slurred.

"I have my fake I-D too, and the doorman let my girlfriend in with me, he wanted a show, but I just glared at him." Rachel stepped up next to Quinn.

"Great story, but I don't really care." Brittany sipped her drink. Quinn brought the glass down. The two girls taking either side of the blonde.

"Why weren't you at your house?" Quinn questioned, concern filling her voice.

"Why do you give a shit?" Brittany growled. "You ruined my relationship."

"Honey I think you did that all on your own." Quinn fired back.

"Screw you."

"You already have."

"Ladies!" Rachel interrupted. "Let's do this rationally please."

"My question is how do you still have your relationship?" Brittany questioned turning her stool towards Quinn, stumbling slightly. Quinn avoided eye contact. "Oh I see, she doesn't know does she?" Brittany smirked.

"Quinn what is she talking about?" Rachel looked between the two.

"Why don't I tell you Rachel?" Quinn glared at the blonde. Brittany gestured for Rachel to move closer. Rachel glanced at Quinn, and Quinn shrugged worriedly. Rachel moved closer, and was about to ask her what it was, but felt a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes shot open as she quickly pushed the dancer off. Brittany laughed and looked at Quinn, "Who were you more jealous of huh Quinnie?" Rachel looked at Quinn confused.

Quinn looked at Rachel, and bit her lip. "Quinn what is she talking about?"

"You don't get it?" Brittany giggled. "Quinnie here has been lying to you." Rachel looked at Brittany. "She's in love with me, and she didn't have the guts to tell you. She's been in love with me since sophomore year or wait probably earlier than that."

Rachel looked at Quinn hurt, "Quinn is that true?" Quinn looked away. "I can't…" Rachel got up and ran out of the bar.

"Rachel wait!" Quinn stood up, but before she left she turned to Brittany. "Do you feel proud? Do you feel accomplished now?"

"Yes actually I do." Brittany grinned. "I lost the only thing that I ever loved because of you, it only seems fair." Brittany shrugged.

Quinn slapped Brittany, "You fucked that up on your own! Man up and stop blaming other people for your mistakes."

"Don't you have a troll to catch?" Brittany growled. Quinn glared at her and chased after the brunette. Brittany watched her go, and chugged the rest of her drink, standing up and walking over to the brunette. What does she have to lose?

* * *

><p>"Rachel please wait!" Quinn shouted as she caught up to the brunette.<p>

"What Quinn? Was this all a game to you and Brittany? See if they can make the school nerds fall for them, and then embarrass them, humiliate them, make them feel like they are nothing." Rachel sobbed.

"No Rachel, of course not. Listen even though what Brittany said was true, I love you." Rachel shook her head.

"Only because you can't have the one you love." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't want Brittany, trust me. I did last year, but not anymore. I met you, and I realized that I don't want anyone else." She reached over and took Rachel's hand. "I might still love her, but I'm falling out of love with her and in love with you."

"But you still love her." Rachel said, taking her hand away.

"I think part of me always will." Quinn stated, Rachel looked at her and turned away. "But I won't be in love with her forever. She was my first love, and your first love is always special. But it's not about whom you loved first; it's about who you'll love forever. And I think that's you, I think I'll love you forever. I know I'm only in high school, but I know how I feel about you, and I know it's real, and it's never felt this right Rach. Please just give me a chance."

Rachel searched her eyes. "I just need some time Quinn." She then turned away leaving a heartbroken blonde, as she went into the night.

* * *

><p>Brittany pushed the nameless brunette on the futon in the backroom of the club. The girl's lips were plump, not as plump as Santana's. Her raven hair was soft, not as soft as Santana's. Sure her hips were curvier, and her face was more mature, but she preferred Santana's hips and face.<p>

She straddled the brunette, and slowly removed her jacket from her shoulders, quickly going to do the same to the brunette's. She pressed her lips hurriedly to the other girls, trailing them down the brunette's neck.

The brunette leaned up and placed kisses on the blonde's neck. Brittany tilted her head up, trying to forget about the brunette she was thinking of. Alcohol coursed through her veins as she moved her hands to the girl's hips. The girl pulled her lips away from Brittany and looked at her, moving some hair from the blonde's face.

Brittany then saw the one thing she was trying to forget take place of the girl's face. "I love you." She whispered pushing more hair from the blonde's face. Brittany practically flew off the girl.

"Wait what did you just say?" The girl's face stopped looking like Santana's and she looked confused.

"I said you're so hot." Brittany shook her head, quickly picking up her jacket.

"I can't do this." Brittany put her shoes on her feet and started to head for the door.

"Wait Heather! Heather! I'm sorry!" That's all the blonde heard as she left the club.

* * *

><p>Brittany wandered the streets aimlessly, she had nowhere to go. Santana hated her, her mom hated her, Quinn hated her, and now Rachel probably did too. She sighed as she reached a familiar park, running a hand through her hair. Why couldn't she have just had sex with that girl? What was wrong with her? This is what love did to her. Fuck.<p>

Brittany sat down on the park bench and groaned. Gently placing her jacket on the bench, this seemed comfy enough. She laid down on the bench, shifting uncomfortably on the wood. This was safe, oh absolutely. Not like any crazy killer would come and stab her or anything. She closed her eyes, and stretched her legs out. As she tried to sleep she saw red behind her eyelids. Brittany cracked her eyes open and saw headlights pointed at her.

Great now somebody really was gonna kill her. Brittany waited for the car to turn around and leave, but the lights remained on her. Brittany groaned and brought the jacket over her head. Finally the lights disappeared, only to be followed by a car door closing. Brittany sighed and removed the jacket from her head.

"Now why would you be sleeping out here, blondie?" Brittany looked up at the brunette.

"Faye, what are you doing here?" Brittany said with a sigh.

"I was headed home, but saw a familiar face trying to sleep on a park bench. Is everything okay? Why aren't you home?" Brittany was getting sick and tired of the concern.

"I kind of got kicked out, and don't really have anywhere else to go." Brittany explained. She felt a hand grab her arm and pull her up.

"Jesus, you're freezing." She felt a coat being placed around her.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't hate you, and you need somewhere to stay." Brittany stared at her. "We all fuck up, Pierce. You would have done the same for me." Brittany was about to protest. "You would have." Faye confirmed with a nod, as she led the blonde into the passenger's seat.

"You don't have any extra rooms." Brittany pointed out.

"We can share mine. Don't worry; Diana won't mind." Faye grinned as she got into the driver's seat. Brittany looked back and smiled at her.

"Thank you Faye." Faye shrugged with a bashful smile. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Brittany couldn't help but think that even though things were shit, there was always a chance to make them better. And that's exactly what she was going to do.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SORRY! I saw the Hunger Games and died for a while. The midnight premiere was AMAZING! Not gonna spoil it, but it was fantastic. (Books were better though).

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! I will try and have the next one up earlier!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

* * *

><p>The past few days for Brittany had been hard to say the least. She had stopped talking to Santana, Quinn, and Rachel. And she had stopped going to glee club all together. They pretty much hated her anyway. She was thankful that there would only be a few more days until winter break, because she could use it to find out ways to gain Santana's trust back, and sort out some of her other mistakes.<p>

Every day after school Brittany would flop down on Faye's bed and they would brainstorm ideas. She could tell why they started to form a friendship because they both weren't the best at romantics. Brittany got most of her ideas from movies while Faye just, well, she just wasn't very romantic at all.

However Brittany did enjoy living with the brunette. Her mom let her in with open arms, which was surprising because she hasn't been used to being treated like that, except with, well… She doubts they'll like her now.

Brittany had found a new friendship in Faye, and to be quite honest, she was enjoying it. Who would've thought that you could be just friends with someone? Brittany kind of wishes that she never slept with Faye, just so she could have a clean slate with the girl; but at the same time she didn't complain when they did it. She's also kind of appreciating the platonic cuddling that they do, because Faye's relationship with Diana was sickingly perfect. Diana had come over a few times, but she didn't really acknowledge Brittany, due to the fact that she likes Santana more. Brittany doesn't blame her.

Brittany dangled her feet off the edge of the Faye's bed, picking at her nails. She heard Faye flop down on her rolling chair and give it a spin on the wooden floor. Seriously, who has a wooden floor in their room? "You should stop being so pouty all the time." Faye drawled as she scooted closer.

Brittany looked up from her nails, "Well sorry that I'm pouty, maybe it's because I can't think of any ideas to show the girl that I care deeply about, that she wasn't just sex."

Faye put her hands up in mock defeat. "Don't get the claws out sweetie. We'll figure something out." Brittany gives her a stern look. "Eventually." Faye mutters.

Brittany sighs, "Look Faye, I appreciate everything you've done for me. It's just," she runs a hand through her hair, "frustrating that I can't think of a damn thing."

"Guess that's what happens when you screw up that badly." Faye teases but her look seems distant.

Brittany bites her lip and pushes the rolling chair across the room. Faye thumps into the desk with the back of the chair. "We have a destructive friendship." Brittany chuckles.

Faye smiles at her and shrugs, "Yeah, but it works." Brittany smiles back but seems more hesitant. "Don't worry blondie, we'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>When Santana headed into school the next day she sighed. It had been a hard couple of days for her too but she was able to manage with Rachel by her side. Her parents were pretty helpful too, her dad with all the threats, her mom with the punishing stares. The only person who gave her trouble in her family was her sister. She constantly would ask where Britt-Britt was, and Santana just didn't have the heart to tell her.<p>

The brunette walked up to her locker spinning in the combination. She threw a glance towards Brittany's locker only to see the blonde staring into it longingly. Santana felt a part of sympathy for her, but immediately shook it off. She wanted to go up and talk to her, figure things out, but she needed time, and Brittany needed to fix this on her own. Santana did all she could for them.

She was about to turn around and walk to class when she saw another brunette walk up to Brittany's locker. She watched them interact for a minute then the girl handed her a sweater that was in her hands with a smirk. Santana watched the interaction uneasily. She felt a little worried (and jealous) with Faye and Brittany. The blonde hadn't come in with her motorcycle in the morning (not that Santana watched her in the morning), but she came in with Faye in her car. The two had constantly been interacting outside of the school, but this is the first time she saw them interact inside of it.

Santana could feel confusion settle in when Faye placed her hand on Brittany's arm. She was absolutely positive that Faye and Diana were still dating, and very much in love. She couldn't help but feel angry. Brittany was probably going back to her old ways (did she ever really change?), but this time Santana wasn't okay with it. Diana had become a friend, and Santana wouldn't tolerate it if Brittany tried to ruin another relationship. Santana had found out that Rachel heard about the Quinn and Brittany situation, so to say she was fuming would probably be very accurate.

She watched as Brittany threw her head back in laughter and graze Faye's shoulder before placing the sweater in her locker. Why does Faye have her sweater? Obviously because Brittany spent the night over at Faye's. Santana told herself she was mad at Brittany for trying to ruin their relationship, and not jealous that Brittany had moved on so quickly. When she saw Faye grin and lean in to say something to the blonde something in Santana snapped. She lost control, all rational thoughts leaving her head as she stormed up to the pair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Santana spat. The two separated quickly, Faye looking confused, and Brittany looking surprised, probably because Santana hadn't talked to her in a while.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asks nervously. Santana watches her eyes shift around and it pretty much confirms her suspicions.

"Just because you and I didn't work out, doesn't mean that you get to fuck up everybody else's relationships." Santana accused. Brittany's eyes widened, _got her_. Faye looked like she wanted to step in. "Don't defend her Chamberlain." Santana says venomously. "Brittany," Santana looks over at the blonde and she notices how vulnerable the blonde looks, _probably just an act_. "Here just likes to fuck anything with a pulse, and that's not okay." Brittany visibly deflates when she realizes that she wasn't really talking to her.

"It's not really your place to say." Brittany mumbles. Santana looks up surprised to hear the blonde. She missed her voice, _stop it_.

"Excuse me?" Santana asks surprised.

"We aren't together anymore." Brittany states with a shrug, gaining more confidence. "So you can't say who I can and can't fuck."

"Well when you fuck someone who is in a relationship with my friend I can." Santana says stepping closer to the blonde. The two girls stare each other down.

"It's not anything of your concern what I do. It's not like she's complaining." Brittany glared as she gestured to Faye. Santana felt anger and jealousy bubble inside her. "In fact I bet if I asked Diana, she would be glad to join." Brittany pondered smugly.

Santana had enough, "You can't just fuck people because you're lonely!" Santana shouted. Some kids in the hallway stopped. "You can't just fuck up relationships like that! Just because something in your life doesn't go your way doesn't mean you can do that!" Brittany flinches slightly at her tone.

"I'm not hearing any complaints, other than you." Brittany mutters weakly, eyes downcast.

Santana feels all of her pent up frustration that she had been trying to bottle down for days. "Sex? That's all you care about huh? It's not possible for you to love anything! Is it?" Brittany folds her arms over her chest, starting to realize this is no longer about her and Faye. "I'm really starting to think that, that's the only thing you're useful for!" As soon as the words left Santana's mouth her eyes widened. Her anger from these past couple of days disappeared and was replaced with regret. "Britt I-" She reached out for the blonde, but Brittany shot back as if her touch would burn her.

"Screw you." Brittany spat, but when Santana looked at her, she noticed the look wasn't venomous, but pained. The blonde turned around and quickly fled down the hallway.

Faye stepped up to Santana arms firmly over her chest, "I know that she hurt you and is giving you all this teenage angst, but that was low. You have no idea what she's going through."

Santana glared at her, "Yeah, that's rich coming from you."

"You honestly think we slept together?"

"You were being all flirty and you gave her, her sweater back. And it's not like you were trying to deny it." Santana defended, still seeing Brittany's pained look.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Great deduction skills Detective Lopez. I mean you say your friends with Diana, but if you were you would know what's happening."

"What exactly is happening?"

"Her mom kicked her out, as in 'adios, get out, you're not welcome anymore.'" Faye explained harshly.

"She what?" Santana asked surprised.

"I found her sleeping on a park bench Santana, so sorry for trying to be helpful." Faye spat as she slammed the blonde's locker, and turned around following the same path. Santana watched her walking away, feeling ten times worse.

* * *

><p>Brittany hurriedly wiped her tears as she headed towards the side of the school. She knew she deserved all the things Santana said, but she never thought that Santana's opinion of her was the same as her…mom's. She sniffled as she slide down the wall at the troubletones' hang out. She deserved every word that Santana said, but it still didn't hurt any less.<p>

She heard footsteps and prayed it wasn't the brunette and was thankful to see a blonde. Well not really thankful. The blonde sat down next to her pulling out a cigarette and offering it to her. Brittany shook her head. "I thought you hated me." Brittany rasped.

"I kind of do." Quinn confirmed. "But we're both alone, and don't we usually hate together?"

"Not each other." Brittany sniffed.

Quinn nodded. "When did things get so fucked?"

"When we thought love was a good idea, got some good news, there are no happy endings. Losers like us end up alone." Brittany stated wryly.

Quinn couldn't help but nod again. "Rachel hates me."

"Everyone hates me." Brittany countered. "I win." Brittany doesn't exactly feel like she won anything.

Quinn stared at Brittany, "You really love her?"

"There's no point anymore." Brittany shrugged. "She's made up her mind. And you know that shit saying, 'When you love someone, you put their feelings before your own'?" Quinn nods. "Well Santana hates me, so guess I should just stop while I'm at it. Let her be with someone who deserves her, who can make her happy."

"You did."

"I did past tense. I don't anymore." Quinn gently touches Brittany's shoulder. "You can still fix things with Rachel; you didn't completely fuck it up."

"You can fix things with Santana."

"That ship has sailed." Brittany says distantly. Quinn shrugs and looks up over at something in the distance. Brittany follows her gaze and sees Santana heading towards her. Brittany sighs, "Just cover your ears, this'll get ugly."

Santana reaches the two and looks at Brittany's dishelved state. "Can I talk to you?" Quinn gets up and leaves, without giving Brittany the chance to answer. Santana takes the initiative and sits down. "Brittany I'm so sorry."

"Don't. I should be the one apologizing for everything." Brittany looks at her, "Everything that happened, freshman, sophomore, and this year. I'm sorry I did all those things to you. I'm sorry I took your virginity; I'm sorry I slept with you all those times and made you feel worthless. I'm sorry that I wasted your time. I deserved everything you said to me."

"You're homeless." Santana whimpers.

"I have Faye." Brittany mutters.

"Why?"

Brittany knows exactly what she's asking and sighs. "I stood up to her Santana. I finally did, and it felt great. But she didn't like it very much." Brittany looks down. "So I got the boot. Would've taken the comfy park bench if it wasn't for Faye."

"Why didn't you-"

"I can't ask you of that. I can't do that to you. I ruined you Santana, and I'm gonna regret that for the rest of my life. I couldn't just barge in and expect you to take me in." Brittany states. "I just need you to know how sorry I am."

Santana nods, "I still shouldn't have said those things."

"I needed to hear them. Don't ever feel bad about that, okay?" Brittany wants to touch her hand, but instead clasps her hands together.

"Why did you stand up to her?" Santana whispers.

_Because I love you, because I wanted to be strong for you. _"I can't let her bully me like that, not anymore." Brittany says instead.

"Why didn't you stand up to me?" Santana says even quieter.

_Because I love you._ "I don't stand up to somebody when they're right." Brittany replies.

"You know people in glee miss you." Santana says after a few moments of silence.

_I miss you._ "That's surprising." Brittany remarks dryly. Santana looks at Brittany for a few seconds. Brittany hesitates but meets her gaze.

"We need you for regionals."

_I need you._ "I'll let them cool off first." Brittany retorts.

Santana nods her head in understanding. "I need to get to class." Brittany gives a quick nod. Santana stands up and starts to head in, Brittany watches her. Santana stops for a second. "Hey Britt." Santana says hesitantly. Brittany looks up at her. "Take care of yourself." With that she heads inside.

* * *

><p>Faye spins around in her chair for a while. "So what do we do now?"<p>

Brittany stops swinging her feet and looks at the brunette a whole new determination on her face. "We clean up my mess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AHHHH I know it's shorter, but the next one will be longer! Promise!

We so excited, less than 2 weeks until Glee starts again! And there might possibly be more frequent updates next week, because it's my Spring Break!

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! YOU ARE ALLLLLLL MAGICAL UNICORNS!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve, and it felt weird to actually be in a house that celebrated it. Ever since Brittany's dad left, Christmas for the Pierces consisted of a dark unlit room, with her mom pouring vodka down her throat; no decorations or 'Christmas cheer' in sight. She missed the Christmas cookies that she gave to Santa, and the carrots she left for the reindeer. She missed going around in her footies, and watching old Christmas movies, huddling by the fire.<p>

Faye tried to play it off like she was a badass, but she cheerily decorated her house, helping baked the cookies, and even went caroling. Even though her household didn't have a dad—he died before Faye turned 5—her mom still happily celebrated the holiday. They did the whole 25 days of Christmas thing and even had advent calendars. Faye surprisingly shared her chocolate with Brittany.

However, Brittany wasn't used to the whole present thing, so here she found herself in the mall searching for presents. She figured that Christmas was one of the most wonderful times of the year, so why not try and give some much-needed apologies.

Brittany and Faye departed from one another as soon as they entered the mall, even though they did come in separate vehicles they still entered together. Faye went off to get a present for 'her' girl. While Brittany ventured off to get presents for the people that she was apologizing to. She knew that a present wouldn't get her their forgiveness, but she still felt the need to give them some anyway. It was Christmas after all. She didn't want to ruin it by not apologizing.

The blonde had already found a gift for Rachel, and she had gotten one for Quinn, it took a while to get Quinn's, but Brittany felt proud of herself when she did. Even though Rachel was Jewish Brittany still wanted to get her a gift. She could pretend it was for Hanukkah or something. The hardest gift to find was Santana's. She wanted it to be special, a promise, but at the same time not give all her feelings away.

* * *

><p>So here she was walking along and looking at each little shop or catching the strong cologne of the Abercrombie store. A flash caught Brittany's eye and she paused causing a few people to grumble and walk around her. Brittany walked up to the window and looked through at the object. She grinned, perfect. Brittany walked into the store and smiled as she walked up to the attendant. "How may I help you?" The man grinned.<p>

"Um," Brittany bit her lip and looked back down, "How much is this right here?" Brittany smiled as she pointed to the object. The man followed her line of vision and looked back up with an even more dazzling smile.

"I'd say it would run about $200." Brittany's eyes widened.

"What if I customized it too?"

The man cleared his throat as he thought, "Could go from $50-100 extra. Depends what you want to say, and where specifically you want it."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded. She definitely didn't have the money, and she knew she couldn't ask her mom. She thought of how she would get the money, because she knew that this was the perfect gift. She doesn't care if Santana throws it away later, but she just wants to give this to her. She knows that she'll love it. Brittany starts to think, and an idea pops in her mind. "Do you think you could hold this?"

The man looks uneasy, but Brittany gives him a pleading look. "I can till about 5 tonight."

"I'll be here before then." Brittany smirks and heads out of the store.

* * *

><p>Brittany dropped Faye home using Faye's car, asking if she could possibly borrow it, due to the heavy gifts. Faye was happy to comply. Brittany tapped on the wheel as she arrived at her first stop.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany nervously approaches Quinn's house and grips tightly to the wrapped gift. She looks at the lights dangling from the roof, and feels a bit nostalgic of how she would sometimes go to Quinn's house on Christmas Eve. She takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Get the easier people out of the way first, then save the hardest for last, was her philosophy. She heard the door creak open and looked up. The other blonde was wearing a Santa hat and bacon footies (she doesn't even know).<p>

Quinn looks as if she is debating whether to slam the door or let her in. She looks outside and sees sheets of snow covering the ground, and takes a deep breath before opening the door wider. Brittany smiles gratefully and steps inside.

"Quinnie who's at the door?" Ms. Fabray steps out of the kitchen, a fresh sheet of cookies in her hands. "Oh Brittany dear! I haven't seen you in ages. I made cookies!" Ms. Fabray holds up the sheet and grins widely.

Brittany smiles and gives a curt nod in greeting. "It's good to see you Judy." Judy's grin widens. "I'm actually only here to stop by and deliver this." Brittany holds up the wrapped gift.

"Oh that's a shame." Judy says as she looks at the gift, then looks between the two girls. "Well I'll just be in the kitchen, feel free to stop by before you leave to get a cookie." Judy nods and steps back in the kitchen. Brittany gives a shy wave and then directs her attention to Quinn.

Quinn stares at her questioningly. "I'm sorry." Brittany states quickly. She blinks and then recomposes herself. "I mean, Quinn, you're my best friend, and I don't know how it got this bad. I don't know when or how, and I'm just sorry. Sorry about me not loving you back, sorry about ruining your relationship, I'm just sorry." Brittany sighs.

"I've been hearing that a lot." Quinn states with a bitter grin. Brittany deflates which causes Quinn to soften, "I don't know where we went wrong. But Britt you're my best friend, and I shouldn't have let my jealousy get in the way."

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself. You just told Santana what I was too afraid to."

Quinn bites her lip and looks away. "I still shouldn't have done it."

Brittany hesitates for a second before placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. It's Christmas," Brittany grins, "You're supposed to be all happy and cheery and singing show tunes and shit."

Quinn laughs and shakes her head. "I'm not Rachel; despite dating her I didn't really catch that trait."

Brittany smiles, "Well I got you something."

Quinn playfully smiles back. "I noticed."

Brittany chuckles and hands over the gift. "Merry Christmas Q." Quinn smiles and unwraps the gift; she looks confused as she takes a book out of the paper. Brittany makes a gesture to open it, and Quinn complies. She gasps as she looks in the book. Pictures of her and Brittany litter the pages. Ticket stubs of their first rated R movie, flowers stolen from neighbors' gardens, and her first cigarette package on one of the pages.

Quinn gives Brittany a watery smile. "Brittany, this is amazing."

Brittany shuffles her feet. "Well it's not that great." She mumbles.

"No it is." Quinn reassures. "Just, thank you." She places the book on the coffee table and pulls Brittany into a hug. Brittany lets out a breath and wraps her arms around Quinn.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Can we go back to just being us?" Quinn says into the other blonde's neck.

Brittany laughs, "The best friend part, no benefits."

Quinn pulls away and gently pushes Brittany's shoulder. "I'll get over you Brittany. You're not that great."

Brittany gasps and reaches to tickle her best friend. Quinn shrieks and stumbles back. "Oh really?" Brittany states with a look of faux-shock.

"Britt-Brittany s-stop!" Quinn squeals.

"Tell me I'm fantastic!" Brittany says as she tickles Quinn harder. Quinn tries to get out of Brittany's grip, but the blonde only tightens it.

"Never!"

"Say it!" Brittany says as she goes faster. Quinn feels tears rolling down her eyes.

"Okay! Okay!" Brittany slows the tickling. "You, Brittany S. Pierce, are fantastic."

Brittany grins, "Gosh Quinn, calm down a little. Don't need to be so obsessed." Quinn opens her mouth and shoves Brittany. Brittany laughs as she stumbles back. Quinn smiles and pulls Brittany into another embrace.

"Thank you Britt." Brittany smiles into her shoulder.

"You'll get her back." Brittany states knowingly, she can practically feel Quinn's disbelief. She pulls back and gently cups Quinn's cheek. "Love you Q."

Quinn places her hand on Brittany's, slowly moving it down so she can hold it. "Love you too Pierce, sometimes." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"How 'bout that cookie?" Judy says as she steps out of the kitchen.

Brittany looks up and nods, Judy grins and hands two to Brittany. "Thank you Judy." Judy nods and steps back next to Quinn. "Merry Christmas Q."

"Merry Christmas B." Quinn whispers. Brittany smiles and opens the door stepping into the frigid air. It's a start.

* * *

><p>Brittany closes the car door of Faye's, and picks up Rachel's gift. As Brittany heads up to Rachel's house, she feels even more nervous. The present she is carrying is much heavier than Quinn's. She adjusts it on her hip before nervously ringing the doorbell. She glances down at the wrapping paper and can't help but feel proud of herself. The wrapping paper had dradles and menorahs scattered on top of the blue background. She even got the right paper. She shifted on her feet as she heard footsteps get closer to the door.<p>

The door creaked open and Brittany saw a man that she didn't quite recognize. "Well hello." The man said. "And who might you be?"

"Brittany." The blonde introduces shakily.

"Brittany hmm," The man rubs his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Well I'm Rachel's dad." He sticks his hand out.

Brittany shifts the gift to her hip and uses her other hand to shake his. "Which one?" Brittany asks slyly.

"Good one." The man laughs. "I'm Hiram." Brittany smiles and nods, memorizing his face. "Rachel honey, you have a friend at the door." He yells. Brittany can hear Rachel run on the hardwood floor towards the door, and feels her palms start to sweat.

"Who is it-oh." Rachel's smile falls off her face. "What do you want?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"Rachel, that's no way to treat a guest." Hiram scolds.

Rachel scoffs, "Trust me daddy, if only you knew." She mumbles it, but Brittany hears it clearly.

Hiram looks between the two and sighs, "I'll just be in the dining room with Leroy, just holler if you need me." Rachel nods, and Hiram quickly walks to the other room.

Rachel scoots over to give room for Brittany to step in, Brittany smiles thankfully and enters the house. "What do you want?" Rachel asks again.

"Happy Hanukkah." Brittany says meekly.

Rachel sighs, "It's a little late for that. We're kind of on the fourth day, so."

Brittany looks down, "Oh." She deflates. "Well I know I don't have a present for all eight days, but I do have one." Brittany quickly hands it to Rachel. "And I know you hate me, so if you want you can just like destroy it right in front of me." Brittany shrugs.

"Brittany." Rachel sighs again.

"I'm sorry Rachel." Brittany looks up a little more confident. "Look I'm sorry for all those things that I've said to you these past years, I'm sorry that I didn't treat you like a good friend, and I'm sorry that I ruined you're relationship with Quinn. I know this doesn't fix things but I just-"

"You shouldn't be apologizing to me." Rachel says quietly.

"No I should. This isn't about me and Santana. This is about me wrecking your relationship, and I'm sorry." Rachel plays with the corners of the wrapping paper and nods.

"I forgive you for that; you were only telling me what Quinn couldn't." And Brittany sort of hates herself because all she can hear is herself saying those same things to Quinn. "I'm just mad at you for Santana, she's my best friend, and you broke her heart." Brittany looks down, ashamed.

"I know, and I'm sorry about that too. I'm trying to fix it." Rachel nods in understanding.

"So what is this?" Rachel holds up the box. "It's kind of heavy."

"Well how about you open it and find out?"

Rachel nods and tears at the paper. She gasps as she sees a karaoke machine. "Brittany you didn't." Rachel says in disbelief.

"Open the box." Brittany smiles, "I figured since we really first became friends when we did karaoke together, apparently, that this would be the best gift."

Rachel tears open the box and rummages through only to find CDs such as, Rent, West Side Story, and her personal favorite, Wicked. She gapes, "How did you get these?"

"There's more in there." Brittany leans over and glances in the box. "It's just during Christmas time stores think it's the best time to get rid of all their old products. And I know you love musicals so; I figured what better way to be a part of it?" Rachel nods furiously and tackles the blonde. Brittany lets out a yelp but hugs back.

Rachel pulls away, "First part of forgiveness, you have to sing one whole karaoke CD with me." Brittany's eyes widen, dear god. Rachel squeals and takes the box towards her basement casting Brittany a glance. Brittany sighs as she stands up and follows Rachel down.

* * *

><p>After a whole hour of singing, well Rachel insisted on repeating songs, Brittany bid Rachel and her dads a fair well and headed towards Faye's car. She started the ignition and headed towards her final house.<p>

* * *

><p>Brittany felt like a creep standing below Santana's window. She hoped that Santana wasn't in her room when she climbed up the tree. Brittany carefully straddled the branch and scooted over to the edge to lean on Santana's window. Shit, Santana was sitting in her room, but was too distracted with drawing. Brittany reached into her jacket pocket and placed the gift and note on the window sill. She made sure that it wouldn't fall when she climbed down. She looked at Santana one more time before carefully climbing down.<p>

Brittany looked around at the ground, and picked up some snow. She molded it into a ball and threw it up to the brunette's window. She paused and darted to stand behind the tree. When there was no reaction or window opening Brittany sighed and picked up another snow ball. She packed the snow together and gave another shot up to the window.

Brittany saw a shadow go up to the window and watched as it popped open. She quickly scampered off and headed to Faye's car.

* * *

><p>Santana pushed her glasses further up her face as she continued to sketch on her pad, completely focused. She heard a few branches ruffle but didn't think much of it due to the fact that is was winter, and it got windy and sometimes snow fell off of the branches.<p>

She didn't think anything when she heard something hit her window for the first time, believing it to be a branch. But when it hit the window a second time Santana quickly stood up. She cautiously headed to her window grabbing for the nearest object, which ended up being a toy light saber. She sighed but held it tight as she looked out the window. Seeing nothing Santana turned back to head towards her bed, but something caught her eye. On the window sill was a neatly wrapped box covered in some snow, and an envelope with the snow leaking onto it. Santana quickly opened her window taking the two objects and looked at them in confusion.

She then realized that the window was still open and quickly shut it. She glanced out the window again, but saw nothing outside.

Santana took a deep breath and turned the envelope over to see her name neatly written in the middle. She flipped it back over and gently tore open the envelope to find a letter (obviously) inside it. She bit her lip as she unfolded it, her eyes scanning over the words.

_Santana, _

_I don't really know how to start these things, or end them, or really put a middle in it, but I'm going to try. I know you're wondering why I wrote a letter instead of talking to you in person. Well it's because I didn't want to ruin your holiday, I don't really know if this letter will, hopefully not. _

_I want to tell you how sorry I am for everything that I've done to you, taking all your firsts, lying to you and making you feel like you weren't worth anything. You mean more to me than anybody else has, but I never really got the chance to tell you, that's probably the thing that I am the most sorry about. _

_There are a lot of other feelings that I want to express, but I would rather tell you in person—when you're ready—than in a letter. I just wanted you to know that I haven't given up on you, no matter how much you want me to, I probably won't ever. You're the first person that actually makes me want to try, which is a change. _

_I wanted to be mad at you or hate you for making me feel all of these things, but I can't. I needed someone to show me that life isn't about sex or popularity or how badass you are (I am pretty badass though). But it's about the friendships and relationships you make. And I often abused mine. I want you to know that you don't have to forgive me right now; you can hate me for the rest of your life, but that won't stop me from trying. _

_I hope that one day you know how much you mean to me, how much you helped me. _

Santana feels herself tear up but holds the tears back. However she sees some stains of water on the paper, she tries to tell herself that it was from the snow, but she sees how the ink smudged.

_I hope that you have a good holiday, and tell your sister that I didn't go anywhere and I miss her cute little face. You don't have to if you don't want to, but I miss the little munchkin. _

_I'm going to show you how much you mean to me Santana Lopez, you just wait. _

__Lo_ Merry Christmas, _

_Brittany_

Santana finally lets out a choked sob and holds the paper close to her, pretending as if it's Brittany that she's hugging. She almost forgets that there is a box until she shifts and feels it tip over. The brunette quickly grabs it and stares at it. She turns it over briefly shaking it as if to figure out what it is.

Running out of patience, Santana tears off the wrapping paper to be met with another box. She places her hands on either side of the top and takes it off.

She gasps as she takes a hold of the silver charm bracelet that lay there. She looks at each charm, a paintbrush, a microphone, and a pair of glasses. Santana lets out a watery laugh before turning it over to look at it more. She freezes as she notices one final charm, a heart. Santana takes the charm in her hand inspecting it and feels something under her fingers.

She turns the heart over and sees an engraving, '_Pinky Promise_'. Santana bites her lip to prevent a sob and immediately puts the bracelet around her wrist.

It certainly didn't ruin her Christmas.

* * *

><p>Returning to school had been the hard part for both girls, possibly having to face each other again. They both had amazing Christmases; Santana enjoying it with her family and Brittany enjoying her first Christmas in a long time. It was a new year for the girls, 2012; they wanted to ring it in right.<p>

Santana had almost found it odd that she came in with Faye's car, but Faye was nowhere in it. Santana watched as Faye walked in hand in hand with Diana, but Brittany was stepping out of the driver's side of Faye's car.

She wanted to approach the blonde all day to thank her, but the blonde had been swept away by Quinn. Which also confused the brunette, she didn't know if they were still fighting.

It was the end of the day and time for Glee. Santana had sighed as she sat in her seat in the front. She didn't get the chance to thank Brittany and now she wouldn't be able to until tomorrow, since Brittany was no longer in glee club. She sighed and began to play with each charm on her bracelet. She felt her best friend's presence. "Cool bracelet, where'd you get it?"

Santana prevented a wide smile, "A friend." She answered coyly. Rachel looked curious but nodded and turned to the front of the room.

"Okay guys." Mr. Shue says as he enters the room. "I was thinking that we could pair up and work on some duets for Regionals." The group almost gets up to find their respective partners but immediately halt their motions as they see a familiar blonde walk in but with a different brunette in tow.

"Um Mr. Shue?" Mr. Shue turns around surprised to see the blonde. "I was wondering if maybe, I could come back to glee club?" The blonde nervously wrings her hands together.

"Uh, you're always welcome back Brittany."

"Wait so you're just gonna let her back in Mr. Shue. Not cool. She ditched us in our time of need." Puck says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh please Noah," Quinn spits, "We didn't need anybody at the time, and there weren't any competitions." Puck glared at her. "Welcome back Britt." Quinn says with a smile.

"I for one agree with Quinn. I missed out hottie with a dancer's body." Sugar grinned. Brittany smiles back.

"Thanks Quinn and Sugar. But I agree with Puck." Puck looks at the two smugly. "I did ditch glee club." Santana looks away. "And I feel like I need to be given a fair trial. I want to re-audition."

Mr. Shue looks confused, "Well, okay Brittany. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

Brittany pulls a chair up and sits on it. She nods her head and looks to Faye. Faye begins to play her guitar.

[Brittany]

_In a book, in a box, in the closet_

_In a line, in a song I once heard_

_In a moment on a front porch late one June_

_In a breath inside a whisper beneath the moon_

_There it was at the tips of my fingers_

_There it was on the tip of my tongue_

_There you were and I had never been that far_

_There it was the whole world wrapped inside my arms_

Brittany closes her eyes and sways in her chair.

_And I let it all slip away_

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Santana shifts slightly in her chair. Rachel and Quinn share a look before quickly turning away.

_There's a rain that will never stop fallin'_

_There's a wall that I tried to take down_

_What I should have said just wouldn't pass my lips_

_So I held back and now we've come to this_

_And it's too late now_

Brittany's voice cracks slightly, and Santana stops shifting and stares at the blonde.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Sugar sways next to Mercedes. Kurt leans against Sam, who is looking sympathetically between Brittany and Santana.

_I should have found the way to tell you how I felt_

_Now the one I'm telling is myself_

Brittany's eyes crack open as she meets Santana's gaze.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Faye begins to sing in the background along with some of the glee girls.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Quinn and Rachel lock eyes.

_What do I do now that you're gone?_

_No backup plan, no second chance_

_And no one else to blame_

_All I can hear in the silence that remains_

_Are the words I couldn't say_

Brittany finishes and wipes her eyes. The glee club claps and Santana keeps her gaze on Brittany. Brittany looks up and meets her gaze.

"Welcome back Brittany." Mr. Shue's voice breaks the girls out of their trance.

* * *

><p>After glee Santana runs to catch Brittany. "Hey Brittany, wait up!" She watches as the blonde slows down her steps and turns around, holding tightly to her backpack.<p>

"Hey." She greets.

"Hey." Santana counters. "I'm glad you came back to glee."

Brittany nods, "I did it for you." Santana blushes and looks down, she nervously begins to play with her bracelet. That's when Brittany notices she's wearing it. "Nice bracelet." Brittany comments.

Santana flushes and looks down at the bracelet. "I wanted to thank you for it."

"You don't have to."

"I wanted to." Santana states with conviction. "It's just Brittany this must of cost a fortune, how did you get the money for it?"

Brittany bites her lip and looks away. "I never shop and tell."

"You drove in with Faye's car today, why?" Brittany keeps her gaze away from Santana. Santana pauses to think, the bracelet must have cost a lot, and Brittany drove in with Faye's car. "Brittany." Santana breathes. "You didn't."

"I could tell you never liked it in the first place." Brittany says. "But that's not the reason for it, it was dangerous. And my New Year's resolution was to tone that down. I didn't spend all the money I earned from it on that gift though. I put it in my bank account for college."

"But you sold your motorcycle Brittany." Santana states. "Why?"

"I told you why." Brittany shrugs. "I got something else to." Brittany pulls out a build-a-bear duck, decked out in a leather jacket. "I got this for Sophia for Christmas, but I didn't know if you would accept it. I mean you can throw it out in front of me if you want."

"Brittany." Santana breathes again. Brittany opens her mouth to question her, but feels her being tugged into the brunette's embrace. Brittany sighs and tightens her grip on Santana, burying her face into the brunette's neck. "Thank you." Brittany nods into her neck. Santana pulls away brushing some hair out of her face, she takes the duck and grins. "I just-thank you."

"No problem." Brittany grins.

"I'll see you around?" Santana asks with a shy smile.

"Yeah." Brittany says returning the smile. Santana turns around and starts to walk down the hallway. _If she turns around you still have a chance_, Brittany thinks.

As Santana turns the corner she throws Brittany another shy glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** AHHH! I'm sorry! I said I would update more during spring break, but turns out I actually did stuff. I went to the beach, went hiking A LOT, and went to the Hunger Games AGAIN with my friend! So I'm sorry!

I wanted to get this out before the new Glee, so don't worry I haven't lost inspiration or whatever, but I am also working on my new story. I might start posting that after Chapter 25 on this one. (Spoiler alert, haha).

I will try to update sooner! Thanks for sticking with me! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES, AND ALERTS! YOU ALL GET A GOLD STAR!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

* * *

><p>Brittany walks into school a little more confident and happier than she has been in a while. She had gained the forgiveness of Quinn, Rachel, and Santana and even though she wasn't fully forgiven she was still happy. Santana had worn her bracelet and it gave Brittany confidence that she still had a chance.<p>

As she turned the corner she had a wide smile on her face. That was until she felt an iceberg smack her right in the face. "Welcome back to Glee Club Pierce!" The jock laughed. Brittany swiped her hands over her face and her mouth opened in shock. She was about to go off on him, but was interrupted by a very angry voice.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, puta!" Brittany looked over in surprise to see Santana all but charging at the jock.

"Well I was just welcoming Pierce back to Loserville, population Glee Club." He smirked at her.

"Well how about I welcome you to Fistville, population your face!" Santana spat. The jock looked as if he was calculating what she said, but just as he figured it out he was too late. His smug face turned into a look of pain as her fist met his face.

"Santana!" Brittany jumped in front of her in shock.

Santana grit her teeth, "Move Brittany, let me teach this puta how we do it in Lima Heights!" She yelled over Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany didn't know whether to be aroused or frightened, so instead she went for the approach to calm her down. "Santana I don't want you to get in trouble for me, hey look, I'm fine." Some of the slushy fell into her eye and she groaned.

Santana looked at Brittany and then to the whimpering jock on the ground. She sighed and took Brittany's arm bringing her to the bathroom. She could hear Brittany sigh in relief as she set her up against the sink. "Déjà vu, huh?" Santana said with a grin.

Brittany looked at Santana and bit her lip, "Santana you don't have to help me."

"I know." Santana stated. "But I want to." Brittany heard Santana go over and get some paper towels, and turned on the sink next to Brittany wetting the towel. "Green's not really your color." Santana said with a playful smile.

Brittany chuckled and bashfully looked away. It caused her eye to catch something on the wall. _"McKinley High's Winter Formal, Friday January 9__th__, starting at 7PM." _

"Wait don't we usually have dances before winter break?" Brittany must have realized she said it out loud and blushed furiously.

Santana looked at Brittany's cheeks and smiled, "Yeah, but Figgins couldn't get the funding for it before Winter Break. So he had to wait till the New Year to get the funds."

"Oh." Brittany said completely embarrassed. Santana wiped off some chunks from her forehead.

"I'm surprised you knew when the Formal was."

Brittany blushed again, "Yeah, some of the troubletones liked to trash it."

Santana did some finishing touches on Brittany and nodded in understanding. She stroked some of the fallen hair on the blonde's head and smiled. Brittany met her gaze and looked into her eyes. In the corner of her eyes Brittany saw the poster again and bit her lip. She had never been to one of the school dances because she dubbed them lame, but the way Santana's eyes lit up had made Brittany tempted to ask her.

Santana searched her eyes, and Brittany opened her mouth to ask her. Santana watched in anticipation wondering what Brittany had to say.

Brittany thought for a second, what if Santana said no? What is she laughed in her face? Santana hasn't forgiven her fully so what if she got pissed?

Santana watched Brittany contemplate what she had to say and waited patiently. "I-" Santana smiled encouragingly, "Thank you." Brittany said mentally slapping herself. Santana felt a little disappointed but nodded her head.

"You're welcome." She whispered. The bell rang and both girls jumped apart. Santana gave the girl a parting wave and Brittany waved back soon following her out. Not before her eyes caught the poster again.

* * *

><p>Brittany lays her back against the wall and sighs. She runs a hand through her hair frustrated with herself. "Long day?" Brittany looks up and catches a mop of blonde hair.<p>

"You don't know the half of it Fabray." Brittany groans. "Did you know there was a dance this Friday? I mean who the hell waits that long to put posters up? The dance is only a few days away." Brittany stops her ranting when she sees Quinn's face.

Quinn gets a smug look on her face. "Why are you so pissed that you didn't know about it earlier?"

Brittany rolls her eyes, "None of your business Fabray."

"You do know there were posters up before the break. Figgins made an announcement about the dance being postponed. Apparently you weren't listening." Quinn's smile gets wider.

"Whatever. Are you going?"

Quinn stiffens her smile immediately dropping. "Dances are lame."

"Or the fact that you want to go with Rachel, but she doesn't want to go with you? Or do you not have the lady balls to ask her?"

"What about Santana hmm?" Quinn questions with a cold smile.

Brittany shrugs and glares at her, "Fuck you Fabgay."

"You already have." Quinn sings as she heads back in the school.

* * *

><p>When Glee Club came, it was really hard for Brittany to sit near Santana. She was thankful for Mr. Shue entering the room with a wide smile on his face. "Hey guys! So as most of you know the Winter Formal is this Friday!" There were a few cheers around the room and Brittany looked over at Santana.<p>

Mr. Shue got a wide smile and laughed. "Well Figgins has been talking to me, and he offered," he takes a deep breath, clasping his hands together, "for the Glee Club to perform there!" There were a chorus of no's and a few genuinely happy responses. "Hey guys it could be a great opportunity. But I'm not forcing you to go. Whoever does go however might get a chance to sing to their date." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mr. Shue some of us don't have dates." Rachel pointed out, Quinn looked over at her.

Mr. Shue looked stumped. "Well Mr. S, I'm not saying that I'm going or anything." All eyes went on Brittany. "But Berry, you don't have to sing to a date, you don't even need to have one. I'm just saying that if I do happen to show up, I'm just gonna dance with other people's dates." She got a smug smile on her face and Puckerman whooped behind her, Brittany pumped her fist in the air a few times. Until she caught Santana looking at her a hurt expression evident on her face, Brittany looked down guiltily.

"Brittany's right guys, well not about the dancing with other people's dates, but you guys can do group numbers." He offered meekly. The rest of glee club was awkward to say the least.

* * *

><p>It had been a few days and Brittany spent most of them avoiding Santana. Too nervous that she would try and ask her and then she would get declined. So here she was lying miserably on Faye's bed.<p>

"Blondie I'm really sick of this self-pity you have on yourself." Faye said as she bounced in the room a dress dangling from her body. Her hair was pulled back in clips, the hair that wasn't was curled. Faye looked beautiful. "She accepted the bracelet right?" Faye said from her place by the mirror as she put earrings in. Brittany nodded even though she was pretty sure Faye couldn't see her. "Well then, why didn't you ask her?"

"It's too late." Brittany mumbles. "The dance is tonight, and besides I don't have anything to wear."

"You're really starting to sound like a girl."

Brittany sat up and looked at her. "You're really starting to look like one." Faye gasped and went towards Brittany pushing her back down on the bed.

"I guess I should say thanks." Faye went back to the mirror and put finishing touches with her lip gloss. "Zip me up?"

Brittany nodded and stood up heading towards the mirror. She stepped behind Faye grasping the zipper. "This action seems familiar." She teased.

Faye rolled her eyes, "Shut it Pierce."

"So Diana is the lovely date?" Brittany asked as she finished zipping her up. Faye nodded with a smile.

"I have a dress for you, you know. I could do your makeup; we still have 30 minutes till the dance." Faye offered.

Brittany looked away, "I don't even know if she's going."

"I heard her and Rachel talking. They're gonna do a group date or whatever. Woman empowerment and what not, and they plan on maybe singing at it." Faye shrugged. "And I'm sick of your moping okay? You lost her last time because you doubted yourself. I'm not letting it happen again. I can only take so much teenage angst." Brittany chuckled.

"And you're sure she's going?" Faye nodded. "Well let's see what you can do in 30 minutes."

* * *

><p>Santana bit her lip as she looked at herself in the mirror. Some of her hair was pulled back on the top of her head, while the rest of her hair was splayed down her shoulders. Her dress was black and fit on every curve.<p>

"You look amazing." Rachel said from behind her. Santana turned around to see Rachel in a pink dress a matching corsage on her wrist.

"You look great too Rachel." Santana complimented. Rachel gave her a small smile and gently took her hand.

"Ready to go?" Santana squeezed her hand gently and nodded.

"Do you think that-"

"I'm not sure; I don't really think dances are her or Quinn's thing." Rachel let out a breath hoping that Quinn wouldn't be there. She didn't know if she could face her in person.

Santana looked down a little disappointed. "It's just, she looked like she wanted to tell me something, and I feel like it was about the dance."

Rachel nodded, "Well maybe she thinks you hate her so she got cold feet."

Santana sighed, "I don't, I tried but I really don't." Santana subconsciously played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"She gave that to you didn't she?" Rachel said her eyes staring at the bracelet, Santana nodded. "Well if she's there how about you show her what she's missing?" Santana grinned and they both headed out the door.

* * *

><p>The gym was set up with snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, the lighting was dim, and there were Christmas trees all around the room. Santana and Rachel linked arms as they headed into the room laughing. The DJ was in the front of the room, and Rachel headed to him to make some requests.<p>

Santana sighed and sat at a table near the stage, watching all the couples dance to a fast pace song. "Somebody looks good." Santana jumped and turned around to see Diana in a dark purple dress.

"You too." Santana smiled back.

Diana grinned and stood in front of the brunette. "Care to dance then?"

Santana looked around, "Aren't you here with Faye?"

"Faye's already pre-occupied and it's a dance, so dance." Diana shimmied her hips. Santana looked over to see where Faye was just so she wouldn't get killed. "She's over there." Diana smiled. Santana looked over to see Faye and a blonde dancing off at the side. The blonde was in a dark blue dress and she was playfully grinding Faye. Santana tilted her head curiously. The blonde then did a spin and Santana noticed that it was Brittany.

"She's here?" Santana questioned surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you know? It took some convincing but she's here."

"I didn't." Santana replied sadly.

"Stop the pouting Santana." Diana took her hand. "Dance with me." She said dramatically. Santana laughed and twirled on the dance floor.

* * *

><p>A slow song had come on later throughout the night and Santana parted with Diana and sat down at a table punch in hand. She was happy it wasn't spiked this year. She heard that Puckerman liked to spike it.<p>

Brittany had parted with Faye and went to a table across the room from Santana.

Quinn sighed as she looked at the two and watched them give each other longing glances. She didn't notice the presence of another person. "They've been playing cat and mouse all night." Quinn mumbled to herself.

"It's sad actually." Quinn jumped and looked over to see Rachel. "It's obvious they wanted to go with each other. Brittany was just too scared to ask her."

Quinn stared intently at her, "Maybe she was scared that she would get rejected."

Rachel started at her, her gaze hardening. "Maybe if she asked she would actually find out that she would have said yes."

"Well maybe she was too afraid that she hated her."

"Maybe if she had just been honest from the beginning they would happily be dancing." Rachel spat.

"Dammit Rachel!" Quinn growled slamming her hand on the table. "I was going to ask you, but you said you wanted space!"

"It's been a few weeks Quinn." Rachel mumbled.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"I don't know, maybe if you weren't dangling off of Brittany you would have noticed." Rachel said bitterly.

"I love _you_." Quinn said exasperatedly. "I know I used to love her, but honestly she's not that hard to get over. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do to convince you that I only want you!"

"Why did you lie for so long?" Rachel asked quietly.

"I wasn't lying." Quinn replied. "You never asked me. It's not your fault Rachel, but that was the past okay? I want you in my future."

"Could have fooled me." Quinn growled and leaned over and kissed Rachel hard. Rachel sat there surprised but not before kissing her back fiercely.

"Do you believe me now?" Rachel nodded her head. They had a lot to talk about but this was definitely a good start.

* * *

><p>It was getting later to the point where there was only an hour and thirty minutes left of the dance. Brittany and Santana continued to play cat and mouse; they would dance with other people, but stare at each other. When they sat down they would cast longing glances at each other.<p>

Rachel, Quinn, Faye, and Diana let out a collective sigh while staring at the two girls that were currently at opposite sides of the room, but only had eyes for each other. "I'm depressed for them." Faye mumbled.

"Me too babe." Diana agreed.

"I seriously want to slap both of them." Quinn grumbled. Rachel continued to watch them. "Rach, is everything okay?"

"I want to complete this Sapphic circle." Rachel replied thoughtfully.

"I'm slightly offended." Faye mumbled.

Diana looked at her, "You're not."

Faye glared back, "I am a little."

"I have a fantastic idea." Rachel said suddenly sitting up.

"Rachel what-" But before Quinn could finish Rachel was standing up.

"Tell Brittany to get some lady balls, and I will give her a song of encouragement." Quinn nodded her head.

"What do we do?" Faye asked.

"Go make out in some corner or something." Rachel said absentmindedly heading towards the stage. Diana shrugged and took Faye's hand.

* * *

><p>"You look miserable."<p>

"Gee, thanks." Brittany drawled.

"Ask her to dance."

"She'll say no."

"Brittany I just got my mack on with Rachel for being forward. And you're just gonna sit here moping, I don't think so." Brittany looked at Quinn intently to see if she was lying, but saw only truth in her statement.

She sighed, "You can go now." Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away.

Brittany looked over at Santana to see her sipping her drink, she looked perfect. She desperately wanted to ask her to dance. Maybe Quinn and Faye were right, maybe she should just make a move. She watched Santana look around the room. She needed a slow song however, she didn't want to do a fast pace dance. As if someone up there was listening to her a guitar lowly chimed in.

Brittany looked over and watched everybody pair up. She watched Faye and Diana move to the dance floor, but she couldn't find Rachel anywhere. Brittany tilted her head, but looked over and saw Quinn watching the stage. The guitars smoothly played, as Rachel stepped out on the stage.

[Rachel]

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

Couples began to sway getting closer to each other, gliding across the dance floor.

_You make me feel like I am home again_

Brittany looked over at Santana only to find Santana staring right back at her. She offered the brunette a shy smile, and received one right back.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

Brittany took a deep breath, it was now or never, she couldn't have asked for a better song.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

Santana watched Brittany, and noticed how she looked nervous but had a thoughtful expression.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

Santana chanced a glance at Rachel as she swayed slowly her eyes glued to Quinn. Quinn had a soft smile on her lips.

_However far away _

_I will always love you_

Kurt and Sam swayed to the music, Kurt had a proud smile on his face as Sam mouthed the lyrics.

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you_

Sugar dragged Harmony around the dance floor a wide smile on her lips, laughing every few seconds.

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you_

Brittany took in another deep breath fixing her dress, before standing up.

_I will always love you_

Santana watched the couples dance around and smiled every so often, but she couldn't help but stare longingly at them. She looked back up at Rachel dancing slowly to the instruments as it went into an interlude. After about a minute she opened her mouth to belt the words out.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

Santana stared intently at Faye and Diana swaying and giggle, whispering into each other's ears. "Hey." Santana jumped, the voice was soft but it scared her nonetheless.

"Hi." Santana breathed as she looked up at Brittany. She looked beautiful.

"It's a dance, and I've heard that I'm a pretty good dancer." Brittany rambled nervously. Santana grinned at her. "What I'm trying to say is, Santana Lopez, would you like to dance?" Brittany shakily held out her hand as if waiting for her to slap it away.

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

"I would love to." Santana answered with a sweet smile, gently taking Brittany's hand and letting Brittany lead her to the floor.

_However far away _

Brittany let Santana place her left hand on top of her right, and they both put their other hands on the respective hip. Brittany slowly led Santana on the dance floor.

_I will always love you_

"You look beautiful." Brittany smiled at Santana. Santana blushed and muttered a 'thanks'.

_However long I stay_

_I will always love you_

The two continued to sway and both girls looked up at the same time connecting their eyes. The corners of Brittany's mouth tugged up and her heart swelled.

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you_

Santana bit her lip readjusting her hand in Brittany's, giving it a gentle squeeze.

_I will always love you_

There was a much longer musical interlude and Brittany looked intently at the brunette. The song was perfect, and Brittany knew it was the perfect moment to tell her how she felt. Santana watched Brittany open her mouth and internally panicked she didn't know if she could handle hearing it right now, she would break down. "No talking; just dancing." Santana muttered. She felt Brittany nod reluctantly.

_However far away _

_I will always love you_

As Rachel's voice got progressively higher Santana moved closer to Brittany brining both of her arms under Brittany's and hugging her tightly. She sighed happily and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

_However long I stay _

_I will always love you_

Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck and gently rested her head on top of Santana's, placing a swift kiss on the top of her head.

_Whatever words I say _

_I will always love you_

The two were completely wrapped up in each other; anyone that looked in their direction could see it. Rachel looked over at the two of them happily.

_I'll always love you. _

_I'll always love you. _

_I love you._

Brittany mouthed the words, even though she knew Santana couldn't see them. Santana felt Brittany's jaw move on top of her head and inhaled sharply. The music slowly came to an end and Rachel bowed slightly as people clapped.

Santana pulled away and looked at Brittany. "I-thank you." Santana said briefly. Brittany nodded her head. She watched as Santana scampered off and she internally groaned. The music turned into a fast pace song and Brittany let her head fall back.

"How goes it blondie?" Brittany turned around to see Faye.

"Well I thought it was going, but I guess it wasn't." Brittany clasped her hands together.

"Well I think it calls for another slow song." Faye winked at her and Brittany looked confused. "Berry might have just the song for you to sing."

"I think I have one of my own." Brittany said thoughtfully. "You wouldn't mind helping me would you?"

"For love? Of course, I'm all ears, what do I have to do?" Brittany grinned and tugged Faye towards the stage.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked out into the crowd and wanted to run off the stage. "You got this Pierce. Who gives a fuck what they think?" Faye murmured. "You're doing it for her." Brittany looked out into the audience and saw Santana back at her table drinking her punch.<p>

Brittany cleared her throat and grabbed the mic, nodding to Faye to start playing. Faye slowly began to strum her guitar.

[Brittany]

_Mmmmhmmm Mmmm_

_You by the light is the greatest find_

Santana looked up surprised to see Brittany up on the stage singing. She didn't recognize this song, however.

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

Brittany looked over at Santana with a shy smile. Santana blushed and looked down.

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

Brittany closed her eyes and placed her hands on either side of the microphone.

[Brittany and Faye]

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

Quinn and Rachel smiled proudly at Brittany as she sang. Diana looked lovingly at Faye, but not before grinning at Brittany.

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark,_

Sugar swayed along with Harmony happily looking between the two. Sam and Kurt gave each other a subtle high five.

_And I'm in love _

Santana realized Brittany was looking right at her when she said it, and Santana played with her bracelet and felt her eyes tear up.

_And I'm terrified._

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life._

Santana watched Brittany sing and couldn't help but let her heart swell. She bit her lip and then pressed her lips together in a smile.

[Brittany and Faye]

_This could be good_

_It's already better than last_

_And nothing's worse than knowing_

_You're holding back_

Mercedes winked at Brittany and Brittany smiled briefly at the girl as she gave her a thumbs up.

_I could be all that you needed_

_If you let me try_

Santana nodded her head to the beat.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

Santana felt a few tears slip from her eyes as she clasped her hands together.

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only_

Brittany glanced over and nodded her head to the beat, her eyes scanning over at the crowd as some wore shocked expressions, some looked disgusted, but most consisted of looks of admiration between the two girls.

_I only said it 'cause I mean it_

_I only mean it 'cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm without you_

Brittany paused and looked down briefly, before gripping the mic tighter.

_You said it again, my heart's in motion_

Mike and Tina looked between the two as the couple danced on the floor; Tina sent Brittany a reassuring smile, as the blonde swayed on the stage.

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_And I'm in love _

_And I'm terrified_

Santana had tears freely running down her face and she laughed as Brittany winked at her.

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

As the music stopped everybody in the room roared with applause. Brittany looked bashful but bowed as she stepped off the stage. As she walked up to Santana she looked more and more worried and less confident then she had on stage.

Santana quickly wiped her tears and smiled at her. Brittany walked up to her and gently took her hands playing with the charms on the brunette's bracelet.

"What I've been trying to tell you Santana is…" She took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at her, "I'm in love with you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** EEE! I had fun writing this one! Because BRITTANA! I guess this is kind of a cliffhanger, but don't kill me! I was gonna cut this in two parts originally, but that would have been rude. So I cut it here ;)

I'm excited for these next couple of Glee episodes, because, well BRITTANA! I will try and have the next chapter up before Saturday Night Glee-ver, but no promises!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts on ALL my stories!

Songs (I've been lazy and haven't done them):

Lovesong- Adele's Version (And yes the last chapter I used Leighton's version, because she is perfect. I used this one because Rachel did Adele so well with Jesse)

Terrified- Katherine Mcphee


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm in love with you." <em>

Santana's eyes widened and she looked up at Brittany, waiting to see her laugh or say 'just kidding'. But when she looked up at Brittany all she saw was a love-stricken look on her face, and she searched her eyes to see nothing but truth in her statement. "Britt I-.." Santana felt herself tear up. She had waited so long for Brittany to say that.

She paused and looked around the gym and saw most people continue to dance, while others stared at the two. This conversation felt too personal, she didn't want people to hear what Brittany was telling her, not just yet. Not until she got an explanation. Brittany must have understood and gently took Santana's hand as she led her out of the gym and into the hallway.

Santana paced the hall while Brittany leaned up against the lockers and watched her patiently. She ran her hands through her hair and bit her lip as if contemplating what to say. Santana finally stopped pacing and looked at Brittany, "How long?"

"I wanna say when I first met you, but that wouldn't be true." Brittany replied nervously. "But when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Santana's breath caught in her throat as she continued to stare at the blonde. "It might've been love, but back then I was oblivious." Brittany stated with a shrug.

* * *

><p><em>Brittany gave a parting wink to the boy as they both walked out of the janitor's closet, fixing their clothes. She thought that this was the perfect way to start high school, get a few boys after her, but never date them. It was a win-win for her. She got to fool around with no strings attached. As she adjusted her top she scanned down the hallways. <em>

_It had been the first few weeks of her freshman year, and it was boring to say the least. All she did was hang out with Quinn and hook up with a few boys. She sighed as she ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair. Brittany began to walk down the hall but stopped when she saw something. Most of the kids knew to walk around her, because Brittany did make a good first impression on the student body if you ask her. _

_She looked over at a fumbling brunette. She was clearly a freshman, much like herself. The girl's hair was dishelved and she seemed to have trouble putting her books in her locker. Brittany almost laughed at her, but the girl turned around to pick up a fallen paper, and that's when Brittany really saw her for the first time. _

_Brittany didn't realize she was looking at the brunette in awe. Even though the girl had glasses she was still beautiful. Her attire was sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt, but Brittany still thought that she was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Brittany shook her head and scolded herself for thinking that. Brittany certainly doesn't think people are beautiful. But she can't help but stare at the brunette as she places a few of her books on the top shelf of her locker. _

_Brittany's pretty sure she's seen this girl around, but never gotten a good glimpse at her. The way her silky raven hair cascaded down her shoulders, her plump lips, her incredible jaw line, and her deep brown eyes. Brittany was enraptured by this girl, and it scared her to say the least; which is why she gave herself a mental slap in the back of the head. It's just another dumb girl in her grade. But she couldn't help herself as her feet took her towards her locker. Brittany couldn't look weak, couldn't let the girl see what she was really thinking. _

_She casually leaned against the girl's locker and smirked, "Brittany S. Pierce." She said, exuding confidence. The girl jumped and turned to look at her. Brittany lazily held out her hand, and the girl stared at it. _

"_I-I know who you are." The girl said nervously. _

"_Well I don't know who you are sweetheart." Brittany gave herself a little pat on the back for that one. _

_The girl smiled back at her, and Brittany thought that had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "Santana Lopez." Her voice wavered, but Brittany noticed Santana seemed to relax. Brittany grinned back, and as she watched the girl, she automatically knew that Santana Lopez would be the death of her; which only made her try harder to hide her feelings._

* * *

><p>"That's really how you felt?" Santana asked. Brittany was definitely good at hiding her feelings.<p>

Brittany nodded her head, "After I walked away I made sure to distract myself with other people. Try to find someone more beautiful."

"Did you?"

Brittany looked down, "No."

Santana nodded her head, "But that doesn't explain all those other times, well it doesn't really explain anything."

Brittany nodded again. "Well the only way I could be confident and cocky around you was if I was drunk. Hence your first kiss, and your first time. Eventually I didn't need the alcohol, because as I got older it was easier just to push that stuff away."

Santana bit her lip, "When did you find out that you loved me?"

Brittany wrung her hands together. "I guess I could say it was when I first met your family. That was when I really accepted it. I never felt like I belonged somewhere, and when I was with them, with you. I realized I did. I watched how helpful you were with your mother, and how playful you were with your sister, and I knew that I wanted to be with you. I never felt comfortable with anyone, I never felt like I ever had to try. Everything was just handed to me on a silver platter, no complaints, no excuses needed." Brittany took a breath, "But with you, everything was different. I sleep with you once and then you just disappear. That never happened to me before."

Santana lets a ghost of a smile touch her lips.

"I was an idiot to try and think that because you weren't as popular or social that you wouldn't feel anything. I used that as an excuse to Quinn and myself because I realized how I started to feel about you. And it scared me. It still does." Another deep breath, "I just, I've never had somebody really love me as much as you do, make me feel this special."

"What about Quinn?" Santana mumbled.

"Quinn loved the idea of me. She loved what she thought we were. She never treated me any different. I feel like she felt obligated to love me, since she had known me for so long. We only hung around each other, so Quinn didn't know how to sort out her feelings. She loved the idea of having someone to talk to, to kiss, and to sleep with. It took me awhile, but I realized her love for me was obligated. You feel obligated to love your best friend or the person who took your virginity. I'm not saying everyone does, but Quinn did. I was all she knew. But once she met Rachel that changed. She loved Rachel for Rachel, for her singing, her determination, for her traits, not for the physical aspects. Love isn't supposed to be all physical; it's supposed to be mental too. You have to love a person for their personality and for their traits that they hate, but you love. Not just for sex." Santana watched as a few tears fell from Brittany's eyes.

"Brittany-…" Brittany held up her hand, as if asking to continue talking.

"You loved me even when I thought you would hate me, when you should have. You loved me when I hated me. You loved me even when I couldn't love myself. You loved me when I treated you like you were nothing. And I'm gonna spend the rest of my life regretting not telling you this sooner. For treating you the way I did." Santana felt tears pool in her eyes. "I'm in love with you, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life telling you that, no matter if you hate me or want nothing to do with me. I love you Santana Lopez and I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you when you needed to hear it." Brittany whimpered, and Santana took the initiative and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

Brittany held onto her like she was a life line. "Shh, Brittany it's okay." Santana stroked her hair. "It's fine, you're telling me now."

"That's why I got kicked out." Brittany mumbled into her neck.

"Because you love a girl?"

"Because I loved." Santana silently wept for Brittany. When she told her parents how she felt about Brittany, they couldn't have been happier. Brittany didn't get kicked out for loving a girl, but just for loving. "She told me to come back, when it went away." Santana stroked her hair. "Santana I don't want it to." Santana had never heard Brittany sound so vulnerable, she sounded so young, so fragile.

"It's okay B, it doesn't have to." She pressed a kiss to the side of Brittany's head.

"I love you so much." That's when Santana finally let tears fall out of her eyes. The way Brittany said it so breathlessly, as if it were the easiest thing to say. She said it almost as if she was surprised how much she loved her. Brittany felt droplets of something down her cheek, knowing it wasn't her tears and pulled away. "Santana I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Santana shook her head, and laughed. If anybody saw her in the hallway they would have thought she was a crazy person. "No Britt, these are happy tears. You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that."

"I love you." Brittany said again, just because she could. Santana grinned. "I still have a chance with you? Even after everything? Even though you hate me?"

Santana shook her head and pulled Brittany into her, pressing their lips together. "I tried to hate you, I really did, but I couldn't Brittany. I guess it's cause I love you so much. But yes you do have a chance with me. You realized your mistakes B. You apologized to Quinn and hell you even apologized to Rachel. You're trying to fix things Brittany. That's all I wanted. I wanted you to try and fix your mistakes. Take a chance to see that people out there care about you." Brittany smiled at her. "We still have a lot to sort out. My parents kind of hate you right now."

Brittany groaned. "Oh god, I forgot about that. Santana I'm sorry, I'll go apologize to them."

"Give them some time to cool off." Santana told her as she took the blonde's hand. "We definitely need to talk more okay? Communication is key in getting trust alright? If we want to get this relationship to work, we need to communicate." Brittany nodded furiously.

Brittany must have realized what Santana said and stopped nodding, "You mean, we are going to have a relationship?"

"Well we love each other right? And if two people love each other it would be a waste not to have a relationship." She teased.

Brittany giggled, "I love you."

Santana couldn't help but smile at her, "I love you too."

"Do you want to head back in?" Brittany nodded her head to the gym.

"I think there's been enough action tonight. Can you take me home?"

Brittany nodded. "Let me go tell Faye to catch a ride with Diana."

"Let me tell Rachel that I have a ride."

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled up at Santana's house and put Faye's car in park. She turned over and looked at the brunette. "Did you have a good time?"<p>

Santana rolled her eyes playfully, "Of course, a little dramatic for my taste. But there was this one hot blonde who kept me entertained."

"Oh do you mind introducing me?" Brittany played along.

"Can't. She's all mine." Santana leaned across the console and kissed Brittany. Brittany leaned forward desperately seeking more contact. Santana pulled away with a smile. "Night Brittany."

"I love you." Brittany pecked her lips one more time. Santana blushed and opened the car door, giving the blonde a parting wave. Brittany got a love-stricken look on her face and waved back. Watched the brunette walk all the way back into her house and then with a sigh she drove away.

* * *

><p>The next day Brittany picked Santana up from her house, parking a few houses back. Santana insisted that they keep their relationship on the down low until; they figured things out and talked more; and until Santana's parents cooled down.<p>

Brittany greeted Santana with an 'I love you'; she was making up for lost time, which caused Santana to blush.

* * *

><p>As the blonde pulled up at the school she quickly exited the driver's side, and went up to the passenger's side, opening the door for the brunette and swiftly took her hand. As they walked into the school they got curious stares. Brittany led Santana to her locker and held her bag for her. Santana nervously looked around the halls, "Is it weird?"<p>

"Ignore them. They're just jealous that I have a super-hot girlfriend." Santana blushed and looked down. Brittany grinned as the brunette opened her locker, and Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

"Hey Brittany." A girl purred. Brittany didn't remove her eyes from Santana, but nodded her head in acknowledgment to the girl. "You looked hot at the Winter Formal." The girl said, standing directly in front of the blonde. Brittany watched Santana shift awkwardly.

"Thanks, but I think that Santana looked really hot, don't you?" Brittany kept her eyes on the brunette.

"Sure." Santana could hear the girl scoff. "But actually I meant to catch up with you at the dance, but you got distracted. I was wondering if you were distracted now." The girl flirted as she trailed her hand up Brittany's arm. That got Brittany to look at her.

"Do you not see my girlfriend right in front of you?" Brittany glared at the cheerleader.

The girl scoffed again, "Girlfriend, since when do you do girlfriends?"

"Since I fell in love." Santana's eyes widened not having expected Brittany to be so blunt.

"Love?" The girl questioned just as surprised.

"Yes, so why don't you scamper off and find someone who isn't happily committed to a girl she loves very much." Santana couldn't help the smile that came on her lips.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well you know where to find me, when she gets boring."

"Trust me she won't!" Brittany called after the girl. The blonde then focused her attention to Santana. "You okay?"

"I love you." Santana said with a smile.

Brittany smiled back, "Well I love you too. Walk you to class?" Santana grinned and took her hand.

* * *

><p>Another incident happened again when Brittany and Santana were in Chemistry. They both were each other's lab partners and were mixing some 'dangerous' chemicals in a beaker. When a big-breasted girl walked up to their table and leaned up close to Brittany's face, well her boobs did. However, Brittany found her notes to be the most fascinating thing in the room.<p>

The girl cleared her throat. Brittany looked up, but surprisingly looked at her face. "Can I help you?" Brittany questioned as she adjusted her goggles.

"You sure can." The girl smirked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and went back to her notes, "Unless it has to do with Chemistry I'm not interested."

"Oh it certainly does have to do with Chemistry." The girl twirled a piece of her hair. "The chemistry between you and me."

Brittany rolled her eyes again and shot a look to Santana. "Saw that one coming." Brittany mumbled, which elicited a giggle from Santana. "That's not the chemistry I was talking about, so you can go now."

The girl pushed her chest forward, but Brittany's eyes remained on her face, "What's your deal Pierce? I'm laying myself on a silver platter here!"

Brittany shared a look with Santana, "Well I don't think my girlfriend or I appreciate that."

The girl looked between the two miffed, "Your loss."

"I'll be sure to write about it in my diary." That caused Santana to let out a loud stream of giggles. The girl huffed and walked back to her seat.

* * *

><p>At lunch nothing drastic happened, but the gleeks were surprised. Santana and Brittany tried not to be obvious since they wanted to do a song in glee club, but some of them figured it out.<p>

"Nice to see you at the table again Britt." Kurt said with a grin. Sugar nodded in agreement. Brittany wrapped her arm around the back of Santana's chair and smiled.

"It's nice to be back." Santana couldn't help but cuddle into the embrace; which got most of the gleeks to share a look. Brittany lazily stroked Santana's shoulder and shared some of her food with the brunette. Sam and Kurt shared a knowing look.

At one point throughout lunch Santana fed Brittany a strawberry, which caused most of the table to look at them in shock. Brittany giggled as Santana tried to shove another in her mouth. "No." She whined dramatically. The gleeks watched slightly baffled at the blonde's behavior. Santana giggled and accidently, on purpose, couldn't really help herself and kissed the blonde's cheek. Quinn and Rachel looked at each other brows raised.

* * *

><p>When glee club came Santana and Brittany walked in hand in hand. "Mr. Shue." Brittany stated. Mr. Shue looked between the two and then at their joined hands.<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if Britt and I share a song?" Mr. Shue shrugged and nodded his head.

"You can do this Santana." Brittany mumbled as Santana nervously looked around the room. "No judgment, they practically know already." Santana nodded her head, and then nodded to the musicians. Brittany began to dance on the opposite side of the room.

[Santana]

_L is for the way you look at me_

Santana sang she danced on the opposite side of the room, and shot Brittany playful look.

[Brittany]

_O is for the only one I see_

Brittany sent her a wink and shimmied closer to Santana.

[Santana]

_V is very, very extraordinary_

Santana danced closer to Brittany.

[Brittany]

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

Brittany got closer to Santana and grasped her hand, twirling the brunette around.

[Santana]

_And love is all that I can give to you_

Santana laughed as Brittany twirled her around.

[Brittany]

_Love is more than just a game for two_

[Santana]

_Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it_

[Brittany and Santana]

_Love was made for me and you_

Brittany and Santana danced together around the room as the glee club cheered them along.

[Brittany]

_L is for the way you look at me_

Brittany twirls away from Santana and dances up on the risers where the glee club is sitting.

[Santana]

_O is for the only one I see_

Santana went for the opposite side of the risers and shot Brittany a grin.

[Brittany]

_V is very, very extraordinary_

Brittany took Sugar's hand and twirled her out of her chair. Sugar laughed and sat back down on her chair and looked between the two girls.

[Santana]

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

Both of the girls started to head off the risers and towards each other.

[Brittany]

_And love is all that I can give to you_

Brittany reached Santana and they both began to dance together again.

[Santana]

_Love is more than just a game for two_

[Brittany and Santana]

_Two in love can make it, take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love was made for me and you_

The glee club claps as they sing along.

_Love was made for me and you_

_Love was made for me and you_

Santana and Brittany were too enamored in each other and when the music stopped they stayed in each other's embrace. Brittany leaned down and placed a kiss on the brunette's lips. The whole glee club stood up and cheered. Quinn was the first to get off the risers and she clapped her hands and hugged the two girls, causing them to pull away. The rest of the glee club soon joined her and hugged them.

Santana and Brittany couldn't keep their eyes off each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's happier! So yeah Dance with Somebody, gave me some happy Brittana feels, so it got me inspired.

The next chapter will consist of Brittany and Santana talking more (hint in Santana's bedroom), so you'll see how that goes. You'll see how well they can hide if from Santana's parents. So don't worry not everything's all sunshine and rainbows. They're sort of in the after-i-love-you honeymoon phase.

The next thing I am updating is the THG/Glee crossover so, this will be updated before the weeks up (I hope), if school goes well for me!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! (And for the ones on the THG/Glee crossover!)

Songs:

L.O.V.E- Nat King Cole


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

* * *

><p>The sound of a bed creaking and sheets rustling underneath a body, is what broke Faye's concentration as she tried to apply some lip gloss to her plump lips. She slowly capped the lip gloss and turned towards her bed.<p>

She watched curiously as the blonde began to pound her fists on her temple. Faye watched amused for a few moments before raising a brow at the disgruntled girl. "What's eating you Gilbert Grape?" Faye teased.

"Gilbert who?" Brittany looked up at the brunette clearly confused.

"Never mind." Faye muttered with an eye roll. "It's just you're piquing my interest, I can't tell if you're trying to give yourself a concussion or if you're really trying to lose all your brain cells."

Brittany glared at Faye before shifting her gaze, "You look all dolled up. Going to see your boo?"

Faye watched as Brittany smirked and yet again rolled her eyes—it was common occurrence when she was with Brittany—before biting her lip, "Boo? Who even says that anymore?"

Brittany shrugged, and began picking at the ends of her hair. "I do."

Faye chuckled and watched the blonde intently for a moment. "You seem nervous, does this have to do with your boo?" Faye teased with a grin, "And possibly the reason you're trying to give yourself a concussion?"

"I am going over to Santana's." Brittany mumbled.

"So you're nervous about having sex with her?" Faye asked curiously.

Brittany's head shot up, "No, no! We're not going to have sex!"

"Make love?"

Brittany blushed furiously, "N-no," she sputtered, "We aren't going to have sex or make love or anything else that you can come up with about physical intimacy!" Faye giggled at the blonde. "We're just going to talk."

"About?" Faye questioned with an edge to her voice.

"Did Diana's dad like, dislike you?" Brittany asked, immediately shifting her gaze to the bedspread.

Diana's mom had passed away when she was younger, much like Diana's father had. Both girls sort of got a connection from their parents. Faye looked at the dancer confused, "Well at first he did, he thought I was just trouble. And he was kind of pissed when I couldn't be public with Diana, well not that really, just pissed that I broke her heart."

"So how did you like, get him to trust you again?"

"I showed him how much I cared about his daughter, I went out to dinners with them and I had some lunches with him. I don't see where this is going, why are you asking me this?"

"It's just, that's what I'm going to Santana's house about. We're going to talk about the parents' situation." Brittany stated, giving air quotations to parents' situation.

"Parents' situation?" Faye repeated.

"Well when I first met them, they loved me. But then they found out about the whole, using the daughter thing, and Santana told me it was best if I just let them cool off. So I guess they kind of want my head." Brittany explained.

"Wow," Faye folded her arms over her chest, surprised. "Isn't that difficult though? Won't Santana's parents be home?"

"They're taking her sister out for dinner. How long do you think little kids can be out for?"

"I would say it depends on the kid, some can go till around midnight. Others barely make it past nine." Brittany nodded contemplating what Faye said. She was about to speak up, when she felt her phone vibrate.

Her mother wasn't smart enough to actually cut her off. That or she was too drunk to care, not really her problem anymore.

Brittany looked at the caller I.D and grinned before answering. "Hey baby." Faye made a whipping noise, and Brittany picked up a pillow and threw it at her. Faye managed to evade it, but landed on the floor with a thump.

"Yeah I was just heading out. Are your parents gone?" Faye crawled up on the bed with the pillow. Brittany began to shake her head.

"Yeah babe, I'll be there in a few." Faye put her legs on either side of Brittany's lap and smacked Brittany's head with the pillow. Brittany fell to the side, but didn't roll over due to the brunette on her lap. She lost the grip of her phone for a second, and shot Faye a glare, whom was trying to look innocent.

"Oh it was nothing babe, just an annoying roomie!" Brittany took the pillow and shoved it in Faye's face, causing her to fall off the bed again. Brittany covered the speaker for a second, "I would hate to ruin all your pretty little makeup Chamberlain, first and final warning." Faye shrunk back on the floor.

"Yeah baby, I'll be there, but I can't if you're talking to me on the phone." Brittany's smile widened, and Faye made a gagging noise. Brittany leaned over the bed and kicked Faye in the gut, causing her to gasp for air and clutch her stomach.

"Yeah okay, I'll sneak into the window, just for extra measure." Faye was moaning and groaning on the floor, rolling from side to side. "Alright, I love you too." Brittany cooed. As soon as she ended the call she looked down at the brunette, who was still rolling on the floor. "That's what you get asshole."

* * *

><p>Brittany skillfully swung her legs over the tree's branches and scooted towards her girlfriend's window. As she reached the end she tapped three times. It took her all of three seconds for the window to open and for her to be pulled in.<p>

As soon as her feet hit the carpeted floor she was pulled in for a soft kiss. Brittany easily reciprocated and tangled her fingers through the raven hair. Santana easily deepened the kiss, and pulled Brittany flush against her. Brittany moaned but quickly pulled away, "I didn't come here for that babe, no matter how tempting that is."

Santana laughed and nudged her, "You're thirty minutes late."

"I know, I know." Brittany held up her hands defensively. "But I had to teach Faye a lesson on beating me up with a pillow while I'm on the phone with my super-hot girlfriend."

"By teach a lesson, you mean beat up right?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"No I mean crazy hot, chain you up to the bed, strap on sex." Santana glared at her, "It's cute when you're jealous." Brittany bopped her nose and went and sat down on the girl's bed.

Santana watched her for a few more moments and then sat down next to her. "Yeah well it's 8 o'clock now. What if Sophia isn't that hungry and comes home early?"

"That won't happen, you're little sister is a fire cracker. Besides it's Friday, you're parents will keep her out late."

Santana sighed and nodded. Brittany watched her intently, "Speaking of, how are the 'rents?"

"I've been dropping hints left and right that I might possibly be seeing someone, but they just don't catch the hints, like at all. My dad thought that I got some solo in glee club or something, then I was like 'it's much better than that, something solid' he then thought I got a job." Santana ran a hand through her hair.

Brittany groaned and began to rub soothing circles on her back, "It's okay Santana, they'll figure it out soon enough."

"When Brittany? I'm terrible at lying. They'll be at Regionals and I definitely won't be subtle then. Brittany, Regionals is only a few weeks away, and I still haven't told them."

Brittany continued to rub her back and sighed, "I don't know what to say Tana." Santana smiled at the nickname. "We'll think of something okay? How about we watch some TV to maybe get some ideas?"

Santana leaned into her embrace and nodded. "TV sounds great right about now." Before picking up the remote and flipping on the TV.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Santana let out an aggravated sound and switched off the TV, "Jersey Shore is so not the way to go to find out how to tell your parents about your girlfriend."<p>

Brittany chuckled and cuddled into Santana, "I don't know," She sang, "We could always pull a Snooki and be blunt about it."

"Like ripping off a Band-Aid." Santana grinned playfully.

Brittany laughed and stood up getting off the bed. She walked around the room thinking, "We could slowly put me back in the picture." Santana gave the blonde a confused look and scooted to the edge of the bed. "Start off as friends-"

"No, I can't do that B. I can't just pretend that we're friends." Santana interjected.

"It would only be in front of your parents." Brittany mumbled.

"No." Santana shook her head. She stretched out her hands and Brittany took the initiative and walked over and held them. "No more secrets okay? We'll figure something out, we just need some time."

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Time." She agreed.

"Yeah." Santana finalized as she leaned in towards Brittany. Brittany met her the rest of the way connecting their lips. Santana pulled the blonde down and Brittany landed on top of her. Their bodies pressed tightly together.

The brunette rested her hands on the other girl's neck, giving her deeper more desperate kisses. Brittany kept up the pace that Santana set. She began to slowly trail kisses down the brunette's neck with a smile.

Santana pulled away and looked at Brittany with a smile, stroking some hair from her face. As she leaned down and placed a few kisses on the dancer's neck, slowly removing her leather jacket. Brittany tilted her head up and let out a moan.

Brittany grabbed both sides of Santana's head and brought their lips back together. Both of them too focused on each other.

"Mija, dinner ended earlier than expected but we brought home some leftov-AH!" Gloria dropped the bag she was holding onto the floor. Causing both girls to jump and turn around to the noise.

"Mama." Santana said shocked.

"Brittany?" The woman said surprised, before she couldn't see the other girl's face, but now that she did she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mrs. Lopez." Brittany said sheepishly, still on top of her daughter's lap.

"Honey I heard a shout and I was wondering if everything was okay?" Mr. Lopez popped up right next to his wife.

"Dear god." Santana said placing her forehead on Brittany's shoulder.

Mr. Lopez turned over to the noise and saw none other than the girl that he promised his daughter-well himself- that he would destroy for breaking his baby girl's heart. He looked at their state and noticed Brittany's jacket on the floor and both of the girl's crazed hair. "Brittany." He stated, more angry than surprised. Brittany immediately hopped off of Santana.

"Mr. Lopez, I-"

The man shook his head and jerked his thumb behind him, "Out." He ordered.

"Papi-"

"OUT!" He jerked his thumb again even harder this time. Brittany scrambled to pick up her jacket and her shoes.

"I'll walk you to the door Britt." Santana mumbled. She gently took the blonde's hand and headed towards the door.

"You will do no such thing." Mr. Lopez said through gritted teeth.

"Papi, please." Santana begged. Marquis looked into his daughter's eyes, before shaking his head.

"Sweetheart." Gloria said, it sounded almost like she was begging, but her tone was stern. He sighed and moved out of the doorway. Santana looked at her mother gratefully as she took Brittany's hand and headed downstairs. She could hear her parents' footsteps not far behind.

As they reached the bottom of the steps they heard a squeal. "_BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!_" Brittany turned around and felt a pair of arms wrap tightly around her leg.

"Hey munchkin." The girl greeted sweetly. Santana smiled at her girlfriend.

"I missed you so so _SO _much." She squeezed the blonde's legs tighter. "Tana gave me the Christmas present you got me! We should play with it now!" Sophia exclaimed.

Brittany shot a glance to Santana and then to her parents who were waiting on the bottom two steps. "Sorry Soph, I'm actually heading out right now." The younger girl deflated.

"But I just got to see you again." The youngest Lopez pouted.

"Well hey kiddo, I'll come by another time. Right now I've got some big kid's stuff to do, okay?" Santana watched the interaction between the two and couldn't help but smile.

The pout was still evident but she nodded, "Okay, but you have to promise."

"Pinky promise." Brittany said before shooting a look to Santana. Sophia detached from her leg and connected her pinky with Brittany's. Brittany brought the two interlocked pinkies to her lips and then smiled. "Now you know I definitely will." The girl nodded enthusiastically.

"See you soon Britty!" She waved jumping up and down.

"I hope." The blonde muttered. They continued her trek with Santana to the front door, her parents still following closely behind. As they reached the front door Brittany put her jacket on and looked at Santana.

"I'm sorry." Santana muttered, casting a glance to her parents who were literally a couple of feet away. Brittany slipped her shoes on and nodded.

"It's not your fault sweetie." Brittany reassured wiping some hair from the brunette's face. Both of Santana's parents watched the interaction completely and utterly shocked.

Santana leaned into the touch, "We just needed more time."

"Yeah, but I guess karma is getting me back for everything that I've done." Brittany joked.

Santana smiled at her, "Well it seems to be working very well for you."

"Not quite." The blonde grinned nodding her head to her parents. Santana looked down and frowned slightly. Brittany leaned in closer. "I'll text you." She whispered.

Santana nodded and smiled, she cast a glance to her parents who were starting to look impatient. "Night Britt."

Brittany leaned in closer, "I love you." It was meant to be quiet but both of her parents heard it loud and clear. She placed a kiss on Santana's lips.

"I love you too." Santana returned, placing another kiss on her lips.

Brittany opened the door and shot Santana one more glance, "I love you." And with that she was out the door.

Santana turned around to see her mother looking shocked and her father wearing the same expression, except there was a hint of anger. "Mija wh-what just happened?" Gloria asked looking baffled.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Santana sighed. "Brittany she's, she's my girlfriend now." Marquis' eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No Santana, I won't allow it."

"Papi, you can't tell me who I can and can't date." Santana defended.

"When she played you like that before, of course I can." He took a step closer to her, "Mija, do you really think she loves you? Or is it just another game to her?"

Santana stepped back, offended. "Of course it isn't Papi! She really does love me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because she told me." Santana stated fiercely.

"So you're going to take her word for it, after all she's done to you?" He questioned taking a step closer to her again.

"Marquis!" Gloria warned.

"I know, I know she's done a lot of things. But she was scared, daddy. She was terrified. She doesn't have a family as accepting as you guys." Mr. Lopez shook his head. "She was kicked out Papi. She was kicked out because she told her mom how she felt, because she finally defended herself."

"Oh Santana, is she okay?" Gloria asked worriedly, "Does she have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes, she's staying at her friend Faye's house." Santana confirmed.

"Are you sure she's not doing anything with that girl?" Marquis asked.

"Of course she isn't! Faye has a girlfriend daddy!"

"From what you've told me mija, that hasn't stopped her before." Gloria gasped and swatted at her husband.

"I'm not having this conversation with you! How dare you make accusations about Brittany like that? She's trying to change. She's trying so goddamn hard, and no one seems to believe in her! She just needs one person, just one to let her know that she's doing something right." Santana angrily ran a hand through her hair. "But with people like you Papi, it's hard on her." Santana shook her head and went upstairs.

Gloria sent him a look and shook her head before heading to the kitchen. Marquis watched as his daughter headed upstairs, and contemplated her words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this took so long! This week is the start of my SOLs and AP exams, so I've been studying SUPER hard! I'm gonna try and update this week, so hopefully you'll see that!

Next chapter will be more interesting PROMISE!

Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You all get hair gel, oh WAIT, then you can't go to prom!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

* * *

><p>The rest of the weekend for Santana didn't go as planned. Brittany texted her telling her she got home safe and sound. But she didn't really text Santana anymore other than to tell her 'goodnight' or 'I love you.' So Santana spent her weekend alone and worrying about said blonde.<p>

Her father wasn't much better either, constantly analyzing everything she did. Every time her phone vibrated he practically jumped to see it.

It was now Monday morning and Santana noticed that Brittany wasn't outside waiting for her. The brunette's brows furrowed together as she looked down the street, but still no sign of the car. With a sigh, Santana reluctantly headed inside.

"Need a ride mija?" Santana looked over and saw her father standing there, keys already in his hands.

"I'd rather walk." She answered dryly.

Marquis sighed, "Listen Santana, I know you are upset with me, but your school is a good few blocks away. You don't even need to talk to me."

Santana bit her lip, checking her phone one more time and looking out the window. Nothing. "Alright." Mr. Lopez smiled, and they both walked out to his car.

* * *

><p>Santana gave a parting wave to her father as he drove off. She readjusting her backpack, getting it settled on her shoulders. Her eyes scanned the perimeter of the school, still no sign of Brittany.<p>

Santana cast a worried glance to the 'troubletones' hangout, before heading into the school. As soon as she walked into the school she saw her favorite blonde, on her phone texting. Odd.

With a smile of relief she slowly snuck up behind her girlfriend. Making sure to gently wrap her arms around the other girl's waist, and rest her chin on the girl's shoulder. "I missed you." She whispered sweetly. Oddly enough, she felt Brittany stiffen in her arms, her eyes glued to her screen. "Who are you texting?" Santana tried to sneak a peek, but Brittany pulled out of her embrace.

"Nobody." She said trying to sound casual. Santana narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What do you not trust me?" Brittany let out a chuckle, but Santana could see the defensiveness in her eyes.

"Of course I do, but why are you hiding it?" Santana tried to reach for the blonde's phone, only to have it pulled back. "Britt." She sighed, trying to reach for it again. Brittany pulled back further. Santana realized her attempt was futile, and let her arm fall to her side.

"It's nothing to worry about okay?" Brittany gave her a reassuring smile.

Santana pressed her lips together, "I don't know. When you tell me not to worry that's when I worry."

"Well it doesn't have anything to do with you, so you'll be fine." That only made Santana more worried, well then who did it involve? Brittany gave her a look that pretty much asked her to drop it.

Santana nodded her head in understanding, "Walk me to class?" She questioned as she held out her hand.

Brittany glanced down at her phone again, "Can't, I have some things to do."

"So these things, are preventing you from walking me to class?"

Brittany let out an exasperated sigh, "You know where the room is, why do I need to walk you?"

Brittany watched as Santana's faced morphed into a wounded expression. "I just thought that since we were dating, and you've been walking me to class everyday so." Santana shrugged.

"Well sometimes people need their space."

Santana's brows furrowed, "We didn't see each other all weekend."

Santana watched as Brittany's face became frustrated, "It was 2 days, I think you'll live."

"Why are you being so mean?"

"I'm being honest, is that so bad?" Santana carefully watched her expression. "I can't think straight with you breathing down my throat alright?" Santana watched as Brittany stormed down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Santana tried to make amends with Brittany while they were working on a lab project in Chemistry. "You can't mix those two together." Santana pointed out watching as Brittany looked at the two beakers.<p>

"And why not?" She questioned stubbornly.

Santana sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Because if you were paying attention you would know that, that those two mixed together would cause the mixture to overreact and we would have a big mess on our lab."

Brittany groans putting the beaker off to the side, "Whatever this class is stupid anyways."

Santana's face scrunches up in concern, as she sees Brittany cross her arms over her chest and lean back on her chair. "Britt, is everything okay?"

Brittany ignores her and Santana watches as she takes out her phone and starts tapping the screen. She can't mask the look of hurt she sends Brittany, as the blonde pays no attention to her.

She doesn't realize how irritated she is, until Brittany lets out a chuckle, "Who are you texting?" Her voice rises slightly, but only to gain attention of the kids a few seats down.

Brittany stops texting and looks up at Santana, "You don't need to worry."

Santana growls and reaches out to grab Brittany's phone, Brittany didn't see it coming so Santana manages to catch it. "Faye?" She lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Why didn't you just tell me B?" She questions letting out a breathy laugh.

Brittany shoots daggers at Santana, "Because I thought you trusted me enough, I guess not." With that she picks up her bag and leaves the room.

"Brittany, wait!" But she was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Santana's day didn't get much better from there, Brittany constantly avoided her. When it was time for lunch, Brittany greeted her and sat down, putting an arm on the back of her chair. The tension between them was palpable.<p>

"So," Kurt started, looking between the two. "How's everyone?" The glee club looked around at each other, shrugging.

The table got silent and the kids began to eat in an awkward silence.

Santana smiled as she pulled out her bag of strawberries, hoping to make Brittany get out of her funk and apologize for the way she acted in Chemistry. She leaned towards Brittany a strawberry in hand, anticipating the blonde to giggle and nudge it away.

Instead she got an entirely different reaction. "Just stop Santana." The blonde said irritation evident in her voice. The table looked between the two clearly confused.

"Britt is everything okay?" Quinn asked from her seat next to Rachel, concern written over her face.

Brittany slammed her hands on the table, causing all the teens to jump, before she stood up. "Can everybody just leave me alone?" Santana watched as the blonde stormed out of the cafeteria.

Quinn looked over at Santana, nodding her head to where the blonde took off. "I don't know Quinn." Santana said uneasily.

"You have to try." Santana reluctantly nodded, before heading where the blonde did.

Santana reached the side of the school to see Brittany pacing and mumbling to herself. She cautiously took a step towards her, and the blonde's head shot up. "Brittany, what's going on?"

"Why are you with me?" Santana was taken aback by the question.

"W-why are you asking B? I love you, that's why."

"That's it? Just because _you_ love me?" Santana watched Brittany begin to pace again, confused as to why she emphasized you.

"I have a feeling this isn't about us." Santana stated slowly.

"I'm not good for you." Santana opened her mouth to protest, "I'm not. We don't mix well together, everybody agrees."

"You are good for me Britt. Who cares what the school thinks?" Santana watched as Brittany's face only grew more frustrated, as if Santana wasn't getting it.

"People don't think we're good together." Brittany paused, "They're probably right."

"Brittany, what's going on, you're scaring me." She searched Brittany's eyes, "These people at school, their opinions don't matter." Brittany pressed her lips together and shook her head, that same frustrated look on her face. "They don't." Santana reassured.

Brittany shakes her head back and forth, her frustration clearly putting her on the edge. "Your parents hate me!" Brittany burst. Santana's eyes widened, surprised by her abruptness. "They hate me, and maybe they're right about what they say. Maybe I'm just some beat down loser who can't commit to one person."

"Brittany that's not true, you can."

Brittany shakes her head, and her shoulders sag. "I can't have any more parents hate me, I just can't." She mutters mostly to herself, Santana hears and her eyes soften as she hears the blonde's voice crack. "And they're the most important, because they're the most important to you. And they hate me."

"Britt," Santana reached out to take the blonde's hand. "You're the most important to me, okay?" Brittany nodded slowly, as if not believing it. "Is that why you were so distant this morning and in Chem?"

Brittany nodded her head, "I know that on Friday I totally acted like I was okay with it, and at first I thought I was, but then when I got home, I talked to Faye."

* * *

><p><em>Brittany parks Faye's car and unbuckles her seatbelt. As she gets out of the car she can't help but feel hurt from Santana's father's reaction. Although she probably deserved it, that doesn't mean it didn't hurt any less. <em>

_But she decided to brush it off, because she had Santana and that was what mattered. As she entered her home Faye greeted her, "How did it go? Did her parents come home early?" _

"_It was terrible Faye," Brittany replies. "They came home to find me kissing their daughter, on her bed. Her father practically dragged me out." Faye nodded her head in sympathy. _

"_But you two are okay right?" _

_Brittany's brows furrow in confusion, "Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" _

_Faye sighs, "Well I mean, Santana didn't act any different did she?" Brittany shakes her head, "Good, because sometimes when the parents don't approve, well sometimes the kids end it." _

_Brittany laughs, "Santana wouldn't break up with me because her parents don't like me." _

_Faye watches her carefully, "Diana almost did with me." _

"_Yeah well Santana and I aren't you and Diana." Brittany points out. _

"_Well Diana's dad means everything to her; she would do anything to stay close with him. And if he didn't approve of something, she made sure not to do it. Kids who are close with their parents tend to listen to them." Faye explains. _

_Brittany looks at Faye, "Santana does care about her parents a lot, but just because they don't like me, it shouldn't dictate how she feels." _

"_You could be right," Faye nods, "but sometimes we put family before relationships." _

"_Santana, she wouldn't-" There is no longer confidence in her voice. "Do you think-" _

_Faye watches as Brittany struggles, "Look Brittany, I'm not trying to scare you, or break you two up. But you have to be prepared for the possibility of Santana choosing her parents." Brittany crosses her arms over her chest protectively, starting to worry. "If you need to talk I'm here, okay?"_

* * *

><p>"And you listened to her?" Santana asks incredulously.<p>

"Well of course! She's my friend, and she does have a point Santana. I know how important your parents are to you. I don't want to cause a drift."

"No Brittany, you wouldn't cause a drift, my dad did that on his own. If he's gonna be stubborn and unaccepting about the girl that I love, then that's his loss." Santana took a confident step forward and took Brittany's hand.

Brittany, however, shot back. "I can't have him hating me! You don't get it Santana!"

"Then help me get it." The brunette pleaded.

"What if in the future we get married, huh? Or if we have kids? What if he doesn't want to go, because of who you are doing these things with? My parents won't be there, and then yours' wont." Brittany sighs, "What would we tell our kids, when they ask when they are going to see their grandparents. Do we tell them that they hate mommy?"

There is a pure expression of shock on Santana's face, as Brittany mentions them getting married and having kids, "You want to do those things with me?" A smile curves up on her lips.

Brittany turns a beet red, "I-uh it was a hypothetical situation." She stutters, before narrowing her eyes. "Is that really all you got from what I said?"

Santana giggles, "No I heard you B. I always do. You can come over to dinner, and we'll talk to them okay?" Brittany looks indecisive. "I promise, if he starts getting mad I'll go Lima Heights."

"You do realize that you live in one of the richest parts in the county right?" Santana nudges her and pecks her lips.

"Next time just tell me these things, okay?" Brittany takes Santana's hand into her own.

"I know, but old Brittany is just so used to closing off. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'll help new Brittany out." Santana leans in and presses her lips to the blonde's.

Brittany kisses back eagerly, but eventually pulls away. "Apology ice cream?"

"But we have class."

"Well how about old Brittany teaches Santana a few things?" Santana grins and drags Brittany to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Brittany watches with a love-struck expression as Santana tries to get the ice cream off her nose. She is about to help when she feels her phone vibrate. Odd, she stopped texting Faye a while ago. As she pulls out her phone she sees an unknown number. Brittany curiously opens the text.<p>

_Unknown: Brittany I got your number from your patient folder. This is Marquis Lopez, what do you say to coffee before school?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** GAHHH! I'm sorry, and this is short! But I'll make it up next time, because next chapter contains a possible Marquis/Brittany interaction, dinner, and other things ;). I kind of died for a bit with Brittana and Fimogen (they're from Degrassi, youtube them, they're perf). I also had my AP exam, so I was busy.

I promise next update will be sooner, AND before the graduation ep!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

* * *

><p>Brittany drums her fingers nervously on the wooden table. She had texted Marquis back saying she would see him for coffee. They both agreed to arrive in separate vehicles, so if anybody saw them-specifically Santana-it wouldn't be suspicious; just a coincidence.<p>

They agreed to meet at 6:30, but it was now 6:45, and Brittany was getting worried. As she was about to get up and leave, the door to the Lima Bean opened, and in walked Marquis Lopez.

He glanced around the café searching for Brittany. Brittany raised her hand in an awkward wave as if to call him over. Mr. Lopez's eyes flickered over to Brittany and he let a stiff smile appear on his face as he walked towards her.

Brittany quickly flew out of her seat as he reached the table, leaning over to stick her hand out.

Mr. Lopez stared at the hand and bit his lip, "No need for the formalities Brittany." Brittany nodded, feeling awkward, and sat down.

She looked down at the empty table, then back to Marquis, "I didn't order anything, because I wanted to wait for you to get here first."

Mr. Lopez hummed, "Well would you like to order?"

"Oh, um, I was actually gonna pay for both of us, so why don't you order for both of us?" Brittany twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Mr. Lopez stared at her for a moment, then finally he nodded. "Alright, what would you like?"

Brittany bit her lip, "Uh, whatever you're having."

Marquis went to go order their drinks, but before he moved a few feet, Brittany shot up, struggling to get open her wallet. He stared at her for a moment, then Brittany finally popped open her wallet and handed him a five dollar bill. "Brittany, you don't have to."

The blonde looks at him worriedly, "What is five not enough, I can give you a ten. Did you want to get some food or something?"

Mr. Lopez let himself, let out a chuckle and shakes his head, "I mean you don't have to pay." Brittany's face seems to relax, and she lets out a relieved sigh.

She shakes her head, wagging the bill in front of his face. "No. But I want to." Mr. Lopez reluctantly takes the bill and goes to the cash.

Brittany sits back down in her chair and starts to drum her fingers again. It's a few more minutes before Mr. Lopez comes back, two steaming cups in his hand. "I got us both some black coffee."

The blonde nods her head distractedly. "How did you get my number?"

Marquis looks at her oddly as he sets the cups down on the table, "Like I said, from your patient file."

"But I don't remember going to the hospital."

The older man chuckles, "It was about a year ago. I don't think you really remember, because you came in with a concussion and a pretty beat up arm."

Brittany pauses and tries to think back, she remembers a motocross competition, and pain. She also remembers having to put a hold on sex for a little. "Oh yeah, I was really hopped up on drugs, wasn't I?"

Mr. Lopez scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah," He smiles, "you thought that the nurse named Brittany was you from the future. But she was a ginger." Brittany smiles, glad that Mr. Lopez doesn't seem uncomfortable. "But this isn't the reason that we're here today."

Brittany nods her head, "I should apologize sir." Mr. Lopez looks confused. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Santana and I. Actually I'm really more sorry about what I did to your daughter before."

Marquis looks at Brittany surprised by her bluntness, "I should really apologize too." Now it's Brittany's turn to look confused. "Brittany I'm an adult. And the way I have been acting towards you, has been." He pauses as if to think of the word. "Very childish of me."

"Sir you had every right-" Mr. Lopez holds his hand up.

"I know that I did, but I should have acted differently. Looking back, I yelled at you to get out of my house. Which was very rude of me, I refused to listen to you or Santana about the nature of your relationship. I haven't been a very good parent to her."

Brittany looks at him for a second, choosing her words carefully. "Well I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend."

Mr. Lopez takes a sip of his coffee, "And why is that Miss. Brittany?"

Brittany grins at the way he addresses her, and his tone. "I, well, I'm not very good at opening myself up. And when things get hard, I tend to, um, push people away. It happened with Santana yesterday, and I know I apologized and she seems fine, but I feel terrible."

Marquis nods his head and searches her face. He sees the sincerity, the worry, and most of all the love on her face. He knows it will take a lot of time for her to gain his trust. But looking at her face now, he knows that she isn't as bad as she seems. Marquis clears his throat and Brittany looks up at him. "Brittany, I wouldn't worry, you are very good for my daughter. I may not know all about the past or what's really happening in the present, but you make her happy; which is something I don't often see, unless she's with those gleeks of her's."

Brittany feels tears glisten in her eyes, "I'm still not good enough."

Marquis watches her; he doesn't see the Brittany that broke his daughter's heart a few months back. Instead he sees a vulnerable teenage girl, with underlying insecurities. "I never thought that I was a good enough father to Santana."

Brittany looks at him in surprise. "You what?"

Marquis pauses and recalls all the times he felt insecure. "I used to have late shifts at the hospital, and I would never get to see my daughter. I missed her recitals, I missed her graduations, and most of all, I missed her growing up." He takes a pause to recollect himself. "I could see her changing sure, but I never got to watch it happen. I felt like she was growing up without her father. Like my job was more important than her. I never thought that I was good enough."

Brittany watches as he shifts, "I think you're a great father. I don't know if that'll mean much since it's coming from a girl that you hate, and doesn't have a father. But you're very protective, and caring. You're great."

Marquis looks up at the blonde, "I don't hate you Brittany. I was angry and disappointed in your actions, but look at you now. You are putting in an effort to fix your mistakes. If you really were that bad, you wouldn't be here. I misjudged you Brittany and for that I'm sorry."

Brittany lets a small smile grace her lips, "I'm sorry too. But I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to Santana, well as long as she'll have me."

Marquis smiles, "Well the air feels all clear now."

Brittany lets out a nervous laugh, "Yeah I guess." She pauses, "I have one more thing to tell you." Mr. Lopez nods, "Santana was planning for me to come over for dinner tonight, and I was wondering if that was okay?"

Marquis pauses and thinks; Brittany shifts under his gaze. "Of course. What better way to show us how you and Santana are together."

Brittany sighs, relieved. "Thank you sir."

"It's Marquis." He grins. "And Brittany, you haven't really touched your coffee."

Brittany looks down at her full mug, "Oh yeah." She picks it up and takes a sip. A second later her face scrunches up and she sticks her tongue out. "I really hate this stuff."

Mr. Lopez laughs.

* * *

><p>Santana puts her stuff in her locker, looking around for her girlfriend. She didn't see Faye's car in the parking lot, so she got worried. As she puts her math book in her locker, she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist. "Hey beautiful."<p>

Santana grins and turns around to see, none other than, Brittany. "Hey." She leans in and places her lips on the blonde's. Brittany quickly reciprocates, and they go on for a few minutes before Brittany pulls away. Santana reaches down to take Brittany's hand, but realizes Brittany's hand is clenched around something, "What's this?" Santana sings. She reaches down and grabs what's in Brittany's hand. She grins when she sees it's a rose, and a teddy bear that says 'I'm Sorry'. Santana's smiles, "You already apologized Britt."

"I know, but I still feel bad. Lately I've been ignoring you, and I feel like a terrible girlfriend. So I wanted to make it up to you." Brittany leans in and nuzzles Santana's neck. Santana giggles, trying to keep a grip on the gifts, as Brittany nips her neck. "You have my full attention, always."

"Always?" Santana teases.

"Mmmm and forever." Brittany adds dramatically.

Santana laughs, "You've been around Rachel too much."

"What can I say? She's a cool cat." Santana pouts which elicits a laugh from Brittany, "What?"

"Rachel's a cat?"

"Yeah, but babe you're the only pussy that I need." Santana laughs and shoves her. Brittany gasps and tickles her sides.

As Brittany stops, Santana watches her eyes crinkle, "You seem in a good mood today."

"Let's just say I had some coffee with a very lovely man." Santana raises an eyebrow, "Your dad." Both her eyebrows shoot up, "Don't worry, we buried the hatchet, and he is happy to have me over for dinner tonight."

"I don't know how you do it Brittany S. Pierce."

"Might be because I'm very persuasive." Brittany waggles her eyebrows.

Santana hits the blonde's arm, "Get to class!"

"Yes ma'am." Brittany places a kiss on her cheek and heads down the hall.

* * *

><p>When lunch comes, the glee club is happy to see Brittany and Santana cuddling. Well, they prefer the cuddling, because sometimes it leads to them making out, which isn't really preferred. Quinn watches as Brittany divides her lunch, giving some to Santana. "Wow Lopez," Santana looks up, "I'm impressed, you tamed the beast."<p>

Brittany's head shoots up, "Excuse me Fabgay, but I am not a beast, nor am I tamed."

"Brittany, can I have the chocolate milk this time?"

Brittany nods and puts the chocolate milk into 'Santana's' pile. Quinn makes a whipping sound. "Shut it!"

"Quinn that's not nice to make fun of Brittany. I am suggesting that you apologize for your behavior." Quinn looks over at Rachel with a pleading face.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

Brittany throws her head back and laughs, "Oh this is an interesting turn of events." She then proceeds to make whipping noises. Santana opens her bag of Pop Chips, but looks over at Brittany.

"Britt, Quinn's your friend, don't be mean." Brittany shuts up, which elicits a whipping sound from Quinn.

"You know what Fabray?"

"What?" Quinn teases.

Brittany opens her mouth, but notices the look Santana's giving her, "I love the shit out of you." Santana smiles, and Quinn looks at her confused.

"Thanks?" Brittany nods and goes back to her lunch. Rachel smiles and shakes her head. The rest of the table looks between the four. One of the members makes a whipping sound.

"There is nothing bad about being whipped!" Brittany exclaims.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous." Santana says as they stand in the living room. Brittany watches her in amusement as she paces the floor.<p>

"It'll be fine."

"What if you say something inappropriate?" Brittany looks mildly offended.

"Well your little sister isn't here, so we're fine." Santana stopped pacing and looked at her.

"I know, but still, it could be offensive to my parents."

"Have ye faith on me Santana." Santana stared at her for a second before laughing.

"Okay now I regret making you watch Lord of The Rings." Brittany grins.

Brittany takes a step towards her, "You really had all those lines memorized too. I'm starting to sense a trend."

Santana scoffs and ignores her, "You look nice tonight." Brittany decided on a sleek black dress, her hair curled and her bangs clipped to the side. No leather jacket.

"I always look nice." Brittany reprimanded.

"Well I mean you look clean."

It's now Brittany's turn to scoff, "Well someone definitely isn't getting any tonight."

Santana chuckles, "We're taking it slow remember? So it's not like I want any."

Brittany brings her head back and puts on a mock offended face, "With that attitude I don't see any in your future."

Santana plays along, casually shrugging. "Whatever."

"I know you want to be all up on this." Santana lets out a laugh, but is interrupted by her mother.

"Santana, Brittany dinner!" The girls share a look as they start to head in the kitchen.

"Remember," Santana whispers leaning towards Brittany, "refrain from the words vagina, pussy, fuck, shit, or any other words you can think of that are inappropriate."

"Are we gonna have any fun?" Brittany teases. Santana sends her a look which promptly shuts Brittany up.

As the girls walk in the kitchen Brittany and Santana head towards the table, the parents at either head of the table. Brittany goes to sit next to Gloria, but Marquis clears his throat. "Brittany, why don't you sit here?" He points to a seat right next to his chair.

Brittany casts a glance to Santana and takes a seat next to him, while Santana takes the seat between Brittany and her mother. Brittany looks down at the food, spaghetti and meatballs, classic. "This looks delicious, Mrs. Lopez."

"Gloria." Mrs. Lopez sings. Brittany blushes and nods her head.

"Well let's dig in then." Mr. Lopez says with a smile. They all begin to eat quietly, until Mr. Lopez clears his throat, "So how has your day been Brittany?"

Santana looks over at her dad shocked, "It's uh, been pretty good Marquis. Thanks for asking."

"What did I say about formalities Miss. Brittany?"

"To not use them?" Brittany answers unsurely.

Mr. Lopez grinned and nodded, "Good," there was a pause and scraping of metal along the glass dishes was the only noise occupying the room, "So, well, Brittany how is school going for you?"

Santana looked between her dad and Brittany completely shocked, what happened when they got coffee? She looked towards her mother to see her wearing a similar expression.

Brittany opened her mouth to answer, but Santana beat her to it, "Well Britt, is in glee club." Santana reached for her hand and Brittany grinned and intertwined them. Santana caught both of her parents watching the action. Brittany placed their hands in the space between their plates.

"That's cool; Santana is in the glee club."

Santana laughed slightly, "Obviously she knows that papi." Mr. Lopez blushed. "She's our best dancer, without her I don't think we would've gotten our win at Sectionals."

Brittany shook her head, "I wouldn't say I'm the best, Mike Chang definitely covers that department."

"Don't be so modest Britt." Santana nudged her.

Marquis looked between the two before directing his attention back to Brittany, "Is there anything else you do?"

Brittany opens her mouth again, yet is interrupted again, "She used to do motocross, she could totally fix up any car, she knows them like the back of her hand. And her grades are really good." Brittany looked at Santana in disbelief knowing none of what she was saying was true.

"You know how to fix up cars?" Marquis asked excitedly.

"Oh boy." Gloria mumbled.

"I did it a while ago, so I'm a little rusty." Brittany said with a tight-lipped smile.

"And you're doing well in academics?"

"I try my best." Brittany said, giving another indifferent answer.

Marquis smiled and looked around the table, "I would say it's time for dishes, yes?"

Gloria nodded and began to clean up the table, Brittany stood up, but Gloria gestured for her to sit, "You're the guest Brittany." Brittany nodded and reluctantly handed Gloria her plate. Gloria also took Santana's plate and went across the room to the sink where Mr. Lopez was.

As soon as Brittany knew that they were a good distance away, she turned to Santana, "Just what the hell are you trying to do?" She still muttered, however in fear of her parents hearing her.

"I was telling them about you." Santana replied with a shrug.

"None of that is true!" Brittany argued.

"Well you are the best dancer." Santana grinned.

"What are you not getting about the fact that you just lied to your parents about me? I thought we were gonna show them the real me?"

Santana bit her lip, "Well sometimes the real Brittany can-"

"What?" Brittany stared hard at Santana.

"I just want them to like you." Santana sighed.

"Like me? Or what you want me to be?" With that Brittany stood up to help with the dishes. However, Gloria would occasionally swat her hand away. Santana watched the interaction and sighed.

* * *

><p>Santana's parents went upstairs to go get a movie for them to watch, as she and Brittany waited in the living room. "Brittany." Santana sighed.<p>

"What?" Brittany questioned defensively, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry," Santana ran a hand through her hair, "I should have let you do the talking. I shouldn't have assumed they wouldn't like you. I love you, they will too."

Brittany contemplated what she said, "Is there really something so bad about me?"

Santana looked shocked and shook her head, "No of course not, it's just, my parents can be very strict, so I guess I didn't think they would be into your humor."

"Your dad seemed fine with me this morning." Santana nodded and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

"I'm sorry." She sang, leaning her head into Brittany's neck.

Brittany uncrossed her arms and rubbed Santana's back. "I know, don't worry, I've done worse, so it's forgiven."

"I'll even let you say vagina around them." Santana smiled, Brittany pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"Really?" She questioned, "What about your sister?"

"She's still at the girl scouts' camping trip."

"I seriously can't believe that they are able to do that on a school night."

"Girl scouts could literally not go to school anymore, and no one would do anything. As long as they still sold their cookies." Santana brought her face out of the crook in Brittany's neck and looked at her.

"Hmm, yeah totally. Thin Mints all the way." Santana chuckled.

"I'm gonna have to say Peanut Butter Patties is where it's at."

"You do love sticky things." Brittany teased. Santana smacked her arm.

They heard footsteps and turned their heads, "Hey girls," Marquis smiled at them, "what do you say about Finding Nemo?"

"Hells yeah!" Brittany sat on the couch pulling Santana on her lap. Gloria walked in and looked at the two girls and shook her head, a smile firmly placed on her lips.

"I'm gonna make some popcorn, and no coffee for you." Marquis teased. Santana looked over at her dad surprised by his tone.

"Yeah no coffee." Brittany drawled with a grin. Santana looked at Brittany oddly, but then Brittany placed her hands on the other girl's stomach and began to rub little circles on them. Santana sighed and leaned her head on Brittany's chest. "My boobs are better than a Tempur-pedic pillow." Santana and Gloria let out a laugh.

* * *

><p>As the movie finished, Brittany tried to move, but a snoring Santana only snuggled in further. "Hey Tana, wake up." Santana groaned and hugged her tighter.<p>

"Brittany, why don't you take her upstairs?" Mrs. Lopez offered.

Brittany nodded her head as she began to lift the other girl up. She began to walk out the room, but heard someone clear their throat. She turned around and looked at Marquis, "And Brittany you're welcome to spend the night." Brittany let out a shy smile, and turned around again. "And door open!"

Brittany let out a little laugh as she headed up to Santana's room; she had never felt so at home.

* * *

><p>AN: BAM! See right before Glee too! Longer too, yeah! I forgot to thank you all for giving me over 300 reviews, holy moly. You guys are fantastic. I have so many Brittana feels for tonight and some Hemo/Vanessa feels, all the time. Whatever happens tonight Brittany will forever be my favorite.

Next chapter should be up maybe some time this week, also about my new story, not the THG one, but the other one, I think I'll post it when this is done. (Which won't be too long).

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites and alerts. You all be hitting up my e-mail!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

* * *

><p>Brittany groaned as she rolled over on the bed, burying her face further into her pillow. She blindly reached to the other side of the bed only to find it cold. The blonde shot her head up and looked over at the other side to find it empty, obviously. But what scared Brittany the most was that the room didn't look familiar.<p>

Brittany clearly remembered tucking Santana in, placing a kiss on her forehead and then cuddling into her. Sure she didn't really pay attention to Santana's room most of the time, but this definitely wasn't her's.

Did she seriously go off and end up in someone else's house. Without further inspection, Brittany hopped out of the bed, thankful that her clothes were intact, and headed towards the door. As she entered the hallway she looked around curiously. This definitely wasn't Santana's house. Confused, she walked down inspecting the doors. As she reached the end of the hallway she found the stairs.

Taking one more look around the hall Brittany began to descend them. As she took a step down she stopped to look at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of two young girls. The first one looked like a carbon copy of Brittany in her younger years, while the other girl looked exactly like a young Santana or Sophia. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their faces beaming at the camera.

Officially freaked out, Brittany sped further down the steps, making sure to not look at any of the other pictures. As she reached the bottom she heard a giggle. Brittany paused and headed toward the source. As she walked further down she noticed a kitchen. Brittany cautiously headed in the room.

"Mommy!" A voice squealed. Brittany looked over to the person and saw the young looking version of herself beaming at her. The Santana look-a-like smiled at her stirring her cereal in her bowl.

"Hey mom!" The younger Santana beamed.

Brittany took a step back, before looking over her shoulder. Maybe they were talking to someone else. But the two girls seemed to be looking at her expectantly. "Look kids, I don't know who your mommy is, but it isn't me."

The two girls shared a look, before giggling. The young blonde scooping a spoonful of her Reese's Puffs, and shoving them in her mouth, giggled again and jumped in her seat, "Of course you're our mom silly!" She swung her feet in her chair and began to hum. Brittany recognized the tune as 'Pour Some Sugar on Me', and she took another step back.

"Clearly I'm drunk or having a really bad hangover." Brittany mumbled to herself, holding her head. Both of the girls began to stuff cereal in her faces, seeming to go into their own world. Brittany sighed as she turned towards the cupboards. Clearly this was some sort of sick joke. Maybe she needed some coffee to wake herself up. Yes she was even that desperate to get out of this nightmare, that she would drink that black charcoal.

As Brittany opened the first cupboard she only saw plates. Figuring that if this person, whoever lived here, was smart enough they would put the cups right next to it. Brittany took that chance and opened the next cupboard. Sighing in relief when she found the cups.

Brittany took the first mug that she found and placed it on the counter. As she inspected it, she noticed the words 'Best Mom'. Brittany snorted and turned it over; almost dropping it went she saw the picture. Brittany's arms were placed around both of the little girls at the kitchen table. Both of the girls were smiling in the picture, and Brittany had never seen a picture were she looked that happy.

Okay, clearly she was drunk or high, or someone was playing a really good prank on her. As Brittany went to run another hand through her hair, she froze, feeling her hair tangle in something. As Brittany brought her hand down, she noticed something gleaming.

Brittany felt as if all the air was sucked out of her, a wedding ring. Oh hell no, what even happened? Did Brittany fall into a coma and woke up to this kind of future? What bothered Brittany even more was that even though she was freaked out, a part of her couldn't help but smile at the mug and the ring. It was nice, the diamond shone brightly back as if responding to her smile.

Shaking it off, Brittany placed the mug back on the counter, looking around to see if there was any coffee. Just as she was about to call out to the kids, she heard footsteps. Brittany kept her gaze on the counter afraid that this person, her husband she assumed, would be someone she didn't want. What if it was Puckerman or worse, Hudson? Brittany didn't like this situation already; she wanted to go back in time, to Santana and Quinn, hell even Rachel.

The little girls squealed yet again, probably preparing to greet the other parent. "Mami!" One of them exclaimed. Wait, _mami_?

Brittany froze, confused. She was about to turn around but then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. They felt familiar. Then she felt it, a pair of lips were placed on her neck. She definitely recognized those lips. To confirm her suspicions she turned around in the person's arms. "Santana?" Brittany breathed. The girl looked exactly the same, seeming to not have aged a day.

"Morning baby." Santana murmured, placing her lips on the blonde's. Brittany easily kissed back, melting into the embrace. As soon as it started, however, it was over. Santana pulled away with a pop and a smile. "I thought you had work early." She stated, nuzzling her nose with Brittany's, her eyes still closed.

Brittany pulled back slightly, "Work? Santana, I'm glad to see you, but you don't understand. This isn't your house."

Santana chuckled, playing along, "Yeah baby, it's _our_ house."

Brittany's eyes widened. "O-our house? You don't get it Tana; there are kids in this house."

Santana laughed and turned her head to said kids. "Kids, is mommy being silly?"

"Yeah," The young brunette giggled, "mommy is saying she isn't our mommy." She turned to the young blonde and they giggled.

"Because I'm not!" Brittany exclaimed, pulling out of Santana's embrace.

"Baby," Santana laughed, "don't freak them out. She's kidding guys, mommy's just being silly." Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist, and placed a kiss on the underside of her jaw. "I'm glad you decided to be with me this morning."

"But I-" Brittany said weakly, not understanding what was happening.

Santana pulled away, still holding the blonde, and smiled at her, "How about I take the girls to school, and then I show you how happy I am that you took some time away from the studio for me." She purred.

Brittany's brows furrowed, "Studio?"

Santana let out a chuckled, but she began to look worried, "Yeah baby, dance studio, the one that you own."

"Own?" Brittany mumbled in surprise.

"Yeah babe, is everything okay? I can call Rachel to take in the girls and we can go to the doctor." Santana began to soothingly run her hands up and down Brittany's waist.

"I uh-No, everything's fine." She concluded, she might as well play along.

Santana smiled softly at her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips, "Mmm, so when I come back, you're in for it." She lightly squeezed Brittany's ass and pulled away.

"I y-yeah, oh-okay." Brittany stuttered.

Santana smiled and pulled her arms off of Brittany heading to the girls. "Hey girls, why don't you say bye to mommy?"

Both of them smiled and ran over to Brittany, wrapping their arms on her legs. "Bye mommy!" Brittany bent down to hug them both, and the young blonde placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you!" The brunette said, placing a sloppier kiss on the other cheek.

"Yeah," Brittany replied shell-shocked, "you too." She squeezed both of them, and then let them go; watching as they scampered off, bowls still on the table.

"Hey! Sugar what did I say about running in the kitchen?" Santana yelled after the brunette, Brittany froze and looked over at Santana. "You too, Charlie!" Santana turned back to Brittany and smiled. "Kids, what are we gonna do with them?"

"Nanny 911?" Santana giggled and walked back to Brittany, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you so much." She whispered on the top of the blonde's head.

Brittany was still trying to comprehend everything that was happening, but no matter how confused she was, this was one thing she was sure of, "I love you too." She smiled. Then a ringing sounded off.

* * *

><p>Brittany's eyes flew open and she shot straight up. Her eyes frantically searching around the room, only to realize that it was Santana's. Relief and a hint of disappointment filled her body as she looked at the familiar walls.<p>

The blonde looked over to the other side of the bed to find it empty. Figuring that Santana was getting dressed or getting a shower. Brittany looked at the clock to see that it read 7:30; she let out a sigh as she stretched. Once she intertwined her fingers she immediately noticed that there was nothing scraping against her hand. No wedding ring. Yet again, Brittany didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed, and it scared her.

As Brittany got out of the bed and started to head for the door, realization hit her. She had a dream, about having a family with Santana. Brittany never had those dreams about anyone, let alone Santana. And that was when she realized how freaked out the dream left her. Brittany shook her head as she opened the bedroom door. Just act natural, pretend the dream never happened.

As she reached the kitchen, however, it seemed to be better thought then done. Santana was setting plates on the table, and putting dishes in the sink. Yep, definitely easier thought then done.

As if sensing her presence, Santana looked up and smiled. "Hey." She greeted softly.

"Um, hey." Brittany replied, feeling anxious.

"Sleep well?" She asked, with a soft expression on her face.

Brittany's eyes shot over to the table, "Slept great." Her voice cracked. Santana laughed, "Is anyone else home?" Brittany didn't ask if Santana's parents were home, specifically, because she was still afraid that those kids would pop out of somewhere.

"Nope, parents are at work. Just you and me." Santana walked towards Brittany ready to wrap her arms around her waist, but Brittany quickly grabbed her hands. "Britt?"

"Your hands are just so soft." Brittany said with a nervous smile. She lifted Santana's hands up, inspecting them. No ring, everything was normal so far. She looked up to see Santana giving her a curious stare, so Brittany raised Santana's hands to her lips and pressed a quick kiss on them. "So what's for breakfast?"

* * *

><p>Brittany walked cautiously through the front doors, looking around at the school. Everything seemed normal, breakfast went fine, the drive to school was good, but Brittany still had that nagging feeling in her mind. "Hey space cadet."<p>

Brittany looked over to Santana, "Sorry," she muttered sheepishly.

"You've been out of it all morning, is everything okay?" Santana asked, gently taking her hand.

"Everything's perfect, Lopez." Brittany teased, but still felt nervous, as if Santana could sense what she was thinking.

"Well good, Pierce." Santana teased back, a grin plastered on her face.

"Morning Brittany and bestie." Rachel said with a bright smile as she walked up to them.

"Hey Rach." Santana greeted happily. Rachel looked over at Brittany expectantly.

"Yeah, hey." She muttered distractedly.

Rachel's face scrunched up, but decided not to question her, "So I just wanted to let you two know, that not only do we have rehearsal, we have booty camp. We've got to get in our best shape for Regionals this weekend."

"Why did we just start booty camp this week then?" Brittany questioned.

"Well if you must know, Mr. Shuester has been busy with his personal affairs. He and Miss. Pillsbury are discussing wedding plans; well that's what I've heard. So he was quite distracted, which I must say is very unprofessional of him. When I become a famous Broadway star, I will be keeping my personal and professional life, absolutely separate." Rachel rambled.

Brittany was however, still in shock. "M-marriage? That's a little soon don't you think, they are pretty young right? I mean-"

"Britt," Santana laughed, "relax. It's not like it's you." She teased, bumping her shoulder against Brittany's, oblivious to her distress.

"Yeah not me, definitely not me. I'm way too young for that!" Brittany rambled. Santana and Rachel looked at her for a minute, before shrugging it off.

"Alright, I just wanted to inform you, see you gals at lunch?" Rachel questioned with a grin.

Brittany snorted, "Who says gals?" Which promptly received an elbow to her gut. "I mean, yeah, see you." Rachel smiled and walked off.

Santana reached down for Brittany's hand and intertwined their fingers. "So are you sure you're fine? I mean you got a little crazy about that wedding thing."

Brittany pulled Santana along in the hallway, "Well I mean, I'm not ready for marriage, y'know? I'm totally fine though, nothing out of the ordinary."

Santana grinned, "Okay. But hey don't worry about the marriage thing; I don't want to get married till I'm like 30 or something."

"Really?"

Santana nodded, "Totally."

Brittany relaxed, but couldn't help but feel a tightening in her chest, "Okay good, we're on the same page."

Santana smiled as they reached her locker, "Yup."

* * *

><p>"She wasn't weird at all this morning to you?"<p>

"Rachel, I talked to her and the whole marriage talk freaked her out."

"Well how do you feel about that?"

Santana watched as Brittany got their lunch, picking up extra napkins. "Well-I agree." Rachel looked at her, "I mean I don't want to get married in high school."

"Who does?" Rachel giggled.

"Yeah." Santana replied offhandedly.

"Did she say something?"

"No it's just, she seems like genuinely freaked out. Like the idea of marriage isn't even her future."

"So?"

"Well what if one day-" Santana pauses.

Rachel stares at her for a moment before her jaw drops, "So you've thought about getting married?" Santana bit her lip, "To her?" Rachel exclaimed.

Santana shot her a look, "Keep your voice down Rach. And I fantasized it a while ago like way before we started dating or doing anything. You just sort of fantasize marrying someone and Brittany in my mind looked good in a white dress. I mean what teenage girl hasn't fantasized about their wedding?"

"Apparently her." Santana gave her another look, "What? It's true. And look I'm not saying that it would be weird for you to imagine marrying her, it's just, she doesn't seem like the marrying type. Or the domestic type."

"I thought you two were friends?"

"We are which is why I'm telling you this." Santana watches her carefully, "Look, Brittany adores you, which is great. Cause if you're happy, so am I. But it doesn't really seem plausible for you two to be together after high school. So I was merely stating that it is a little odd to be fantasizing about marrying someone that probably won't marry you or anyone really." Rachel finished softening the blow.

"Okay can we stop with this marriage talk?" Rachel looked at Santana surprised, but instantly shut up as the rest of the glee club sat down.

"Hey." Brittany greeted softly as she sat down next to Santana, "Is everything okay?"

Santana looked back at Brittany and plastered a smile on her face, "It's great."

* * *

><p>"I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the<em> heat<em> with somebody!" Santana threw her head back in laughter as Brittany twirled her around, singing obnoxiously loud. She pulled Santana closer, grinding her hips into the brunette's, which only caused her to laugh harder.

Santana loved glee; it was one of the best parts of her day. Because that was when Brittany was a true dork and Santana loved every part of it.

"Okay!" Mr. Shue said with a clap. "It's time to get down and dirty, we're gonna be shaking our groove thangs!"

"Wanky." Brittany muttered under her breath.

"Ladies," Mr. Shue gestured to the rows. Santana sighed and pulled Brittany to the chairs, only to have Brittany sit down and pull Santana on top of her. Santana squealed and Brittany easily wrapped her arms around Santana's waist. "Okay, so Regionals is this weekend." The glee club let out a cheer. "Which means, drum roll Sam!" Sam began to pat his binder. "It's booty camp time!" That elicited groans from most of the members. "Guys, come on! This'll be a great experience and a great time to get our booties in shape!"

"I'm down Mr. S." Artie stated from the front row. Brittany began to rub circles on Santana's thigh.

"Good! See that's the enthusiasm we need! We're gonna need it especially with our great choreographers Mike and Brittany!" Santana leaned her head back on Brittany's shoulder and smiled proudly.

"Totally Mr. S, Chang and I got this." Mike gave a nod of approval from his seat in the back.

"Great!" He said with a smile, "And guys I'm sorry that I haven't been focused lately. It's just Emma and I have been making some wedding plans." The glee club cheered and Santana waited for Brittany to stiffen but only felt her press a kiss to her head.

"It's alright Mr. S, cause it's given us time to get that wow factor." Santana looked at Brittany and smiled, surprised. "Mike and I have a little something worked out." Santana looks curiously at Brittany.

"You do?" She mutters.

"Absolutely." Brittany mumbles back, a smirk on her face. Brittany carefully places Santana on the seat next to her and stands up. "Chang, get your hot skinny, dancer's ass up here." Santana smiled.

Mike quickly stood up, "We've been working on this for a few weeks now," Brittany nodded, "we came in during our free period, so it might be a little new."

"Hit it!" Brittany said confidently.

The band began to play.

As the music plays Mike grins and dances over to Brittany easily picking her up and spinning her around. Brittany grips his shoulders and throws her head back, before being placed back on the ground. Both of them begin to kick their feet out to the beat, as Mike heads to the center of the room.

[Mike]

_I've been working so hard_

_I'm punching my card_

_Eight hours for what?_

_Oh, tell me what I got_

He does a couple of spins and does a flip, which elicits a cheer from around the room. Brittany claps her hands as she dances to the center with Mike.

_I've got this feeling_

_That time's just holding me down_

_I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town_

_Tonight I gotta cut_

Mike takes Brittany's hands and spins her, so Brittany's back is on his front and they dance. Soon after, Brittany spins back around and they both begin to kick their feet out, still holding hands and facing each other.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

Mr. Shue grins as he watches them execute the dance moves from the infamous movie. Mike shuffles back to the center, doing some of his intricate moves that make him look like there are no bones in his body. The glee club goes crazy.

_And you're playing so cool_

_Obeying every rule_

_I dig a way down in your heart_

_You're burning, yearning for songs_

Brittany goes to the center showing off her skills, and ending with her doing the splits, which gets some of the kids out of their seats.

_Somebody to tell you_

_That life ain't passing you by_

_I'm trying to tell you_

_It will if you don't even try_

_You can fly if you'd only cut_

Most of the kids pair up and try to emulate what they saw, they weren't as graceful, but they got the basics. Santana and Artie watched from the front row.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Oowhee, Brittany shake it, shake it for me_

Brittany smirks playfully and shakes her butt to Mike.

[Brittany]

_Whoa, Mike c'mon, c'mon let's go_

Mike does a couple of spins and then takes Brittany's hands.

[Mike]

_Lose your blues everybody cut footloose_

The whole room begins to sing along with the song, while copying the moves Brittany and Mike are doing.

_Cut footloose_

_Cut footloose_

_Cut footloose_

Brittany slides up to Rachel taking her hands and spinning her around. Rachel throws her head back in laughter.

_We got to turn me around_

_And put your feet on the ground_

_Now take a hold of the phone_

_Whoa, I'm turning it loose_

Santana grins as she watches Brittany try to teach Rachel the moves. But her kicks are off time with Brittany's. Brittany swings Rachel's hands from side to side and then spins her to Quinn.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose_

Brittany shuffles to the front row and Santana smiles as Brittany tugs on Artie's hand, wheeling him forward and dancing with him.

_Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes_

_Please, Louise pull me off a my knees_

_Jack, get back c'mon before we crack_

_Lose your blues_

After a few more moments Brittany shuffles over to Santana and pulls her off her feet. Spinning her around and showing her the moves.

_Everybody cut everybody cut_

_Everybody cut everybody cut_

_Everybody cut everybody cut_

_Everybody everybody cut footloose_

The song ends and everybody cheers and throws their arms around each other, and Mr. Shue stands up to clap. "Excellent! Mike, Brittany that was fantastic! Wait to bring back the classics! That's exactly what we need for Regionals!" The glee club begins to take their seats except for Brittany and Mike. "Wasn't that great guys?" The glee club cheers again.

"Thanks Mr. Shue." Brittany grins. Mike smiles and places his arm around Brittany. Santana is surprised to see her put her arm around his waist in return. How long had they been working together? Can an hour and thirty minutes every other day really make people that close? Well they did have a common love for dancing.

"Although I think we might use some easier dance numbers." Mr. Shue states sheepishly. Brittany smiles and nods.

"Brittany, I must say I am impressed with your song selection. I was thinking that you would go along the lines of some song by a famous grunge band."

Brittany chuckles, "It was all Asian Sensations idea here." Brittany rubs his stomach and Mike laughs shoving her hand off.

"Don't be so modest Britt, she knew all the choreography."

"That's cause it's a-"

"Classic." They finished together with a laugh. Brittany bumped his hip and he bumped her's in return.

"I do love Footloose though." Mike says with a grin.

"Well I can't wait to see how you guys will handle Booty Camp." The two grin at each other and take a seat next to their significant others.

* * *

><p>Santana is exhausted to say the least; Brittany and Mike are dancing dictators. Fabulous but terrifying. She's pretty sure she will need to take a bath full of ice cubes. Brittany catches up to her as if she wasn't affected at all by Booty Camp.<p>

"Hey." She grins.

"Hey." Santana breathes.

"I hope that I lived up to your expectations." Brittany teased.

"Are you kidding, I can't feel my legs."

"I'll carry you." Before Santana can protest, Brittany has her in her arms. Santana laughs, but leans her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"So you and Mike are close." Santana stated as they headed to the parking lot.

"Mhmm," Brittany hums, "that's what endless hours of choreography does to people."

Santana smiled, "Yeah, I mean all that practice, and having to touch each other."

"You aren't jealous, are you?" Brittany questioned, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Well dancing can be intimate."

"Only with the right person." Brittany said, looking into Santana's eyes. Santana smiled softly and blushed. "Besides, Mike and I are totally taken."

Santana grinned as they reached Faye's car. Brittany opened the passenger's door and set Santana down and then headed to her side. As Brittany got ready to start the engine, Santana finally asked her burning question. "How do you really feel about marriage?"

Brittany froze, "I-what?"

Santana turned crimson, "I mean, wow that was worded terribly. It's just, this morning you were so freaked out by the idea of it. I just want to know how you feel about it."

Brittany laughed nervously, "Listen Santana, I was being a total space cadet this morning. And I was just freaked out about this dream I had, so I was acting distant. I'm definitely not thinking of marriage now. I'm way too young." Brittany paused, "I'm not like that typical school girl that keeps her mother's bridal magazines, or makes scrapbooks about her future wedding. I kind of just let what happens, happen. I don't worry too much about my future."

Santana nodded, "Me too. Sorry that I sprung that on you. It's just Rachel said things like how you would never get married or that you hated the idea. And I just wanted to know, y'know?"

Brittany smirked, "I do, of course Berry would be the one to say that. I'm just gonna be in the present, and whatever the future holds, well I'll cross that bridge when that comes. Besides we're only juniors."

Santana let out a breath of relief, "Yeah, I just wanna focus on the present."

"You can still fantasize about me in a wedding dress though, or maybe a suit, I totally look hot in those." Brittany said thoughtfully.

Santana blushed, "In your dreams." Brittany blushed too, oh if only you knew.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, this is my last week of school so I was busy. My sister's heading off to college, so I have been spending time with her, and my final exams are this week. I've gotten 2 done, so 5 to go! Also Glee finale sucked, but Vanessa is my favorite, and I'm having crazy Heya feels. Also next chapter will be better, promise! Cause it's Regionals!

I might update the THG fic next, or this one again, depends on my mood, or what I'm feeling. (Kind of the same thing)

Also since FF is being weird lately, I got a livejournal account, the link is in my profile page so if any of my stories ever get deleted, I'll post them there.

One more thing, just a general consensus, Quitt/Fierce or Pieberry/Brittberry? (Won't have anything to do with this so don't worry ;)

Thanks for sticking with me! You guys are the best.

Song:

Footloose- Kenny Loggins


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

* * *

><p>"This is bigger than I thought it would be." Brittany said looking around the auditorium. "They really went all out for Reaganals."<p>

"Regionals." Santana corrected with a grin, swinging their joined hands.

"Same thing." She grinned back. "So is this as big as it gets or, does it get fancier as you go along?"

"Well we haven't exactly gotten to Nationals, but I heard that they have celebrity judges." Brittany's eyebrows rose as they continued to walk down the aisle.

"Do you mean actual celebrity judges or Broadway bozos?"

Santana bumped her hip, "Come on, Broadway people are celebrities too, and definitely more talented than most of the people in Hollywood." Brittany gave her a blank stare, "But yes they are _actual_ celebrities." Santana finished with an eye roll.

"Awesome, we need to get to Nationals. I hope one of the judges is Lindsay Lohan, I mean girl may be crazy, but it looks sexy on her." Santana shot her a look, "Not as sexy as you though."

"Yeah sure." She grumbled. Brittany was about to add to her statement when she felt another hand slip in her's.

"How are you taking the view Britty?" Rachel smiled as she followed Santana's actions and swung their hands together.

"Berry how many times do I have to tell you, you can only call me that when I'm drunk." Rachel shrugged. "And why are you holding my hand?"

"I thought I would give you a tour of course. Seeing as it is your first experience at one of the higher ranked competitions."

Santana looked at her incredulously, "Wait Rach, it's Quinn's first time too."

Rachel leaned forward to look at Santana, "Yes I am aware Santana, I have already given her the tour. I hope you don't mind if I just…" Without finishing her sentence, Rachel tugged Brittany forward, leading Santana to fall back in step with Quinn.

"I'm still confused as to how they became good friends." Quinn muttered.

Santana glanced over at her, "Mmm, I would blame it on the alcohol." Santana joked with a nudge.

Quinn looked back at her a blank stare on her face, "Yeah I suppose." It got awkwardly quiet.

"Look I know the last time we were alone I slapped the crap out of you, and I apologize. Can we at least try and be civil?"

Quinn continued to stare at her blankly, before grinning, "Sure."

"Righteous." Santana smiled back.

"Oh lord."

* * *

><p>"Rach, when you said tour I didn't think you meant concession stand." Brittany sighed as Rachel tugged her further.<p>

"Well Brittany, I for one want to remember this experience and what good way then by getting a t-shirt?"

"I don't know," Brittany sighed again, "taking a picture?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she came to a stop at the t-shirt rack, "Now Brittany, I will inform you that I actually will need a medium shirt, due to the fact that the material will shrink in the wash."

"Can you use like normal human words?"

Rachel stared at her before breaking out in a grin, "Oh Brittany, your sarcasm never ceases to amuse me."

"But I wasn't…" Rachel began to look through the shirts and Brittany groaned, "Never mind."

Rachel continued to look through the rack and Brittany leaned against it, carefully watching her. "Brittany." Brittany looked up expecting Rachel to be looking at her, but Rachel was still looking at the rack. "Brittany." Brittany turned around to the source and when she saw the person her body went cold.

* * *

><p>Santana leaned back in her chair, "Where do you think they went?"<p>

"Probably somewhere to secretly make-out, since Britt has always had this crush on her." Quinn teased. Santana glared at her, "Kidding."

"I know, it's just, they're gonna start the competition in 15 minutes and well, everyone else is here."

"I wouldn't worry too much." Quinn reassured, but she couldn't help but throw a worried glance around the room.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Brittany's voice came out weaker than she expected. Sounding scratchy, the way it usually did when she was upset.<p>

Rachel looked up and saw the person Brittany was addressing, not quite recognizing them. "Brittany maybe we should head back." She offered, noticing how visibly upset the blonde was.

Brittany looked over at Rachel, as if almost forgetting she was there, "No, I'm gonna, I'm gonna take care of this okay? You keep looking for your shirt." Rachel hesitated, but Brittany took the person's hand and headed off before she could protest.

As Brittany closed the door to the secluded room she found, she turned to the person. Her arms were crossed over her chest, in a way of how she used to show strength, but now it looked more like she was protecting herself. "You can't be here."

"And miss my little girl's performance, never."

"You were the one that told me to leave." Brittany said angrily. "You can't be here; you can't ruin this for me! For them!"

"Well I want you back Brittany, the house is not the same without you."

"Why? So you can criticize my every move? So you can call me stupid to feel better about yourself? So you can try and ruin my relationship? I'm happier than I've ever been; I'm not ever going back." The person sighed.

"Brittany you don't mean that. You need me."

"No, I needed you when dad left, I needed you at my dance recitals, I needed you to pick me up from school, I needed you to care about me, I don't need you now. You were never there for me. If I come back nothing's going to change." Brittany said tearfully. "I needed my mommy." She said weakly. "But she was never there. You can't come back and expect me to come crawling into your arms."

"You're saying this stuff now out of pain Britty." Her mother said, trying to grab a hold of her arm, but Brittany swiftly moved back, "I realized my mistakes, but I need you."

"Why now? Why did you come now? There was Christmas and New Year's, mom it's almost February, why now?" Brittany felt tears fall down from her eyes.

"I couldn't reach you any other way, but I heard some parents talking about this glee club, and I knew that you would be there. Please Britty."

"You CAN'T," Brittany stepped back further, "You can't call me that; you were never there for me! What part of that don't you understand? I don't need you!"

Her mother chuckled, her demeanor changing drastically; more to the woman Brittany came to know. "This Santana girl has changed you, she's made you weak."

"No, she's made me feel loved, for the first time in my life." Brittany stated strongly.

Her mother let out another laugh, "Look at you Brittany, you're a mess. You're crying because little old mommy came back. Look at you; you can't even look at me. You're weak. She's made you weak, look at what love does to you."

Brittany looked down and tightened her arms over her chest, "You need to leave." She said hoarsely.

"Look at me Brittany." Brittany's eyes remained downcast. "Look at me!" Brittany looked up her eyes red-rimmed and she shook uncontrollably. Her mother shook her head, "You're right, I don't need you." She walked past Brittany and headed out the door, "I'll see you out there though."

Brittany rubbed her eyes as the door closed. Trying to rid herself of her tears, but she couldn't help but let out a choked sob as she slid down to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Almost all the performances are done, and we'll be up soon. Where the hell is she?" Santana panicked leaning over to Quinn, as they stretched in the green room.<p>

"I don't know." Quinn looked over to Rachel, to see her doing vocal exercises with Tina. "Hey Rach!" Rachel looked over to her. "Where's Britt?"

Rachel bit her lip, "She went off…" Before she could finish the door to the green room slammed open and in walked a dishelved Brittany.

Santana and Quinn immediately stood up. "Brittany are you okay?" Santana questioned, concern filling her voice.

Brittany looked at her and nodded her head. Quinn took a step forward, "Brittany are you sure?" That was all it took for Brittany to fall into her arms and begin to sob. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked over in shock. Quinn looked up and gave Santana a look full of surprise, but continued to stroke her hair.

Santana took a step back, and watched the scene in front of her. Mr. Shue looked as if he wanted to step in but a look from Quinn made him stay put.

Quinn stroked her hair, "Britt, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Brittany buried herself further into Quinn, "She's here."

The rest of the glee club looked at each other confused, while Quinn's eyes widened. "She didn't, she couldn't do that to you." Brittany nodded her head into Quinn's neck. "That son of a bitch, where did she go? I'll kick her ass; no actually I'll do worse than that." Quinn began to pull away.

Brittany squeezed tighter into her, "No Q, please."

Santana watched the two interact and her brows furrowed, "Who's here?"

Brittany looked up, realizing that the whole glee club was staring expectantly at her and she felt self-conscious. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Quinn saw her struggle, "Her mother."

Santana's eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she headed towards the blonde, "Britt, I'm sorry."

Brittany burrowed further into Quinn, "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault." She mumbled.

Quinn stroked her hair and leaned back as if silently asking Santana to move in. Santana took the initiative and settled close to Brittany. She was nervous that Brittany would push her away, but all the blonde did was slide over and cling to her. Santana looked over at Quinn surprised and stroked Brittany's hair.

Quinn nodded and stood up as she headed back to Rachel. The glee club was still shocked, but gave the girl's their privacy, going back to warming up. "Are you sure you want to go up there?" Santana murmured quietly.

Brittany nuzzled her head into Santana's neck, "I can do it." She declared, but her voice was weak.

"Brittany." Santana sighed.

"Santana." She countered. "I can do it," She took a shaky breath, "please let me do it."

Santana paused her stroking and considered it, she didn't want Brittany to have a breakdown, but if this is what Brittany wanted to do, she couldn't stop her. "Of course." She assured her softly.

She could feel Brittany sigh against her neck and then press a kiss on it. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As the club lined up behind the curtain while Rachel and Tina did their duet, Santana looked over at Brittany. Brittany was shuffling on her feet and taking deep breaths. Santana reached her hand out and laced their fingers together. Brittany looked down at their hands and a smile ghosted her lips.<p>

She glanced up at Santana, "I love you." She mouthed.

A smile formed on the brunette's lips, still not used to her saying it so much. She felt her heart flutter. "I love you too." She mouthed back. She gave Brittany a reassuring squeeze as the audience clapped as the duet finished.

The curtains pulled up and the group began to dance to the beat. Mercedes stepped forward.

[Mercedes]

_You know the bed feels warmer_

_Sleeping here alone_

Santana followed along suit, smiling at Mercedes as she danced next to her.

[Santana]

_You know I dream in color_

_And do the things I want_

Brittany danced in front of both of them pointing her finger out to no one in particular, until her eyes caught her mother's.

[Brittany]

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_Bet you think that everything good is gone_

She smiled as she sang to the irony of the lyrics, glad that they chose this song.

_Think you left me broken down_

_Think that I'd come running back_

_Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong_

The whole club stepped forward and began to sing with them.

[Glee Club]

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

The group danced around each other, sending smiles. Brittany's eyes locked with her mother's and her mother smirked and sent her a wave.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Tina danced to the front, followed by Rachel.

[Tina]

_You heard that I was starting over with someone new_

Rachel threw her arms around Tina's shoulder and belted out the lyrics.

[Rachel]

_They told you I was moving on, over you_

Quinn stepped in front of both of them much like Brittany had, her voice the most powerful any of the glee club had heard.

[Quinn]

_You didn't think that I'd come back_

_I'd come back swinging_

_You try to break me, but you see_

Yet again the whole club stepped to the front.

[Glee Club]

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

Brittany couldn't take her eyes off her mother and she almost lost her footing. Santana looked worriedly over at Brittany before looking back to the front.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Santana walked to the front of the stage.

[Santana]

_Thanks to you I got a new thing started_

Brittany danced around the group to the front next to Santana, breaking the contact with her mom, to send Santana a look.

[Brittany]

_Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted_

[Santana]

_Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me_

Brittany smiled at Santana, before sending a look over to her mother.

[Brittany]

_You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning_

[Both]

_In the end_

They both sink back into the line of the club and dance.

[Glee Club]

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone_

Brittany's eyes find her mother's again, and her mother still wears that taunting smirk as if waiting for Brittany to fail.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

Her eyes are still on her mom, which makes her lose her focus as she bumps into Quinn. Quinn continues dancing but casts a worried look to Brittany.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

Brittany shakes a little and sends Quinn a reassuring smile, but she feels her eyes water.

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger_

Her vision becomes blurry, her mother no longer clear in her vision, but she can feel her teasing smile. She stumbles for a second, feeling another body press to her. She glances over and sees Rachel looking concerned, still dancing, but she sticks her hands out to help Brittany stay upright.

_Just me, myself and I_

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

She feels Rachel's hands on her hips, but it feels as if the room is closing in on her. She takes a deep breath.

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

Before she knows it she is taking off to the side of the stage, and running backstage.

_(I'm not alone)_

She hears the music end and as soon as it does there is loud clapping and cheering. She knows she screwed up their chances by running off stage. How could she be so selfish?

Santana had been so excited for the prospect of getting to Nationals and Brittany couldn't even stay on stage because of her mom.

She feels herself hyperventilating and puts a hand up against the wall to hold herself up. She hears footsteps of her club running backstage, high-fiving and congratulating each other. She hears how some of them stop to probably stare at her, but she feels someone take her hips and hold her up.

Brittany squirms against their embrace, but the person whispers for her to calm down and breathe. Brittany listens to the person taking a few deep breaths before letting out a sob. The person wraps their arms around her and Brittany begins to apologize.

"It's okay." They say, "It's not your fault."

"But it is." Brittany protests. "I couldn't even stay up there until the end, I'm so selfish."

"You're not selfish." Another voice pipes in.

Brittany pulls away from the person's embrace to realize it was Rachel holding her. She looks up to see Santana standing with the Glee Club looking concerned at Brittany. She looks over at Quinn who looks angry. Not at Brittany, however, at her mother.

"I am though." Brittany states. "Before I joined this club, all of you would be agreeing with me. I'm selfish, and rude. I don't care about anyone but myself. And I just screwed up the one thing that you guys have been spending your whole high school careers on, or your life." Brittany declares as she casts a look at Rachel.

"But then we got to know you Brittany." Rachel says softly. "We got to see that you're just like us. This club is full of misfits, and geeks, and kids that are insecure. Hating themselves, or their families. Thinking they're not good enough. But then we found each other." She grins, "And we may not always get along the best, but sometimes, we bring out the best in each other." Brittany sniffles as she looks at the glee club, they all nod along with Rachel, "You're not as bad as you think you are Pierce. And if we don't win this thing, we always have next year."

"And besides." Santana pipes up. "It was never about winning. Glee club is about having fun with the people you love, winning's just a bonus."

Sam grins, "Yeah, glee is the best part of our days. The competitions are extra."

Kurt nods along, "Don't sell yourself short Brittany, we're a family. We stick together no matter what. We don't win this thing, whatever. We'll come back next year and send your mother a personal invitation when we make it to Nationals."

Brittany looks at them in awe, she expected hate and anger. Protests for her to leave, and complaints about her even being here. She didn't expect the support that she was getting. "I-I don't know what to say. A year ago, hell a few months ago, I would've laughed in your faces and thrown a few slushies. But you guys truly are amazing, and I just want to apologize for the way I've acted." They smile at her. "And if we lose this thing I'll still feel bad, but knowing that I have a whole other year with you means the world to me." They all laugh, before pulling each other into a big hug.

Brittany feels a hand squeeze her shoulder and looks to see Santana with a proud smile on her face. She grins at her and sends her a wink before embracing the group.

* * *

><p>The group is lined up on stage as the judge walks up to the microphone with an envelope. Brittany feels a pressure on her hand and looks up to see Santana smile, before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. The judge reads off the third place, but Brittany is too focused on Santana to care, it wasn't the New Directions anyway.<p>

She can feel the group hold their breath, as the judge calls out first place. "Vocal Adrenaline." He calls out.

Brittany watches as some of the kids' shoulders slump, but she sees Rachel and Quinn embrace, as if happy that they got 2nd. Rachel Berry, happy that she got second; Brittany never thought she would see the day.

She watches Kurt press a kiss on Sam's cheek. And then she feels herself being pulled in for a kiss, she easily reciprocates it, and tangles her fingers through Santana's hair.

Santana pulls away briefly as she wraps her legs around the blonde's waist. "We did awesome anyways. I love you."

Brittany grins into the brunette's lips, "I love you too." She feels a few pats on her shoulders from her other teammates, but she's too enamored by Santana to care.

* * *

><p>Brittany goes back with Rachel, Santana and Quinn to the concession, because Rachel insisted on getting a t-shirt. And Quinn is whipped as fuck, so.<p>

Brittany swings Santana's hand back and forth between their bodies as they reach the t-shirt rack. She feels a presence behind her and turns around to see her mother. Santana follows suit and her eyes harden. She almost steps forward, but Brittany gently tugs her back.

"Brittany." Her mother greets.

"Hello." She returns stiffly. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"How does second place feel?" Her mother taunts.

Brittany's stare hardens, "Much better than an empty home, that's for sure." Her mother opens her mouth. "And listen good mother, I'm done with you, I'm done with dad. I don't need you or him or any of our family. I have my own." She sends a look to Santana, that Santana returns with a smile. "Much like I was trying to convey on the stage, I wanted to thank you." Her mother sends her a look of confusion. "For helping me get a new thing started." She smirks.

Her mother gapes at her, but Brittany simply waves her off, before turning back around to the rack. "This would look good on you S. Or hey, maybe we could stop by a store and get you a Captain America t-shirt; you'd look really sexy in that."

Santana looks one more time at Brittany's mother, "Sounds heroic B." Brittany laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek.

Rachel stomps over and looks at both of them, Quinn right behind her, "Party at my house! Us losers deserve it!"

Brittany and Santana share a look, "Rachel I think that sounds stellar." And she grins as Santana throws her head back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SORRY! I have been surprisingly busy for summer, which sounds really weird to say. Hanging with friends and family, watching True Love and getting my heart ripped in half, damn you Holly and Karen.

But I promise that July is WAY less busy, other than my behind the wheel, but that's only in the afternoon. And Degrassi won't distract me too much ;)

I will try and update more frequently, because I am kicking myself for being so late on this! It is coming to an end soon, so I will try and not drag it out. Don't know about a sequel, like their senior year or anything, because I will post that fic that I have been hinting about, since the middle or beginning of this? Yeah something like that.

Alright enough talking, thanks so much for sticking with me and being patient and reviewing and alerting and favoriting (made that up), you guys all get gold stars, not ones that say 'you tried', because you succeeded in getting an update so.

Songs:

Stronger- Kelly Clarkson.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

* * *

><p>"You think Berry's actually gonna let loose this time?" Brittany asks as she and Santana stand on Rachel's porch.<p>

"She let loose last time." Santana points out.

Brittany chuckles, swinging her and Santana's hands together, "Yeah but that took some convincing. I don't like putting effort into things."

"Sure you don't." Santana teases with a wink. Before Brittany can reply the door swings open.

"Brittany, Santana!" Rachel exclaims, taking both of their arms and dragging them in. "It took you long enough! The party's already started."

Brittany's eyes widened and she shot a look to Santana, "Yeah you know, we always like to be fashionably late." She jokes.

Rachel grins and continues to drag them downstairs, "So I'm now noticing."

Brittany looks around the house, "Now since we won't be going to Nationals, there is alcohol downstairs yes?"

Rachel turns around, and Brittany fears that she will get lectured, but instead a smirk appears on her face, "Well my dads are away for a few days, so I figured we could get our party on." She shimmies her hips slightly.

"Sweet!" Brittany takes Santana's hand and drags her the rest of the way. As they reach the bottom of the stairs they see most of them members giggling and dancing around the room. Music is blaring from speakers that are dangling from the ceiling.

Brittany catches Quinn sitting on the couch looking surprisingly Zen. She lets go of Santana's hand, pressing a kiss on her cheek before heading over to the blonde.

"Fabgay," She greets, "what's got you so chill?"

Quinn glances up, her eyes squinted and a hazy look on her face. "It's just a great night." She grins.

Brittany's eyes widen and her jaw drops, "Oh my god, you scored some pot! Dude where the fuck did you get it?!" Brittany pushes Quinn over and sits on the couch.

Quinn looks at her and takes a drag, "Ryerson scored me some."

"Fucking creeper is my hero." Brittany grins and reaches over to the blonde, "Gimme."

Quinn lazily hands her the joint and Brittany takes a drag letting it set in before handing it back to her. She leans her head back on the couch and smiles.

"Hey babe." Brittany looks up to see Santana standing in front of her.

"Hey," She grins.

Santana's expression turns shocked when she sees the joint in Quinn's hand. "How did Rachel not explode when she saw this?"

"Look at her." Quinn replies calmly. Santana looks over and sees Rachel bouncing around the room, grabbing onto a glee clubber and dancing with them. "She wouldn't even notice if her dress caught fire."

"But her dads-"

"Are gone for a few days, the smell will go away as soon as I pop some windows open. Chill out." Quinn shrugs.

Santana looks over at Brittany, who is now looking intensely at a cushion. "Babe, are you with me on this? It's not a good idea." Brittany pokes at the cushion. "Britt!"

Brittany's head shoots up. "Santana, calm down, just have some fun. Quinnie's right." Quinn nods her head slowly.

Santana sighs, and looks down as Brittany takes her hand. "It's a party, so y'know, party." Brittany moves their hands to the beat of the music and a small smile slips on Santana's lips.

"Okay, okay." She laughs and pulls her hands away. She's about to talk but Puck dances his way over to her, shoving a drink in her hand.

"Let loose Lopez! WE'RE NUMBER TWO! WE'RE NUMBER TWO!" He cheers. The rest of the glee club turns around and starts to cheer along. Santana smiles and figures 'what the hell' before chugging the drink.

* * *

><p>Brittany stretches her arms over her head and looks around the room. It had been an hour since she had last seen Santana, and her high was wearing off. Brittany looks over to Quinn and watches as she drums on one of the pillows.<p>

Brittany is about to stand up until a body smashes into her. "Britty!" Brittany falls back on the couch, the body coming with her.

"Berry oh my god, you weigh a ton." Brittany groans.

"You're so funny, my cuddle bunny." Rachel nuzzles her face into Brittany's neck. "Haha that rhymed, funny and bunny." She giggles into the blonde's neck.

"Yeah that's great Rachel, but I'm kind of looking for my girlfriend." Brittany shifts so Rachel is on top of her lap.

"Oh yeah! Santana!" Her face flashes with recognition as she looks at Brittany. "She was just getting her drank on, she'll be back in a few." Rachel grins as she takes a strand of Brittany's hair and twirls it. "Funny bunny, I'm gonna write a song and call it that, it's gonna be about you okay?"

"Yeah okay." Brittany plays along. "Why don't you get your girlfriend to help you out?" She offers.

"She's not cuddly!" Rachel whines. "Besides she's totally busy rocking out." Brittany looks over and watches as Quinn's head bangs up and down, as she drums furiously on the pillow. Rachel cuddles further into the blonde.

Brittany gives her a look and almost says something, but a wail cuts her off. Brittany's brows furrow and she looks up to see a sobbing Santana right in front of her. Brittany places Rachel on the cushion next to her and immediately stands up. "Santana, are you okay?"

"Why don't you ask Rachel?" She sobs.

Brittany looks confusedly over to the brunette on the couch. "What's going on?"

"Stay away from my woman Berry!" Santana shouts to the brunette. Brittany looks back to Santana, completely lost.

"Santana, are you drunk?" She reaches to touch Santana's face, but Santana swats at her hands.

"Is she prettier than me? Is that why you're cuddling with her? Do you not love me?" Santana wails.

"Santana I-I don't know what's really happening right now."

"Oh just kiss me!" Before Brittany can even fathom what is happening her face is being pulled towards Santana. Their lips collide and Santana holds Brittany's head in a death grip, her lips furiously working on Brittany's.

Brittany wraps her arms around the shorter girl's waist and continues to kiss her. She begins to get into the kiss but a sob makes her pull away. Santana, however, still manages to hold her head so Brittany doesn't get too far. "Santana I can't tell if you're crying because you're drunk, or if you're crying because something upset you."

Santana lets out another sob, pulling Brittany closer. "You like Rachel more than me!"

"I-what?"

"She's pretty and smart and so awesome! And you want to marry her and have tons of Jewish babies!" Santana sways a little, and Brittany leans down to keep the brunette upright.

"First of all Santana, Rachel is not my type, and second, our babies would not be attractive with her massive nose." Santana lets out another sob.

"Don't insult Rachel! She's my friend!"

"Well I don't know what you want me to say!" Brittany returns, a little louder than she intended because of her frustration.

"Don't yell at me!" She cries, "Just tell me that you love me!"

"Okay! I love you!" Before Brittany can question if that was good enough for her, her lips are once again claimed by Santana's.

Santana manages to push Brittany down on the couch, climbing on the blonde's lap. As she threads her fingers through the blonde's hair, Brittany hears Rachel singing.

"_Tell me that you love me, yeah! Tell me that I take your breath away!"_ Rachel belts out.

Brittany pulls away from Santana. Santana ignores her and continues to work her lips down Brittany's neck. Brittany looks over at Rachel, "Hey Rach?" The blonde asks softly.

Rachel stops singing and curiously looks over at the blonde, "Yeah Britts?"

"Can you like move to another couch, or just like—stop that incessant squawking?" Rachel gasps and puts her hand to her chest, before pouting and heading over to Quinn. Brittany rolls her eyes and reconnects her lips with Santana's.

* * *

><p>Brittany guessed a few hours had passed, but she couldn't tell because she was too occupied with Santana. In between trying to get her to stop crying and trying to get her to not try and rip her clothes off, she was exhausted.<p>

She was about ready to call it a night, but Rachel was thinking otherwise. "Spin the bottle!" She shouts. "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" A few cheers go off around the room, and Rachel claps excitedly. "Oh Brittany dear." Rachel sings. "Spin the bottle!"

Brittany detaches herself from Santana and looks at her, "Berry I would love to play but-"

"She doesn't want your lips! She only wants my lips! Cause I'm prettier and smarter! My GPA is higher than yours! And I'm a better kisser!" Santana cries.

Brittany looks at Rachel and shrugs. Rachel grins and turns back to the circle.

"Does Tana want to go to bed?" Brittany coos.

Santana sniffles, "No, I have to pee."

Brittany laughs and helps the brunette stand up, "NO!" The brunette protests. "Carry me!" She holds her arms out like a little kid, and Brittany rolls her eyes before picking her up bridal style.

Santana giggles as Brittany carries her to the bathroom. Once she gets in the room she sets Santana down on the open toilet seat, stupid boys. Santana tugs her underwear down and moves her dress up slightly.

Brittany stands in the room arms across her chest and watches Santana. Santana stops grinning and looks at Brittany, "Don't look." She mutters.

"Please Santana, whether I'm looking or not it's gonna come out either way." Santana pouts. Brittany sighs and is about to look away, but can't help but laugh as soon as she hears Santana peeing. "Told you." She mutters to herself.

"Oh god! I'm so embarrassed!" Santana sobs. Brittany's eyes widen, not again. "No pee, stop. You're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend! Look away Britts!" Santana shouts covering herself.

Brittany stifles her laughter and turns away. Soon it goes silent and Brittany slowly turns around. "Done?"

Santana mumbles something to herself but nods. "Good, wash your hands too."

"I'm not a baby." Santana retorts, as she lathers soap on her hands.

"Well you've been crying like one." Brittany says to herself, hoping Santana doesn't catch it. The water stops running and Brittany chances a glance up at her girlfriend.

"Are you saying that I'm a baby?"

"Well I mean, no of course not. It's just—you've been crying a lot and such. I was just comparing you to one." She offers lamely.

"So I'm just some big baby! Well guess what Britt jokes on you then! Cause you've been making out with a baby how does that sound?"

"A little gross when you put it that way." She answers quietly.

Santana scoffs through her tears, "So I'm gross now?"

"No I'm just saying that the thought of making out with an actual baby is gross, you're not."

Santana throws her hands in the air, "But you called me a baby!"

"I didn't call you one, you are acting like one! Well I don't know if baby is the proper comparison, cause you also get horny, and that's a little gross for a baby to be." She says offhandedly.

"So I'm a gross, horny baby! Great that's just great!"

Brittany sighs, "No, you're not gross or a baby, horny yes, baby no."

"Well that's not what you said!"

"Well I'm saying it now!" Brittany shouts back.

Santana pauses and looks at Brittany, and Brittany shuffles back a little feeling as if shouting took it too far. "You're really hot when you yell." Santana purrs.

And you are a hot mess, is what she wanted to say, but she refrained. Santana takes a step closer to her and crashes their lips together. "Let's go find a room and have sex." Santana says between kisses.

Brittany lifts Santana up and nods her head. Brittany carries Santana out of the room disconnecting their lips as she looks for a room. Santana presses lazy kisses on her neck and soon enough Brittany reaches Rachel's guest room.

As she opens the door she realizes that Santana's kisses were less frequent, she pauses and looks down at the brunette only to find her asleep. "Thank god." She breathes.

As she reaches the bed she gently lays Santana down, stroking some hair from her face. "You, my friend, are never allowed to drink ever." She places a kiss on Santana's forehead as she cuddles into her side, letting her exhaustion take over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED! AND SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT! I wanted to give you guys something, so here is this sucky party! I wanted to give you guys a drunk!Santana.

I know I said that July was free for me, and it was, but my mom decided that since I was free, that I had to work on my Summer Assignments and send out some job applications so that I have one for the school year, yay. I am going to New York in a week, but that's only for the weekend, so I will update a few times this week and then hopefully get some new stories out :) Also the next chapter will be more serious, just wanted to give you some laughs :)

This story is coming to an end soon, probably only like, three or four chapters, not heavy on drama or anything (I'll save that for the sequel ;) ) but I just want to get this done and then post some new stories!

I was working on a Fimogen one-shot, don't know when I'll get that done though.

Thank you for sticking with me! You guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, messages, and just everything!


	29. Message & Author's Note

Hey my fellow lovely and dedicated readers! I hate to do this to you guys and get you all excited about a 'new chapter' but I just came to let you know that I'm still alive and well, and I'm not gonna abandon this story!

I am however going to be on a bit of a hiatus, but it is **temporary**!

It's just that I haven't been into Glee since the end of season 3, I literally didn't watch any of season 4 but trust me tumblr kept me filled in, and it wasn't pretty. I just haven't had any interest in the show or cast, except Hemo which congrats on the soon to be baby, she's gonna be a great mom! As well as the tragic news with Cory, he will be forever in my heart.

I just really haven't been inspired and with everything that's gonna be going on in season 5, my interest-if possible-is now completely non-existent.

That doesn't mean that I'll just leave you hanging, but I am in my senior year of high school, so I want to focus on that for a bit. But I will complete this story, as for a sequel I just can't guarantee it.

But you guys have been nothing short of amazing, and I love all of you, and I just wanted to inform you all, that just because I no longer like the show or care for it, this story will not be tossed away. It'll just take a bit longer to get done.

Thank you so much for all your sweet messages and reviews and of course patience, the brittana fandom is very amazing. And don't give up on them guys! They'll pull through eventually, watch for me!

Since I had to give you that news I'll hopefully recommend some better shows, i.e. the reason I've been so M.I.A. You guys if you haven't already should check out Orphan Black, Orange is the New Black (even though Laura Prepon possibly won't be in season 2) and of course Rookie Blue, it's a show full of sexy Canadian cops, I mean what's better than that?!

Again thank you for the support, but this story is now officially on a temporary hiatus, to be completed, I promise!


End file.
